The Choice (Male SYOC)
by Abizeau
Summary: A Princess, a Guard, a Partner in Crime, and a Mythical Creature... What could possibly go wrong during Princess Isodora's Selection, arranged by her overprotective and manipulative father, the King of Illéa, when the whole country is under the threat of an uruly unrest in the South? [Male SYOC: 20/20 CLOSED ;) ]
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! a new story, guys! hope you'll like it...**

 **your reviews are read, sometimes answered to, and very much appreciated ;-) so thanks! :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter** _ **1**_

I came back from the library on the fifth floor of the Palace, reading a book and carrying three others in my arms, all that while walking in the highest heels I owned. I wasn't looking where I was going, of course, and had already walked down one floor; only one more to go. The story I had started to read was already intriguing enough for me not to watch my steps.

As I was in the middle of the stairs between floors four and three, one of my heels caught on something and broke, making me fall all the way down to floor three.

"Shit!" was the only word I could think of saying. I heard someone chuckle in the hall and I lifted my head to see who was actually laughing at me: a guard posted near my door. That was odd.

"Do you think this is funny, Officer?" I asked him, sounding more offended than I really was – 'cause truth be told, I wanted to laugh at the ridiculous situation, if it wasn't for the pain in my left foot.

He cleared his voice and straightened his posture. "No, Your Highness. I beg your pardon."

"It's alright. I guess it's not everyday you hear a Princess swear." I sighed and stood up, but fell right back down on the last step. The Officer came running to me.

"Are you hurt, Your Highness?" he asked me, genuinely concerned.

I frowned, not sure if I was really hurt of is it was just my imagination. "Yes, I think so." I grabbed my books scattered around me, and he gave me the one that I couldn't reach, that had fallen far from where I was.

"Here. Let me help you to the Hospital Wing," he said, scooping me in his arms bridal-style. I looked closely at his face, but his sea green eyes were unfamiliar.

"Are you new here, Officer, uhm..."

"Creed. Officer Anton Creed. And yes, I'm knew here. I arrived a couple days ago and have been assigned to be posted near your door."

"Oh. That's new. No one ever was posted near my door." I frowned. "Is this one of the King's new obsession?"

He chuckled. "The King is very protective of his daughter, Your Highness. And with the terrible unrest in the country, he wants you to be protected."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Well, here we are, Your Highness," he said as he pushed open the door of the Hospital with his knee, carefully laying me down on the first bed available. The docter came running in.

"What happened?" he gently asked me.

I showed him my books and my broken heel I had in one hand. "I fell down the stairs, Doctor, and when I wanted to stand up, I fell back down."

"Hmm. Let me check your ankles," he said while gently slipping off my shoes. But it was obvious which one was damaged: the left one, the one where my heel broke, was swollen twice as big as the other. "Well, it's not broken, just badly twisted, Your Highness. You'll be able to walk correctly in three or four days. Until then, I'm going to have you wear a splint. You'll also have to put some ice on it, three times a day." He put an ice pack on my ankle, and told me I could read until he came back to put the splint.

Officer Creed was still here, standing near the door, not moving a finger.

"Officer Creed?" I called to him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he turned to face me, but stayed where he was.

"Thank you for helping me. You can go back to your post, I'll be fine. I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"Pardon me for saying so, Your Highness, but I'd like to stay here until you are ready to leave. You won't be able to walk, and I'll gladly help you." His sea green eyes held so much kindness, I couldn't say no. I nodded and went back to my book. But I couldn't really focus on the words, I had to read some paragraphs two or three times before I registered what I had read. I sighed and close the book, because it was no use. I kept being distracted by the Officer's presence. I was not used to having someone with me all the time.

I looked outside the window and knew I was going to be late for lunch. Oh, well.

I was the Crown Princess of Illéa, and the most perfect Princess these Palace walls had ever seen. I was my Father's pride and joy, and his only daughter. He had three other sons, though, all younger than me, but I was his precious diamond, his pearl. At least that's what he told me two or three times every week. I was flawless in his eyes. And on the outside he wasn't wrong. With long, thick and wavy chestnut hair always perfectly styled by my maid Judy, chocolate brown eyes with streaks of gold in them and an impeccable natural make up every day, I was quite the sight, and I knew it. The only thing Father was frustrated about me was that I was too short in his eyes to be a truly graceful Princess. That's why he made me wear those extra high heels at all times.

But on the inside, I was screaming. I wanted to be a normal girl with a normal life, a girl who could wear pants and sneakers, and date the boys I wanted. And swear all I could. But no. Father ruled the country with a firm but gentle hand, and his family the old-fashion way. Women wore dresses and heels, and that was the end of it. No use arguing, he usually had the last word on this. And I wasn't allowed to date any man until my Selection. I dreaded the mere idea of having thirty-five strangers to date at the same time, and publicly as it was. But Father was impartial on the matter and would lecture me for hours if I even looked at a man a little bit too long than necessary or talked with one of other things than the weather.

I felt like an oddity in a golden cage. All I was good only in being pretty and saying yes to whatever he said, and please and thank you. Ugh. I had to hold the storm in me at bay so I wouldn't explode. But sometimes it got out a little bit. Like when I fell down an swore. If Father had heard me, I knew I would have been grounded for a month: no books, no riding Stella – my beautiful white mare – and no coming out of my room except for meals. I was so tired of it all. I was seventeen years old, and not a baby anymore, for goodness' sake!

I snapped back to reality when Doctor Whelit took the ice pack off and secured the splint on my less swollen ankle. "You're good to go, Your Highness," he said with his kind smile that went all the way to his eyes, creating tiny smile wrinkles around them.

"Thank you." I sat on the edge of the bed and Officer Creed gave me his arm so I could walk with his help. "I'll go to my room, Officer."

"Very well." He guided me to my room, measuring his steps with mine. He had my books in his free arm and I held my broken shoes in mine. It took us twice as long to walk back to my room than it would have taken if I could walk normally; then I called for Judy when I was safely inside. I thanked Officer Creed, and he went back to his post near my door.

Judy came in a few minutes later. "Oh, My Lady! What happened?" she asked, concern spreading all over her face.

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I just twisted my ankle when my heel broke in the stairs." I shrugged it off and smoothed the skirt of my dress.

A small smile appeared on her pink lips. "You were reading again, weren't you?" she playfully admonished with her index finger.

"Yes." I held my head high and took the whole responsibility.

She chuckled. "Well, at least you got that handsome Officer to help you." She winked at me and whispered, "Did you see his eyes, My Lady?" I rolled my eyes and she giggled. Leave it to her to see every single handsome man in the Palace. If you let her, she could gush for hours about every single male in the Palace. I don't know what would happen when thirty-five boys would be filling the Palace. I'd have to gag her. No but seriously, it was funny. At least I could talk about boys with her.

"Judy, can you have my lunch brought to my room, please?"

"Yes, My Lady." I nodded my thanks and sat at the table, waiting, and gazing outside. Funny how Judy had put her finger exactly on what had made me look at Officer Creed: his sea green eyes. I have always been attracted by green eyes, and his were a color I hadn't seen much. I was lost in thought, those green eyes engraved in my mind, when Judy came back with a tray. I ate absentmindedly, reading my book that had made me fall.

At least I wouldn't be wearing any heels while my ankle healed. Hmm. Maybe I'd tell Father I needed to wear the splint for a week instead of a few days. Then I wouldn't have to wear those toe wrenching shoes. As much as I loved them in a picture, I kind of hated them on me. It made me do tiny steps and sway my hips in a much too sexy way for my taste. But whatever. Life as a Princess was not the easiest there was.

* * *

 **Male SYOC: 20 boys needed, Please!  
**

 **Form on my profile: members please submit via PM, and guest you can submit via review... ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! I'm so over the moon to see how you responded to this first chapter! wow! I didn't think you'd come back _(for the ones who followed me on my previous SYOC Story)_! you guys are so awesome, and I'm really grateful for your love and support :)**

 **for those of you who asked about my original story I was planning on writing, I've started it, and I'm 13k words in right now, but this Selection FanFic kept invading my thoughts, and I had to write it down so it would stop bugging me^^ I'll back to my book when I finish this story^^**

 **Spots for Characters can be reserved, of course, but don't take too long in submitting yours^^ you know how fast I write! although you're in luck since there will be a few more chapters before Isodora's Selection begins, anyway^^**

 **Okay, without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

After lunch, I willed myself to go to father's office, where I knew he would be waiting for me. I limped and wobbled the whole way, having refused Officer Creed's help. Mid-way, I was regretting it, though. My ankle sent pain all the way up my thigh, and I already missed his green eyes.

"Lucy?" I called to my mother's maid who was coming out of the Queen's room.

"Yes, My Lady?" she curtsied.

"Can you please tell the Doctor to bring me crutches in the King's office?" I winced as a new throbbing pain shot up my leg.

"Right away, Princess." She ran downstairs and I hopped on my good leg – not very Lady-like, if you ask me – to father's study.

I didn't even knock, I just pushed the door open and let myself fall on the first chair I found.

"Isodora," father cried, concerned, "what on earth happened?"

Another throbbing pain shot up my leg. "I fell down the stairs an twisted my ankle. Lucy went to the Doctor to get me some crutches. I thought I could do without, but I can't. And I'm sorry, but I won't be able to wear heels while my ankle heals." – ha, that rhymes.

"Forget the heels, Isodora, your only purpose now is for you to heal. I'm giving you the week off, but I need you to be on your two feet again by Friday, for the _Report_."

The week off? Like in a vacation? "Thank you, father."

Lucy knocked and a valet opened the door. She curtsied to the King and gave me the crutches. I thanked her and she briskly walked away.

"Right, now all you have to do is heal," father continued. "Oh, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I posted a guard near your door."

"I did, yes." I would not question him as why it was necessary, or he would be lecturing me for an hour on security measures and so on.

"There will be three different Officers rotating every twelve hours. Officer Creed, Officer Revels, and Officer Lodge. They are your personal Guard and if you want to go outside to read a book, take a walk or ride your horse, the one on duty will escort you. Am I clear? You are not to leave these walls without protection," he warned me.

"Yes, father." What else could I say? Even if I argued, he would still have his way, so there was no use even trying.

His features softened. "Isodora, the only reason why I'm doing this is because I received a report from the General in the South that the Rebels, there, are getting more and more angry. For no apparent reason, of course, but they are doing some propaganda throughout all of Illéa for a Rebellion against the Monarchy. And I want you to be protected. These three Officers I handpicked especially for your safety are from the Elite of the Special Forces. They answer to you only, as long as your orders don't interfere with mine." He smiled, proud of his little speech.

"Very well, father," I nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go let my ankle heal." I stood, hobbled with my crutches to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, father." He smiled and I walked away. I went back to my room and made myself comfortable on the couch with my book. I would enjoy every minute of this 'forced' vacation. I should fall more often in the stairs, I thought.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, oblivious to the outside world. What better than a fictional world in a book to get out of your own world?

It was the end of June, but summer in Angeles had started a few months ago. I decided to spend the rest of my 'vacation' outside, with either a book, of simply to tan a little – I was too pale for my taste – and so I enjoyed the sun, with a military presence next to me, of course. It unnervered me in the beginning to have someone lurking over me at all times, but with the passing days, I got used to the Officers and forgot they were there.

On Thursday afternoon, my ankle was fully healed, but I was still 'off-duty' until Friday evening. I was reading a book on a bench, under the shade of a large oak tree, when I realized my escort was standing in the heating sun a few yards away, with his full uniform: I felt bad for him.

"Officer Lodge," I said smiling, turning around to look at him, "don't stand in the sun. Come sit on the bench in the shade." Maybe it sounded like an order, but it was an offer more than anything else.

He smiled and walked to the bench, sitting on the other side of it. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"I won't bite, you know? And please can call me Isodora."

He chuckled and came closer. "Oh, no, Your Highness. I wouldn't dare call you by your name. Your father would have me flogged," he said, in mock terror.

"Then when he's not around, you can. I'm tired of being called 'Your Highness' all the time."

"All right. Maybe I can go with 'Princess Isodora', then?"

I smiled and nodded. "Better." He nodded to my approval and I went back to my book. But I had trouble focusing because of Officer Lodge's presence. It felt impolite to just ignore him now that he was sitting next to me. I closed my book.

"Tell me, Officer," I started, "I've seen you around the Palace before you were assigned to me, haven't I?"

"Yes, I was in the King's personal Guard, until he asked me to be in yours."

"He must trust you a lot." It was not a question but a statement, and he nodded. "I'm sorry to ask, Officer, but you seem young to be in the Royal personal Guard. How old are you?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's a good question to ask: you should know your own personal Guard, Princess. I'm 25 years old, born and raised in Angeles, and volunteered for the Army. I was good enough to try the Special Forces, and made it to the Elite. I've been in the Palace for ten months."

"And what did you do before coming in the Army? Um, you don't have to answer that, I-"

"No, it's alright." He chuckled, apparently amused by my questions. "I was a Six, a Helper, and my fiancée and I needed the money to get married and to get started." He shrugged. "She's a Five, a painter, and when we're getting married, she'll be a Two, like me." He smiled, and his gaze became distant, like he was seeing her in front of him.

"What is she like?" I softly asked, not wanting to break the spell in which he seemed to be captured by.

"Blond hair, ice blue eyes, beautiful, funny, kind, passionate about her painting,..." He stopped and shook his head to clear his mind. "I haven't seen her in weeks, though. But we're planning to get married next Christmas."

I smiled. "A Christmas wedding. I wish I had a life like yours, being able to do whatever you want, be with whoever you want, marry whoever you want." I sighed. "If the King doesn't let you off at Christmas, I'll take it upon myself that you get a forced vacation to get married," I vowed.

He chuckled. "You would do that? For a guy you just met?"

"Why not? Everyone deserves his happy ending, right? It's not only for Princesses in fairytales."

He titles his head, confused. "So you don't believe in a happy ending for normal Princesses like you, Your Highness?"

I looked at my book, trying to find the right words to say. "Not really. I have an overprotective Father that decides a lot of things for me. I have a feeling he'll even chose the next Prince Consort."

"Oh." He frowned and scratched the back of his head, making his hat tilt forward, obscuring his dark eyes. "So you're not really looking forward to your Selection?" he asked with compassion tainting his voice.

"Not in the least, and I wish Father will postpone it as long as possible. I certainly won't ask for it. Can you imagine dating thirty-five men – strangers – at the same time?"

He burst out laughing. "No, certainly not thirty-five men. Although I could see myself date thirty-five women..." he said, trying not to laugh.

I giggled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying." We both laughed together, and I was glad father was not around to see this.

Silence surrounded us for a minute before screams and yells came to our ears.

"Oh, here comes the twins..." Officer Lodge said with kindness in his voice. And he was right. My two little brothers came running in the gardens, wooden swords in their hands and fighting each other with terrible war cries. I laughed. I was happy to see them, because if they were in the vicinity, there was someone who was being pranked by them. I hoped it wouldn't be me, but then again, I had Officer Lodge to protect me.

But apparently, they had other ideas than pranking. They fought and raced each other all the way to the tree house, and would hide there until their valets found them. I felt bad for Garry and Simon who had to look after these two little cute monsters everyday.

"I think I should go back inside, I need to change for dinner," I announced to Officer Lodge.

"Of course, Princess. Lead the way."

I stood and walked back to my room. Ah, it felt good to walk in flats, but I had only one more day before I'd have to go back to the treacherous heels. It was a love/hate relationship I had with my shoes. They were beautiful, but dangerous.

The Officer took his place back near my door and Judy was waiting for me inside. She had already prepared an evening gown for me, so I quickly stripped my daydress and pulled on the brick red srtapless floorlength gown over my head, and let Judy zip it up in the back. I sat at my vanity table and – that was my favorite part of the day – let Judy's expert finger massage my head and fix my hair in a sophisticated bun in the nape of my neck, with pearls woven in it. I was ready too early so I read a few pages of my book.

When the clock rang half past six, I walked down strairs and entered the Dining Room, where the King and Queen were waiting for their children with some guests. Ugh, not him again. I put a graceful smile on my face and curtsied to the King and Queen of Ireland, and to their son, Prince Liam. I hated the guy. He was always flirting and fawning over me, and he had sweaty hands: it revolted me. He grabbed my hand in his and kissed the back of mine.

"Good evening, Isodora. What a pleasure to see you again," he said with his unctuous voice.

I contained a shiver and forced myself not to jerk my hand away from his, but he always held mine much longer than necessary.

"Good evening, Liam. Your sister isn't here?" I asked, trying to change the subject from me to my best friend.

"No," he apologized, still holding my hand, "Aislinn is visiting her fiancé's family in Northern Ireland. But she sends her regards."

As much as I hated Liam, I loved Aislinn. She was my only friend I had outside of these walls, and she was just a years older than me, but it was Liam the Crown Prince. If he could choose his way – and if father would permit it – he would have already asked for my hand twenty times. This was the only time I was actually glad father was keeping me for my Selection: at least I wouldn't be given to him. I smiled inside at the memory of his displeasure when father had made it clear that I wasn't for him.

He finally released my hand and we sat around the large dining table, and I had to carry on a conversation with him all evening, since he was seated next to me. Ugh. The longest dinner ever.

After dinner, the ladies always went in the sitting room to drink tea, while the men smoked cigar and drank brandy before joining us. I quickly drank my tea and excused myself with a headache to go hide in my room.

One thing that was good coming out of this surprise visit, was that they would be Guests on the _Report_ and father wouldn't announce the Selection just yet. Every Friday I was a ball of nerves until the _Report_ was over and I knew I had yet another week of freedom before the fateful announcement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! thanks for submitting your characters! :) the ones I got already are awesome^^**

 **Thanks for the reviews, too, they are very much appreciated, and they keep me motivated to keep writing for you! I love to know what you think about the story and Characters, and what you're excited to read about ;) so keep them coming, it will help me please you, my dear readers!**

 **Oh, and I forgot to tell you this on the previous chapter in the author's note: the Isodorable puns just cracked me up! I didn't even think of it! lol xD**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The next morning, I got up with only one thought in mind: go as far as possible from Liam. I went to breakfast but he was there, of course.

"Good morning, Isodora," he said with the smoothest voice he had.

"Good morning, Liam," I answered in the most neutral voice I could muster.

"Any plans for today?" he asked me, filling his plate from the buffet next to me.

Besides from not talking to you? "Um, no. I'll be working all day. I'm terribly sorry we'll have to schedule some time to talk next time you come. How long are you staying?"

"Oh, too bad," he said with a sad face. Why was this guy so fake? "We'll be leaving in the morning."

"Oh no. I'm terribly sorry we won't be able to talk, then. Are you going back to Ireland?" But inside, I was screaming of joy. I didn't have to suffer him for a week, like the last time he came.

"No, we're on our way to Hawaii for the summer. You know Irish weather. Mother is tired of the rain, and is in great need of sun." He walked back to the table, but I stayed I few seconds more, just to breathe in before suffering him during breakfast.

I was good at small talk and managed to hold the conversation away from me, and on safe topics only. As soon as I was done eating, I excused myself and went back to my room. I smiled when I noticed it was Officer Creed on duty that day.

"Good morning, Officer," I said, smiling, because I was truly happy to see him after my time with Liam.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he answered with a smile in his green eyes.

"I was wondering if you cared for horse riding, Officer."

"I do, very much."

"Thank goodness. We'll be out all day, then. Please meet me in thirty minutes in the stables."

"Very well, Your Highness," he said, clicking his heals and bowing, not breaking eye contact with me. I might have blushed a little, but I smiled back and went in my room.

To be sure not to encounter Liam on my way to the kitchens, I decided to use the secret passage behind my wardrobe that came out next to the kitchen doors on the first floor. I pressed on the switch behind the plant and the wardrobe slid forward, leaving just enough place to fit in the opening. I silently walked down the narrow corridor and stairs. When I came in front of the secret door, I cracked it open to make sure no one was in sight. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchens.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Mr. Brok, the head Chef, greeted me. He was by far the kindest man we had on our staff in the Palace. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Mr. Brok. Would you mind preparing a picnic for two? I'll be out all day horseriding. But please keep it a secret from our guests." I whispered.

Sparkles of amusement filled his eyes. "Ah, Prince Liam is bothering you already?" he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yes. He is. As always." He chuckled, too.

"Very well. I'll have a maid bring it to the stables as soon as it's ready. The usual?"

"Yes, please. And thank you so much for your discretion." I smiled. This man brought only smiles to my face.

"Anything for my Princess," He said, going to work on the picnics. I loved this man like a second father. Growing up, I had made it a habit to come down in the kitchens to learn new things. As odd as it was, cooking was one of my – secret – passions and he had taught me a lot. Mr. Brok was in his fifties, and his blue eyes always held a smile for me, especially when he called me 'my Princess', and it made my heart swell of pride to have a friend so dedicated to me, even though he was more than thirty years older than me. He had listened to me rambling about teenage girl stuff and he knew how much I despised Liam. He didn't like him either, so we were on the same side.

I went back to my room through the secret passage and changed in my riding outfit – a long black skirt with riding boots, and a tight red coat over a white blouse, along with a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon. It was a ridiculous outfit, but father wouldn't have me wear anything else. Old-fashion. Ugh.

When I was ready, I headed to the stables and found Stella. It was my pleasure to groom and saddle her for the day. I had several cubes of sugar in my pocket – that Mr Brok had given me – and I gave her a couple. She rubbed her nose against my shoulder – which I knew meant something like 'thank you' – when I heard Officer Creed walking in.

"Am I late, Your Highness?" he asked, concern filling his features.

"Not at all, Officer. I just like to saddle her myself." I patted Stella on her neck, and she nickered in agreement.

"Your horse is ready, Officer," one of the horse groomer said, bringing Brandy, a brown stallion, by its lead rope.

"Thank you," he said to the young boy.

Just then, a kitchen maid came in with our picnic in a white cloth bag. I thanked her and stuffed the food in my saddle bag.

"All right, we're all set to go, Officer." I climbed on Stella.

He climbed on Brandy and looked at me with wide eyes. "You ride sidesaddle? I'm impressed."

I chuckled. "I do, yes. Father wouldn't have me ride differently." Although sidesaddle riding was very elegant and old-fashioned, it was most uncomfortable. We rode out of the stables and I made sure we were hidden by the trees so that if someone – Liam? – was watching from a window, he wouldn't see us.

"Have you had time to explore the Palace grounds, Officer?"

"No. I've seen the blueprint of the whole estate, but never physically went anywhere besides near your door or in the gardens, or my cot." He chuckled.

"Then I'll show you my favorite place on the estate," I said, with a side glace to Officer Creed and a small smile.

He smiled back and we rode for a couple minutes in silence. I looked behind me to make sure the Palace was out of view and I stopped Stella and dismounted.

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Not at all, Officer. I'm just taking my skirt off." I looked at his shocked face. "Don't worry, I have pants underneath." I giggled and let my skirt fall to the ground. I rolled it neatly and secured it in my other saddle bag. "Oh, and please call me Isodora. No one will hear you here," I said, as I climbed back on Stella, in a much more comfortable position.

"Very well, Isodora. But in return, please call me Anton." He chuckled and we rode off.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air and let Stella guide me for the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Anton said, out of the blue.

"Sure."

"Could you tell me a little bit about your brothers? I've seen them around a bit, but I'd like to know more about them, so I know how to be around them." He shrugged.

"Sure. Um. Where to start?" I shifted on my saddle to a more comfortable position. "Alexander is the oldest after me, he's 15 years old, and a know-it-all-won't-lift-a-finger kind of person. If you let him, he would sleep all day long, so mother made it her soul purpose to have him wake up before eight in the morning. He's the laziest person I know when it comes to studies, and his tutors have often complained to the King about it, but he doesn't do anything about it."

"Why not? Doesn't he care for his son's education?" Anton asked.

"Yes and no. You see, mother and father split the educational burden: mother took on herself to have my brothers properly educated, while father took me under his wing. He wanted to train me personally, since I'm his Heir, and he picked the tutors for me, the books I read, the subjects I studied, everything. I didn't have one single say in it all. Not even mother." I sighed. "But Alex excels at one thing – beside laziness – and that's music. Give him a new instrument and in two weeks he knows how to play it. He writes music and lyrics and is a wonderful singer. Nobody knows where he got his musical talent from, because neither mother nor father are musicians."

"And the small ones? The twins?"

I chuckled. "Them? They're monsters. Cute monster, but monsters nonetheless. I love them with all my heart. I'm glad to have a personal Guard, though, now. Because those two are nothing but mischief and pranks. If you hear them laugh, it's too late, the damage has been done. And if you don't hear them or don't see them, they're either asleep, or preparing a prank. And you better pray they're sleeping."

"Really?" Anton asked, chuckling. "How bad can it be? They're, what, ten years old?"

"Nine. And I can assure you, you don't want to be on their bad side." I chuckled, remembering a few pranks they pulled off. "One time, we had the Italian Royal family here, and they put a pinecone on the Queen's seat. When she sat, she jumped high and yelped. Matt and Johnny were-"

"Matt and Johnny?"

"Matthew and Jonathan. They were under the table, laughing their heads off. But with their blond hair and blue eyes, no one can get mad at them, not even the Queen of Italy. She laughed it off, and my mother sighed in relief. But mother is the only one who can get cross at them, so they had their share of punishment later on."

We both chuckled. "Poor little guys," Anton said in mock compassion.

"But my favorite prank they pulled off so far, was a few years ago, when the Irish Royal family was here. Liam- I mean, Prince Liam, was being quite the glue-pot, and his sister – who also happens to be my best friend – took the twins away and told them Liam's weakness. They took it to heart and slipped their frog Teddy in his suit coat pocket. We were having dinner when Liam suddenly had a green frog leap from his pocket into his plate of soup." I giggled, remembering his revolted face, and how it had made me so happy. "He had soup everywhere and we were all laughing at the sight. But not my parents neither his. They were quite cross at Matt and Johnny. Princess Aislinn – Liam's sister – took her share of the blame by telling my mother it was her idea. She loves my little brothers like her own brothers and couldn't bear to have them punished for her idea."

We both laughed at the story. "You don't like this Prince Liam, do you?"

"Not really, no. He's awfully fake and unctuous, and has sweaty hands," I said with a disgusted face. "I hate sweaty hands." I faked a shiver.

Anton chuckled. "Good to know."

"Why? Do you have sweaty hands?"

"No. thankfully I don't."

"Good." I smiled and giggled. Why was this young man making me talk so much? I hadn't talked this much about myself with anybody, except Aislinn and Mr. Brok. Why Anton? I felt my cheeks heat at the thought and shook it away.

"Okay, here we are." I dismounted Stella, and he did the same, following me by foot, holding our horses by the reins. We climbed a small hill and walked through a wall of trees. The sound of flowing water reached our ears and I saw his jaw drop when he saw the small lake and the waterfall. I smiled to myself.

"Wow," he said, "what is this place?"

"This was build by my grand-father for his wife. She loved to come here to read books, or write and draw in her notebooks." I took in the sight. "And before you ask, the waterfall is supplied by the lake itself, with a strong pump. It's a loop. And you better not swim in the middle of the lake, or you would be sucked to the bottom."

"Oh. Why did you tell me that? Because said like that, it doesn't sound romantic at all." He chuckled and looked sideways at me.

I shrugged. "Yes, well, better safe than sorry, right?" I giggled. I tied Stella to a tree and took my hat off and tied it to the saddle. Then I headed to the waterfall. "Come on," I urged him to follow me. We climbed the huge rock and stood at the top of the waterfall, seeing the Palace from there.

"I understand why this is your favorite place," he said from behind me, gazing at the Palace.

I smiled and sighed. The Palace was beautiful from here, and it helped to have a different angle on the prison I sometimes felt I was in. It was a fancy prison, that was for sure.

I took a step forward to look at the water fall down the rock, when a strong arm held me back at the waist.

"Don't go too close, Isodora," Anton warned me.

"It's alright, Anton. I've come here countless times, and I never fell."

"But still. You're on my watch, now, and I won't take any risks."

I chuckled. "Fine." I stepped back from the edge, but he still held me, his arm around my waist. "You can let go of me, now." I looked at him, his sea green eyes searching mine.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He awkwardly let go of me, and I sat on the edge, my feet dangling over the lake. He sat next to me, and I could feel him ready to grab me if I moved an inch further to the edge.

"I've noticed something," he said, "You are the only one of the Royal children to have an uncommon name."

I sighed. "Yes. I know. And I hated my name, growing up. I always imagined my parents arguing over a name to give me. Isabel? Dorothy? Why not both: Isodora. Ugh. But now I like it," I concluded, with a smile.

"What made you change your mind?" his eyes were full of curiosity and amusement.

"A book I read. The protagonist was a kickass girl named Isodora, and she kind of saves the day – no, the planet – at the end of the book. And I liked to imagine I was her, instead of being locked up behind golden walls." I sighed, gazing at the splashing water falling into the lake. I felt his hand rest protectively on my back, ready to hold me tight if I fell.

A warm feeling spread in my chest and heat filled my cheeks. I was glad he wasn't looking at me. Or was he? I wouldn't dare check if he was, that would be awkward.

"Can I ask you something, Anton?"

"Sure."

"What did you do before being an Elite guard?" I kept looking at the lake, too afraid to blush when looking at his green eyes.

"I was a Four. My father owns a very large vineyard and makes red wine. I was Drawn for the Army, and they thought I was good enough to try out the Special Forces and became an Elite. I became a Two, and I send the money I earn to my older sister who married a Five, because they have trouble having ends meet. I don't need the money, here. I have everything I need: food, a bed, a job, and a..." he stopped.

"And a what?"

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

"Please, what were you going to say?"

"A-" he swallowed. "A beautiful Princess to protect," he said really fast, and just above a whisper.

I looked at him, but he averted his gaze. Was he having the same warm and unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach, too? This was getting awkward.

"I'll go get the picnics." I stood and he didn't try to stop me. I was such an idiot. But why did I feel this way? First off because he was not my date, but my escort. Secondly, I didn't want him to be my escort, but my date. What was wrong with me? I had mixed feeling about this, and I was scared of those feelings. They were unfamiliar, and I didn't like unfamiliar things. I opened the saddlebag and pulled out the picnic bag.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear him coming my way. I turned around and Anton was there, real close to me. I was stuck between Stella and my Escort. He locked his sea green eyes with mine and placed a hand on my waist, sending electricity throughout my whole body, and pulling me closer to him.

"Please stop me before I do something stupid," he whispered. But I didn't. Somehow I wanted him to do something stupid. Since I hadn't stopped him, his lips brushed mine and he pressed his chest against mine, deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Forbidden love, huh? I thought you would have seen this coming, but I'm really glad you didn't and that it was a surprise^^**

 **There are still some spots left for Characters... ;) it would be fun to have some grumpy boys, too, ones who didn't want to enter the Selection in the first place, that could spice up the story a little^^ thanks for your collaboration, it's really fun to go on this adventure all together, right? ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

I instinctively looped my arms around his shoulders, burying my fingers in his thick chocolate brown hair and pressing myself into him. The kiss deepened even more, but too soon, he broke it off. He rested his forehead against mine, his hand cupping my cheek and the back of my neck, and his thumb rubbing my cheek, burning my skin under his touch.

"I told you I was going to do something stupid," he whispered, chuckling under his breath. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to?" I whispered back.

He smiled, but then let go of me. He took my hand and led me back on the top of the rock where we were before. I opened the picnic bag and we ate in silence. What had just happen was so weird, we didn't talk about it. My lips were still burning from this forbidden kiss. If father heard about this, he would make sure Anton never did that again.

The afternoon wore on, both of us too scared of the consequences of our kiss to talk about it, and when it was time to head back to the Palace to get ready for the Report, I put my skirt back on over my riding pants and rode sidesaddle all the way back. He held my hand the ride back, all the way until we saw the Palace and the stables. Then he was Officer Creed again, and I was Princess Isodora. For just a day we were a normal guy and girl on a date. Or could you call that a date?

He gave Brandy to the same young boy, and I walked Stella to her box. Officer Creed fallowed me and leaned on the door.

"Officer, please wait for me near the stable doors. I'm going to take some time to groom her," I said, not looking at him, and already unsaddling my white horse.

"Of course, Your Highness." He clicked his heels and walked away, posting himself just outside the large doors.

I sighed and rested my forehead on Stella's neck. "Stella," I whispered just for her to hear. "What in the world happened?" She nickered softly. "How could I let this happen?" She snorted at me. "Yeah, I know, it was stupid. But it felt so good, too." I took her saddle away. "But you wouldn't understand, now, would you, huh?" She turned her head to look at me and bumped her nose at me. "What? You have a boyfriend? Lucky you." I ignored her snorts and groomed her from head to toe, feeling her muscles relax one by one under the soft brush.

When I was finished, I kissed her nose and gave her the remaining sugar cubes I had. "You keep this a secret, okay?" I kissed her again. "I love you." She rubbed her nose on my shoulder and it made me smile. I walked away and passed next to Officer Creed, not even stopping or saying anything. I was so scared an interaction with him would reveal all that had happened during the day. I wanted to keep this secret and tucked in my heart.

I went straight to my room and had only an hour to shower and change before the Report with the Irish Family. Of course, I bumped into Liam while walking to the third floor, in my riding outfit.

"Isodora, I thought you were working today," he said with a slight frown on his face.

"Hello, Liam. I was. I just happen to work better out of these walls." I smiled and walked away, Officer Creed on my heels. As I opened the door to my room, Anton grabbed my wrist.

"We'll need to talk about what happened."

I quickly looked down the hall to make sure there was no one. "I don't know. Maybe we should just forget about it."

"I can't forget about that," he whispered, shaking his head. "And you can't just ignore it."

"Yes, I can. And I will. For the moment. Please let go of me." I forced my voice not to quiver and he immediately released me. I shut the door and remembered I had to face Judy's peppering questions.

"How was your day, My Lady?" she asked me genuinely.

"Fine, thank you. If you'll excuse me, Judy, I just need to take a shower."

"Of course. Don't let me make you late." She curtsied and I walked to the bathroom, stripping off my riding outfit and stepping into the shower. I let the water flow over me, still not believing what had happened. On one hand I was mortified about the mere idea that if father knew about it, I would be grounded for a month. And that's not even talking about what would happen to Anton. But on the other hand, this new feeling in my chest and in my stomach was pleasant and I would gladly do it again. Doing something forbidden made it much more interesting to do, didn't it? A small smile crept on my lips and I promised myself I would do it again. When or how, I didn't know. But I'd find a way.

I turned off the water when I was finished and walked back to Judy, wrapped in my bathrobe. She gave me a dress to wear.

"Is this a new one?" I asked.

"Yes, My Lady. Do you like it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Let me put it on, first," I said, teasing her.

She giggled and helped me to pull it over my head. It fell perfectly on me. I walked to the mirror and I have to admit I was kind of speechless. The dress was low waist and molding my upper body. The skirt was made of light tulle and silky fabric, flowing around me when I moved. It was a dark forest green, strapless and absolutely breathtaking. I hadn't worn a dress like this in months. Why now? Maybe it was to honor our Irish Guests on the Report, by displaying their colors? Oh no, please don't announce my marriage to Liam. I promised myself to faint Live on the Report if father announced that. But then again, he wouldn't do that. Right?

I slipped on some black pumps and let Judy put a white gold tiara on my head with a green emerald and emerald earrings and necklace. She did my make-up naturally and my hair in a braided bun. I was ready.

I opened the door and Officer Creed kind of ignored me. But when he saw me, he couldn't ignore me. I smiled. "Anton, you were right, we'll need to talk, but not right now. I'll find a time," I whispered. I squeezed his hand lightly and walked down the stairs, careful not to fall like the last time, and arrived in the studio as the Stage Director, Mr. Allen, called for five more minutes. I regally walked to my chair between the King and the Twins.

Father always insisted I sat straight, not leaning on the back of the chair, my ankles crossed, head high and shoulders back. I can assure you this is the most elegant position ever, but also the most uncomfortable. Even worst than the sidesaddle. But father was father, and there was no use arguing with him over such a small matter.

"One more minute!" Allen called out. Everyone still not in place scrambled to their seats, waiting for the final countdown.

"You look stunning, darling," father whispered, leaning close to me, a smile in his voice. As much as he was strict and old-fashion, I knew he loved me, and I was proud of being his daughter, and that he thought I was pretty enough for his taste. I hated to disappoint him.

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you, father. You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled just as Allen counted the last five seconds. The Anthem played, and Felix August jumped in as soon as it was finished.

"Good evening, dearest Illéa," Felix said in his kind old voice – he was in his sixties, but still very young at heart – "Tonight, we have a lot of surprises for you. But before any of that, our King James Schreave has a couple announcements to make concerning the Peace Treaty with New Asia and some other things." He turned around to face father from the center stage and gave him his place, in front of a camera, facing the audience. "Your Majesty?"

Father nodded and strolled towards his place and faced the audience and camera. "Good evening. I have some information to give you concerning New Asia and..."

My focus changed from father to Matthew next to me. He was already bored and it had just started. I knew the camera fixed on my face was not on. "Matthew," I hissed. "Stay still."

"But I'm bored," he whined.

"Shh. I know. Do this for me: count how many times Felix uses the word 'dear' or 'dearest' and tell me at the end how many, okay?" I whispered.

He brightened and sat straight in his chair. "Okay," he whispered back.

My gaze wondered around the studio and I noticed Liam looking at me. He winked when our gazes crossed, and I smiled tightly, not wanting to be rude or impolite Live. My fears of father suddenly announcing my marriage to the Irish Prince crept back in the back of my mind. Was this the surprise? I really hoped not. I shook the thought away and focused on father again.

"All right. We have special guests tonight with us, the Royal Irish family. So, please give them a warm round of applause." He started the round of applause and everyone followed. The three European monarchs strolled regally to the couches and armchairs placed on the side, and cameras followed them there. Felix was on a simple chair, father was on an armchair, as well as Prince Liam, and the King and Queen of Ireland were on a love seat. They were common guests here – maybe once or twice a year – and the people loved them, too.

Felix asked them to give us some news on Ireland – which was our best ally and friend to this day – and King Cameron gladly obliged, giving us news on the latest events, which was Princess Aislinn getting engaged to the Crown Prince of Northern Ireland. I cringed at the news. Liam had already told me that she was engaged, but not to whom. That meant she was going to be Queen, too, and we wouldn't be seing each other often.

"Dear Prince Liam," Felix August turned to him, "what about you? Any plans concerning love?"

Liam chuckled and sent a side glance to me, which I ignored, and he cleared his voice. "If I could chose how I wanted to meet my future wife, Felix, I'd host a Selection for single Princesses around the world." He glanced back at me, but I was watching father. "But unfortunately, father won't let me do that. I'll have to stick with the old way and marry whoever my parents have in mind for me. I just hope I like her enough to fall in love with her along the line."

Ugh, poor guy. At least I could chose between thirty-five men. I kind of felt bad for him, but then again, not that much. He deserved it. I just hoped his parents weren't thinking of me, though.

Felix asked some more questions to the Royal Guests, using his favorite word over and over again – my dear – and when finally his questions were over, there were still ten minutes left. The Royal family went back to their places.

"Your Majesty," Felix invited father, "the place is all yours." He smiled and retreated to leave father alone in the middle of the Studio. There was a sly smile on his face.

"Illéans, I have one last surprise for you all, tonight. We have decided to let Princess Isodora host her very own Selection." He let news sink in. Everyone cheered and applauded. Everyone but me. My heart skipped a beat, but I recovered pretty fast – I knew a camera was filming me – and I put on the happiest fake smile I could muster.  
Felix jumped in with a mike and asked me, "My dear Princess, your thoughts on this surprise?"

I wanted to tell him I was as surprised as everyone else, but I took a deep breath before answering. "Ah, Felix. I always knew a Selection would be inevitable and I have prepared myself for it. I'm looking forward to it." My smile was good enough, put I thought I was going to be sick. My heart raced in my chest, and my hands were getting sweaty – no!

Felix turned back to the King. "Your Majesty, please give us the details about this Selection."

Father told them the details, but my mind had shut down, and I didn't listen. I heard, yes, but it didn't register. I was willing my smile not to falter and my nausea to stay down. Just a few more minutes and I could run to the nearest bathroom.

Father sat back in his chair, the Anthem played and the cameras went off. But as weird as it was, I wasn't sick anymore. I was angry like I had never been before. I stood in front on father, my arms crossed.

"We need to talk. In private." I walked away and he followed me to his office, closing the door behind us.

* * *

 **Please review, and tell me your thoughts on the story, even if it's only a few words^^ I live on reviews alone... (nah, just kidding^^ I live on blueberry muffins, too) ;-P**

 **love you guys! thanks for your love and support!**

 **ps: oh, and don't forget to follow this story on your Story Alert to get the daily updates, too... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To** ** _Heymemegirl11_** **: characters sent via review or PM have the same chance at winning ;) don't worry! I know some authors don't like having characters sent through reviews, but I don't mind^^ as long as I get all the spots filled ;)**

 **To _Sabinethefangirl:_ don't worry, I'll be introducing the boys I have already received, and then introduce the others later on. It's too hard for the writer - and readers - to be introduced to too many characters at once ;)**

 **Okay, I hope you like this chapter, too. I promise, the Selection is going to start in a couple chapters... I'm giving you some time to submit your Characters^^ there are 5 spots left, by the way! and for the ones who have a reserved spot, I'm looking forward to get yours ;)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"What the hell was that about?" I shouted in his face. I was impressed by my guts in that moment. Never had I ever raised my voice to my father. "You could at least have told me something, I could have prepared."

"Isodora, you better calm down, right now," he pointed his finger at me. "You knew the Selection was coming. We've already talked about this countless times over the years."

"Yes, but not about the actual time when it would happen." Duh.

He frowned. "I thought you liked surprises?"

I shook my head and just glared at him. "Not the ones that meddle with my life."

"Play with your life? What are you talking about? This is not dangerous." He didn't understand.

"You're not the one who's going to have thirty-five strangers fighting over you, father."

"I've been there. I already had my Selection."

"That was twenty years ago," I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "Can't we evolve? Why can't I chose when I'm ready to fall in love? Why can't I chose who I want to love, like every single girl outside? Why can't I-"

"Because you are the Princess!" he cut me short, shouting. "You have a duty to your country to follow the traditions and, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to entertain the country."

"Oh, so this is what's it all about? You want a diversion?" I paced the floor, not breaking my gaze with father. "So the people forget about the unrest in the South? Forget about the propaganda the Rebels are spreading? See, that's what I'm talking about: you play with me; I'm just a stupid little pawn in your hands, only good enough to say 'yes, please and thank you'. Well, you know what? I will not say 'yes, please and thank you' to this Selection."

He stood and walked in front of me, towering me with his height, but I held my ground. "It's too late for that, now, Isodora," he said with a cold voice. "The Forms have been sent out, and you will be selecting the boys next Friday. The wheels are in motion, and there's no stopping them now."

I clenched my teeth, trying to keep inside what I was about to say, but it still came out. "You crossed the line, Your Majesty. You're an asshole," I said through gritted teeth.  
I never saw the slap come. His hand burned my cheek, but the pain did not register right away. If a stare could kill, he would have been dead right then and there.

"Remember who you're talking to, Isodora." His cold voice and eyes sent shivers down my spine. This man had never lifted a hand on me before. Ever. This was the first time. But I straightened myself and did a mock curtsey.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'll be having dinner in my room." And before he could grab me or say anything else, I slammed the door and stomped to my room. Officer Creed was still standing near my door, and I ignored him. I slammed my door, too, but it bounced on the wall and stayed opened. I kicked my stupid shoes off and sat on my couch, me legs gathered under me. I wanted to cry, but I was too angry for that. I wanted to shout and scream and break things on the floor. I knew I had a temper, but it had been a long time since I had exploded like this.

I was sure my breathing could be heard from across the hall, but I didn't care. They were all in the Dining Room, two floors bellow. I walked up and down my room, ignoring the opened door, and decided to go on my balcony to have some fresh air. I placed my hands on the railing and leaned against it, my head down, looking at my feet – or where my feet should have been, under my dress.

"Your Highness?" I heard Anton say. "Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right," I half huffed, half hissed.

"Can I do anything to help?" he said, coming closer.

"Haven't you heard?" He frowned. "No, of course not. You were near my door the whole time." I sighed and turned around to face him. "Let's go inside." I closed the balcony doors and made sure my door was closed, too, before sitting on the couch. He sat next to me.

"What's going on, Isodora?" he asked, concern on his face.

I sighed again. "Father announced my Selection."

"And you didn't know about it?"

"No. He backed me into a corner. He announced it Live on the Report, and there's no coming back from that. The Forms have already been sent out, and I'll have to select thirty-five strangers next Friday." I stared absentmindedly at my hands fiddling with the green silky skirt of my dress.

Anton put his arm around my shoulder. "What are you going to do, then?"

"Do I really have a choice? I'm a diversion. He wants the people to forget about the Rebels and the propaganda they're spreading throughout the country, and to focus on me." I swallowed and sighed. "There is nothing else to do than surrender to him."

"Can't you bargain something with him?"

"With what? He's the King, remember? He's like the most powerful man in Illéa. What do I have to bargain with?"

"An ultimatum." A sly smile appeared on his lips. "Tell him you'll have the Selection go on for a few months – two or three – and that if you haven't found love by then, you will call it off."

I thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure he'll accept that."

He leaned in closer, whispering in my ear, "If he doesn't, I'll take you with me and we run away – anywhere."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Father's gonna kill you if he find us."

"He won't find us," he said, tightening his arms around me. I cuddled close to him.

"Or, you could enter the Selection yourself and I won't have to call it off if you're Selected."

He chuckled. "What's the age range?"

I sighed. "Seventeen to twenty-two. How old are you?" I really hoped this could work.

"Twenty-two. I'll enter," he said with a grin on his face. Then he lifted my chin with his fingers and rubbed his nose against mine. "But whatever happens, even if I'm not selected, I'll still be right here." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped one of his arms around my back and pulled me close to him. Man, it felt good to be in his strong arms. Because with him by my side, I knew nothing bad could happen to me. I deepened the kiss by looping my arms around his neck. A soft groan escaped his lips as he held me close to him. I wanted this kiss to last forever.

A light knock on the door made us both jump.

"Just a moment," I shouted to the person waiting. I jumped on my feet and pressed the switch behind the plant and the wardrobe slid forward, clearing the entrance to the secret passage. "Anton," I whispered, "go in there, and don't move until I get you out." He nodded and hid behind the closet. I pressed the switch again and the wardrobe slid back in place.

I smoothed my skirt and opened the door. I sighed in relief.

"His Majesty said you would be dining here, My Lady," Judy said with a tray in her hands. She walked in and placed the tray on the table. "I'll be back later to take the tray away and help you prepare for bed, My Lady. Bon appetit." I thanked her and she walked away, closing the door behind her. I sighed and pressed on the switch again, opened the secret door. Anton was still there.

"It was just my maid bringing my dinner. You can come out." He stepped out and I pressed on the switch, closing the entrance.

"Where does this passage go to?" he asked, lost in thoughts.

"Anywhere, everywhere. Once you're in the tunnels – that's how we call them – you can go practically everywhere in the Palace. But this one is special, you can't open it from inside. This is the only switch that can open it."

"I've travelled all around the secret passages but never came across this door." He frowned.

"That's because it's invisible from the tunnel. For security measures and all." I shrugged.

He looked at me with a sly grin. "But can you hear a knock from the tunnel?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now that would be the stupidest thing to do. Imagine father or someone else is in here when you knock. Smart." I crossed my arms and shook my head at the crazy idea.

He came close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close, my arms still crossed over my chest. "Love can make you do stupid things, you know?"

I chuckled. "I've heard. But you should go back outside before something happens."

He grinned. "Like this morning?" he asked.

"No, like someone coming in just now. That would be awkward."

He cleared his voice, and let go of me. "You're right, Your Highness." He clicked his heels and bowed slightly. "If there's anything I can do for you, just call me."

"I will. Thank you, Officer." He walked away, and I sat at my table to eat my dinner. Alone.  
I was not going to go anywhere else tonight: my room would be my refuge. When I finished my dinner, I stripped my gown off and put my pajamas on, cuddling under my covers with a mountain of pillows and my book. I needed to get away from my reality and into a fictional world where everything was better and and much more exciting. But then again, a Selection was exciting, right? Or 'supposed to be' exciting. Not for me. I certainly didn't want thirty-five men drooling all over me for months. I snorted. That was if they even liked me. Ugh. I knew I could be a little uptight during the Reports, but that's what happens when you have an old-fashioned father who insisted we all look irreproachable.

I fell asleep with my light on and my book on my stomach. Judy didn't even wake me up when she came to take the dinner tray away.

In the morning, I quickly got dressed and went to father's office before breakfast. I wanted to settle this before starting the day. I knocked.

"Come in," he called out.

I pushed the door opened and walked in, head high.

"Oh, Isodora," he greeted me a little coldly. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes. Um, I have something to say about the whole thing." I crossed my arms over my chest to give me more assurance.

He shifted in his chair in a more comfortable position and looked intently at me. "What?"

"I understand it's a diversion for the people, but this is still my life." I paused.

"And? Get to the point, please, Isodora."

"I'll give it, say, three months. If I haven't found true love by the end of that time, I call off the Selection." I swallowed, afraid of his answer.

"Three months?"

"Yes." I held my head high.

He thought about it for a minute. "Okay. Three months should be enough to counter the Rebels. You have three months to find Love."

I let go a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in. "Wait. You're serious?" I let my arms fall on my sides and searched his face for a trick or something. Because I really didn't think he would accept.

"Yes. You really don't want to have this Selection, do you?"

"Not in the least, no."

He sighed heavily. "Three months. But don't you sabotage your own Selection. I want you to actually try finding the One. Am I clear?"

I stared at him. "What do you give me in exchange for that? Because I can't promise you I'll try hard."

He crossed his arms and paced the floor. "You're impossible, Isodora."

"No I'm not. I'm just standing up for myself. You're too much used to me saying 'yes, please and thank you'. I've accepted everything from you, without saying anything. But this is too big to let it go. What is there for me if I actually try?"

"I'll let you choose him."

My jaw dropped. "I'm sorry. What?" I asked. "You were actually planning on choosing my own husband?" I threw my hands in the air. "I can't believe this." I glared at him. "Okay, I'm out of here." I headed out the door.

"Isodora, wait." I stopped, but did not turn around. "Look, I just want to make sure you have your happy ending, too."

I faced him this time. "By choosing him for me? That's not how it works." My thoughts swirled fast in my mind. "Look. I'll give it a try. And if you start meddling with my Selection, I'll stop trying and just wait for the three months deadline, and call it off. So you better keep your hands out of this," I threatened him with my finger before heading out the door and down the stairs to the Dining Room, where our Guests were having their last meal before flying to Hawaii.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter :)**

 **I'm sorry the Selection hasn't started yet, but I'm kinda giving you time to submit your characters^^ I only have 12 completed characters, a lot of reserved spots (for which I'm still waiting on characters) and four free spots. Please submit! :) The Selection is going to start soon, and I'll be needing your characters :) Thanks for your collaboration ;)  
**

 **\- Form for submitting characters on my PROFILE - :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

I spent the whole day - no, the whole week, actually - preparing the Selection: meals, rooms, activities, looking for a mentor/teacher for the boys, hiring thirty-five valets just for the occasion, music, outfits - for me, of course. Everything. I didn't have one minute to myself. I met my third personal Guard, Officer Micheal Revels, but he was not very talkative. I was happy to have Officer Lodge and Officer Creed to talk to from time to time.

One evening, I was alone in my room, already in my pajamas, when I heard a knock coming from behind the wardrobe. I chuckled at the crazy idea he had put to use. I wrapped myself in my bath robe and opened the secret passage. Anton was there, in a plain washed-out jeans and a white V-neck close-fitting t-shirt. Oh. My. God.

"Hello, Isodora", he said with a mischievous grin, and stepping out from behind the wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I just came to tell you that I submitted my form, and to give you this." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" I said, taking it and unfolding it. Charts and schedules were written all over the page.

"It's the schedule of your Personal Guard, Princess. You'll know who is on duty, when he's here, and if he's not here, it tells you where he is. Either we're sleeping or simply off-duty." He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning.

"Wow… this is a dangerous piece of information you're giving me, here."

"I know. But I also know you'll make good use of it." He winked at me and headed back to the wardrobe, pressing the switch.

"Wait. You're leaving without even saying properly good night?" I pouted playfully.

"Oh, where are my manners." He wrapped his strong bare arms around me, and heat bloomed in the pit of my stomach, spreading all over me, all the way to my toes and finger tips. He pressed his lips on mine, parting them playfully with his tongue. He rubbed my back with one hand, and buried his other one in my loose hair.

"Okay, okay," he said, breaking off the kiss. "If we continue, I'll be staying here all night." He kissed my nose and whispered "I love you" before hurrying back in the tunnels. My heart was racing, banging against my ribcage, echoing in my whole body. I was afraid someone might hear it. I needed some fresh air and went on my balcony to breathe for a few minutes before going to bed.

It was Friday morning, and I had the schedule preciously tucked in my nightstand, still wondering how I could make good use of it, without being suspicious. The Report was just around the corner, and I was being more nervous with each passing hour. I felt I had some trouble breathing, too, and I spent the whole afternoon before the Report outside in the gardens, with Officer Samuel Lodge as my escort.

"Nervous, Princess?" he asked me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with an apologetic face.

He chuckled. "You've been reading the same page for the last twenty minutes. Close your book, it's no use." He shook his head and chuckled again.

"Well, you're not the one having to select your future spouse in front of the whole country," I said in my defense.

"True."

"Officer, why is it that every single Prince or Princess before me was eager for his or her Selection, and I'm not?"

He smiled. "I see two reasons, Princess. The first one is because you're not the average Princess, you want a life of your own. And the second one is probably because you've found love already." He looked at me sideways. "Am I right?" he asked with a playful smile.

Father had taught me well to hide my feelings and play along with the questions when interviewed either on the Report of for other things, so I recovered quickly. "What makes you say that, Officer?"

"A simple guess," he said, looking in front of him.

I was not going to push this further, so I let it go. I needed to be more careful in the future. An hour and a half before the Report, we walked back to my room. Lodge stayed outside, and I went in. Judy had already prepared a new dress for me to wear. I took a quick shower and pulled the dress over my head and let it fall all around me.

It was a light blue taffeta dress, off the shoulders, very fitting, and the skirt was A-line. Judy paired it with a white pearl necklace and earrings, and fixed my hair in a huge bun on the nape of my neck, with pearls woven into it. She placed a delicate white golden tiara on my head and had me wear some pearl white high heels. I was ready. Not mentally, but physically, yes. I sighed and grabbed my short pearl white gloves and walked out the door. I stopped next to Officer Lodge to slip on the gloves.

"Wish me luck, Officer." I whispered.

He chuckled lightly. "Good luck, Princess. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I laughed. "You read that book, too?"

"Yes. A classic my fiancée insisted I read, so I did in my free time." He looked at me and smiled the most compassionate smile. "You can do this."

I breathed in deeply. "Thanks." I walked down the stairs, not too fast, though. I didn't want to be there too soon.

Ha. 'May the odds be ever in my favor.' I wasn't sure if I was the one going to the Arena or the one reaping the Tributes. But either one was a horrible perspective to be in. And I was not going to take the responsibility of selecting the boys. I had a plan and I was going to need help from my two favorite cute Monsters.

I entered the studio with a sly grin on my face, mistaking everyone for a happy smile. Matt and Johnny were running after each other around the studio, and mother was trying to make them stop, but to no avail. Father was chuckling in his chair at the funny sight.

I stood right in their way and they both bumped into me. "That's what happens when you don't watch where you're going." They rubbed their noses and heads and just glared at me. "Okay, boys, I need your help," I whispered, squatting to be at eye level with them.

"For a prank?" Matt asked, mischievous sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, kind of. Listen, I want you to…" I whispered what I needed them to do for me, and they both grinned widely and nodded.

"Cool!" Johnny said, excitement filling his voice. They never had a big part in the Reports, but tonight was going to be their night.

We went to our seats, and the chairs for the audience filled with people coming in. I noticed Anton was there, in plain fancy clothes - not in his uniform, since he was off-duty - and he winked at me. I smiled slightly, but focused on my gloved hands. Matt and Johnny were beaming next to me, sitting straight in their chairs and preparing for their task.

"Are you ready, my dear Princess?" Felix August asked me just as Mr. Allen called for the last five minutes.

"I think so, yes." I sighed and smiled.

"Good. Um, first you are going to draw all thirty-five envelopes, and when that is done, you will open them one by one and scan the bar code for the Selected's picture to appear on the screen."

"The bar code?" I frowned. I had never heard about this.

"It's a new technology we're trying for this Selection. Each envelope has a paper inside with a bar code linked to the young man's Form inside. You scan it on that machine," he pointed to small black machine on a table, "and the picture will automatically come on the screen. You'll just have to read the Province, the name and the Caste."

"Um, okay. I can do that."

"Good girl," he said with a kind smile and patting my hand. Then he walked away to his seat. Mr. Allen did the final ten-seconds countdown and the Anthem played and there was no going back, now. Just like father had said: 'The wheels are in motion, there is no stopping them now.'

"Good evening, dear Illéa!" Felix said, as soon as the song was over. "Tonight," he pointed his finger in the air each time he said this word, "is the night you have all been waiting for. Tonight, Princess Isodora will select one young man from each Province to come compete for her hand. Tonight, if you are selected, your life will change. Tonight, you are given the chance of a lifetime, the chance for the Princess to fall in love with you."

I willed myself not to roll my eyes.

"Tonight," Felix continued, "you better listen closely for your name." The crowd cheered and Felix smiled at the camera. The whole country loved him. He told me once that he would retire after my Selection. He had done my grand-parents' and my parents' Selection, he wanted to do mine, too.

Felix invited me to come stand next to him. "Princess Isodora, there are here," he pointed behind us, where the cameras hadn't filmed yet, "thirty-five glass bowls with the Forms, one for each Province. You will take one from each bowl and place it in this one, here," he pointed to another smaller bowl in front of our feet, "and open them only when all have been selected."

I nodded.

"Very well, let the Selection begin," Felix shouted, igniting the crowd who jumped to its feet and cheered loudly. Were these people really Twos? Couldn't they be a little bit more respectful? Felix could have said 'Let the games begin!', I would have thought I was in the Hunger Games. Thankfully it was just a book, and no such thing existed in real life. The closest thing to it was the Selection, and I was about to Reap - no, Select - the young men - Tributes? I shook my thoughts away, clearing my mind: I had a promise to keep.

"Felix, if you don't mind, I'd like to do something a little bit different."

"Sure, what do you have in mind, my dear?"

I smiled. "Matt? Johnny? You can come, now." The Twins walked proudly to my level: they were the cutest monsters in tuxedos I had ever seen. They were proud and their grins betrayed that.

"Okay, boys. You heard Felix: go pick one envelope from each bowl and place it in this smaller one. Don't fight, you can do it in turn, okay?"

They both nodded and ran to the first bowl. Matt took one on the top of the pile and ran to the small bowl to put his treasure in it, while Johnny picked one on the bottom of the second bowl, ran to put his envelope away while Matt swirled the envelopes in the third bowl before choosing one. And on and on it went. They were running back and forth, acting like clowns, and making a game out of this life-changing event. I would have had trembling hands all the way through and I was glad they were doing my job.

At least I wouldn't be to blame for the Selected, and no one could be mad at the Twins. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

The crowd laughed and cheered the Twins. I watched them as they were on the last bowl, weighing two envelopes and debating with each other on which one to choose. They were real comedians, that was for sure. They played at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for that last envelope, and it was done. Now it was my turn to open them, scan the bar codes and read the names.

"Thank you very much, boys," I said to my brothers. They both bowed in unison before running back to their seats, a huge grin on their faces. I was happy to have them here with me, and making me feel better during this time.

I sighed and looked at my future in the bowl. Wow. It was weird how these yellow envelopes could make you feel funny inside.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, our dear Princess Isodora will be now opening the envelopes and reading the names. Pay close attention, because you might be the next Prince Consort in a few months!"

Ugh, thank you, Felix, for this dreadful reminder. But I put a smile on my face and pulled the first envelope from the bowl.

"From Sonage," I read on the envelope, and opened it. I pulled out the piece of paper where the name and bar code were, scanned the code and read the name "Roy Brimsley, Three" as a picture appeared on the screen. A young man with bright sea blue eyes and light brown hair looked back at me. I noticed a small square on the bottom right of the screen where my face was. Ugh. They were filming my reactions. I decided to stay as emotionless as I could.

I pulled out a second envelope. "From Atlin, Harrison Broker, Three." Another young man, with jet black hair, this time, and pale green eyes, came up on the screen. I stared with the same smile as before, and I clung to this smile for the rest of the Report.

And so on. "From Kent, Eric Ashley, Six." Curly blond hair with green eyes.

"From Dominica, Finn Abrams, Seven." Dark brown hair and grey eyes, almost violet. Maybe it was because of the lighting when the photo was taken.

"From Dakota, Dylan Alexander Wild, Four." Brown curly hair, green eyes. Huh, this was the third one with green eyes already. It was like the whole world was against me: I could never resist green eyes. Ugh. And look what happened with Anton… This was going to be harder than I thought.

"From Waverly, Sterling Campbell, Six." Strawberry blond with emerald green eyes. Ugh, not again. And he seemed like a nice guy. No, Isodora, you don't want to do this, remember?

"From Yukon, Hades Marx Whiteley, Three." Ah, blond hair with hazel eyes. That was a nice change. But who on earth would name their son after the god of death? Seriously, though.

"From Allens, Maximilian Ghunner, Five." Ooh, now that was a nice change: shoulder long blond hair with a beard, and blue eyes. I liked his beard.

"From Labrador, Watson Chase, Four." Dark blond curly hair with light blue eyes. I noticed how all of them were pretty handsome. None of them were ugly. This was definitely going to be harder than I expected.

I tried to remember all the faces and the names. But they all blurred together at this point.

I pulled the envelopes one after the other, read names, categorized them in my mind by eye color - but of course nothing really registered.

Then, there was only one envelope left. Angeles. This could be Anton. I took the envelope from the bowl with shaky hands and found Anton in the audience. He smiled and slightly nodded, encouraging me to open the damn thing already. Yes, he said all that in just a nod.

"From Angeles," I ripped open the yellow envelope and pulled out the fateful paper with the bar code and read the name. I really didn't do it on purpose, but I think my voice faltered a little. "Sébastien de Lafayette, Two."

"All right," Felix concluded, "there, you have it. For the gentlemen who have been selected, expect a visit from a Palace staff before Tuesday, and you'll be arriving here on Thursday morning, and be with us on the next Report. Good night, dear Illéa!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think about this chapter? your thoughts and input are greatly appreciated ;) thanks!**

 **ps: Oh, and the website sometimes doesn't follow my updates (Because I update faster than my shodow... xD). But know that I update DAILY, so just come check on the story everyday, and there is going to be a new chapter for you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the couple reviews on the previous chapter ;)  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Wow. That was it. And Anton was not in my Selection. It was a one in a thousand chance, and he didn't get it. I saw father coming to me from the corner of my eye.

"Ah, Isodora. I am proud of you. You have some very handsome boys, there. I wonder which one you will choose." He pointedly looked at me, reminding me that if I wanted to choose the One, I'd have to actually try. I sighed and put a smile on my lips.

"Of course, father. I'm curious to know, too."

Then mother came, too, to congratulate me on my thirty-five future boyfriends, to which I nodded and smiled, and we all walked together to the Dining Room for dinner. I looked over my shoulder and watched Anton gazing at me, lost in thoughts and still sitting in his chair in the leaving audience. I smiled sadly to him, and he smiled back sadly, too. Our chance had gotten away. But like he had said, he would still be around during the Selection. I'm not sure if this was good news or bad news, though.

My appetite had gone away and I pretended to eat, by pushing my food around in my plate. Next week, same time, I would have already met them all. The prospect was frightening. After dinner, I went to the sitting room with mother to drink some tea.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me, with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Shouldn't I be?" I asked tentatively.

She chuckled lightly and sipped her tea. "Oh, yes you should." She paused and smiled. "You should have seen your father during his Selection. He was a total mess, nervous, and not good enough in his father's eyes. When he fell in love with a Six in his Selection, your grand-father took it upon himself that she be eliminated as soon as possible."

My eyes widened at the realization. "You weren't his first choice?"

She shook her head. "No. I was lucky enough to be a Three and on the King's good side. When Aubrey was eliminated by the King, your father lost his will to continue the Selection. His father chose me for his son and wedded us within three weeks."

"He wasn't in love with you?" I had seen my parents love each other dearly over the years.

"At first, no. But love crept up on us and we eventually fell in love with each other."

"You didn't love him either?" I was so confused in that moment.

She nodded slightly. "I liked him enough to accept to marry him. I couldn't say no to the King, that was for sure. The couple first years were hard on both of us. We always had to show the people we were happy together, but the truth was, he was still morning Aubrey. He had loved her so much and was ready to choose her as his Queen." She paused, lost in the past. "It took the doctor to announce us that I was pregnant with you for your father to realize that he was in love with me, and loved you dearly already." A small smile crept on her lips. "From that moment on, we were the lovebirds everyone knows us by, now."

That was news. I never heard this part of the story. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I just want you to understand your father a bit more. He wants the best for you, you know?" She smiled and father and Alex came in just then. I stayed a bit longer, before excusing myself for the night.

I walked silently up the stairs, my shoes in one hand and the skirt of my dress in the other one. I said good night to Officer Lodge and closed the door behind me. Judy usually was here already, to help me prepare for bed, but the light was off. That was odd.

I turned the light on, and jumped when I saw someone sitting on my couch.

"Jeeze, Anton! Don't do that again," I hissed. "Who let you in?"

"Hello to you, too," he said chuckling, with a sly smile on his face.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know." He stood. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms one last time."

I frowned. "What do you mean, one last time?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "You're going to have thirty-five boyfriends, and I'm not going to be one of them."

"But you're not going anywhere, are you?" I whispered.

"No. I'll be right here, watching you date those boys. It's gonna hurt like hell right here," he tapped his chest, "but it's the only way."

"What about your idea of running away?"

"Not the smartest idea. You're going to find love, and I'll just be Officer Creed again. Don't call me Anton anymore." He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against mine. "I know this Selection is not what you wanted. But you have to do it. I'm sure there will be at least one of those boys you'll fall in love with."

"Anton, please don't-"

"Don't call me that. Do this for me, okay? Be happy for me?"

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his, looping my arms around his neck and shoulders. If this was going to be our last kiss, I would make it count; I would engrave him in my memory. I've read that you never forget your first love. It was a short time — just a week — but a time full of love. He pulled me close with one arm, and cupped my cheek with his other one, deepening the kiss. A soft groan escaped my lips and he kissed me passionately. I didn't want this kiss to end, so I clung to him like he was the only line to my life.

Much too soon, he broke off our kiss, hugging me close, his face buried in my hair, my face against his chest, where I could hear his heart beating like a strong hammer against my cheek. I wanted to memorize every inch of him, his smell, his muscles, everything.

"I have to go," he whispered in my hair.

"No, stay." I clung to him tighter.

"Isodora, I have to go," he repeated, cupping my face in his hands and holding it far enough from his face to look into my eyes. "If I stay, it will be even harder. I love you." He let go of me and rushed behind the wardrobe, which I hadn't noticed had been opened the whole time. I sighed heavily and just sat in my couch, my heart braking in a million pieces. I didn't know it could hurt so much. I had read about heartbreaks, but this was my first one. I felt a tear slide down my cheek but didn't have the energy or the will to dry it off. I waited for Judy, who came a few minutes later to help me undress.

"My Lady," she said enthusiastically, "you have selected some handsome boys, there. I can't wait to have them wandering around the Palace." She went on and on, talking about which ones she had preferred, the ones with the most beautiful eyes, the weirdest names, and so one. But I didn't really listen. The only eyes I had in my mind were Anton's. I couldn't believe he had actually let me go. I thought back on our first kiss and how I was stupid enough to not stop him when he said he was going to do something stupid. I kicked myself mentally for being so careless with my heart. I promised myself I'd be much more careful during my Selection.

When Judy had finished taking out all the pearls from my hair and had braided them in a thick braid for the night, I was dead ready to sleep. This whole evening had exhausted me, and all I wanted to do was find the darkness of a dreamless night. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come fast. I tossed and turned until three in the morning, when finally, sleep took hold of my brain.

When Judy woke me up, I felt so groggy.

"Mmh. Five more minutes," I mumbled, not even looking at her.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Dora, aren't you gonna say 'hi' to your best friend?"

My eyes jerked open an I turned around to face my dearest friend in the world. I jumped out of bed and embraced her, almost knocking the Irish Princess — future Queen of Northern Ireland — to the floor.

And as odd as it was, I burst into tears in her arms. I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy for seeing her again after almost a year, or tears of stress and pressure from my pending Selection.

"Dora, what's wrong?" she asked me, hugging me close to her.

"I don't know, everything," I managed to say between sobs.

She held me a little longer and I eventually calmed down. I broke off the hug and looked at her. I dried my tears and chuckled at the mess I was.

"Wow, look at you. You look stunning," I said cupping her cheek in my hand.

She smiled and her dimples came out — that was my favorite thing about her: her dimples — and she threw her head back and burst out laughing, making her red curls bounce on her shoulders. She was by far the most beautiful woman I knew — besides from my mother, of course.

"Aw, Dora. I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too. You certainly are a sight for sore eyes."

She giggled. "Come on, let's get you ready so you can meet my fiancé."

"Right. How come you're already here? You weren't supposed to come before Monday."

"I know, I know, but I wanted to spend some time with you before your Selection. Casper is going to stay here to mentor your boys, but I'm going back to Northern Ireland. So I figured we'd come a couple days earlier."

"Boy, I'm glad you did, Ais'." We were arm in arm just as Judy came in, walking briskly to my walk-in closet to choose a dress for me. I took a quick shower and she gave me a pink tea-length day dress with butterfly sleeves, and a pair of black heels. She fixed my hair in the usual bun, did my make-up lightly, while Aislinn talked non-stop about her fiancé and her role as future Queen of Northern Ireland. I listened intently and when I was ready, we headed downstairs for breakfast.

As I passed the guard near my door, I noticed it was Anton. I looked at him over my shoulder, longing for his lips. Our gazes met for a second, and I saw in his green eyes that it was as hard for me than it was for him. Maybe I should ask father to transfer him somewhere else in the Palace and have him replaced by someone else. But then father would ask me why, and I couldn't just lie to his face. So I decided to do nothing. For now.

As we entered the Dining Room, Prince Casper stood to welcome his fiancée. I had seen him in pictures before, and sometimes during international political events, but I had never really talked to him.

"Prince Casper," I said extending my hand for a hand-kiss.

He took my hand elegantly, "Princess Isodora."

When two people of the same rank greeted each other, it was like a small choreography: he would kiss my hand, bowing, as I curtsied to him. It took some exercise, but when mastered, it looked truly graceful.

"Okay, now that the formalities are done, please call me Casper," he said with the thickest Irish accent I had ever heard.

"Oh, well, then please call me Isodora, too."

"I will. I've heard so much about you, already," he looped his arms around Aislinn's shoulders, "that I feel I know you already."

"U-ho. That's not good, Casper. Aisling has a tendency to say only good things about people, and I'm all but that."

"I doubt it," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and thank you so much for coming on such a short notice. I would have called you sooner, but father-"

"-dropped your Selection on you like a bomb. I know. Aisling told me about it. I'm truly sorry about that," he said, putting an arm on my shoulder. "I'm glad to help, and I know this is going to be jolly fun." He chuckled, but Aislinn swatted him on the arm.

"You have a job to do, it's not going to be 'jolly fun', Casper," she said, half teasing, half serious.

"I know, I know," he said, lifting his hands in mock defense. "It's not going to be the 'party' kind of fun, but more the 'good experience' kind of fun?"

"Better," Aislinn said. I rolled my eyes, and realized I was kind of jealous of their complicity.

Casper rubbed his hands. "Right. I'm hungry. Let's go eat?"

We all chuckled and walked to the buffet.

"Um, Casper?" I asked, filling my plate with waffles.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to wear a kilt during the Selection, too?"

He chuckled. "No. this is just my official costume for when I have to travel or be public. I'll wear suits, don't worry."

Aislinn leaned close to me and whispered, "He has an underwear beneath his kilt, don't worry." We both burst out laughing.

"What did she say?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing," we both answered in unison, giggling like little girls.

* * *

 **Okay, I'd reeeally like to hear what you think of this story (what makes you laugh, cry, cringe, confused,...)! I work hard to give you a chapter every day, and I'd just like to have some feedback. It's always fun to see the story through your eyes :) so, pleasepleaseplease (pretty please) review? THANKS!**

 **Oh, and the Selection will properly start in the next chapter, so I'll NEED your characters ASAP (for the ones who have a reserved spot) ... thanks ^^ love y'all!**

 **GUESTS: you can submit a character via review (form on my profile) ;) ONLY 3 SPOTS LEFT :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! Thank you SO MUCH for ALL the reviews you sent me for the previous chapter! Keep up the great work ;) it makes my day :D  
**

 **I have to share _MastaGamerita's_ review with y'all, because it it was so funny^^: ** "Great. Thanks for saying he (Casper) had a thick Irish accent, I'm now imagining him as a redhead wearing a plaid golf hat, holding bagpipes and wearing a red plaid kilt with a black belt, a gold tooth, and a goatee. Sigh."

 **It made me laugh so hard :') . So, no, Prince Casper does not look like that. For the curious ones out there, if you want a face claim, he would look more like Domhnall Gleeson (the actor who played Ron's oldest brother in Harry Potter, the one who works with Dragons; he also played in The Force Awakens as General Hux...). Hope that helps ;) teehee^^  
**

 **To _Booki_ : Thanks for your Character! great guy :) you just forgot "Thoughts on Princess Isodora" ;) could you give me that, too, please? thanks!  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

During the week leading up to the Selection, I spent a lot of time with Aislinn. Casper had his fair share of work, preparing the Boys' lessons — proper manners, protocol, etiquette, politics, diplomacy, etc… — and the Men's Parlor, so he didn't have a lot of time to spare for his fiancée. Good thing I was there for her, right?

She helped me learn and memorize the young men's names and faces so I wouldn't ridicule myself when they arrived. She would show me a picture and I had to pop out his name without hesitation.

"Okay, who's this one?" she asked, showing me a picture I remembered all too well.

"Ugh. That's the french guy from Angeles." I rolled my eyes.

She frowned. "How do you know he's french _and_ from Angeles?"

"Sébastien de Lafayette is not really an Illéan name, now is it?" I said a little bit too irritated.

"Okay, and how do you know he's from Angeles?" She lifted an eyebrow

"Because he's the last one I Selected, and because I was hoping it would be someone else from Angeles." I looked anywhere else than at my friend.

"What does that mean?" he asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Dora. I've kept all your secrets. You can tell me this one."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Who is he?"

"No one. It's over anyway, now. Can we continue?"

She sighed, glaring at me, but giving in. "Fine."

Or she would tell me a name and I had to show her his picture. Remembering thirty-five names and faces was hard. And when I had mastered that, she added the Castes and jobs, so I could at least have a subject to start conversations. She thought of everything.

The days wore on, almost all the same, until Thursday morning, when we heard the first limo arrive on the gravel alley. We watched from the window as the first three boys came out of it. They were too far away for me to recognize them.

"Hey, do you want to dress up as a maid and wonder around the Make-over room? So you can see them?" Aislinn asked me mischievously.

"No thanks. I'd rather meet them all once they had their Make-over, tonight."

She rolled her eyes at me. "All right, suite yourself. I'm going down to see them." A sly grin appeared on her pink lips and she ran away. I was happy for some alone time. As much as I loved her dearly, she had been a bit of a glue-pot this week; I knew she was full of good intentions, but I was going to be surrounded by people during the next few months, and I needed some time to myself.

It was early in the morning, just after breakfast, so I decided to go down to the kitchens.

"Ah, my Princess," Mr. Brok said with open arms, when he saw me. "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you mind if I help out for lunch? or for the buffet tonight? I need to take my mind off things and you know how cooking helps me do that." I said, hugging myself.

"Of course," he said with a gentle smile. "Your Selection must be stressful. Come relax here." He winked and gave me an apron, and I helped out with the kitchen maids. They were used to having me down there from time to time, and in no time, all the formalities dropped, and I was just one of them. It felt so good to be a normal girl, for once.

I went up for lunch with my family and our Irish guests — the last quiet meal, just us — and Aislinn was talking non-stop about the boys she had seen in the morning. I closed my mind to her words because I didn't want her to spoil the boys for me. The only thing that made me kind of laugh was that Casper was a little jealous of how his fiancée talked about those 'handsome' and 'good looking' boys.

"Good thing she's already taken, right Casper?" I said to him, suppressing a laugh. He nodded but didn't find this to be very funny.

I spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in my room, alone, with my favorite book — the one where the heroine's name is Isodora — until Judy came in with Aislinn to help me prepare for the evening. Father thought a Ball was the greatest idea he had ever had to meet the boys. I suggested simply meeting them one by one in the Women's Room, but he reminded me the Selection was a diversion and that it would be filmed and aired just before the Report the next day. I didn't really have a choice on the matter, so I let the girls prep me without saying anything. When they were finished, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Oh wow. If I didn't know any better, this woman looking back at me could have been a total stranger. Judy had gone to lengths to make me look beautiful. The dress was a very light peach colored strapless gown — that made my tanned skin stand out nicely — with a large tulle skirt with tiny diamonds sewn into it randomly. Aislinn placed a golden tiara on my head, a golden necklace around my neck and she handed me long white gloves to wear. I sighed and pulled them on. Then I slipped on the most toe-wrenching peep-toe white pumps I owned and I was ready.

My belly grumbled, reminding me that there would be no official dinner — maids and footmen would wander around the Ball Room with silver trays full of hors-d'oeuvres, amuse-bouches and canapés, along with Champaign and wine, among other things. I had helped make some of the food, during the morning, and they had turned out to be quite pretty. I tasted one of each, too, and I knew which ones I was going to go for, already.

I stepped out of my room, and Officer Revels was standing there.

"Good luck on your first meetings with the Selected, Your Highness," he said matter-of-factly.

I never had heard him say more than 'yes' or 'no' or 'very well, Your Highness'. "Oh, um, thank you, Officer." I walked down the stairs, my feet already killing me.

I was supposed to be the first one in the Ball Room, so the boys could be announced and I could see them one after the other. I entered in the Room, and it felt huge when it was empty. Slowly, it filled with our guests — the Irish couple, some Twos we invited for the occasion, and cameramen and photographers — and maids who were nicely dressed. We needed dance partners for the boys. Fore previous Selections, when there was a Ball or a party, They usually used off-duty Officers. But since this was a boys' Selection, we needed girls.

I sat on my throne, and waited. The King and Queen had thrones of their own on the side, I was alone on the small stage, and very nervous. I caught Officer Creed and Officer Lodge posted on either side of the main doors, and Anton saw I was looking his way and smiled slightly. I was glad to have him here.

On the strike of six o'clock, the chamber orchestra stared to play some classical music — was it Vivaldi or Mozart? I couldn't tell — and Prince Casper entered and stood near the main doors. He announced the first boy.

"Sir Harry William, from Sota." A young man in a tuxedo — I think they were all given tuxedos for the occasion — walked towards me with a frown on his face. His tousled brown hair covered his eyes a bit. He bowed low.

I put a smile on my face. "Good evening Sir Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He simply nodded and went to stand on the side.

"Sir Aaron Hamilton, from Hansport," Casper announced.

This one seemed pretty young. Seventeen? Eighteen? His unkept dirty blond hair sure helped his striking blue eyes stand out in a hypnotizing way. He walked toward me, glancing around him in awe, and bowed low.

"Good evening, Sir Aaron. I hope you like the Palace so far."

He looked at me with wide eyes and kind of a blissful smile. "Yes, Your Highness." He was gently pushed to the side by a valet, to let the next one come in.

"Sir Kanta Marco Fernandez, from Columbia." A young man with curly brown hair and light blue eyes walked up to me, with a neutral face.

"Good evening, Sir Kanta. I'm happy to finally meet you." Ugh. I should have prepared some other things to say. This was lame.

He nodded and I could have easily swore I heard him huff and grumble something. But maybe it was just my imagination.

"Sir Noah Smith, from Whites." A very tall man with bleach blond hair and brown eyes came in with a crooked smile on his face, and seeming very content. He walked in huge strides toward me and bowed low. At least they seemed to have practiced the bowing during the afternoon.

"Good evening, Sir Noah. Welcome to my home," I said with my practiced smile. Ugh. I was already really bored.

And on and on it went. One by one, the thirty-five boys were presented to me like this. It was a waste of time since I was going to dance with each one of them later. But father said it was good for the people to see them again one after the other, with their names and Provinces, so they could start rooting for their favorite as soon as possible and get their minds in the game. Mine certainly wasn't.

After all were introduced, I had to choose one to open the ball with. Tough choice. I chose the young man who was closest to me.

"Sir Terence, would you give me the pleasure of opening the Ball with me?" I asked him in front of the whole crowd. Truth be told, he didn't really have a choice.

"O-of course, Y-your Highness," he stammered, blushing tomato red. We positioned ourselves in the middle of the Ball Room, with everyone making a huge circle around us, and then the music started. We swayed gently to the music — thank goodness he was leading, because I was terrible at this — and after a couple minutes alone in the middle of everyone, I waved at the crowd and couples joined us. Dresses swished and swooshed as they brushed against one an other, and colors just blurred together as we twirled and danced.

When the music slowed, everyone changed partners and I found myself in Sir Dylan's arms, twirling and turning with him to the music. Small talk was difficult, because the music was a bit too loud, so we just either stared at each other, or looked past each others shoulders. Of course, Dylan had green eyes, so I couldn't resist but to stare at them.  
And again we changed partners and I was dancing with Sir Samuel, a red head with very sweaty hands — I made a mental note to eliminate him soon —, and on and on it went.

After dancing with twenty of the boys, my feet were killing me, so I decided to take a few minutes alone. I discreetly headed to the opened doors to the large balcony. It was dark outside and I quickly closed the doors behind me. I sat on the lone bench and took off my shoes, sighing.

"Ugh, fuck these shoes," I said wiggling my toes under my skirt.

"Ahrem," someone cleared his throat. I jumped and looked at who was there. But it was too dark to see anything.

"Um, would you mind coming out in the light?" I ordered.

The figure stepped out in the light beaming from the ball room. It was one of the Selected.

"I never imagined a Princess saying the F-word, to be honest."

I closed my eyes and chuckled shamefully. "Um, right. Well, you'll find out quickly enough that I am not the average Princess."

"Yeah, I can see that," he chuckled. He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit taken aback by this intruder on my balcony.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure you out, Your Highness." He said that with mock politeness in his voice. I guess he had the right to do that after my swearing. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to change the subject.

"Why aren't you inside? Don't you like to dance?" I asked him while massaging my feet.

He lifted an eyebrow. His face was familiar, but I couldn't place him. Yet I had gone through all the files. "I'll be honest with you, Princess. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I was forced to put my name in."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Join the club."

He frowned, obviously surprised by my answer. "What?"

"You were forced to put your name in? Well, I was forced to host the Selection. Remember when father — I mean, the King — announced the Selection on the Report?" He nodded. "It was a surprise for me as well."

"Oh, wow. I never thought. You seemed happy about it."

"'Seemed' is the right word. One of my few talents is to hide my true emotions and feelings. I excel at the art." I shrugged. "If I may ask, what's your name? I can't remember seeing your face in the forms…"

He smiled slyly. "Maybe with long hair and a beard?"

"Oh my god! You're the one with the beard! What happened to it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, the Make-over people thought it was not 'Prince Material' enough," he mimed the quotation marks with his fingers "and cut everything off," he huffed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I liked you beard, Maximilian," I said, remembering his name.

"Thanks. But I don't like that name. Just call me Max. Please," he added, remembering his manners.

"Will do, but only if you call me Isodora." I liked to bargain.

"Okay."

I looked at the sky full of stars and we were silent for a moment.

"If it's not too personal a question: who forced you?" I asked, still gazing at the stars.

He didn't answer right away. "You've been honest with me, I'll be honest with you." He paused and shifted his position against the railing. "It was Delphine, my fiancée."

"Your fiancée? Now why would she do that?"

He sighed. "We're both Fives and planning to get married soon. But she thought the money could be useful for the wedding and for starting a life together."

"Oh. That's a fair enough excuse, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

We were silent for some time again.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me, with a sly grin.

"No, not really. I'm a terrible dancer, and my dance teachers pulled their hair out because of me. I have two left feet." I chuckled.

"Join the club," he said, chuckling, too.

"Do you think it works like math? Like when + + equals + and - - equals +, too?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "Maybe. We could try," he said, extending his hand out for me. I slipped on my shoes back, and stood. I put a hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his free hand, while he put his other hand on my waist. We could still hear the music from the ball room and swayed gently to the music.

"Why didn't you want to have a Selection?" he suddenly asked, out of the blue.

I looked past his shoulder into the night sky. "I guess we're both going to be honest with each other, right?"

"Yeah. My secret is yours, and yours is mine." He winked and we continued to dance.

I chuckled. "Well, the last time I swore in front of someone, he fell in love in me."

He burst out laughing, but kept leading me in the dance. "Who is it?"

"A guard from my Personal Guard. He put his form in the Selection, too, but was not reaped — I mean, Selected."

He smiled mischievously. "Is he still here, in the Palace?"

I nodded and broke of the dance, heading to the glass double doors. "Near the main doors, on the left. But it's over now. He doesn't want to get in my way for this Selection."

He squinted his eyes. "The one with the green eyes?"

"How can you see that from here?"

He chuckled. "I have a very good eyesight, and see things people overlook."

"Uh-huh. Right." We both chuckled and hid back in the shadows of the night.

"Um, I guess we're on the same team, then," he said, shrugging. "Friends?" He extended his hand to me.

I grinned slyly, and shook his hand. "Friends."

"Good. Oh, and feel free to speak your mind around me, and not hide your true feelings. You might need someone to rant your thoughts to during this Selection." He crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," I said, chuckling and rolling my eyes. "I should go back inside, though."

"I'll come with you."

And just like that, I had made my first friend in this Selection. Or my first 'ally', should I say.

I danced with the remaining ones I hadn't danced with yet. Among others, I danced with Trent Waters, from Zuni: blond with steely eyes, very handsome; and also with Wesley Gavin Michelson (who asked me to call him Wes), from Hudson: brown hair and hazel eyes; I could have sworn he was fifteen or sixteen, but the youngest who cold apply were seventeen. He smiled blissfully at me the whole time, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, by the way.

When finally that was over, father called for the end of the evening — or the morning, should I say, because it was way past three in morning — and we all went to bed. I was the first one there, claiming darkness as my own. **  
**

* * *

 **Okay, sorry it was a bit longer than the others... Thanks for your feedback on this chapter, I hope you liked it ;) see ya tomorrow for the next chapter! :)  
**

 **And please continue sending your forms! 3 spots left (form on my profile) ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews :) you guys rock! :)**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter^^ Love ya!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"Here's the deal, Isodora," father told me the next morning when I went to his office. "You want to be able to choose the One? Fine. But remember that I want to see you actually try. And by that, I mean have at least three or four dates every week, with photographers. If you want more dates, you can. But I want three or four for the press."

"What?" I almost shouted. "Can't I have some privacy?"

"No. Yours is not a private life, and you know it. Oh, and you'll also have a Military presence with you during each date."

"No. No way, uh-huh." I shook my head and crossed my arms. Photographers and Press, I could handle. But I could't bear to have Anton- Officer Creed watch me miserably date these boys. Nope. No way.

"Look, you can dismiss the press after a few minutes if you want, just let them get some nice shots. But I insist on a guard with you at all times."

I cringed inside. This was going to be awful. I sighed deeply, clearly showing my displeasure. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Because I received an account on the Southern Rebels from the General, and they are not happy at all that we've taken the people's focus from them, and on you." He stopped, debating to tell me more, which he did. "He thinks they're going to try to get the focus back on them, by doing something to us. Or you. So I want protection with you. Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

"Fine. But I get to choose my Military Escort."

"That's fine with me," he said, waving my idea away.

"Keep the three you already have posted near my door there, and give me two or three others I don't know to keep an eye on me during the dates." If I didn't know them, I could maybe try to ignore them, right? Ugh. This was ridiculous.

"Okay. I'll have the Lieutenant choose three of his best soldiers and have them ready and at your disposal by lunch. So you're free this morning, but I expect you to have a first date this afternoon or this evening; your call. Okay?"

Did I have a choice? No. He always made it feel like I had a choice, but I didn't. It was more 'Obey, or I'll screw your life.' I sighed very deeply. "Fine," I said, stomping in a very lady-like manner back to my room.

I needed to find a date for today? Fine. I would start with something easy. I remembered about one who was a rancher, and I assumed he liked horse-riding. Ugh, what was his name again? Daniel? David? Oh, yeah. Dylan.

I was sitting at my desk in my room when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said, gazing outside the window.

"Dora, I just came in to say goodbye," Aislinn said.

"You're leaving already?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah… I've got a lot of things to do back in Ireland, and I don't want to be in Casper's way here. He has a 'jolly fun' job to do," we both giggled at the memory, "and I want him to do it well. And I have a feeling he'll get distracted if I stay." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks for coming, Ais'. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. But don't think twice before calling me, okay? If you need to talk or anything, just pick up the phone."

"I will. Thanks."

We broke off our hug and she kissed me on the cheek before almost running away. That was it, I was on my own.

The morning went by way too fast for my taste, and lunch was much too noisy, too. I kept looking back at the boys, realizing that they were all part of my life. But I just couldn't date thirty-five boys at once, so I decided to eliminate nine of them. Ten would have been too much, and the press would have said something about it. When everyone was finished eating, I took a deep breath and stood.

"Gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed your meal. Please feel free to do whatever you like in the afternoon. Um, I'd just like Sir Terence, Samuel," — aka Sweaty-Hands — "Ashland, Tristan, Geoffrey, Jack, Alden, Noah and Tyler to stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed for the afternoon."

All the others stood and walked away, and so did Casper and my family. Once everyone was out, I closed the doors and looked at the nine boys still seated around the table.

"Um, I hate to do this, but father asked me to have a mass elimination in the beginning. Um… I'm really sorry, but I'll have to let you all go. I know," I said, lifting my hands in defense, "we didn't have time to get to know each other, but from what I, um, remember from last night, we didn't have a connection. I'm sorry."

They all stared back at me, and I wanted to be a tiny mouse and hide ten miles under ground. I was so happy the Press wasn't here, though — I'm sure father would have wanted it to be here.

Ashland was the first one to stand. He glared at me. "Goodbye, Your Highness." He didn't bow or anything, he just walked away without looking behind. Then, Samuel and Jack bowed low and walked away saying nothing. I didn't know what was worst, to be honest. One by one, they left, sometimes saying something, sometimes not. Noah hand-kissed me. "Good luck for your Selection, Princess," he said and walked away.

They were all gone. I sighed and stayed in the Dining Room for a few minutes, trying to collect myself. This had been awful, and I had no idea how I would do to eliminate the others. Or I didn't have to eliminate them, and just date them, while waiting for the deadline, claiming I hadn't found the One. But I doubted father would buy that. He was much too smart for me. No. I would need to eliminate them, only to pretend that I'm trying. Two could play at this game.

I walked up to the second floor and thankfully bumped into a maid with a bag of garments.

"Can you tell me which room is Sir Dylan's, please?" I asked her.

She curtsied. "Yes, Princess." She pulled out a paper from her apron pocket. "It's room 8".

"Thank you, Sybil." She smiled when I said her name. I knew father and mother didn't know half the names of our Staff, but I liked to show them I cared. "I should make a paper like this for myself, that's a great idea."

She smiled again. "I can copy this one for you if you'd like, Your Highness?"

"Oh, um, yes please, that'd be great. Thank you." She curtsied and walked away. Was it my imagination or was there a light spring in her step?

I went looking for room 8, on the East Wing of the Palace, and when I found it, I knocked.

Dylan opened the door himself. "Your Highness," he said, with a small grin on his face. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Sir Dylan, I was wondering if you had any plans for this afternoon?"

"Hmm, let me think." He tapped his chin lightly, with a sly smile on his lips. "Um, besides spending time with the Princess, I don't have anything."

I rolled my eyes at him with a sly smile. "Good. Would a horse-riding date be good enough for you?" I asked sarcastically.

His green eyes — I seriously didn't do that on purpose, choosing my first date with green eyes, I swear — lit up and a wide eager grin replaced the sly one.

"I'd love that, Your Highness."

"Perfect. I'll meet you in, say, twenty minutes, in front of the Women's Room. Is that okay?"

"I'll be there." He bowed lightly and his brown curls bounced around his head.

"Oh, and my name's Isodora, by the way. No 'Your Highness' nonsense, please."

He nodded and I walked away to go change in my ridiculous sidesaddle riding outfit — the one with the long black skirt, fitted red coat and black top hat. Ugh.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in the hall, waiting for Sir Dylan, fiddling with my riding crop when I heard loud steps coming my way. I chuckled when I saw him walking towards me with a cowboy hat on his head and some fancy cowboy boots.

"Seriously? You took your hole riding outfit?" I asked him, chuckling.

"No, only the hat and the boots. I had to make do with what I had here for the rest."

"Well, I'm sure the Press will be delighted to see a cowboy dating the Princess." I said, walking towards the garden doors.

"The Press?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, um, I forgot to tell you: father insisted all my dates be followed by the Press. We just have to give them a few good shots, and then I can dismiss them. And Officer Wilson will be watching over us from a distance. Father's a little paranoid and he's always been very fussy about security measures."

Dylan lifted an eyebrow. "He doesn't trust us, the Selected?"

"Yes, but he doesn't trust the Rebels." I shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But I thought they were far away?"

"They are, don't worry. We just don't want to irritate the King."

"Of course," he said, and we walked silently to the Stables.

"I assume you know how to saddle and prep a horse, right?" I asked him with a mischievous smile.

"I'm a rancher, remember?" he said with good humor. "I live among horses."

"Good. Then you can saddle Brandy, the brown stallion, over there," I pointed to the last stall. "and I'll saddle Stella."

"Okay," he said with a smile on his face, obviously happy about the prospect of saddling a horse.

A few minutes later we were both ready. Photographers were stationed around the barn and ready to snap picture of us. "Smile," I ordered him, smiling myself. "I'll dismiss them in a few minutes."

He put a genuine smile on his face and we both urged our horses to walked away from the Palace. "You ride sidesaddle? That's fancy," he said chuckling.

"Isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "I was born fancy." I rolled my eyes, and watched over my shoulder. I waved at the photograph behind us, and saw Officer Wilson following on horse back, fifty yards behind. I gave him the sign we had talked about and he dismissed the photographers for me. "All right. They're gone." I dismounted and stripped down my skirt to ride normally.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "The skirt is only for the show." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Exactly. Wanna race to the trees over there?"

He looked at me sideways. "Sure thing." He heeled Brandy real hard and the poor horse went off like a rocket. I heeled Stella and followed my date. He was a good rider, that was for sure, and I couldn't even catch up with him: he arrived at the tree line before me, and waited, laughing.

"You cheated," I shouted playfully. "You started before me!"

He burst out laughing. "Of course I did. I was not going to have a girl outrun me." He struck a pose on his horse, pretending to be a statue.

"Ha. Ha. To bad the Press isn't here to see that." I chuckled.

"Yeah." He chuckled too. "You know what I really like to do?"

"No?"

"Long rides on my horse. Do you have a track that could last us some time?"

"Yeah, we do." I smiled and led the way towards the forest. I knew this date would be easy. If he was satisfied with just a long ride, then I would be too. I just hoped he wouldn't want to talk too much, because I had no idea what cowboys liked to talk about, and Aislinn had warned me against talking about family on the first date. Ugh. I had not the slightest idea how to date. My only experience lasted a week, and Anton had done the whole thing. But know I was the one in charge, and I was completely lost.

Turned out he talked all along about his ranch and his life on the ranch. There was so much playfulness and kindness in his green eyes that it tugged at something in my heart.

No, no, no, Dora. Don't let anyone near your heart. Remember what happened last time? That's right. And now it's in a million pieces, thank you very much.

* * *

 **All right, can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter ;)**

 **Still 2 spots left for Characters ;) so if you were debating on submitting one, now is the time ;) (Form on my profile and guests are welcome to submit one, too, via review) ;)**

 **See you tomorrow for the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys! thanks for all your reviews, they make me laugh so much! I really enjoy reading them :)**

 **Y'all have to be kinda patient, I can't make dates for each ones in just two days^^ but I think you'll be happy with this chapter, 'cause we see several of the boys... surprise on who it will be, though ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

When I went to bed that night, after my first date with Dylan, I couldn't go to sleep. People usually count sheep when they can't sleep. I didn't. I tried to calculate how much time it would take me to do three dates a week, with twenty-six boys: between eight and nine weeks. And if I did four dates a week, it would take between six and seven weeks. And three months was twelve weeks. Ugh. So many things to do in so little time.

Numbers were so boring that they lulled me to sleep. Judy woke me up the next day by opening the curtains and letting the sun shine into my room. Or should I say into my eyes? That was definitely not my favorite way to wake up. But then, an idea hit me so hard, I felt ridiculous for not thinking of it sooner.

Why couldn't I do some group dates — not with all the boys at the same time, mind you — so I could get to know them faster and show father that I was actually 'trying'? That could work. Only, I'd have to choose them carefully. I did't want fights to start during those group dates.

I snorted under my breath: 'group dates' only happened when you had several boyfriends at once, which was only for Royals who were hosting Selections. I would assume they'd find that funny. But then again, all this Selection situation was awkward and not normal. Boy, I hated to be an oddity and not a normal girl.

Judy made me wear a light blue tea length day dress with spaghetti straps and some midnight blue heels, along with a pearl necklace and earrings, and a natural make-up. I walked out of my room and headed for the stairs.

"Good morning, Princess," I heard Officer Lodge say behind me.

I turned around. "Good morning, Officer. I'm sorry, I'm still a little bit sleepy."

He smiled and nodded and I walked down the stairs. When I hit the second floor, I saw one of the Selected with a tiny girl holding his hand. I frowned. I'd never seen her before.

"Good morning, Sir James." He jumped slightly and turned around, still holding the toddler by one hand. She was the cutest little girl I had ever seen, with long chocolate brown curls and dark brown eyes, and wearing a pink fluffy dress.

"Um, good morning, Your Highness," he said, bowing slightly his head.

I crouched down to be eye level with the little cutie, but she hid behind James' long legs. "Sir James, who is this precious little girl?" I touched her hand, and asked her her name, but she recoiled and hid further away.

"Um, Your Highness, this-"

"Please call me Isodora." I stood up again.

He nodded. "Um, Isodora, this is Lizy, my daughter." He straightened and held his head high. Boy, was he tall.

"Why did you bring your daughter?" His eyes darkened at my question, but otherwise, it didn't seem like my question had affected him.

"I'm her only family left," he said in a soft voice, and picking up the small girl in his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I internally cringed at my stupidness. She looked just like him. I wonder what had happened to the girl's mother, but that would be a question for another time. "Why don't we just go and eat breakfast?" I said to change the subject.

"Yes please," He smiled and gave me his arm.

"Um, you know, we do have a Nanny here. I'm sure my twin brothers would be happy to share her with Lizy. If you'd like to, of course." I didn't really know what to tell him. A Selected coming to the Palace with his child was totally unheard of.

The young man with messy brown hair and beige — or was that a light green? — eyes simply nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it. But I think she needs to get used to this place before I can let her go."

I smiled. Before he could let her go, or she could let him go? For some reason, this man's story intrigued me. I would have to plan a date with him, and soon.

"How old is she?"

"Two years old."

When we entered the Dining Room for breakfast, we headed to the buffet table. He filled a huge plate — obviously, he would be sharing with Lizy — and I filled mine with fruit, waffles, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. I walked back to my seat and observed him with his daughter. She was sitting on his lap, but she ate alone, with a fork of her own. Now, if this little girl didn't melt the heart of every single boy here, I didn't know what would.

A maid walked by to refill our cups of coffee.

"Mary?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she said, filling my cup.

"Do you think you could find a toddler's chair for the little girl?" I whispered. "And please get Sir James whatever he needs for her."

She smiled. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Thank you." I resumed eating my waffles. Okay, so now I needed to choose my next date. I looked at the boys. Max, I already knew; Dylan, too. That was two off the twenty-six long list. I really wanted to get to know James better, but his daughter needed some time to get accustomed to this place, and I assumed she needed to do this with her father. I could wait.

My gaze stopped on two of them: Sir Leander, and Sir Hades. Why not a group date? I could choose those two, plus one or two others. I didn't really know them so far, so I chose two others randomly.

After breakfast, I headed to father's office to do a semblance of work. Father wanted me to focus solely on my Selection and entertaining the country, but I needed to do other things, too, in order to stay sane. I read a report on a new school that had opened in Bonita for children from Caste Six, Seven and Eight, and I applauded the action. I was happy the Mayor of Bonita actually did things like that. I had met him a couple times during conferences, and he was really kind.

Then it was lunch already, and I headed down stairs.

"So, I heard you already went on a date, yesterday?" I heard Max say next to me.

We walked down the stairs. "Yes. I don't really know now to have a date, but it turned out well enough."

"So I've heard," he said with a sly smile, and his hands behind his back.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled just as we entered the Dining Room. My gaze kept going back to little Lizy, and I noticed Wesley making her laugh. He seemed to be used to kids, too. It made me smile, and I was happy no one was looking at me. They were all looking at her, and I think she had already claimed all their hearts.

When everyone was gone either in their rooms or the Men's Parlor, I went to look for the four boys I wanted with me that afternoon. Thanks to Sybil, I had a copy of the boys' rooms. I knocked on the door of room 2.

"Come in," he said.

I opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello, Eric," I said, just staying on the threshold.

"Princess! What an honor," he said smiling and bowing.

"I'm not sure about that. Um, well, first of all, my name is Isodora, not 'Princess', and secondly, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"

His grin widened. "Sure, I am."

"Good. Meet me at two o'clock by the garden doors. If you're lost, just ask your way to a maid or someone. I'll see you later, then." I smiled and walked away, off to — I checked my paper — room 13. Again, I knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the honey-blond young man with hazel eyes opened.

"Yes? Oh, The Princess, herself," he said with a flirtous grin. He leaned on the gatepost and crossed his arms, then he chuckled and extended his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Hades. But don't worry, I'm not the god of the dead."

I chuckled and shook his hand. "I know who you are, but thanks for reminding me, though."

He shrugged and laughed. "I say that to everyone I meet. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think I am." He smiled and I chuckled.

"Good. I'll meet you at two o'clock by the garden doors, okay?"

"I'll be there," he said, slightly bowing his head in a polite nod. I smiled back and walked off to look for room 34.

I knocked and a valet I didn't know — must be one we had hired for the occasion — opened.

"Your Highness." He bowed and called for Sir Parker.

Parker came. "Ah, Your Highness." He winked and kissed the back of my hand. "What owes me the pleasure of your presence?"

Ugh, if he was going to be the wordy one, I don't know how long I could suffer it. "Um, I was wondering if you hand any plans for this afternoon?"

"Apart from spending time with the most esteemed woman in Illéa? No, I don't have any other plans." His unctuous voice reminded me a little of Liam. Ugh. I rolled my eyes playfully at him. Two could play at this game, right?

"Excellent. Why don't you meet me at two o'clock near the garden doors?"

"Will do." He bowed low and winked — again — when he came back up. I smiled and almost ran away as fast as I could, looking for the last room on my list for this afternoon.

I knocked on room 9, and waited.

The door cracked opened, and two hazel eyes stared back at me. He opened the door wider.

"Ah, Princess Isodora," he said enthusiastically.

"Hello, Leander. Please drop the 'Princess', though." I chuckled. Was he really shorter than me? I wondered if he'd still be shorted if I took my heels off. Oh. well, that was an inquiry for some other time.

"Very well, Isodora." He smiled but just stared at me, waiting for me to talk first.

"Um, are you free this afternoon?" Let's just get right to the point, shall we?

"Yep. I mean, yes." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yep is fine, don't worry. Okay, then meet me at two o'clock by the garden doors." He nodded and I walked up to the third floor to get ready. Not that I was going to change or anything, but just to collect myself somewhat before the most awkward group date of the century. I wondered if I should have told them this was going to be a group date? Oh, well. Too late for that now. I had twenty more minutes to take my mind off things.

I opened my shoe closet and found a much more comfortable pair — still heels — to wear for this afternoon, and then went to the Game Room I used to go to a lot with my brothers. We used to have boardgames nights sometimes, when we were younger, but somehow, this habit just slowly went away. I picked a few boardgames from the mahogany closet and walked down the stairs to meet my dates.

When I arrived, they were already there, looking awkwardly at each other. Oops. Maybe I should have told them it was a group date.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "I hope you like board games." Ugh. This was so lame.

"Um, a group date, seriously?" Parker asked.

"Yep. I thought it would be nice to get to know several of you at the same time, and maybe get to know yourselves, too." I shrugged.

"Sounds good," Eric shrugged.

"Good." I walked past them and opened the garden doors with my elbow — since my hands were full of game boxes — and Hades swiftly came to my rescue to open the door.

"Thank you, Hades."

He nodded and we went outside, in the garden, where a table had been set under a huge tree, so we were in the shade. I put the three boxes on the table and asked them what they wanted to play with, and Monopoly was almost unanimously chosen — Parker hated that game, but I guess the majority wins, right?

We started playing and I was certainly not winning, but I was not the poorest either. Parker, on the other hand, was loosing. And he hated it. When Hades took his last fake 20 dollar bill, Parker exploded in a monstrous rage and flipped the table over, making me fall backwards on the ground and all the fake bills flying around us.

Eric helped me get up. "Isoroda, are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." I sighed and smoothed the skirt of my dress. "Parker. Thanks for coming, but you can go home, now. Goodbye."

He just glared at me and shook his head. "You're such a scum, you know that?" And he stomped away, not glancing back at us.

"That was awkward," I simply said… "Okay, who want's ice cream?" I tried to change the subject and the mood. They all said yes, and I called for a maid who brought a large choice of ice cream cones to choose from.

"Huh, my ice cream smells weird." Eric said, bringing it to his nose, and then handed it to me. "Here, smell it."  
I smelled his ice cream, and Hades and Leander just chuckled. But before I realized what was happening, Eric stuffed the cold thing in my face, and they all burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Smooth. Very funny." I wiped my face with a napkin and decided to just laugh it off. Last time someone did that to me, it was my twin brothers. I actually liked being pranked. It helped being a normal girl.

We ate two cones each, and laughed and talked, and it turned out to be a great afternoon — if you don't count Parker's explosion.

* * *

 **Okay, hope you liked this chapter, too. Who was your favorite boy, here? ;) (Oh, and Parker was just a filler character, your Characters are not being eliminated already, don't worry ;P )  
**

 **One more spot left for Characters! :) (And I'm still waiting on the 3 reserved spots to be filled, btw)**

 **Oh, and I love when you guys don't take 'chill pills' to write your reviews, it cracks me up so much ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi y'all! Damn, your reviews made me laugh so much... I read them like 10 times each! ;D**

 **Oh, and sorry the end of the last chapter was a bit fast, but I wanted to post that chapter before going out to the beach (yes, in Switzerland we have beautiful lakes!) to try STAND UP PADDLING... Ugh. now I have sore muscles... but it feels good to do some exercise, from time to time, right?**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling about my boring life, and off to the next chapter^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

While Casper was giving the boys some lesson on whatever he had planned for them during the morning, I decided to go read my book outside. I didn't go as far as the waterfalls, but I did go to my second favorite place, the rotunda. It was not very big, white and round — obviously — with rose bushes planted all around it, and a bench inside, following the round half-walls. I liked to come here to read. The roses' perfume enveloped me and I could imagine myself far away from the Palace.

I was reading, oblivious from the world around me.

"Hey." I jumped and lifted my eyes to see Max coming inside, his hands in his dark jeans' pockets.

"Oh, hi Max." I closed my book reluctantly, but was still glad to see him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Prince Casper?"

"He let us go earlier." He shrugged. "I was wondering if you had finally found the answer to Felix's question to you on the last Report," he asked, with an amused smile, leaning on one of the rotunda's support.

"What question? He asked me so many." Although I knew which one he was talking about, because he had burst out laughing.

"You know, the 'what are you looking for in a husband' one?"

"Oh, _that_ one." I rolled my eyes at him. "Did you seriously have to laugh at that?"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist. I mean, come on. After our little chat on the balcony during the Ball, this question came out as hilarious. And all you said was 'I don't know. I guess I'll know when I find the One.' Lame." He shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Because you and I know very well that you don't want to find the One, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What?" He frowned. "I thought you didn't want to have a Selection."

"I still don't." I chuckled. "But no one is supposed to know that."

"Uh-huh." He chuckled and sat next to me. "But if you do find one you fall in love with, are you going to admit it? Or are you stubborn enough to close yourself to anything that resembles love?"

"I guess we'll have to find out."

He chuckled again. "You're really an unconventional Princess, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard." I caught a glimpse at his watch. "Come on, it's time for lunch," I said, standing up. He stood up, too and we walked back to the Palace to the Dining room. We both headed to our respective tables, and I was lost in thought, debating with myself who would be my next single date or group date — and not forget to mention it's a group date, this time — when the piercing sound of the alarm made us all jump and cover our ears.

The Rebels! They were here! The King shouted orders over the ear-splitting alarm, and guards flooded in the room. Half of them covered the ways in and out, and the other half guided us to the secret passage — they pushed a panel of the wall behind us, opening an unseen door — and making us run for the safe room at the bottom of the narrow stairs, three floors bellow ground. I was the first one in the safe room, and watched as the Selected and the rest of my family rushed inside.

Trent was carrying Matt, and Max was carrying Johnny; James had a crying Lizy in his arms, and some of them looked quite shaken and were pretty pale. When everyone was in — the Royal family, Prince Casper and the twenty-five boys, plus Lizy — the guards closed the door and left us all alone, going back up to fight whoever was there.

Eric and Hades were muttering to themselves, focusing on trying to keep calm, I think. We were used to attacks like these, but the last one had been severals months behind. It was not a 'used to' so we're chill kind of way, but more like 'used to' so we know what to do and won't panic too much.

I observed everyone from a chair in the corner. Aaron was sitting in a corner, his knees up, and his arms resting on them. He didn't seem scared or anything. He was a Seven. Maybe he was used to situations like this? Who knows…

Finn was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, and muttering something. His lips were moving fast. Was he praying?

Harrison, Roy, Sébastien and Wesley were talking together in animated hushed tones, and James was hugging Lizy close, trying to calm her down, but her sobs were still loud, and she seemed to be in a state of panic or something. I felt so bad for her. She was so young, and had to go through this already.

Father was pacing the floor up and down, a concerned frown on his face. Mother was walking around the boys, asking if they were okay. I saw her kneel near James and Lizy, and talk to her in a comforting hushed voice. It seemed to help a little.

Alex had already claimed a cot and was taking advantage of the moment to doze off, because we could never know how long we would stay down there. It could be a couple hours, or a whole day. Or sometimes even more.

Matt and Johnny looked unfazed and were already playing cards — they always kept a stack of cards down here — and thinking of their game.

This safe room had been made to hold ten people, sometimes fifteen if we really wanted, so with thirty-three people in there, the place was pretty crammed up. There were only ten cots, and half a dozen chairs. Slowly, as everyone came out of his shock and had calmed down a little, we used the cots as seats — we could sit three or four people on them — and waited. There wasn't much else to do, to be honest.

The only sounds were Matt and Johnny playing, Lizy still sobbing softly, father pacing up and down, and everyone else breathing. I was sitting between Roy and Sterling.

"So, um, does this happen often?" Roy asked, cleaning his small round glasses with a cloth he pulled out of nowhere.

"A few times a year, yeah." I watched him carefully clean his glasses. I also looked at Sterling's hands and noticed he was wearing a ruby ring, which I thought was odd, because if I remembered correctly, he was a Six. And how could a Six own something like that?

"Is that a real stone?" I whispered to him, not wanting the others to hear our conversation.

"Yes. It's a ruby, and belonged to my mother. It was her wedding ring."

"Was?"

"She passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm one of your many boyfriends, after all, and you should know about us."

I smiled shyly and looked back at my own hands, not wanting to talk about anything. Then I went to the closet and pulled out a blanket. I spread it out on the floor and lied down on it, putting an arm behind my head.

Seconds later, Harry, Wes and Wattson stood up from their cot.

"Isodora," Wes said, "Take the cot, you'll be more comfortable."

I shook my head. "No, it's all right. But thanks." I smiled and closed my eyes to shut everyone out. People started talking and whispers became normal voices again. How long were we going to stay down there? No one knew.

I heard tiny steps walking around my head and smiled slightly, because I knew it was Lizy.

"Pwincess sleeping?" she asked. I grinned when I heard James say, "Yes. It's Sleeping Beauty, honey."

"A pwince must kiss her, so she wakes up," she said, walking away from me. I wanted to laugh, but I contained myself. This little girl was the sweetest thing that could happen.

And I just loved how she said 'pwincess'. It was so precious.

"Why don't you kiss her, honey?" I heard James whisper loud enough for all to hear.

"Okay," she said, walking back towards me. When she arrived close to me, she slowed her steps and tiptoed. She went down on her knees and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes, playing along. "Who woke me up?" I asked in my most 'Pwincess-y' voice I could make.

"I did!" Lizy said enthusiastically. Everyone chuckled and I took her hand in mine.

"Thank you, My Lady. And who are you?" I sat up and leaned my back on the wall.

"Lizy."

"Hello, Lizy." She beamed and looked at her father with so much pride in her smile and in her dark brown eyes. Suddenly she ran back — her brown curls bounced all around her head — to hide in her fathers arms. He chuckled and picked her up and hugged her close. "Good girl," he whispered in her ear.

James looked at me and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I nodded and smiled. This little Lady was definitely tugging at my heart. Matt and Johnny had followed the whole scene, and Matt quickly made a paper crown from some paper he had in his pocket that he placed on his head. Johnny made a second one while Matt walked to Lizy who was still in her father's lap.

"Hello Lizy, I am the Prince. Do you want to be my princess?"

Her cheeks became pink like her dress, but the smile she wore on her sweet lips was the happiest. She nodded silently and climbed down from her dad's lap; Matt took her hand. Johnny placed the second crown on her brown curls and they both strolled around the room, for everyone to see. I could easily tell that she had won the hearts of every single person in the room. All except my father. But I ignored him for the time being.

An hour later, the General opened the doors. "All clear, Your Majesty," he said to father. "Everyone can go back upstairs." All obeyed, but I stayed behind with my parents to hear the report of the attack.

"Well?" father asked.

"Your Majesty," the General started, "it was a group of ten northern Rebels. No one was killed. They just turned everything upside down and broke a lot of things."

"Did you capture any of them?"

"We did, bur only one. He claims they just want to have some fun by scaring you."

Father chuckled. "Seriously? Last time those came, they said they forgot something here the time before and came to get it." He sighed. "At least it wasn't the Southern ones." He wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and he looked at me. "We'll talk about this tonight, on the _Special Report_ , but in the meantime, I need you to have a date so we can distract the people tonight with that. Like I always say: Twenty percent bad news, eighty percent good news. You're the eighty percent. Got it?" He winked at me and walked up the stairs with mother.

I sighed. The General looked at me. "Sorry about that, Your Highness."

"Thanks. Let's go to work, then." I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, thinking fast at how I could possibly do a date in the little time I had before the _Special Repor_ t tonight.

But as soon as I had hit the first floor and came out of the secret passage, I was greeted with one of the Selected.

"Ah, Princess," he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I hope I shall get to know you better today, I imagine that once you know me you'll instantly forget about all the other boys, y'know?"

"Very funny, Ethan." I chuckled. "But since you're here, are you free right now?"

"I am."

"Good. Let's go outside, shall we?"

"Did you just say 'shall'?"

"I'm afraid, yes. I tend to do that sometimes, too," I said with smug face.

He laughed. "Very well, then, we shall go outside." He gave me his arms, and helped dodged the obstacles that littered the floor.

"Wow, that was quite an attack, huh?" he asked, looking at the wrecked hall.

"Yeah. But it wasn't lethal, thank goodness."

"What do you mean, 'lethal'?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say we were lucky it was only the Northern Rebels. They just come to mess things up. Southern ones come to kill."

"The Royals?"

"Yeah, and who ever gets in their way: guards or simply the staff." I sighed, not wanting to talk about it more. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Me? Oh, um, there's not much to tell, actually. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Anything you want to talk about." I shrugged. We opened the door to the gardens and strolled down the gravel path. Unconsciously, we headed to the rotunda.

"Okay, um, I have six brothers and sisters, and-

"Six? Oh wow… must be a noisy home."

He chuckled. "Yes and no. My three older siblings already left the house, so I'm the oldest now, with a little sister and twin brothers. I'm an apprentice Construction worker and I love my job. Um, what else would you want to know?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I love to play pool, I love teasing people and flirting. You don't mind that, do you?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Nope, as long as I don't feel uncomfortable, in which case you'll know right away."

"Very well, m'lady," he said bowing and kissing my hand. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what we liked to do, and I was enjoying myself, I have to admit. His curly brown hair paired very well with his hazel eyes full of teasing and kindness at the same time.

But too soon, I had to go prepare for the Special Report.

* * *

 **So, what d'ya think? ;)**

 **Okay, I have a question for you: do you consider yourself a PANTSER or a PLOTTER?**

 **I am definitely a Pantser (with a general idea to where my story is going, with a few critical points along the way, but what happens in the middle is usually guided by the characters themselves^^...), so this Rebel attack was totally unplanned... LOL like all rebel attacks, right? ;) But I'm glad it happened, so I could intruduce more boys^^hehehe**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants to do a second character for the last spot, feel free ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**He guys! Thanks for the awsome reviews ;) I like your enthousiasm ;D  
**

 **I know the previous chapter seemed a bit rushed and all, but let me explain (hear me out, okay?) ;) They were attacked during lunch, let's say 1pm. Then they stayed in the Saferoom for like 2h, that brings us to 3pm. The _Special_ was at 5pm (like every _Report)_ and she had to get ready at 4pm-4.30pm, so that leaves us with only about 1h for a last minute date... it couldn't be much longer^^**

 **But I hear your wish to have longer dates and more details, and I'll definitely do that in the future... You're the boss ;)**

 **talking about long 'dates' and details, I think you won't be disappointed with this chapter... *rubs hands together***

 ***drumroll* okay let's get down to it :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

The _Special Report_ was awful. Father spoke three minutes about the attack, and then it was all for me. Felix peppered me with question about my dates so far, about the boys, and if I had already kissed at least one of them.

"Of course not," I replied. "It hasn't even been a week."

But of course, Max burst out laughing, and Felix asked him his thoughts on the subject. He stopped laughing right away, but he was cornered, and Felix and everyone else waited for his answer.

"Um," he began, not so sure anymore. "I… think that…" he cleared his voice, "you have to give her time. It has been only a few days." He smiled stupidly.

"Are you eager for a kiss?" Felix asked him.

Max turned beet red, and I was the one to burst out laughing this time. "Um, I-"

"Of course he is," Wes elbowed him. "Aren't we all?" And most of the boys joined in chuckling. I wanted to face-palm so hard and hide ten miles under ground. This was getting out of hand. At least father's goal had been achieved: no one remembered about the Rebel attack.

Finally, the half hour was up — _Specials_ only lasted thirty minutes — and we could all go eat dinner. The evenings where I would drink tea with mother while father and Alex shared a moment together with brandy and a cigar — for father, not Alex — were over. Now I had the evening off if I wanted to have a date or something. Boy, was I happy for my free evenings. I excused myself and went back to my room to finish my book. Today was a full day — an attack, a last-minute date and a Special —, so I thought I deserved my night off.

I quickly put something more comfortable, aka my pajamas, and started reading.

I finished my book around midnight, but I was not sleepy at all. I knew there was no risk of a Rebel attack — there were never two on the same day, so far — so I decided to sneak outside, and take a stroll in the shadows of the gardens. Only, there were like twenty guards between my room and the garden doors, so I took it upon myself to use the Tunnels.

I grabbed a light jacket and a pair of flats and pressed the switch behind the plant. The big Mahogany wardrobe slid open and I silently walked through the narrow corridors and stairs all the way to the first floor. There, I cracked open the door and checked for a clear passage to the Women's Room. No one was in sight — the guard had just turned around the corner — so I made a tip-toeing run for the white doors, which I opened the most silently possible that I could. Once inside, I just needed to open a window and jump outside.

It felt so good to do something forbidden, and a sly grin spread on my face. I stayed in the shadows of the trees, because the moon was full and making it seem like dawn or dusk. I walked silently, sticking to the grass and avoiding the gravel paths.  
I headed to the furthest side of the gardens, where the swimming pool was. I was just going to dip my feet in the cool, refreshing water for a little while before going back to bed.

 _Splash._

Um, what? Something fell in the pool. I walked faster to go see what it was. The pool was the size of half an Olympic Pool, but with a green slide, and two diving boards. It was deep where the diving boards were, and shallow on the other side.

I stood on the edge of the pool, but nothing moved. I walked around it to look under the slide or near the diving boards, when something shiny caught my eye. I stopped and looked for the shiny thing again. Ripples on the surface of the water spread from the corner of the pool. There was something in the water. But I couldn't see was it was. I stood there, motionless for a couple minutes before finishing my stroll around the pool, still looking for that shiny thing again.

When I didn't hear or see anything else, I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in the water, resting on my hands and looking at the stars, my head hung backwards.

"Hi," a male voice said.

I jumped and gasped, a hand over my mouth to cover any sound. "Finn," I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just cooling off a little." He grinned. And that's when I saw something shiny again. The moon reflected on something behind him.

"What's that shiny thing behind you?" I pointed at something I couldn't see behind him.

"Oh, this?" He shifted and turned his back to me, revealing a gigantic fishtail.

I gasped and jerked my feet out of the water.

"No, no, no. Don't be scared."

"That's easy for you to say," I whispered in shocked terror. "I'm going to close my eyes and wake up in my bed again. This is just a bad dream." I closed my eyes shut really tight, counted to three in my mind and opened them again.

"Still here," He said smugly.

"How is this possible?" I whispered in wonder.

"Um… Okay. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to tell you a story." He grinned and swam around me feet. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"All right." I sighed and shifted in a more comfortable position.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful blue-haired mermaid who was hidden in the cliffs with her companions, singing the mermaid song and luring the next boat full of sailors and fisherman to their deaths." He said that rather dramatically, spreading goosebumps all over my arms. "But when this blue-haired young mermaid saw the black-haired-blue-eyes sailor, she fell in love with him and decided to save him from her companions instead. She swam with him on her back as far away as possible and brought him to shore. He fell in love with her, too, but it was impossible her them to marry. They saw each other regularly and she decided to take it upon herself to seek Poseidon, the God of the Ocean, to plead her case and marry this man.

"Poseidon heard her plea and accepted to give her a pair of legs. But there was a price to pay for betraying the Merpeople: She had legs, yes, but it felt like walking on knives. She ignored that and went to look for her soulmate. She found him and they got married. Nine months later, I was born. The end." He grinned and stared at me.

I was speechless. "But… I thought mermaids were legends. You know, creatures living in books for kids."

"Oh, I can assure you they are real. Here's the proof," he said, putting his fin on my lap.

"Ew! Get that thing off me." I pushed it back in the water

"Sorry," he said, chuckling.

"No, you're not."

"You're right." He chuckled and swirled in the water. "I'm not the least sorry."

"But how is it that I saw you walking on two legs, and I danced with you the other night?"

"Ah, well, that's another story."

"I've got all the time in the world. Please explain." I crossed my arms, waiting for his story.

"Sure. You see these?" He lifted his fists from out of the water. "The leather cuffs hide my secret, actually." He paused and took them off. He then extended his wrists to me.

"See? I have fish scales on them."

My eyes widened, and I extended my hand to touch them, but jerked it away. "Can I touch?" I asked, unsure it this was a polite question or not.

"Sure." He came closer and I brushed his skin and fish scales with the tip of my fingers.

"Oh, my goodness. They're really part of you. This is so weird." The scales came out of his skin like hair would. They were smooth and kind of bluish — from what I could tell in the moonlight.

"But I don't have them all the time. See, that's the thing. Even though I'm half human and half Merman, I'm much more human. When these scales start growing — and I can't miss them, they itch so bad — I know I'm going to have a transformation during the night, and it can last between three and ten hours. It's never twice the same."

"How often?" I was kind of hypnotized by this new thing.

He shrugged. "More random than that, you can't. Sometimes it's four or fives times a week, sometimes only twice and sometimes zero. I can never tell."

"This is so weird," I said, awestruck. Suddenly I realized something, and I chuckled. "Wow, I just realized your name was Finn and you have fins." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know. My mom was never very subtle with the names she gave us."

"There are others?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I have two sisters and a brother."

"And they have the same… 'condition'… as you?"

"No, we're all different. Dory has scales growing in random places on her body, so she wears very covering clothes. Then there's Ariel, and she-

"Please don't tell me she has red hair."

He chuckled. "No, but she has a fishtail. She is the opposite of me: she gets legs for a few hours randomly. She lives with my mom's side of the family and comes back to the shore to see us when she gets her legs. And then there's Sebastian — and no, he's not a crab —, he's a normal human. The only thing weird about him is that instead of smelling sweat when he sweats, he smells fish."

"Oh no! That's awful!" I said, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Yeah. He's going to follow in my dad's steps and be a fisherman, so the smell is covered."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is not funny." But I kept laughing.

Then we were silent for a little while, and he swam silently in the swimming pool.

"How many times have you transformed already, during the Selection?" I asked him.

"This is the first time, actually. And you can't imagine how happy I was when I saw that you had a swimming pool, and that it was far enough from the Palace."

"Yeah I can imagine. Who knows about this?"

"No one, besides my family. I always managed to hide it."

"How did you do that?"

"My parents decided we should live a secluded life. We live in an old lighthouse with the closest neighbor being two or three miles away. We were all homeschooled."

I cringed at the thought of having no one around besides family. It must have been really lonely. "And you weren't scared of someone discovering that during the Selection?"  
He shrugged. "I figured you should know. But I didn't really know to tell you. 'Hi, guess what? I'm a merman and I randomly transform with a fishtail.' You wouldn't have believed me."

I burst out laughing. "No, I wouldn't."

"But now you do?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He looked at his tail. "Not really." We both chuckled. "Okay enough talking. Come in the water."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." I shook my head and shied away when he came close.

He frowned. "You're scared of me?"

"Um, don't merpeople drown humans for a living?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just tell you a story about a mermaid who did the opposite?"

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "What? Are you telling me you're in love with me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes, then I averted my gaze and stared at my hands in my lap. "I can't swim."

"What?" he swam closer to me, leaning his wet body on my legs, and resting his arms on my legs, his face not far from mine. "I thought Princess knew how to do everything. And well," he whispered in mock outrage.

"Well, if you must know, Mister mermaid-

"Merman."

"Merman, sorry. There are a lot of things I can't do, and swimming is one of them." I held my head high. Not that I was proud of it, but I didn't want to feel humiliated in front of him.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I'm terrified of the water. That's all."

He smiled and took my hands in his. "Then let me teach you how to not be scared of the water."

"Finn, I don't have a tail like you."

"You don't need a tail to swim. I can teach you the 'human' way of swimming," he offered.

I sighed. "No thanks. But maybe some other time."

"Okay." He let go of my hands and went for a swim around the pool.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it hurt, when you transform?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Like hell. That's why I need deep water to transform. I can scream and yell and toss, no one will hear me."

I felt bad for him, and I wished I could so something for him to ease the pain. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He shook his head. "No. And I don't think I want you to see it." Thanks to the full moon, I could see he was blushing.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"Well, first of all because it's horrible to watch. I had to watch Ariel transform several times, and when you can't do anything to help ease the pain, it's painful even for the person watching. And secondly, because I'm naked."

"Okay."

"But… I wouldn't mind you seeing me naked. It's just the painful side I don't want you to go through."

"Oh, well thanks. You seem to say that I am the type of girl who regularly sees men naked, but cannot endure watching someone I like get hurt?" I crossed my arms, pouting playfully.

He smiled. "Oh, because you like me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled himself up on the edge of the swimming pool, sitting next to me.

"Maybe," I said wiggling my eyebrows, imitating him.

He chuckled. "Good. I'm happy I didn't scare you away with my fins." He wiggled his tail in the air and splashed all over us.

"Shhh! You're going to get us caught," I hissed, half laughing.

"Oh, sorry." He scratched his wrists. "Ow. It's itching. You better go. I'm going to transform back in a few minutes, and I really don't want you to see this." He kissed my cheek.

"Maybe some other time, though." He smiled and slid silently back down in the water.

"Okay. Good luck," I whispered with a small smile on my lips. As much as I wanted to stay to help him in anyway I could, I decided to respect his wish and ran back to the Palace, sticking to the shadows and climbing in the same window I had jumped out of. I checked the clock in the Women's Room. Oh dear. I had planned to stay a few minutes only, and it had been more like an hour and a half. I went back to my room and rolled back in bed, but as it turned out, I couldn't fall asleep. Finn's fins and violet eyes kept coming back to mind.

* * *

 **HAhahaha! how about that, huh? ;D**

 **Okay, so we met the Princess, the Guard, the Partner-in-crime (** _did you get who it was?_ **) and the Mythical creature... hehehe...(sorry it's not a Unicorn^^)  
**

 **Oh, and I think this group of Selected boys is the most EPIC group of Selected... ever!... you'll understand why along the story. but you guys are geniuses when creating characters ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AWww, guys, I juste have to share this with you before anything else... today is our fourth Wedding Anniversary, and my hubby prepared the most awesome breakfast! (this can sound weird, but we never eat breakfast together, we start our days at different times...), with all my favorite things! croissants, nutella, multifruit juice, Starbucks caramel macchiato,... Ugh, so good! and with candles, and the view on Lake Geneva (it was the color of the Ocean)... anyway^^ I just wanted to rant about that... sorry, lol ;D**

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm glad you were surpised by the Merman! haha! and no, he was not the Special Character I asked for... hehehe^^ but I'm not gonna tell you more about that just yet...**

 **And yes, Max is the 'Partner-in-Crime' teehee ;)**

 **On to the next chapter...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

It was Monday morning and I had already done three dates with the Press since their arrival on Thursday. I would give the Press one more, and then I could take the rest of the week off, or do private dates.

This Selection thing was starting to grow on me, I had to admit. These boys were so different from one another, and so intriguing, that I was slowly eager to know them more. So I decided to get to know another one each day, some with the Press, and some without. It was still my life, and I wanted all the privacy I could get.

I decided to do a group date that afternoon, although not as awkward as the last time. Playing volley ball required more than two players, so it would be justified, right? I spent the morning in the office with father, talking about the attack of the previous day and sorting through reports on the Southern Rebels' activities. They still weren't happy about the Selection, but other than that, they didn't seem to go anywhere. Yet.

Before lunch, I went downstairs to the Men's Parlor and waited outside. I listened to what Casper was saying.

"All, right, I want you to read the Constitution for tomorrow morning. Class dismissed." I muffled a laugh. Casper was so funny and he took his job to heart. I should thank him properly after all this. I knocked on the door.

Trent opened the door. "Your Highness," he said bowing low.

I stepped inside. "Hello, everybody. I hope you'll find the Constitution text interesting." I smiled smugly. "Okay, um, two things. First, I ask you all not to call me 'Your Highness' anymore. I don't want to waist my time repeating that to each one of you, so now you all know. Um, Secondly, I was wondering if some of you would be interested in a Volley-Ball game this afternoon. We need at least twelve players, and if we are more than twelve, we'll switch places mid-game."

They all stared back at me.

"Okay, you know what? Anyone who wants to come just joins me outside after lunch in comfortable cloths, and we'll see who wants to play, who want to cheer and who wants to just watch. Sounds good?" They nodded. "Boy, you guys are really excited about this, aren't you." I chuckled and shook my head, walking away to the Dining Room. Jeeze. It was like they were all frozen or something. Did I have horns on my head for them to just stare at me like that?

Lunch was noisy, as always, but I was getting used to it. I caught Matt and Johnny giggling and talking in hushed tones. Uh-ho. Too late. Someone was being pranked. I observed the room, because I didn't want to miss whatever they had planned. I saw the twins were holding a fishing line and I followed the line with my eyes all the way up to the high ceiling, where a huge black plastic spider was patiently waiting to be lowered. I saw the eight legged monster go gown very slowly at first, and I bit my lower lip to muffle my laugh. This was going to be funny. They had already used this prank when the Indian Royal Family came, and they had four Princesses. They shrieked and were scared to death; and promised to never come back. We never saw them again. So I was wondering how it was going to turn out with these guys.

The spider went down, and arrived at eye level with Roy and Ethan — who were seated across from each other, in the middle of the long table — and I've never seen someone jump as high as Roy did, nor scream as high pitched as he did. The boys who were seated just around them, jumped, too, but were able to contain themselves. The ones sitting farther away burst out laughing. I wanted to laugh so bad, but when I saw that Roy was as white as a ghost, away from the table and holding his chest, I refrained from laughing and went to him.

"Roy, are you all right?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

His breathing was fast, and I could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. "What was that?" he asked in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"That was a plastic spider my brothers have been using for years. I'm terribly sorry."

He pushed his glasses up his nose and swallowed. "I hate spiders."

"I know, me too. And that one was exceptionally huge."

Matt and Johnny both came, their hands in their pockets, and looking at their shoes. "Sorry," they both mumbled.

"It- It's okay," Roy stammered. "Just never do that again."

They both nodded and walked reluctantly back to their seats. I looked up and saw that father was very upset about what had just happened. Because if I remembered correctly, he had made them promise never to use that prank again on women guests. I think father realized his mistake and should have said 'guests of any kind' instead of 'women guests'. Matt and Johnny were in for a rough time. I kind of felt bad for them, but then again, if it had been me, I would have jumped as high as Roy did. It's always funnier when you're not the target.

Lunch ended quite awkwardly, with the boys randomly looking at the ceiling for another prank. But Matt and Johnny were held in check by father who, without doubt, had promised to punish them. Usually he let them do pranks. But this one got out of hands each time, and father had lost a potential ally when the twins pulled the prank on the Indian Princesses.

I went back to my room, nodded to Officer Revels as I passed by him, and changed in some comfortable clothes. I pulled on some black mid-thigh shorts with a bright green tank top and some sneakers and Judy fixed my hair in a long pony-tail braid. I put some sunscreen on my bare arms and legs, on my face and on the back of my neck and grabbed my sunglasses before going back downstairs.

I was the first one outside. Footmen were putting up the volley-ball net and marking the court, with some kind of paint, on the grass. I grabbed a volley-ball and sat on one of the chairs that the Staff had brought out. Photographers were already on the side, waiting for some action to start.

"What? No one else came to your invitation?" I heard behind me. The slight french accent made me recognize him instantly. "I thought I would be the last one outside. Seriously." He chuckled and sat next to me.

"Seems I'm not very popular." Ugh. Out of everyone, it had to be him the first to come out. I didn't even really know him yet, but he had taken Anton's place, and I kind of hated him for it. But I put my animosity aside and decided to give him a chance, too.

"I see the Press is already here," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I know. I have to give them three or four public dates, so the public can follow what happens." I shrugged.

"But do you still do private ones?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Maybe it doesn't look like it, but I hate being in the spotlight."

"Oh really? I could never have guessed." He chuckled and then motioned with his head to the closest photographer. "You know, I'm not a photographer, but I can really picture us together."

"Smooth, Sébastien, smooth." I giggled. This was the first time a Selected used a pick-up line with me.

He chuckled, too. "Oh, we have company."

I turned around and Watson came out. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a vintage logo on it: I knew I had seen it somewhere already, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Watson?"

"Just Watt."

"Okay, Watt, um, what's that logo again? It looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on what it is."

He grinned and blushed a little. "It's Captain America's shield."

"Oh yeah, right. Alex, my brother, is a huge fan of the Avengers."

"Yeah, an oldie, but a goodie," he said, chuckling, and sat on my other side. "So, no one else is coming?"

I shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to start, the three of us." I stood and threw my ball to Sébastien, who caught it easily. We walked to a spot of grass, not near the net.

"Wow, Isodora, I didn't know you owned other kind of shoes beside your heels," Watt said teasingly, and he chuckled.

"Well, I found out that heels are very uncomfortable to play volley-ball in, so I had to find something else." We all laughed and started to toss each other the ball. As the minutes passed, we became better and better, and other boys — Harrison, Harry, Wes, Max, Finn, Dylan, Trent, James (with Lizy), and Ethan — came out, joining our growing circle of players. Some others — Aaron, Kaden, Flynn, and Eric — came just to watch.

We were thirteen players, so we played six against seven, switching places to be always six. Some of the guys were pretty good at this game, others were here only for the fun — like me — and the ones watching were either cheering, or kept a close eye on Lizy. She tried a few times to run for her dad, but Kaden swept her away just before Finn fell on her while catching the ball. Lizy found that to be very amusing, and thus ran for her dad, each time to be ran after and swept up by Kaden.

I watched her as she was swept away by Kaden for the fifth time, and wasn't paying attention to the game. James was on the opposite team and smashed the ball real hard on my face. I fell on my butt a few feet away from where I was standing, and I felt something hot stream down my lips. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and it came out bloody. In a matter of seconds, all the boys were standing around me.

"Oh, my goodness, are you all right?"

"I'm so sorry, Isodora!"

"Someone call a medic!"

"How many fingers do I have?"

"All right, all right," I shouted. "Give me some space." Wes helped me to stand up and I bent over, letting the blood drip to the ground. When Lizy saw me, she burst in tears and ran in her dad's arms, burying her face in his chest.

I heard the cameras clicking away. The guards who were supposed to escort my dates made the Press go away, telling them that they had enough pictures and shots. The photographers couldn't do anything against gunned men, so they walked away reluctantly.

A nurse came running and made me lie down and stuff a tissue paper in my nose, while I held some ice on the back on my neck. Man, this was the most humiliating thing on earth. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. The boys were talking in small groups and Lizy was still sobbing in her father's arms.

"Does it hurt?" I heard Max say beside me.

"No." I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Of course it does, you idiot. Did you actually see the speed of that ball?" He shook his head, slightly chuckling. "Well, neither did I. I felt it." We both burst out laughing. When I changed the tissue in my nose, I noticed it had stopped bleeding, so I sat up. "How do I look?"

"A mess?"

"Thanks." I sighed and stood up, but fell back down, dizziness claiming me.

"Woah, watch it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a drop in blood pressure."

"You need sugar." He called for the nurse who was still nearby. "Could you give her some ice-cream or something? She needs sugar."

"Yes, Sir." She ran away to the kitchens, and actually came back with two other kitchen maids, with arms loaded with ice-cream cones of so many different flavors. We all ate an ice-cream and laughed off the whole incident. Lizy was trying to eat a huge chocolate ice-cream cone on her own, and it was quite the task. She had the brown stuff smeared all over her face and dress. But when I saw how the boys were looking at her, I knew that every single one of them had fallen for that little Lady.

Honestly, I never thought Kaden would be the one keeping an eye on her and running after her. He was more the mysterious, and dark-and-brooding kind of guy — from what I could tell in just a few days — but he had definitely changed my way of seeing him. And I liked it.

We made fun of each other's ways of playing or of our sport outfits, and they all made fun of my shortness without heels. The only two who didn't were Trent and Wes. But Wes doesn't count because he kinds of worships me all the time. Although he's taller than me when I'm not wearing heels, he's like a pocket fanboy. I'm sure he'd just follow me everywhere if I allowed it. But it made me smile nonetheless. And in that moment, I was happy. Truly happy. I never thought it would be possible, but it was.

When it was time for me to go prepare for dinner, one by one they all went back inside, and it was just me, Kaden playing with Lizy, and James.

"Isodora, I'm sorry for what happened. I-"

"James, it's all right. It was an accident," I said, chuckling. "I was distracted by this cute little Lady. It could have happened to anyone."

"But still." He shrugged. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked sheepishly.

"There's no need, really."

"I insist."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Fine. How?"

"Like a date?" He smiled smugly, his beige-green eyes lighting up with amusement.

 _"You're_ asking _me_ on a date? I'm supposed to be the one to-"

"I know, I know. But take it like a day off, you know? Dinner, tomorrow night?"

I smiled slyly. "Okay. But on one condition, though." I crossed my arms.

"What?"

"I want Lizy with us."

He frowned. "Why? I can put her to bed early, you know?"

"I know, but she's part of you, and if I'm going to know you, I want to know her, too." I paused. "But only if you want to."

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow night, dinner with Lizy." He smiled and picked his daughter, who had just ran to him, up in his arms, and walked away.

"She's something, isn't she?" Kaden asked beside me.

"Yeah, she is."

"I'll see you later," he simply said and walked back inside. I went to my room to prepare for Dinner.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, too^^ can't wait to hear your feedback ;)**

 **Oh, and if you're interested in reading another male SYOC (and maybe submit a character, idk), please go read Torielz's story "The Selected King" ;) she's really good! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I have something really exciting to share with you: I've just submitted an entry in a writing contest! Harlequin was looking for some romantic Canadian Heroes, so I obliged ;) It's just a synopsis and first chapter. I know I have no chance at being picked (y'a know, since I've started writing only six months ago and will be competing with real authors...) but at least I'm giving it a try^^ xD Anyway...**

 **Thanks for your awsome and funny reviews on the previous chapter! :D**

 ** _MastaGamerita_ came up with some crazy newspaper headlines after the Volley-ball date: _"BREAKING NEWS: SELECTED VOLLEYBALL GAME ENDS WITH PRINCESS HAVING A BLOODY NOSE"_ and _"News Flash: Dark and Mysterious Kaden has a soft side for two-year-old little girls."_** *Has Fangirl attack* **xD**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14_**

Times flies by so fast when you try to enjoy what you're doing. But when you're waiting for something, times seems to go twice as slower than usual. During the morning, I checked the time three times in five minutes. I tried to read reports, and write things to get my mind off of waiting, but it didn't work. As weird as it was, I was really looking forward to that date.

James was the first one to actually ask me out, and it was a nice change. It made me feel like a normal girl, and I would take that over any other date I would have to plan in the future. Lunch finally came around and I was getting more nervous by the minutes about my dinner date later on, and I had no idea why.

After lunch, I roamed the halls, trying to avoid the boys as much as I could, but I eventually bumped into Flynn as he came around a corner.

"Ow," I said, holding my nose. "Oh, hello Flynn."

"Your Highness- I mean, Isodora. I'm sorry about that."

I chuckled. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He chuckled, too. "Neither was I. And I have a tendency to bump into things and people. I'm very clumsy." He laughed nervously.

"That's a problem." I smiled. "Tell me, Flynn: are you doing anything right now?"

"Um, no." He ran his fingers through his brown hair streaked with hints of sandy blond. "Well, I was told there was a room in the Palace with old stuff, and I was kinda looking for it, actually."

"Oh, I'll take you to that room, if you want."

He smiled, and blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Besides, you can't find it on your own, since it's above the third floor, which is off limits. Come on, follow me."

He followed me up the stairs, and Officer Creed lifted a questioning eyebrow when he saw a Selected on the third floor. "Don't worry, Officer, I'm just showing him the Palace 'museum'." He nodded and we continued one floor up.

"The 'museum'?" Flynn asked.

I chuckled. "My brothers and I gave it that name a few years ago. It's full of vintage stuff and a lot of museums wanted to buy some of the things, but since it's Royal legacy, we can't sell them."

"Oh."

I frowned. "But how did you know this room existed?"

He shrugged. "I heard Kaden mention it a couple days ago. But I have no idea how he got word of it. Maybe he has relatives who work for a museum?"

"Yeah, maybe." I shrugged the idea away. "Ok, here we are." I opened the double doors to a large room and made him enter first. I followed him and closed the doors behind me. I was glad for the diversion in the afternoon before my dinner date.

"Woah," he said, wide-eyed. "This is awesome." His voice was full of awe and he slowly walked around the room, observing the objects, but not touching them.

"You own an antique shop, right?" I asked him, remembering his form.

He looked back at me with a proud grin on his face. "Yeah, I do." He walked ahead of him, still looking at me, and bumped into a small table, knocking over an old porcelain vase. I gasped and he quickly saw his mistake and caught the vase before it crashed in a million pieces to the ground.

"Oh, dear. I told you I was clumsy." He made an apologetic face.

"I can see that. How do you manage in your store?" I sat on a very ancient couch, a 'Louis XIV', that came straight from France.

He shrugged. "I bump into everything, so I kind of 'glued' the objects on the shelves with magnets."

"Clever," I said , genuinely amazed.

He chuckled. "It was my grandfather's store, and he was sick of me bumping everything to the floor, so I had to come up with an idea that could preserve the artifacts." He walked to a shelf where various objects were stored. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, taking a small device in his hands.

"I don't know. You're the expert, you tell me," I said mischievously.

He came back and sat next to me with the object in his hands, turning it around between his fingers. "I've seen this only once in my short time working in that shop. I think it's called a 'cassette tape'."

"What was it used for?" I looked at the rectangular black objet in his hands.

"Things were recorded on it, like music, or speeches, or whatever. But there aren't much left here in Illéa, because it was replaced by CD's — a round, thin device — and then by bluerays — smaller than CD's — which were then replaced multiple times to what we have now, the chips."

I stared at that thing. "How does it work?"

"You need an old hi-fi." He looked around the room, walked through the alleys between furniture and displayed objects. "Aha. Here we are." He came back with what he had called and old 'hi-fi' and opened like a small drawer, in which he placed the cassette tape. He placed it upside down and tried again. Then he plugged the radio to a socket and pressed the 'play' button.

A song I had never heard played in the room.

 _"In the town where I was born_  
 _Lived a man who sailed to sea_  
 _And he told us of his life_  
 _In the land of submarines_

 _So we sailed up to the sun_  
 _Till we found the sea of green_  
 _And we lived beneath the waves_  
 _In our yellow submarine_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

 _And our friends are all on board_  
 _Many more of them live next door_  
 _And the band begins to play_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"_

We stared at each other, listening to these ridiculous lyrics, muffling our laughs so we could hear the words, but when the song ended, we both burst out laughing.

"What on earth was that?" I said between hiccups.

"I have seriously no idea," he said, drying a tear of laughter. "Did people really listen to this kind of music? This is stupid!" He laughed again, and pulled out the cassette tape from the radio. "Oh, look. There's a name on the tape: 'The Beatles'."

We just looked at each other, ready to burst out laughing. "Who would call themselves like that? I mean, a bug?" I chuckled.

"Well, I've heard about them actually. They were a very well known music band, and I think they wrote this song while on drugs. But I think they wrote other songs, much more, um, listenable and with meaningful lyrics."

"I hope they did, because this is truly ridiculous."

He put back the hi-fi and the tape where he had found them and rummaged through the other objects, trying not to bump into anything, since nothing was magnetized, here.

"You know, I really didn't know what to make of you, before coming to the Selection," he said while looking at an unidentified object.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're very interesting to me. In all honesty, before I arrived, I certainly wasn't your biggest fan."

"No? Then why did you enter? For the chance at the crown?"

"That's not it. I just needed something different. But I wouldn't have entered if I didn't think there was the smallest chance I could become friends with you. Even if nothing ever happened romantically between us, I would so love to be your friend."

I smiled. "Then this your lucky day. You surely are very interesting, too, and I'd be glad to be your friend."

He looked back at me with a happy grin. "Cool."

We observed other objects, and he told me about their story, and the afternoon went by pretty fast.

"Well, Flynn, I certainly had a great afternoon with you."

"Me too," he said with a grin.

"But, I, um, have a date tonight and I have to go prepare."

He chuckled. "Of course. That's what happens when you have twenty-five boyfriends." He chuckled and shook his head. "But I'll see you some other time, then."

We walked back down stairs and went our separate ways on the third floor: he continued downstairs, and I headed to my room. I stopped in front of Anton.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi, yourself," he whispered back, a smile in his eyes.

I came closer to him, and lightly pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, but I broke the kiss almost as soon.

"Damn, I needed that," he whispered.

"Me too." I felt my cheeks heat, and walked away in my room. What had I just done? Hadn't he broken up with me? Ugh. These boys made my emotions do a roller coaster, and I had no idea were my feelings stood.

I saw a small paper on my bed, and unfolded it. _'I'll be waiting for you at 6.30 at the bottom of the stairs, on floor two. J.G.'_

My heart rate accelerated and a stupid smile spread on my lips, which were still burning from my kiss with Anton, by the way. Ugh. Stupid me.

I checked the time: 5 o'clock. I had one hour and a half to get ready. Judy was not here yet so I decided to take a rose scented bath, with candles, and rose petals and all that goes with it, just to relax. I don't know why, but this date where I had been asked out was making me feel giddy with excitement and girly, and I wanted to be extra pretty.

"My Lady?" Judy asked through the bathroom door.

"Yes, Judy?"

"A note came in for you earlier."

"Yes, I saw it, thank you. I'll be out in a few minutes. What time is it?"

"It's half past five, My Lady."

"Oh, shoot." I quickly washed my hair and body, rinsed, toweled and emptied the tub, fishing the rose petals in a small net so they wouldn't clog the drain. I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and went back in my room so Judy could prep me up. I had already chosen my dress and shoes before taking a bath, so all she had to do was dry my hair, fix them in an intricate bun with pearls woven into it — my favorite hairstyle, and the most elegant to my taste —, do my make-up naturally, and help me pull on the dress.

It was a peach color — my favorite — strapless, A-line, floor length evening gown, that I paired with some pearl white skinny peep toe heels with an inch platform — James was so tall and I didn't want to look too small next to him — and Judy placed a pearl necklace around my neck and some pearl earrings. Then I was ready.

"How do I look?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Divine, My Lady. If your goal is to have him fall in love with you, you're on the right path."

"I'm not sure that's what I'm aiming for, but I'm not sure what exactly I'm looking for, either. Am I weird, Judy?"

She chuckled. "No, you're just being a girl going on a real date. One where _you_ are asked out, and I think that makes a great difference."

I sighed deeply, an idiotic grin on my face. "Thanks." I opened the door and I really didn't do it on purpose, but I totally forgot Anton was there. He didn't say anything either, so I ignored him completely, and walked down the stairs.

James was already there, waiting for me, with Lizy running around him all over the second floor. He was wearing a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt and a light green tie — which made his eyes look more green than beige — and some black dress shoes. His brown hair was styled carefully, but were still kind of messy. For some reason, I thought he was the most handsome man in the Selection. My heart fluttered a little when I saw his face light up when he saw me.

"Have you been here long?" I asked him, afraid he might have been waiting for a long time.

He shook his head, and looked at his watch. "Twenty seconds." He chuckled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself." Why was my smile so stupid and big?

"Lizy?" he called to his little girl. "Come on, were going outside." She ran to her father who took her in his arms.

"Oh, Lizy, look! We have the same color dress," I said, gently taking her hand in mine. But she shied away and buried her sweet face in her father's suit.

"She'll warm up in a few minutes, don't worry," James told me, and he gave me his arm so we could go outside together. We were thirty minutes earlier than normal dinner time, so we encountered no one, thank goodness.

He guided me in the gardens, under the willow tree. Dozens of small lanterns were hung in the branches over a small round table for two — three, if you count Lizy's toddler chair.

"Oh my goodness. This is beautiful," I said in awe. "Did you do this?"

He smiled smugly. "Yeah. But I've had some help." He chuckled.

"Pwetty," Lizy said, pointing at the lanterns above our heads. He sat her in her chair and I noticed a guard some distance away. Ugh. Oh well, I guess it was necessary after the last Rebel attack. Then James pulled out my chair and pushed it back under me as I sat.

He sat across from me and a butler served us two Champaign flutes, then walked away.

"Cheers," he said, lifting his glass. "To a volley-ball accident." He smiled slyly.

I giggled. "Cheers." I sipped the Champaign. "How did you get Champaign? I'm not even supposed to drink. You do know I'm not eighteen, yet?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But Mr. Brok made me promise that this was going to be the only alcohol we would be drinking tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he would say that. He'd do anything for me." We both chuckled. A few minutes later, the same butler came back with a large silver tray. He gave us each a plate and filled our glasses with water, then walked away again.

"I hope you like Spaghetti a la Carbonara," he said teasingly. "Because this is the best thing I can cook."

"Wait, you made this?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Usually I hate cooking. But I thought I'd never have the opportunity to cook for the Princess again, and I think it was the first time I really enjoyed cooking," he said, putting a mouthful of creamy pasta in his mouth.

I just stared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing. It's just that nobody has ever cooked for me before. I-"

"That's not true. You have a whole team cooking for you."

"I know. But not just for me, you know?" I smiled at him. This man was really tugging at my heart, and I had no idea why. "Thank you." I swirled some spaghetti around my fork and tasted the dish. "Oh my God," I said with my mouth full. "This is so good." I closed my eyes and enjoyed every flavor of it.

"I'm glad you like it," he said smugly.

"You know, I never ate this before. I'll have to ask Mr. Brok to add it to the Royal menu."

He smiled proudly, and helped Lizy eat her spaghetti, too.

"So, tell me a little about yourself," I asked him.

"What do you want to know?" he said when he had swallowed his mouthful.

"Anything you'd like to share."

"All right. I think it's fair enough to tell you a bit of my story, and where Lizy comes from." He smiled sadly, and gently played with one of Lizy's brown curls. "I was married, for two years, to my childhood sweetheart. Her parents didn't really like me and thought we were much too young to get married — we were both eighteen —, we did anyway. Maya's pregnancy was pretty hard, and the doctor ordered her to stay in bed for the last six months. She died in childbirth." He paused, looking at nothing, stuck in the past. I didn't say anything. He sighed heavily. "Lizy only has me now. My parents died of a rare illness when I was fourteen, and Maya's parents hate me: they blame me for killing their daughter, and I have to admit, I blame myself, too. If I hadn't married her, she wouldn't have been pregnant, and she would still be here."

Lizy was done with her food and getting a bit bored. He took her out of the toddler chair and let her walk around. "Don't go too far, now, okay?" he told her gently.

I didn't know what to say to his story. "I'm sorry for your loss." Ugh, lame.

"Thank you. But it's been two years, and the pain is slowly dulling away. I'm afraid to forget her, you know? Sometimes, I can't even picture her correctly in my mind, and I have to get the picture out, and I usually loose it." He chuckled humorlessly. "Anyway, I'm sure this is not the conversation you had imagine for our date, right?"

"Actually, sort of. I hoped you would tell me your story, you know? And I'm glad you did." I placed my hand on his across the table. But at the same time, I felt a tiny hand tug at my dress.

"Lizy? What do you want?" I asked her gently.

She patted my lap, and tried to climb on me, so I picked her up and placed her on my lap, facing me. She fiddled with my pearl necklace.

"Pwetty necklace," she said with sparkles in her dark eyes. "Pwetty Pwincess."

I chuckled. "You can call me 'Dora'."

"Can you say 'Dora', honey?" James asked her from across the table. She looked at her dad from over her shoulder, and shook her head. But then she leaned close to my ear and whispered "Pwetty Dowa" loud enough for James to hear, too. He chuckled.

"Pretty Lizy," I answered back. She smiled and shifted to sit sideways, and leaned her head on my shoulder, sucking on her thumb.

Jame was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, it literally made my heart melt. He sighed deeply, "So, what about you?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked him, imitating him.

He shrugged. "Anything you'd like to share, I guess."

I told him about my job as a Princess, about how father always managed to make me do things I didn't want to do; I told him things about Casper, and Aislinn, and Liam — which made him laugh — and about the song we had listened to with Flynn. After ranting about random things, we realized Lizy had fallen asleep in my arms.

We ditched dessert — Spaghetti a la Carbonara was enough — and we walked back to his room to put Lizy to bed.

"Here, let me take her," he offered.

"No, it's all right. Don't wake her up." When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I stopped and kicked my shoes off. "Although you can take these." I chuckled. "I'm not going to take the chance of falling with her in my arms."

He chuckled and picked up my shoes. "How can you walk in these?" he said with wide eyes.

"A lot of practice." We walked all the way up to the second floor and he led me to his room. He showed me Lizy's bed and I gently laid her in it. He took her shoes off and put a light cover over her.

"Oh, um, I wanted to thank you for the crib, and toddler chair, and toys, and dresses for Lizy."

I smiled, still gazing at the sleeping angel. "You're welcome."

"When the maid came in with all that, she said you had ordered it," he whispered. "I was afraid to be a nuisance and decided not to ask for anything. But you still gave me what I needed." He put his hand on mine and made me look at him. "Thank you." This was getting pretty intense. On one hand, I wanted to stay with him all night, and listen to his voice, and look at his green eyes, but on the other hand, I was afraid to let him close to my heart. He was tugging at it, that was for sure, but I was afraid. I wasn't ready for this to happen just yet.

I looked at his eyes. "Thanks for this evening, and for sharing your story," I whispered. And then I did something I didn't plan to do. I planted a light kiss on his cheek, and walked away before he could do anything else. I grabbed my shoes and ran up the stairs barefoot, avoiding looking at Anton and crashing into my room. I closed the door behind me and slid to the floor against it, tears blurring my vision. What was happening to me?

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I really wanted to squeeze 2 boys in there (chapters focused on only one boy are a little bit boring...) Your thought on this will be helpful ;)**

 **Continue being funny and imaginative in your reviews xD I laugh alone on my couch, and I'm sure my husband thinks I'm crazy... Lol... which I am sometimes!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to _UnderTheJackPine_ for sending the 100th review! YAY! :D THANKS ;)  
**

 **I think it's been two days straight that the website isn't following my updates. I'm too fast, lol. So, if you haven't read about James' and Isodora's date, please read Chapter 14 before this one ;)**

 **Thanks for you reviews on the previous chapter! You guys seem to really like James... ;) I guess we have to thank his creator, _Sabinethefangirl_ :) *clap clap calp***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

The day before the Report, I was bored, and decided to go seek some of the boys I hadn't really met yet. I knocked on room 1.

"What?" came an annoyed answer.

"Um, can I come in?" I asked, not really sure this was the best idea in the world any more.

Gavin sighed loudly enough for me to hear him from outside the door, and opened it. "What?"

"Um, are you doing anything, right now?"

"No."

"Okay. Would you like to do anything with me?"

"No." He stared blankly at me.

"What's wrong with you? I was waiting for a warmer welcome, actually." I crossed my arms.

"I'm trying to get myself kicked out. What do I have to do to get kicked out?"

I frowned, confused. "Why would you want to get kicked out?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, come in. Let me explain." I entered his room and sat on the lonely armchair while he sat on his bed. "I have the sweetest girlfriend back home. I don't even want to be here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because my two stupid sisters thought it would be funny to put my name and picture in the Selection without my knowing about it. When I was Selected, I was like 'What the hell?' but my sisters were laughing their heads off. They did it as a prank, but never thought I'd actually be Selected." He shrugged. "So, what do I have to do to get kicked out?"

I found his story pretty funny, but I tried my best to hide it. "Gavin, I'm not going to hold you here against your wish. In fact, you're doing me a favor. I've been asked to eliminate at least one or two boys each week, so, you're the second one."

"Glad to be of some use. So can I go home?"

"Yes. And please say 'hi' to your girlfriend for me."

He smiled for the first time since the beginning of the Selection. "I will, thanks." And right then and there, he got his bag out of his closet and started to stuff his things in it. But as I walked away, he stopped me. "Oh, and if you're looking for someone else to eliminate, you should go check on Cameron." He chuckled.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at me. "Can't you see he's gay? He has nothing to do here. And he doesn't want to be here either." He chuckled again. "But you should go ask him." He laughed again and continued to pack his bag.

"Um, okay. Well, best of luck to you and your girlfriend," I said walking away.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Okay, so that was awkward. I went to look for Cameron — I checked my paper — in room 18, and knocked.

A jet black haired young man with steel gray eyes opened. Was he wearing eye-liner?

"Hello, Your Highness." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Um, hi Cameron. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shrugged. "Sure, come on in."

"I heard you weren't very happy to be here." He blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. "Um, care to elaborate?" I asked.

He breathed in deeply. "Um, how do I put this. I, um, I have a boyfriend back home, and we, um, kind of challenged each other to sign up, knowing that we would never be picked. You know, a one in a thousand chance is a tiny chance, so it was more for the fun of filling in the form with silly things and, I don't know." He looked at me. "Are you mad?"

I laughed. "No, not at all. Look. I won't be forcing you to stay any longer if you want to go back home. So if you want to go, you can go."

"Really?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, really." I chuckled.

"Aw, Jeeze. Thanks." He hugged me and quickly started to pack his bag.

"You're welcome." I walked away, and that was it. Father would be pleased to know that I had already eliminated three boys this week.

I went back down stairs and decided to spend the rest of the day in the women's room with a book in a cozy couch. But on my way there, I was intercepted by Daniel, the most mysterious guy in the Selection, even more than Kaden, and there was something about him that made me uncomfortable, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, hello there, Princess," he said in a flirtous voice. "I've been wanting to talk to you again ever since our dance during the ball." He smiled a mischievous smile and came very close to me, almost pinning me against the wall. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and rubbed his sly body against mine. Now I remembered what made me uncomfortable about him. I tried to push him away, but he was way too strong and large. His huge build made him look like a giant bear. He closed the gap between our faces and smashed — yes, 'smashed' — his wet and gross lips again mine.

I wrestled and thrashed against him, but try screaming with someone pinning you with the most disgusting kiss ever. He was too strong for me, and I was scared. Really scared. Where were the guards? Where was everyone?

"Hey!" I heard a male voice coming from the stairs, followed by a few pairs of running steps. "Leave her alone!"

I felt Daniel's weight come off me, but his filthy hands were still grabbing me in very inappropriate places. Killian punched Daniel in the face, and Daniel stumbled a few steps away. Harrison and Harry, despite their small stature, were able to hold him back, thanks to Killian's well-aimed punch in the nose.

A couple guards came in running, hearing the noise and all, and took hold of Daniel.

"Put him on the first plane back to his Province," I ordered a bit shakily. They nodded and walked away with a stoned Daniel.

"Are you all right?" Killian asked me, helping me on a chair nearby.

My hands were shaking. "I think so. Thank goodness you were passing by, there was no one in the hall…"

Killian crouched next to me. "Is it the first time he did something like that?"

I frowned, trying to remember. "The last time I talked to him was during the Ball, but all the faces and people kind of blur together. But I don't think he did anything inappropriate, then." I put a hand on my forehead, because I wasn't feeling too well.

"She needs to lie down," Harrison said. "Help her into the Women's Room, and I'll get her something to drink." Harry and Killian nodded and helped me on a couch in the Women's Room. Thank fate, the room was empty. They sat on a couch opposite from me and we waited for Harrison to come back.

A few minutes later, he came back accompanied by a maid who was carrying a large tray with four glasses and a lemonade pitcher. She served the glasses, curtsied and walked away. Harry gave me a glass and I sipped the refreshing beverage. I didn't make eye contact with the boys, though. What had just happened was so humiliating. Somehow, being a Princess didn't protect you from anything if no one was around to protect you. At least he was gone, and I hoped no one else would be like him.

I didn't say much during the rest of the day, too shaken by what had happen. I ate dinner without any appetite, and excused myself early to go to bed.

Friday finally came around with the Report. One week down, eleven more to go. I was wearing a gray floor length dress with three quarters sleeves, and a high front neckline but low back round neckline. The skirt was puffy and made essentially of tulle, with black pumps and a white golden tiara. Judy had fixed my hair in a high bun, and I definitely looked older than I really was.

I sat in my designated chair and waited until Mr. Allen called the final countdown to the beginning of the Report. With four eliminations during the week, there was only twenty-two boys left in my Selection. They were seated in three rows, and very elegantly dress for their second Report, but first Report where they were going to be interviewed. If all went well, I wasn't going to be asked any questions.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Allen said, and the Anthem played. Felix August was on the side of the stage, ready to jump in as soon as the song was over.

"Good evening, dear Illéans," he shouted in his bubbly and ecstatic voice. "Tonight is a grand premiere, because we are going to hear what the Selected themselves have to say. There are already only twenty-two left, but I think it's for the best. The ones that have already gone home were never meant to be, right?" The crowd cheered in agreement. "It's time to hear them. I'm going to interview them in alphabetical order, so it's going to be easier on everyone to remember them." He chuckled. "Especially for my old self," he added, laughing. "All right. Let's start with Sir Aaron Hamilton."

Aaron smiled genuinely and walked to the chair across from where Felix was already seated. His slightly unkempt dirty blond hair bounced on his head as he sat down. His black and grey outfit made the blue of his eyes stand out amazingly well.

"Sir Aaron, tell us why you entered in the Selection in the first place."

Aaron tapped his foot on the ground, a habit I had seen him do quite often during the week. "Well, I really didn't think I'd be Selected, you know? But I wanted to meet the

Royal family so much that I took my chance and just put my name in."

"And you got your chance," Felix said, nodding. "Lucky boy. And how are you finding the Selection so far?"

"Uhm, great. The Princess is all what I had imagined her to be, and I'm really enjoying every single day." He smiled. Felix thanked him and called for the next one on his list.

"Sir Dylan Wild."

Dylan was wearing a black suit and a green tie that made his green eyes stand out. His curls bounced around his head when he walked to the chair and sat.

"Sir Dylan, if I remember correctly from the articles I read this week, you had a date with the Princess, am I right?"

He smiled smugly. "I did, yes." He chuckled. "I was the first one, actually, and it has to count for something, right?"

"It sure does," Felix answered. "Tell us again what you did on that date?"

"We went horse back riding on the estate, and talked pretty much about anything. Well, no. I talked, mostly, and she listened." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, didn't you give her a chance to talk as well?" Felix lifted and eyebrow.

"Of course I did. But she always answered with questions, so she made me talk a lot." They both laughed and Dylan went back to his seat, only to be replaced by Sir Eric Ashley.

Eric was not the most elegant young man: he was wearing kakis with a plaid button-up and a gray dinner jacket. It was a little out of place in the midst of all the suits, but he didn't seem to care.

"So, tell us, Eric. You were a Six: how is life at the Palace different? Do you like it?"

I noticed Eric eying Felix suspiciously. "Um, yes, it is different. Everything is fancy and all, but it lacks some kind of love, you know?"

"No," Felix said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I come from a loving family, but here? I can't feel the loving vibes." He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's because the rooms are too big and the vibes don't echo well. In my home, the walls are closer, so maybe it reverberates easier." He chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck.

"Okay," Felix said, not really sure where to go from there, so he thanked him and called Sir Ethan Fleet.  
He kind of skipped all the way to the chair and twirled on himself before sitting. I rolled my eyes, but found it very funny nonetheless.

"Sir Ethan, why-

"Please just call me Ethan," he said, nudging Felix playfully on the arm.

"Very well," Felix said, chuckling. "Ethan, why did you sign up?"

"That's an easy question, Felix. I just wanted to be better than everyone else in Ottaro, and I crossed all my fingers and toes and prayed to be Selected, and I was. Actually, it wasn't really a surprise. I knew I would be picked."

"Did you, now?" Felix seemed amused by this young man. "And if you weren't picked?"

"That was simply not going to happen." He shrugged and turned around to blink at me. "And like I said the other day to the Princess: once she gets to know me, she'll forget about the others." Wow. He was really self-confident. This could play tricks on him in the future. I'd watch my back if I were him.

"All right, thank you, Ethan." He waved him off and called the next man. "Sir Finn Abrams." Finn came in the middle of the stage and I noticed he rubbed his wrists against his belt on his hip. Uh-ho. Was he going to have yet another transformation tonight?

"Ah, Sir Finn. I think you're the young man who come from the 'Southiest' place in Illéa, is that correct?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Dominica."

"Do you miss it?"

"Well, it's definitely not like here. But what I miss most, is the Ocean. It's not the same as here, and, well, we're not really allowed out of the Palace grounds. I had a habit of swimming most everyday in the Ocean. So I miss that."

"I can understand. Are you a swimmer?"

"Um, in my free time, yes. But I'm a sailor, actually, And sometimes a fisherman, when my father needs help on his boat."

"That's interesting. What kind of fish does your father fish? Legends say mermaids can be found in the Caribbean sea. Has he found any, yet?" Felix chuckled at his own joke.

But I knew Finn wanted to hide. Why on earth was Felix coming up with mermaids, now? I felt my heartbeat race suddenly and I could swear everyone on the set could hear it. I couldn't make eye contact with Finn.

"No, not yet," he said. "But the true legend says mermaids can be found in every Ocean. Learn your mythology, Felix," he chuckled. "And if my father ever saw one, he wouldn't be alive to tell the tale."

"Oh, why is that?" Felix said, concerned.

"Don't you know mermaids drown humans for a living? Learn your History, Felix." He chuckled and winked at me before walking back to his seat in the third row without being asked.

I wanted to laugh so hard. Finn was good. He was really good. He rubbed his wrists again.

"Sir Flynn Graysen,"

He waited for him to be seated to ask his first question.

"Sir Flynn, can you tell us why you entered the Selection?"

"Sure. I thought it would change from my monotonous life."

"Why does nobody say because they had a crush on the Princess? I mean, isn't it what this is all about?" Felix threw his hands in the air and shook his head.

Flynn chuckled. "Okay, okay. Let me elaborate."

"Please do."

"It's hard to get to know a person from what you see of her on TV, so before coming here, I didn't really have an opinion on the Princess, but I was opened to what I would learn about her here."

"And?" Felix asked, leaning forward, eager for his answer.

"I can truly say, after spending yesterday afternoon with the Princess, I definitely like her."

"Thank goodness," Felix said, chuckling, and Flynn joined in. He walked away and Felix called for Sir Hades Whitely.

"Sir Hades, where does your name come from?"

Hades chuckled. "From the greek mythology. But I can assure you that I am not the god of the dead. I would rather consider myself the god of the living."

"Thank goodness," Felix said. "I was afraid you would want to kill us all."

"No, no, no. Never." From what I could see in the big screen, his hazel eyes lit up with amusement.

"Do you have siblings with similar names?"

"A sister. Her name is Hera."

"The goddess of women and marriage, correct?"

"Yes, and sister of Hades, too, so I think it makes sense." They both chuckled.

"Felix, why didn't you ask me why I had entered? You would loved my answer…" He said mysteriously.

"And what is your answer to that question, Sir Hades?" He smiled slyly. "Because, for as long as I can remember, I've always had a small crush on the Princess, and," he said, leaning closer to Felix, as if telling him a secret, "the crush has become stronger since I came here." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. Then Hades winked at me and went back to his seat.

"Okay, dear Illéa. It is time for a short advertisement. Please stay tuned to hear the rest of the Selected!"

* * *

 **Ookay! Whew. I had to eliminate three filler characters so we could focus solely on your boys. YAY :)**

 **Sorry I had to split the _Report_ in two, but the chapter would have been way too long otherwise. Come back tomorrow for the rest of the boys ;)**

 **And Ugh... I don't know if you're like me, but I think _Reports_ where the Selected are ALL interviewed are the  hardest to write. So I'm sorry if it's sometimes awkward... ;P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry, it took me a little longer to write this chapter, due to Week-end activities ;P**

 **Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter! :)**

 **Sorry if I didn't personify well enough your characters, the _Report_ -interviewing thing is the _hardest_ to write, especially when we see them only for a few lines... so I'm terribly sorry for any misunderstanding... :S I'll make it up to you in the future dates ;)**

 **I just wanted to thank you for your support and for reading this story, you guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

"Welcome back, dear Illéa, to the Selected's interviews," Felix said enthusiastically. He turned to the boys and called the next one. "Sir Harrison Broker."

Harrison walked out of the second row of boys and sat on the chair facing Felix.

"Sir Harrison, have you been on a date with the Princess, yet?"

"Um, it was kind of a group date, actually. Volley-ball needs more than two players, so there was a dozen of us."

"Which team were you on?"

"With the Princess," he smiled and winked at me. "And I can say that she plays pretty well. Except when she's distracted and then she gets hit in the face." I wanted to hide ten miles under ground, but maintained my smile.

"Oh, dear," Felix said, covering his mouth with his hands. "Was she injured?"

"Just a bloody nose that the nurse was able to stop quickly. Nothing too serious, don't worry."

"Thank goodness. But I'm sure she was in good hands, with all of you around her," Felix said, wiggling his eyebrows. He thanked Harrison and called Sir Harry William.

"Sir Harry, what are you thinking about the Selection?"

"Ah," Harry said, running his hand in his brown hair. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask this question. But since you asked, I'm gonna tell you." He cleared his voice. "My mother sighed me up without my permission, and I was really mad about it. Like really mad."

"But now?"

"Now, I'm starting to enjoy myself, to be honest. It's a nice change from my busy life as a singer, and the vacation is very welcome."

"That's all? Nothing about liking the Princess, or anything?"

He didn't answer right away. "I like her all right. And after what happened yesterday, I like her even more, you know?"

Felix frowned. "What happened, yesterday?"

"Um," Harry looked at me, but I shook my head. "Something the Princess would like to keep quiet, I'm afraid. But I'm going to keep an eye on her, from now on." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, thanking him silently for his discretion. I didn't want any one to know what happened with Daniel.

Felix thanked him and called the next one.

"Sir James Greene." Lizy was with the Nanny. James had told me he didn't want her on the _Reports,_ yet. Maybe later on, but not now. Nanny was happy to have a little girl to look after, but it was harder on Lizy, though. But when she saw the room full of toys, she quickly forgot why she was crying about in the first place.

"Sir James, what do you think of the Princess?"

James looked at me. "I think she is the most generous and kind person I've ever met. Therefore, I think she will make a great Queen, when her time comes."

"Can you picture yourself as Prince Consort next to her?"

James chuckled nervously. "Um, next to her, yes, why not? But I doubt I'd be a good Prince Consort."

"What makes you say that?" Felix asked.

"I'm too tall?" Everybody laughed at that. If the price to pay to have him as Prince consort was to wear the highest heels in the world, then I'd do it. "No, but seriously, have you ever heard of a Prince Consort who was a former Stage Dancer for popstars? That wouldn't be appropriate, now would it?" James said, seriousness back into his beige-green eyes.

"Why not?" Felix said, laughing. "We had Queens who were musicians, houseworkers, teachers, so why not dancers?"

James smiled shyly and looked at me. "Then maybe, yes." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Sir James." Felix looked at his paper while James walked back to his seat. "Sir Kaden Anderson?"

Kaden joined Felix on the Selected's chair and his stormy eyes didn't miss a thing.

"Sir Kaden, are you enjoying yourself, here?"

"Very much, yes. I'm not used to this much luxury, but I can easily get used to it, that's for sure."

"So you've been exploring the Palace a bit?"

He chuckled nervously. "Kind of, but only the places we're allowed to go to. All the floors above level two are off-limits to us. So you know." He shrugged.

"And what have you preferred, here, so far? What are your favorite luxuries?"

"The food," he said without hesitation. "I don't think we've eaten twice the same thing since last week." Get used to it, Kaden. We can go half a year without eating twice the same dish.

"Ah, well enjoy it as much as you can, because who know's who's going to stay here for ever, and there is going to be only one."

Kaden nodded. "I will." Then he went back to his seat.

"Sir Kanta Fernandez?" Felix called.

Kanta walked to Felix, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders a bit slumped. His black outfit screamed 'funeral', but he didn't seem to care.

"Sir Kanta. I do hope you are enjoying yourself, right?"

Kanta shrugged. "At least I don't have to take care of my mother." Felix's eyes widened in shock. "No, no, no, you misunderstood me. My father confines me at home to take care of my sick mother — whom I love dearly, of course — and thus dictates my life. I just wanted to get out and breathe on my own for some time. Don't get me wrong. Mom, I love you," he said to the camera.

"But do you enjoy yourself?"

"Sure."

"Have you met the Princess, yet? I mean, other then at the Ball?"

"No, not really. But I like to stay in my room, so it's not her fault."

"Well, let's hope you get out of it a bit more, okay?"

He nodded and walked back to his seat.

"Sir Killian Scott." The curly redhead walked proudly to the plush chair in front of the camera. "So what do you think of the Selection?" Felix asked him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know what to expect coming here, and every day is still full of surprises. Surprises about the palace, the other boys, about Princess Isodora...but they're good surprises. It's a little overwhelming."

"I couldn't agree more," Felix nodded. "Why did you enter?"

He chuckled. "My students encouraged me to enter, they thought it would be funny to see their teacher amongst other Selected."

"Indeed. What do you teach?"

"I'm a Chemistry teaching Assistant, in a High School in Belcourt. I'm working on getting my teacher's degree."

"How interesting. It's good to have some brains around here." Both chuckled and Killian went back to his seat.

"All right, eight more young men to interview. I hope you're still following and remembering them all." He laughed. "Okay, Sir Leander Maurette."

Leander walked on the stage with a perfectly well-off smile. He was wearing some skinny black slacks, an R2-D2 t-shirt with a blazer over it. Very simple, but extremely stylish.

"Sir Leander, I know I've seen your face before, but I can't place it. Could you help me?"

Leander chuckled, his hazel eyes smiling along, and his cute dimples were showing off, too. "You may have seen me — or my twin brother — on the latest poster for the play that's currently showing on Broadway. My brother and I actually wrote the whole thing."

"Oh, wow! You wrote that? I had a couple days vacation a few weeks ago and went to see the show, it was amazing."

"Thank you, Felix."

"So tell me, why enter the Selection?"

"My brother convinced me to do to it with him, but I had hoped he would be picked instead of me."

"Why?"

Leander chuckled. "Because he's had a crush on the Princess for ever so long." He turned to look at me. "I know so many things about you because my brother is obsessed with you, and rants about you all the time." He laughed and I joined in. Poor guy.

Felix thanked and called the next on his list. "Sir Maximilian Ghunner."

"Maxie-Poo," a female voice shouted from the audience. "I love you!"  
Max stopped in his jog and looked at the audience, with a very confused look on his face. I wanted to burst out laughing. Ha! 'Maxie-poo'. I would be using this for sure in the

future.

Max finished his jog to the chair facing Felix. "Hi Felix," he said taking Felix's hand and shaking it before sitting down.

"Um, hello Sir Maximilian," Felix chuckled, still thinking of the funny nickname.

"Max. Just call me Max."

"Very well, Max. What do you think of Princess Isodora?"

Max burst out laughing. "Ah, Felix, I'm glad you asked me this question now and not a couple weeks before the Selection, because you would have had a very different answer. She is not the conventional Princess, to be honest, and it's rather a pleasant surprise."

"What do you mean, 'not conventional'?" Felix lifted a questioning eyebrow.

Max chuckled nervously. No, please don't say I swear, Max. "Um, let's just say our first meeting was unusual, and it made me see her in a totally different light from what I thought about her before coming here." He looked at me and winked. "But I can assure you I like her very much."

"I'm sure you do. But if I remember correctly, you weren't very eager to get a kiss from her, am I right?"

Max cleared his throat. "Um, why not?" He chuckled nervously and want back to his seat.

"Sir Roy Brimsley?" Felix called out. Roy, who I think was the shortest guy with Leander, came strolling on the stage. His mid-calf leather boots, black slacks, white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and red ribbon around his neck, gave him a little vintage-y look.

"So, tell us, Sir Roy, have you been enjoying yourself, here, so far?"

"I have, yes, Felix. I'm extremely happy to be here and finally meet the Princess." He pulled out a small square cloth from nowhere and started cleaning his little round glasses. Was he blushing? He put his glasses back on.

"Sir Roy, what are your thoughts on the Princess, now that you have met her?"

Roy pulled out a small round objet from his pocket and moved it in his hand. I couldn't see what it was. Note to self: ask him about that thing.

"Um, I- I think she is the most beautiful young woman, and that she has a heart for others, especially for those who hurt."

"You seem to speak of experience. Have you been in this situation?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I'm sure Princess Isodora knows what I'm talking about." He looked at me and smiled. His sea blue eyes and tousled brown hair made me melt a little. I really needed to get to know him better. All of them, in fact. But having twenty-six — now twenty-two — boyfriends to date takes more than a week.

"All right. Thank you, Sir Roy." Roy walked bak to his seat. "Sir Sébastien de Lafayette?"

Sébastien walked casually to join Felix. He was wearing a tight dark blue suit that accentuated his tall and slim build and his tanned skin. He wore a smile on his face that enlightened his light brown eyes.

"Sir Sébastien, how do you do, tonight?"

"Please, call me Bast. Um, very well, thank you. And you, Felix?"

Felix chuckled. "Fine, fine, fine. Your accent tells me you are french, right?"

"Almost," Bast chuckled. "Born and raised in Illéa, my mother is Illéan, and my father is French, and related to the French Royal family."

"So you're a Royal yourself?"

"No, no, no. I'm just my father's successor as the Ambassador of France. Only my cousins are Royals." He ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair and smiled a little crookedly, like he always did. I knew I had stared with him on the wrong foot because of Anton and all, but he could be an interesting ally and friend, being related to the French Royal family and all.

"Okay. But that is still what most others cannot say." Felix laughed. "Your reason for entering the Selection, Sir Bast?"

Bast chuckled nervously. "Ah, um, it was more a spur of the moment, actually. My younger sisters encouraged me to sign up, but we all knew that being picked was a very long shot, so it came as a crazy surprise when I got Selected." He laughed and ran his fingers in his hair again.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself?

"Very much." He turned and winked at me before walking back to his seat.

"Sir Sterling Campbell?"

Sterling was wearing some skinny jeans, a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark grey vest. His smooth and silky strawberry blond hair called to be tousled, and his emerald green eyes reflected the studio lights, making them seem gold.

"Sir Sterling, Tell me what are your thoughts on Princess Isodora?"

"Aw, Felix, Princess Isodora is the sweetest girl. She deserves the best man, here, who will go the extra mile for her."

"Could you be that man?" Felix asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I really do hope I can be that man."

"But you do know that if you are that man, you will be Prince Consort. Would that be an inconvenience for you?"

Sterling didn't answer right away. "I don't think so. I could get used to it, of course, and I would stay in her shadow," he quickly added, as if it was a last-second thought.

"Wise answer," Felix said, kind of warningly. He thanked Sterling. "All right, we have three more young men to talk to tonight, and not much time left. Sir Trent Waters?"

Trent's blond curly hair bounced around his head as he walked to the center stage.

"Sir Trent, have you already been on a date with the Princess?"

"If you count the Volley-ball group date another one mentioned earlier, then yes, I have." He chuckled. "But I am looking forward to a real personal date with her."

"Oooh, why is that so?" Felix asked, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to make Trent blush or something.

"Well, I've been following the _Reports_ all my life, but I've never could put my finger on who the Princess really was. She's kind of a mystery to me, and I'd like to elucidate that mystery."

"Good luck with that," Felix said, looking pointedly at me and Trent in turn, and I wondered what that meant.

"Thanks," Trent said chuckling, and went back to his seat.

"Sir Watson Chase?"

Watt was wearing a bright purple dress shirt with a black suit and some colorful cufflinks, but from where I was, I couldn't see what they were. He quickly glanced over at me and winked before sitting on the plushy chair.

"Sir Watson, Have you been enjoying yourself, so far?"

"Oh, yes, very much."

"Any date with the Princess? Any juicy details?"

Watt blushed a little. "Um, no, not really. But I was in that volley-ball date, and, oh, if you want something juicy, I have it." He chuckled and looked back at me.

"What is that?" Felix asked, leaning forward. What on earth was Watt going to say?

"Did you know that she owned other kind of shoes than her high heels?"

"No way," Felix said in mock outrage.

"Yes, I swear," Watt said, putting his hand over his heart. "It was quite a shock, but at least I noticed I was taller than her if she's not wearing those things." Felix and Watt laughed, and I have to admit I did, too. He might seem like the shy and quiet guy, but when he opened up, he was funny.

"What a revelation." Felix was still laughing, and dried a joyful tear. "Thank you, Sir Watson. Um, Sir Wesley Michelson?"

Watt and Wes passed each other and nodded to each other, too.

"Sir Wesley, you are the last one, but certainly not the least. Can you tell us why you entered the Selection?"

Wes grabbed a silver chain around his neck and started playing it. "Um, sure, um, I have watched the _Reports_ all my life, and have always dreamed" he rolled his eyes dramatically "of meeting the Princess, and when I was Selected, if felt like time had frozen. I was so happy, and now that I'm here, I think it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Aw," Felix said, with his hand on his heart. "That is so sweet. Have you had the chance of having a date with her, yet?"

"Besides Volley-ball? No. But I can't wait for a real date." His grin split his face in two, and I thought he was going to explode with giddiness. Like I said, a total fanboy. Man, I had so many dates to prepare with those boys.

"All right, thank you, Sir Wesley." Wes walked back to his seat. I looked at the boys and realized Felix had forgotten one.

"Uh, Felix?"

"Yes, Your Highness? You'd like to add something?"

"Um, I think you forgot one of the boys, actually."

"What?" He looked at his list and frowned. Then he looked at the boys. "Have I forgotten anyone?"

A hand raised above the heads in row three.

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry. Please come join me," Felix said.

Evan rolled his eyes and sighed, and walked reluctantly to the chair, his hands in his black slacks' pockets. He sprawled on the seat and stared at Felix with an indifferent frown on his face.

"Sir Evan Davidson, is that correct?"

Evan nodded. "Yep."

"Well, Sir Evan. Have you been enjoying yourself, here?"

"Yep."

"Um, why did you enter your name in the Selection?" Felix asked, a bit taken aback by Evan's short answers.

"I thought the money would be good." He laughed off the joke — or was it a joke? "No, seriously, I just wanted some vacation, and I thought the Palace would be a good destination, with good food and good company." He motioned me with his thumb. Thanks for the 'good company', I guess.

"I hope the Princess will turn out as better than just 'good company'," Felix said, wiggling his eyebrows at Evan.

"You have a dirty mind, Felix. I like that." Evan laughed and walked back to his seat.

Was it the heat of the studio or did Felix's cheeks turn red? I muffled a laugh.

"Well, there you have it, dear Illéa. Who is your favorite? Who would like to see go home? Who do you think the Princess will choose? Tune in next Friday for a Royal update on the Selection. Good night everyone!" The Anthem played and the _Report_ was over. Yay!

* * *

 **Okay, so, as I said earlier, sorry if your character was not perfectly portrayed. We will be able to see who they really are in future dates ;)**

 **And as always, feedback, thoughts and funny reviews are greatly appreciated! And if suddenly you hava a brilliant idea for your character, don't hesitate to PM me ;)**

 **Thanks guys, you're amazing! ;P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews :)**

 **haha apparently two of you found their way in the story and were in the _Report_ audience, screaming 'Maxie-Poo!' xD you guys make me laugh so much and I basically grin like an idiot when I get a new e-mail notification with a review! you always make my day ;) so keep up the great work! :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

During the week-end after the Report, I spent some time with all the boys at once — or those who wanted, because some of them still stayed cooped up in their rooms — mostly outside, playing volley-ball, or swimming in the pool — not me, though — and I was afraid of going crazy around all those half naked boys splashing around in the pool. This Selection was truly growing on me, and I was enjoying myself more and more.

I guess when you have strangers coming to your home, it takes some time to get used to it. But in just a week, I was pretty content with my string of boyfriends. But I still needed to get to know them better and date them one-on-one, and not only in group dates.

On Monday morning, father called me in his office.

"Isodora, I'm happy to see that you take your Selection very seriously. You've already eliminated thirteen boys, and that's great."

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Anyway. I hope you remember that your birthday is coming up next week, right?"

Damn, I had totally forgotten that small detail. "Father, please not a big party." Did I whine? Maybe. But I really didn't want a huge party.

Father looked at me warningly. "Why not? Every Prince and Princess before you has given a huge party for their eighteenth birthday. Yours shall be no different."

"Ugh, father. Please, no. Can't we just do a party with all the Selected and a few close friends? I'll do something big for my twentieth, if you want, but I really don't want something big right now. I already have the Selection going on. Don't you think that's enough?"

Father crossed his arms and looked at me, thinking fast. "Fine. A garden party with the Selected and a few close fiends. Political friends."

"No, _my_ friends." I was not going to let him win on this. "My friends, and we can broadcast it Live, if you want. That's all I'm going to give you, nothing else."

"Broadcast it Live, huh?" He rubbed his goatee, lost in thought. A small grin appeared on his lips. "Okay, deal. A garden party with who you want, and broadcasted Live. Perfect."

Was I missing something? Why did he accept this fast? Ugh. Too late, now. "Deal." I walked away to my room.

As I passed by Anton, something in me hurt. I thought it was over, right? Last time I had kissed him, I kicked myself mentally all night for the stupid idea. Then why did it hurt?

Maybe because a part of my heart was still his. First loves never go completely away. Maybe I'd always have a tiny bit of my heart who would be his.

After lunch, sometime during the afternoon, I was intercepted by Sébastien.

"Hello Isodora, um, we should get some coffee together sometime, because I like you a latte." He smiled smugly and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Well why not, because I love the way you espresso yourself." I chuckled, too.

"Oooh, nice one, Princess." He chuckled. "You've got some quick comeback, I like that. So, coffee?"

"Yes, please." He gave me his arm.

"Where's the best place for some coffee around here?" he asked me.

"The kitchens. Follow me." I took his hand and pulled him down the stairs to the kitchens. "Hello, Mr. Brok," I shouted over the machines and chatter. Everyone looked at me and silence replaced the noise.

"Ah, hello, my Princess," said from the other side of the room, his hands kneading some bread dough, and he motioned with his head to come join him. A lot of 'hi Dora' or 'hello Princess' sounded across the room and I nodded my 'hello' to everyone I passed.

"I can see you're well known down here," Bast said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I come down here quite often."

"To eat?"

I laughed. "No, to cook."

"Aha, yes, and she cooks very well," Mr. Brok said, as we arrived at his side. "I taught her," he said, his grin growing across his face.

"Oh, I didn't know Princesses cooked." Bast was a little skeptical, but Mr. Brok and I both laughed.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Mr. Brok asked, drying his hands on a towel.

"Um, we were wondering if we could have some coffee?" I asked. "I'm going to have a Caramel Machiatto, and Bast? What do you want?"

"Um, a Latte?"

"Sure," Mr. Brok said. "You can go sit outside, and I'll bring it to you when it's ready." He smiled at us and went to work. If Bast wasn't there, he would have planted a kiss on my cheek. He often did that: it was kind of his secret way of telling me he cared about me. And I did the same to him.

I walked outside the back door, and Bast followed me

"What is this place? he asked me, looking around him as he sat down at the small round table.

"It's the tiny garden the kitchen Staff have to take a breath, a coffee or a pause." I also looked around me. There was a brick wall surrounding the garden, with orange, yellow and red roses climbing on the wall and soft grass under our feet. "The cooks and helps always take great care of this little bit of heaven they own."

"Nice." He leaned on his chair and crossed his legs. "You said you liked to cook."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then we should cook together, sometime."

"You like to cook, too?"

He chuckled. "You know, I grew up in a female dominated household," he said dramatically, "— I have three younger sisters — and I have learned quite a few feminine skills."

I rested my elbows on the table and put my chin on my hands. "What do you call feminine skills?" I was really intrigued, now.

"Cooking, knitting, sewing-"

I burst out laughing. "I don't even know how to knit or sew," I said between hiccups.

"Then I can teach you, if you want."

Thank goodness Mr. Brok came in with our coffee. There was no way I was going to let a Selected teach me how to knit or sew. If I wanted to learn that, I'd seek Nanny. She would teach me. Not the French Ambassador. Imagine the headlines in the papers: FRENCH AMBASSADOR TEACHES PRINCESS HOW TO KNIT. I tried not to laugh at the crazy thought.

"Here you go, Sir," he said, giving Sébastien his cup of coffee. "And for you, Princess."

"Thank you, Mr. Brok." I kissed him on the cheek and he walked away blushing.

"Who is this man?" Bast asked.

"He's the head Chef, and kind of my second father. He taught me everything I know in cooking and I usually go to him when I need to talk, never to my father."

"I have to admit your father gives me the creeps," he said, faking a shudder.

I chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "He seemed so strict and stern compared to my father."

"What's your father like?"

He chuckled and had to put his cup of coffee down otherwise he would have spilled it. "He's the kind of dad who, when you say 'I'm tired' he would reply 'Hi Tired, I'm dad'."

I burst out laughing. "Oh man, I wish my father was chill like him."

"Yeah, it's really fun to have him around. But tell me, how did a Princess like you come to like cooking?" He sipped his coffee and winced because it was too hot, so he put the cup back on the table.

"Um, I've ben coming to the kitchens since as long as I could remember. Mr. Brok was always there, and I used to come to eat, you know, when I was little. But Mr. Brok changed my habit of eating into cooking. And I enjoyed it and came back again, and again. I have some really good friends down here. And when I'm down in the kitchens, I kind of forget I'm the Princess, and that I'm just a normal girl cooking with other people. I-" I paused. "Oh, my. I'm sorry, I was rambling." I took my cup of coffee and sipped it, not looking at him.

"It's fine, Isodora. It's good to get to know you a little, too." He smiled and sipped his coffee, too.

I giggled nervously. "Remember the buffet at the Opening Ball?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I helped do a lot of these petit-fours, and canapés, and hors d'oeuvres, actually."

"Wow, I'm impressed." He chuckled and put his empty cup on the table. We chatted for some time around the table and then we went through the metal door in the brick wall and walked all around the Palace to the front entrance, chatting all the while.

"Tell me about France. I've never been there." I asked him

"It's full of French people, that's for sure."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Obviously."

"No, but seriously, if you like sight seeing, you have to go either to the South, or to the North. The Mediterranean Sea is very different from The English Channel. You can only swim in the Channel on a hot summer day, but in the South, you can swim in the sea from April to October, basically."

"Then I'd go to the South." As much as I hated to swim and was afraid of the water, I loved to sunbathe all year round.

"But the cliffs in the North are very pretty, too."

"What about Paris? The Royal family fives there, right?"

"They live in _Versailles,_ actually. It's a very wealthy town that touches Paris. The old Kings of France have been residing in the _Château de Versailles_ ever since 1682. Then, after 1789, the year of the French Revolution, it was used by Napoleon I, II and III, and then used during the first and second World Wars as the General headquarters for the French Army. In the 1950's, it was completely renovated, and french Presidents used it as a place to invite other Presidents. And half the place was some kind of a museum, until the New Regime came to be, and claimed the _Château de Versailles_ as their home."

"How do you know all that?"

Bast shrugged. "I just love the place and have been looking up every single book about it."

"France seems to have much more History than Illéa."

"Oh, yes. Much more." He paused a few seconds. "How many rooms does this Palace hold?" he asked, motioning to the Illéan Palace.

I looked at my home. "I'm not sure. I think it's something between one hundred and one hundred-and-fifty rooms. But I'm not sure."

Bast chuckled. "Okay, now guess now many rooms Versailles has." He crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Two-hundred?" He shook his head. "Three-hundred?"

"Nope. More."

"Five hundred?" He shook his head again, chuckling slyly. "I give up. How many?"

He looked at me smugly. "Two-thousand-and-three-hundred rooms."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. It's true. I'll take you there sometime, if you want."

"Ugh, yes, please. But really? Two-thousand-and-three-hundred rooms? That's impossible," I shouted. "Don't you get lost in there?"

"I did, a couple times when I was a little boy, but I was always found by either a maid or a guard or someone. I suggested they put a GPS on guests so they could find them, but the King — my uncle — refused, saying that the guests shouldn't wander around the Palace, and stay on known ground." He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, and I didn't mention the gardens, did I?"

"What about them?"

"Ah, _Les Jardins de Versailles_. That's another story."

"Tell me about them."

"How do I put this. They must have at least one hundred gardeners and workers who keep the gardens flawless. There are numerous fountains, and hedge labyrinths, and it is strictly forbidden to walk elsewhere than on the gravel paths. They are very proud of their gardens, and they are known all around the world."  
I couldn't even start to imagine the size of that place. "My next trip will be to France, that's for sure."

"Well, if you choose me, I'll take you there for our honeymoon," He said wrapping flirtously his arm around my shoulders, and wiggling his eyebrows. "We can choose our own suit and never be disturbed once."

I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him away. "You wish. You do realize that I met you only a week ago, right?"

He chuckled and smiled crookedly. "I know. And maybe you don't remember, but we've met a couple times before the Selection"

"We have?"

"Yep. Political events and stuff."

"Ugh. I hate those things, so forgive me if I don't remember you," I said as we arrived at the front entrance. "Well, Sir Sébastien de Lafayette," I said with my best french accent, "thank you for this very pleasant afternoon."

"The pleasure was mine, Princess." He took my hand and kissed the back of it while bowing low. When he came back up, he winked and walked away to the gardens. I walked back inside the Palace and found Eric alone and a little bit upset, rubbing his neck — something I've often seen him do when he was upset or nervous.

"Eric?"

Eric jumped. "Jeeze, Your Highness, you scared me," he said, putting his hand over his heart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just exploring this grand place and got a little lost."

"Eric," I looked pointedly at him.

"It's just that my father is steadily getting worse and the bills are racking up. I just received a letter from my mom: we have no more money to buy necessities and my sister was caught stealing fruit from the market, and-"

"Isn't the Selection money helping?"

"No, not yet." He paced back and forth in the hall, rubbing his neck. "And they are going to take her and my brother away from us," he shouted. "They think they can be happier and healthier in foster care. My family will not be broken up!" His green eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Who are 'they'?" I tried to stay calm. I wanted to help him.

He looked at me. "You, your father. Your entire spoiled bratty little family!" He threw his arms in the air, and threatened me with his finger. "This entire nation is tearing apart at the seams and all you think about is the next banquet," he shouted, almost spitting in my face.

"How do you know there's a banquet coming up?" I asked him suspiciously.

He calmed down instantly, and frowned. "I didn't." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I exploded. Mom always said I never knew when to keep my mouth shut." His shoulders slumped, and he looked at his feet.

"Eric, look at me." I put my hands on his shoulders, but even with my heels, he was taller than me. "I'm sorry about what's happening to your family. And from what you said on the Report the other day, I understand you love them very much."

"Yeah, about what I said-"

"Listen to me. What you said is said, even if you didn't mean it that way. But I get what you said. I know we have an odd family, and love here is expressed differently than in your home, I suppose. But I can assure you that we love each other dearly."

He lifted his eyes and met mine. A small smile crept on his lips. "So you're not mad at me for exploding and treating your family of 'spoiled' and 'bratty'?"

"No, because it's sometimes true." I chuckled nervously. "Look. If you want love vibes, I can give you this." I leaned into him and lightly brushed his lips with mine, then pressed them a little harder, kissing him tenderly. He was one of my boyfriends, after all, wasn't he?

He kissed me back, but then broke off the kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless.

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat considerably. "Love vibes exist in this Palace, Eric," I said before walking away and leaving him dazed in the middle of the hall.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, too! :)**

 **Sorry for rambling about the Palace of Versailles (aka _Château de Versailles_ ) but I thought the '2300 rooms' info (in the french Wiki page) was pretty amazing and had to share it with you. I went there and visited the gardens a few years ago, and they are a-ma-zing :O **

**All right, see ya tomorrow, friends! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews on Chap 17 ;) Glad you like Eric and Bast ;)**

 **I think you're gonna like this chap, too^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

I had met a lot of them already, be it on dates or simply talking to each other as we saw each other in the halls, but some of them kept themselves to their rooms, one of them being Kanta. I went to the second floor and knocked on room 7.

No answer. I knocked again a little louder.

A sleepy head with messy brown hair and half-shut light blue eyes stuck out of the door. "Yes?"

"Um, hi. Is this a bad time?"

Kanta yawned. "No, not at all. Come in." He stepped aside and let me come in. He was wearing black slacks and an untucked shirt, half opened, and when was the last time it was ironed? His bed was not made — apparently he had just woken up from a nap — and there were unidentified clothes and objets all over the floor.

"Um, since it's almost lunch time, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

He looked at me and shrugged. "Like just you and me?"

"Yeah, that's the thing about a date, it's just you and me."

He shrugged. "Okay. Where?"

"Outside? There's a nice spot in the gardens under the willow tree, and-"

"Is it in the shade?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Can you wait for me outside? I just want to get dressed. I'll be a minute."

I walked outside and closed the door, leaning on the wall and waited for him to get ready.

"Hello, Isodora."

"Oh, hi Wes."

"Um, I was wondering when it would be my turn to have a date with you, actually." He smiled and blushed lightly.

"Good question. Dinner tonight?"

He grinned. "Okay. You know what? Let me take care of everything, you just enjoy your day, okay?"

"Thanks. I will. I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yeah," he grinned even bigger. "Um, half past six?"

"Perfect." He walked away with a slight spring in his step. I heard the door open next to me.

"All right, I'm ready."

I turned around and looked at Kanta. "Wow, you clean up nicely in three minutes." He had a tight clean white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves to his elbows, that accentuated his thin and tall build, making him look somewhat like a cute noodle.

He chuckled and grinned shyly. "Thanks." He gave me his arm. "Lead the way, Princess."

We walked down the stairs and out to the garden doors, to the willow tree. James' lanterns were still there, and I hoped no one would take them away too soon, because it made a great romantic spot for dinner. Even in the daylight, they tingled and swayed with the branches and it was very 'pwetty', like Lizy would say.

We both sat and a footman brought us two plates with the same lunch everyone was having back in the Dining Room.

"So, you wrote on your form you were a drummer. What band do you play in?"

"It's heavy metal and it's called Magical Maniacs."

"I've never really listened to heavy metal music, but I'd like to try."

"Sure. I can show you later."

"I'd like that."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Man, I hated holding conversations with people who didn't want to talk.

"Um, Kanta, I remember you telling us, on the Report, that you usually had to take care of your mother. I'm sorry to hear about that. How is she doing?"

Kanta rolled his eyes at me. "She's just sick. Dad's overprotective of her, and expects me and my sister to be the same. He expects us to give up everything we have and love so we can take care of her."

"I'm sorry." Man, that was lame. I was so bad at saying the right thing in these situations.

"Whatever," Kanta shrugged.

"Kanta, you're a Two, surely you can do whatever you want, no?"

He put his fork down a little too briskly and glared at me with sudden anger in his blue eyes. "Will you get your head out of the gutter and realize that not every Two has an amazing life? You know that there are things money can't buy?" he half hissed, half shouted.

"Okay. Will _you_ get your head out of the gutter?" I replied. "Not even Princesses have the power to talk back to the King, you know? My life is as confined as yours is. So please stop making a pity case of yourself."

He stared at me, frozen in the moment. I don't think he was expecting me to reply to his cutting remark. I ate my food without making eye contact. Sheesh. This was not how I had expected my date with Kanta to go. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he stayed in his room all day long.

After a few minutes, he was the first one to break the silence. "You're not gonna send me away?"

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Apparently, you need some time without your father breathing down your neck. But I warn you, next time you burst like that and talk to me like that, you're out."

He nodded without saying anything, and we continued to eat in silence.

Suddenly, he chuckled. "You know, before coming here, I thought you were too uptight and without any personality."

"And now?"

"It's the total opposite. And I like it." He smiled sheepishly and his pale cheeks became pink, which made me laugh. Then I decided that, from now on, I'd always give a second chance to the boys. I had given a second chance to Bast, and it had turned out pretty well. And now I was giving Kanta a second chance, too, and it seemed to be going on the right path.

We finished our lunch and strolled around the gardens for a bit. Man, he needed the sun: he was so pale. But he quickly ended our stroll and went back inside. I think he forgot about showing me his music. Oh well, some other time.

I heard some noise coming from the swimming pool and headed over there. A group of boys were swimming and playing water-volley-ball. Finn was there — obviously — with Killian, Leander, Max, Bast, Trent, Watt, Dylan, Eric — who winked at me when he saw me —, Ethan, Harrison, and Harry. James was in a lounging chair on the side of the pool, looking after Lizy who was playing with some toys in the grass.

"Dowa!" Lizy said when she saw me and ran into my arms. I caught her mid-run and twirled with her before walking to the pool with her in my arms.

"Hello, James," I said when I saw him.

"Hello, Isodora. Had a nice lunch?" He kind of half wiggled his eyebrows, half rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, sitting on the chair next to him and putting Lizy in a comfortable position on my lap. I kicked my shoes off.

He shrugged and tried not to laugh. "I don't know. Kanta's not very talkative, that's all."

"That's true, but I still managed to get a few things out of him."

"How did you do that?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows. "We've all tried, and no one had him talking."

I giggled. "Well, maybe being the Princess has its perks." I didn't tell him Kanta had lashed out at me, though. I had given him a second chance, and so I wasn't going to rant about that.

"Uh-huh." He chuckled and laid back on his lounging chair, closing his eyes. "So, who's your next date?"

"Why are you interested?"

He opened an eye to look at me. "Fine. Keep that to yourself, I don't care." He pouted playfully. "Besides, who am I to tell you what to do?"

"Exactly." I chuckled and bounced Lizy on my lap.

"Princess!" Someone called from the swimming pool. I looked up and saw Leander resting his elbows on the side of the pool, and I walked to the edge of the pool. "Why don't come in with us?" he asked, striking the cutest smile I had seen him do.

"Um, no, I'm not really into getting wet just yet. Because my hair, you know?"  
Finn burst out laughing somewhere in the pool behind Leander. He was the only one who knew I couldn't swim. "Oh, come on, Leander. Let her enjoy the sight of a dozen half-naked wet men," Finn said, saving me in his flirtous way. I felt my ears burn and heat spreading through my cheeks. Was I so obvious?

They all started laughing and striking ridiculous poses to enhance their chest and muscled arms. I really needed to get a hold of something, or my legs wouldn't hold me much longer. I turned around to go back to my chair just as James was taking his shirt off. "I wanna join in the half-naked men club," he said with a mischievous grin.

I really needed to sit down. James had this sexy sun-kissed glow, and had an eight-pack and V-lines near his hip bones — whatever you call those things that makes a girl's insides melt — and strong arms, and chest. I couldn't help myself, and I just stared.

A strong will inside of me pushed me to look elsewhere and I took Lizy back into my arms and on my lap, focusing solely on her and her toys. I could hear them all sniggering and chuckling. But after a couple minutes of being ignored by me, they started playing again. My heart was beating fast, and I wanted to touch their pectoral muscles, and biceps, and abs. Especially James'. Ugh. I had to leave or I would loose myself. I put Lizy back down and walked away as casually as I could.

I walked back to the third floor, and came face to face with Anton.

"Hello, Your Highness," he said with a small smile on his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Officer." Man, was I happy for the diversion. A uniformed man — although still very handsome — was much less distracting then a group of half-naked men.

"What have you decided to do?"

"About what?"

"Your Selection. Are you going to choose the One, or wait for the three months deadline, and I know I can wait for you?"

"Well, Officer," I said, placing a hand on his chest and straightening his badges, "We'll both have to find out, because I still don't know." I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But whatever happens, you'll still have a special place in my heart," I whispered in his ear and walked away to my room. He lightly grabbed my hand and squeezed it before I was too far away, and I closed the door.

Yes, whatever happened, Anton would have a special place in my heart. Be it a close friend if I chose the One in my Selection, or be it the One, if I end the Selection empty handed. Either way, I'll still have him close. But to be honest, right now my heart was leaning toward choosing the One from my Selection, and Anton would just by a close friend. But I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I still loved him, but maybe not the same way as before the Selection, when it was just him and me.

I spend the rest of the afternoon with a book on my couch, and thinking about what I would be wearing on my date with Wes this evening. I chose a blush color evening floor length gown, with three quarter sleeves, a puffy skirt, a low round neckline and low waistline, too. I paired if with a pair of caramel heels and some simple jewelry. At half past six I was ready. I walked down the stairs and Wesley was waiting for me on the second floor.

He had fixed his brown hair with the usual spike in the front, and his large hazel eyes were full of something I couldn't really put my finger on. Excitement? Eagerness? Love? He was wearing a nice dark grey suit with a pastel pink dress shirt and a dark pink and white polkadot tie.

"Oh my goodness, I love your tie, Wes," I said chuckling.

"Good. I hoped you'd like it," he said with cheeks almost as pink as his shirt and smiling with a dimple in his left cheek. He gave me his arm. "This way, Princess."

"Wes. Don't call me that, please."

"Okay."

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes at him, and giggled. I really likes these dates arranged by the boys. They were different, and I was sure to run out of ideas in the long run. He led us outside and we walked all the way to the swimming pool. A guard was posted nearby, but not too near as to hear our conversation.

Wes had put candles all around the swimming pool, the light reflecting on the water, and the flames dancing in the light evening breeze. A blanket was spread out on the ground, with large lanterns not yet lit — night falls later on early summer evenings — and with food in the middle.

"A picnic," I said, with surprise in my voice.

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no. It's perfect, Wes. I'm just not sure I'm dressed for the occasion."

"You're perfect, Idosora." He took my hand and helped me sit down on the blanket. Crickets were starting their evening concert, and Wes started to prepare a plate with food, which he gave me.

"Bon appétit," he said with a wink.

"Bon appétit." We ate a few mouthfuls in silence, enjoying the breezy evening, the flames dancing in the light wind, the light reflecting on the water. It was like a holiday.

"Wes, this is just perfect. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said looking away from me. "I just know you have so many things to do, and I thought it would take some load off your shoulders if I prepared the date."

He shrugged, trying to find an excuse, or something.

"Wes, I don't know anything about you, beside that you are a detective. You want to tell me more about it?"

"Sure," he said, putting his plate down. "I'm still learning, but yeah, I investigate all types of cases. I mostly work in cases involving children as victims. Not necessarily murder, but it can be rape, abuse, neglect, and things like that."

"Wow. That's amazing. Why these kind of cases?" I was really intrigued by this young man, now. He was maybe a fanboy of some sorts, but he was much more than that, too.

He breathed in deeply. "I lost my mom and baby sister in a hit-and-run car accident, and my father has always despised me and hurt me. I want to make sure kids never have to go through the pain and suffering I did." He looked at his hands, and sighed deeply.

"Wes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no, no. Don't worry," he said, a smile coming back to his lips. "I live far away from my father, now, and I love my job and, yeah." He shrugged. "I can't be happier right now." His smile was ever so big, and his dimple came out, making him look like he was fifteen years old. He stared playing with a silver chain around his neck.

"I've seen you playing with that necklace a few times over the week. What is it?"

He smiled and pulled it out from under his dress shirt, but keeping it around his neck. "It's just a rectangle plate with 'Rosie' — my little sister — written on one side, and 'Too beautiful for this world' on the other side." He chuckled nervously, kissed the silver plate and put it back under his shirt.

"You love kids, don't you?"

"Yeah, more than anything. Besides from you, of course," he blushed and chuckled nervously.  
I giggled and blushed, too. Thank goodness the night was starting to fall, and the flickering candle and lantern lights were messing with our cheek colors. "So I bet you've met Matt and Johnny, right? The twin monsters?"

"Oh, I have, yes. We've been pulling harmless pranks on the other boys for a few days. When I saw what they did with the spider, I wanted to join their pranking club and help them get to the boys. Nothing harmful, of course. Just things to all get a good laugh out of it."

I laughed. "Oh I would like to see that. And what about Lizy?"

"She's the cutest little thing. But she prefers Kaden to me, so I'm kind of jealous, actually. Kids always love _me_ best." He pouted playfully, and then laughed.

I laughed with him, and then he pulled out a cake from the basket. "Dessert," he said proudly. "Mr. Brok said it was our favorite."

"Chocolate Rainbow Cake. Ugh, yes, please." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You know, this is actually the first cake Mr. Brok taught me to bake."

"You bake?" Wes sounded surprised.

"Occasionally, yes."

"I'm impressed. I'm sure not every Princess knows how to cook."

"Yeah, I know. But it makes me feel normal."

"You are normal, I can assure you."

"No, I'm a Princess."

He laughed. "Well, like Max said on the _Report_ the other day — and he likes to remind us of it regularly — you're not the 'conventional Princess'. And I have to admit that it's easier for us, mere mortals, to speak to you. Some said they were afraid of being in your presence, but you actually make it easy."

"Easy?" I asked, not really sure what he meant.

"Easy, like we can come talk to you even if you didn't speak to us first, and we won't get flogged, you know what I mean? We learned with Casper — I mean, Prince Casper — that we're not supposed to talk first, when we're in a Royal's presence."

I chuckled. "Old-fashioned etiquette, that only my father insists on using. So if you are in the Queen's or King's presence, do listen to what Casper said. But with me, just act as if I'm a normal girl."

He grinned, his dimple coming out again. "I will." We both laughed and chatted on for a long time. He had really interesting things about his job to say, and I admired his bravery and selflessness. Those kids were lucky to have a young, zealous and dedicated Private Eye and Detective watching their backs. His manners and physical aspect made him really look like fifteen or sixteen. But when he talked about his life, and the horrible things he went through or seen in other kids' lives, you could think he was way older than seventeen, being very profound and wise.

* * *

 **So? Was I right or not? Did you like this chapter? hehehehe...**

 **See ya tomorrow for the next chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! Glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for your reviews :)  
**

 **Hope you'll like this one, too ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

"Hello, Princess."

"Sterling, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Isodora?" I reprimanded him, half annoyed, half playfully.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "If you aren't busy, would you like to join me for tea?"

"Sure thing. I'll be down in a minute. I was on my way to get something in my room."

"I'll be waiting, then. Do you like any particular type of tea?"

"Um, any is fine." I walked away but then turned back. "Actually, could you make some Darjeeling?"

"Anything for you, Princess Isodora," he said mischievously, bowing slightly. I swiftly went to my room to get a book to go read outside when my 'date' with Sterling was over. I hadn't planned anything besides reading away the afternoon, but now I had something.

I was careful not to run down the stairs, and looked for him. But I couldn't find Sterling. "Over here, Princess," I heard him call me, from a small Parlor on floor one.

"Oh, there you are." I followed him and he had prepared some tea on the coffee table and invited me to sit on a couch across from him.

"So, tell me, Princess. I'm only a Six, so I'd like to know more about how rich people live, since I'm going to be a three if I go back home."

"Um, I don't know," I shrugged, not really knowing where he wanted to go with this question. "I guess it depends on the job you have."

"Okay, then tell me what is your life as a Princess? What kind of work do you do?"

I sipped my tea. "Besides helping my father rule the country?"

"Yeah." He smiled a kind smiled, but it was a smile that did not reach his stunning emerald green eyes. There was something about his attitude and his questions that made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Um, we discuss over budgets, projects, peace treaties, plan parties and political events with allies and friends, um, we have to follow what's happening with the Rebels, and it's quite the hard task, since they are hard to track. But why do you want to know all this?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm curious about you, too. Being a secretary is a high paid job for a Six. How did you manage?"

"My mother was a hard working Seven who married a Six. A few years later, when I was only a child, he abandoned us, leaving her as a single parent. She worked very hard to keep me fed but soon was injured. So I helped her out however I could — I was still very young. She managed to buy me a typewriter so I could learn to be a secretary and earn enough money." He paused, clearly choked up by his own story. He breathed in deeply. "Anyway. She gave me her wedding ring," he showed me his ruby ring, "when she died a couple years ago."

"Sterling, I'm so sorry." Was it me, or did all the boys I asked about their life had miserable and awful histories?

"It's all right." He didn't make eye contact, and slowly sipped his tea.

"I'm amazed by all you have achieved, really. It seems as though you had a hard life, but that you persevered through it all. And I do hope you can find happiness." Compassion swelled in my heart, and I really meant what I said.

"Thank you."

We kind of stared at each other for a minute or two, replaying the conversation in our minds. At least that was what I was doing. He was his own kind of handsome, with his strawberry blond hair — a smooth and silky style in a quiff — and emerald green eyes. I liked how he always wore a different vest and shirt with rolled up sleeves everyday.

"Do you already have an idea on who you are going to choose?" he asked me out of the blue.

"No, not yet. It's only been a week and a half, you know? And I haven't even met all the Selected properly." By the way, I needed to eliminate one or two before the end of the week, or father would be upset and take the matter in his hands.

"Hm, yes, I understand. What is the King like?" he asked, lost in thought. "As a father, I mean."

"Um, stern, severe, firm sometimes, but when you do what he wants, he's kind. He's not really the warm kind of person, but he loves his family in his own way, you know?"

"And your mother?"

"Why do you want to know all this, Sterling?"

He shrugged. "Just curious," he said smiling. "If I'm the Chosen One, then I need to know my in-laws, right?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, um, mother is like a flower. She's sweet, and kind, and loving, and very different from my father. But they love each other, and that's the most important thing, don't you think?"

"Sure, sure it is." He nodded.

We sipped our tea, and I finished mine fast — burning my tongue — to end this awkward conversation. "Okay, well that you very much, Sterling, for the tea and all, but I have to go." I smiled and he stood, too, politely, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of if.

"Until next time, Princess." I smiled at him, but rolled my eyes as soon as my back was turned towards him, and walked briskly outside to do what I had planned all along: read a book in the shade. I had asked Judy to have someone put up the hammock for me, and I went there. A couple photographers were roaming the gardens, ready to snap anything juicy enough to entertain the people.

"What the…" I looked inside the hammock. "Max, what are you doing in there?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me. "I was napping. But you just woke me up, actually." He rubbed his eyes and I laughed nervously.

"Well, sorry about that. I was actually planning to read all afternoon in that thing. I'll just have to find some other place, then." He grabbed my wrists before I could go anywhere.

"There is room for two in this thing. Look." He sat perpendicularly, his legs dangling over the grass and tapped the empty space next to him.

I crossed my arms and looked pointedly at him. "I don't think your fiancée would be very happy to know you shared a hammock with the Princess."

A shadow passed through his blue eyes. "Forget about Delphine."

I frowned and sat next to him. "Why? What happened?"

He sighed deeply, not making eye contact with me. "I just got a letter from her this morning."

"And what does she say?"

"I was such an idiot, you know? She told me she was breaking the engagement because she met a Three a few months ago — while we were engaged, mind you — and that they were getting married next month." He looked away, fighting the tears. "I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. Love is blind, right?" He chuckled humorlessly.

I looked at him, trying to find something to say that wouldn't be lame, but found none. Instead, I noticed he wasn't shaving any more, letting his beard grow back. But I couldn't talk about his beard, right now. That would be insensitive of me. But I couldn't think of anything else.

"You're right, there's nothing to say." He let his head fall back on the hammock and rubbed his face with his hands sighing. "At least I'm a real choice in your Selection, now."

He chuckled and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I guess, yeah." I smiled and felt heat rising in my face.

"Are you blushing?" he asked me.

"I am not."

"Yes you are," he said loudly. "Oh, my. The Princess is blushing…" He sniggered. "I wonder how much more you'll blush if I take off my shirt," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, and he stared to unbutton his shirt.

"Max, don't do that," I warned him.

"Why? I thought you liked half naked men."

"Well you know what? Now that I have seen James shirtless, nothing can impress me anymore."

"Ouch. I have to compete against _him?_ That's unfair," he shouted in mock outrage.

"Max, haven't you just been dumped by your fiancée? You shouldn't be trying to impress me just now."

"You're right." He buttoned his shirt. "Maybe I'm just kind of happy I'm free of her, you know? I loved her for so long, but she was manipulative, sometimes. I mean, how did she even manage to have me sign up for the Selection?"

"Do you think she'd still have broken off the engagement if you hadn't been selected?"

"Probably. But it was easier for her to break it off with me away from her. 'Out of sight, out of mind'."

"Yeah. But she really is an idiot. Giving up a guy like you? She's brainless."

"Why, you think I'm a nice guy?" he asked slyly.

"Of course you are." I swatted him on the shoulder.

"Can I try something?"

"What?"

But instead of answering me, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine. He placed a hand on my neck, and deepened the kiss by playfully parting my lips with his tongue. I was a little taken aback by this unexpected kiss, but he was such a good kisser, that I let him do it, and I even kissed him back. I knew pictures of this would be going out in the morning papers, but I didn't care.

A couple minutes later, Max broke off the kiss. "Wow, you're a better kisser than Delphine, that's for sure. Did that Officer teach you?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a dirty way.

"Maybe," I answered in a dirty tone.

We both laughed. "At least she's going to be pissed when she sees these pictures. She thought I would be hurting for the next three months. But I'm free, now." He laughed.

"I think you're a little bit too happy about this, though."

"I know." He sighed and stood. "I'm gonna go cry in my room for a bit, now. I didn't want to cry in from top you, so, I'm gonna let you read your book in the Royal hammock."

He winked kind of in a sadly way and walked away with his hands in his pockets, and his shoulders a bit slumped. Poor guy.

I made myself comfortable in the hammock and began to read. After a few pages, I promptly fell asleep with my book on my belly.

I woke up with a start and couldn't place where I was. Then I remembered, and I rubbed my eyes, careful not to smudge the make-up, and stretched before getting out of the hammock and went to the fourth floor to get the second book in the series I was reading.

"Kaden?" I jumped when I saw him. "What are you doing up here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Your Highn- I mean, Isodora. I'm sorry, I was daydreaming, following the, um, paintings."

I eyed him suspiciously. "How did you get passed the third floor and Officer Lodge?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just walked passed him."

"Yeah, sure." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "He would never have let you get past him. How did you do it?"

"I- I-"

I glared at him.

"I told him I wanted to see the paintings upstairs, and he let me go for five minutes." He discretely put a paper in his pocket.

"What's that paper?"

"Nothing, just some doodles, and notes on the paintings."

"Uh-huh. You know what? We should eat dinner together tonight. You intrigue me, and I'm curious to know more about you."

"Um, sure." He swallowed. "I'll go get dressed and I'll be waiting for you."

I walked down with him, so that Officer Lodge wouldn't be too suspicious. When we arrived on floor three, I let him go downstairs, and told him to wait for me at half past six.

"Hello, Officer."

"Your Highness." He bowed his head, with a slight concerned frown on his face. But I quickly went in my room before he could ask anything. I didn't believe Kaden about just asking for seeing the paintings, but I didn't know how he came up there.

Oh well. I chose a dark blue sleeveless floor length gown, with a straight skirt and some pink heels. Judy made my hair simple but elegant, and redid my make-up, too. At half past six I was ready and walked down the stairs to floor two. Kaden was not there yet, so I waited for him for a couple minutes.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said from behind me.

I turned around and noticed he had never been this nicely dressed since the beginning of the Selection. He was wearing a black suit, with a bowtie and some nice dress shoes. His jet black curls were kind of sticked down with tons of gel, and it made his face look different. His stormy brown and gray eyes held some kind of mysteriousness in them.

"Where to?" he said, giving me his arm.

"You don't mind eating outside?"

"Not at all."

"Good, then follow me." I led the way to the willow tree where James' lanterns were, and we both sat at the round table. A footman brought us our dinner, and we both ate in silence for a few mouthfuls.

"So, Kaden. I noticed you took a liking in Lizy."

He shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. Isn't she the cutest?"

"She is. Do you have a lot of brothers and sisters? Are you used to small children?"

"No, not at all." He chuckled nervously. "I live alone. My mother died in childbirth, I don't have any siblings, and my father's no longer around."

"I'm sorry. But do you still talk to your father?"

"No, not really. What about yours? What's your father like?"

Damn, what was it with this question today? Why did they wanted to know what the King was like? "Well, exactly like he is on the Report. He's not much different off camera."

"Oh."

"But I'm really curious about Lizy and you. How did she get to like you?"

"I don't know. I just took her away from the volley ball game — remember that day? — because she would have been trampled by all those huge guys. And she enjoyed it and went back into the game again, and again, and again, and I think that's why she likes me. I made her laugh."

"I have to admit I found that really cute. But I never thought you'd be the kind of guy to look after a two-year-old little girl." I giggled and sipped my water.

"Neither did I, to be honest." He chuckled, too

"How long have you been living alone?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"Do you have a roommate, or are you truly alone and free to do whatever you want."

"I'm alone, and I can do whatever I want."

"Ugh. You're so lucky. At least your father isn't breathing down your neck and dictating your life."

"Because yours is?" He titled his head, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. You don't even imagine how much of my life is actually dictated by the King."

"Like what?"

"The Selection, for one. Um, he basically chooses my friends, tells me what to say on the Reports, forces me to wear heels-"

"That's ridiculous. Why does he do that?"

"Because he thinks I'm too short."

"No you're not. You're perfect." I smiled and noticed his ears and cheeks turning red.

"Thank you." I chuckled and we ate a few mouthfuls in silence. Crickets sang around us and fireflies drew tiny paths of light in the distance. The lanterns above us swayed in the breeze and it made this place truly magical and romantic.

Out of nowhere, I felt his foot sliding next to mine under the table. It made me feel all warm in the pit of my stomach. We both lifted our eyes and locked our gazes. His stormy eyes reflected the lantern lights, and it was like there was a thunder storm in them. I lost myself in his eyes, which were like a door to some other place. A place where freedom was King, and where one could do whatever he wanted. We stayed like that, kind of frozen in the moment, for a few minutes. I was afraid of breaking this weird spell, but my racing heart drumming loudly in my chest called me back to reality. I looked elsewhere and saw a footman coming or way to get our plates. He came back a few minutes later with our dessert.

"What are those?" Kaden asked.

"Macarons. Each color is a different flavor." I took a pink one. "Raspberry," I said, and gave it to him. He took it, and our fingers brushed, sending electricity up my arm.

He took a bite, and closed his eyes, savoring the pastry. "Damn, this is good. I could get used to this," he said, more to himself than to me.

"I'm glad you like them. Macarons are the best dessert in the world." Put macarons next to a rainbow chocolate cake, I could not say which was the best.

When we had tasted all the different flavors, we went for a stroll in the gardens, mostly talking about food. He did say, during the last _Report_ that it was his favorite thing, here.

At some point, his fingers brushed mine again, and he lightly intertwined them with mine, making my heart race faster, and my cheeks turn red. Thank goodness it was dark outside by then. We headed back to the Palace and walked up the stairs, our hands still touching. On the second floor, he took my hand to his lips, and kissed it softly.

"Good night, Isodora. Thank you for the pleasant evening." He smiled slightly, and walked back to his room. He looked over his shoulder at me just before going in his room, and winked.

I walked up to my room and closed the door, leaning on it. This young man was certainly very mysterious but very gentlemanly. I was not going to eliminate him any time soon, that was for sure.

* * *

 **All right :) hope you liked (loved?) this chapter, too! Sorry, it's not the best, I wasn't very inspired this morning... I got distracted with FB, Pinterest, and youtube vidoes. But I got through it, and still managed to have her interact with 3 different boys.**

 **I feel so bad for Max, btw. His fiancée is such an idiot! Arg... what do you think?**

 **And what are your thoughts on Sterling and Kaden? ( to their creators: no spoilers in the reviews, please^^)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hahaha, I've been using the word 'flirtous' for the past 19 chapters, and I just realised it doesn't even exist! xD please forgive my not-so-good english and use of non-existing words... (my native language is french...!) So I should have used the word 'FLIRTY', which I will be using from now on. xD**

 **Thanks for the 4 reviews on the previous chapter! ;)**

 **I can't believe it's already chapter 20! Whaaaat?! thanks for following me until now ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

The couple days before the Friday _Report_ were full of unexpected events. First, we received a report from the General about the Southern Rebels: they were doing propaganda again, telling everyone the Selection was a Big Fat Lie, and that it was just some entertainment. Great. Now I needed to prove to our people that it was wrong, and that the Selection was something genuine, and that I was really falling in love.

Was I? Even I didn't know. I felt like I could see myself spending my life with all of them, right now. They all had something special about them. There wasn't one that I had a soft spot for. Well, maybe Lizy. But she wasn't really part of the Selection.

Then, there was some kind of fight between the boys. Leander had taken a fancy to Trent, and hadn't been scared to say it. And in front of others, for that matter, which had made Trent pretty upset. He lashed out ugly at Leander, calling him inappropriate names and all. Evan, who was there, too, started saying dark humor jokes and sniggering all the while, joined by Ethan. Other boys came to see what was happening, and it was kind of a huge fighting frenzy. Some were cheering — not really knowing what had started it all — and some were participating in the fight, giving and receiving punches.

Wes came running up the stairs to the third floor, and knocked frantically on my door, even though Officer Revels tried to pull him away.

I opened the door.

"Wes? What's wrong?" I knew he wouldn't come up here on his own, and concern filled his face.

"A huge fight broke up downstairs," he said, panting a little. "You have to come."

I followed him and ordered Officer Revels to come with us. He called to other guards on the floors as we passed them and we fallowed the noise to the Men's Parlor. The guards entered before me, securing the way. When the boys saw me and the guards, they all froze in their action, and slowly, one by one, backed away. Leander and Trent had both a bloody nose, some had ripped shirts or bruises on their faces. They all stared at me shamefully.

"Okay. Who started it?"

"Your Highness," Sterling said. "Trent was pretty upset when Leander told him he fancied him."

My eyes widened, and I had to force myself not to laugh. What? Leander was gay? That was new. "Um. Okay." I looked at them all in turn, thinking fast at how I was going to proceed. I sighed deeply. "Trent, and Leander, you can come outside with me. The others, you better go change in your rooms before father or the Press gets wind of this." I glared at them. "And stay in your rooms until dinner. I don't want any more fights today." They nodded. They should consider themselves happy I wasn't sending all the fighters home.

"Trent and Leander. What am I going to do with you?" I shook my head. "Please follow me." I went in a small Parlor on the first floor, with a couple guards and Officer Revels.

They both sat on opposite sides of a couch, and I sat across from them, a coffee table between us. "Leander, is it true? You fancy Trent?"

He held his head high. "Yes, Your Highness."

"So you're gay."

"No. I've considered myself a pansexual since I was sixteen."

"Okay, well, I can't really keep you both here. Because if I do keep you both here, that means I tolerate fights, and I don't."

"What about the others?" Trent asked.

"I can't send home ten boys at once. So I'm sticking with the two who have started it. I'm sorry." I looked at them in turn. "I hope you both find happiness in your lives, and love. But this is goodbye for us, now. I'm truly sorry." I stood and they did, too.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," Leander said. "I'll say hello to my brother for you."

I chuckled. "Yes, please do."

"Goodbye, Isodora," Trent said. "I hope you'll find love, too. I really do."

"Thank you, Trent. Goodbye."

They both bowed and walked away. I ordered the guards and Officer Revels away and sat on my couch again. At least I had eliminated two this week, proving that the Selection was real, and not a Big Fat Lie. Although I did feel like it was a Big Fat Lie, sometimes.

The _Report_ came around and we had to show everyone that it was genuine and that I was really looking for love. I chose a sunny-yellow gown with a puffy skirt, off the shoulders, that made me look very innocent and young, and happy. I paired it with some midnight blue peep-toe heels and some simple jewelry and a golden small tiara in my chestnut hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could swear this girl was fourteen years old. Ugh. I wasn't sure anymore if this dress was the right choice for proving to everyone that I was actually trying to find love. Maybe I should dress more mature. I took everything off and chose something else.

It was a silky plum color dress, with three quarter sleeves and a round neckline. It molded my body down to my mid-thighs before puffing around me. Black heels went perfectly with it. I put diamond bud earrings and a diamond necklace and tiara. I checked my reflection in the mirror. This time, I could pass for a twenty-three year old woman. Much better.

I was running late and walked as fast as I could down the stairs — without falling — and entered the studio just as Mr. Allen said, "Where the hell is the Princess?".

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry I'm late." I walked regally, head high, to my seat, and all the boys stared at me with opened mouths. Yes, the plum dress was a better choice than the yellow one.

Mr. Allen shouted the final ten seconds, the Anthem played, and Felix entered, as happy as ever and introduced the Report. "Good evening, dear Illéa! Tonight we will be hearing what the Princess thinks about the Selection and the twenty remaining Selected."

Oh dear. I had no idea I was going to go through that. I sent a death glare to father, because I knew it was his idea of proving that I was actually looking for love. He just looked at me and smiled. 'I hate you' I mouthed just for him to understand. 'I know' he mouthed back, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, just as Felix called me to join him on the large red plush couch in the center of the stage.

I put a smile on my face and joined him.

"Ah, my dear Princess. You look absolutely ravishing, tonight."

"Why, thank you, Felix."

"So tell us. Are you enjoying yourself during this Selection?"

"Immensely," I said dramatically. I should have been an actress.

"Awesome. You already eliminated fifteen boys, and in just two weeks. Why so many in such a sort time?"

"I don't want to waste my time with men I know I'll never fall in love with." I tried being as dramatic as I could, and therefore talked with a hand on my heart.

"So you're telling me, dear Princess, that there's a chance you might fall in love with one of those remaining young men?" he asked, motioning in the boys' direction.

I looked at them with a flirty smile. "I might very well, yes." I looked at Felix again. "Isn't it what the Selection is all about? Finding love?"

"Of course, it is, Your Highness. I was just hoping your Selection would be none other than a perfect Fairy Tale, that's all." He winked at me. "Have you kissed any on them yet?"

I decided to play the flirty-sexy card. "I may have, Felix," I said, looking at the boys and batting my lashes.

"Who?" he asked, leaning forward and waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Don't you read the papers, Felix?"

"No, I don't. I'm not really a magazine kind of person."

"Then ask them," I said, and winked.

He turned to the boys and asked the question again. "Who?" I quickly looked at the audience, and saw that they were eager to know, too.

Max and Eric lifted their hands, and Felix made them join us. They sat on either side of me.

"Ah, Sir Max, you got a kiss, finally," Felix said, enthusiastically. "Last time we talked, you didn't seem very eager."

"You're right, Felix, but I can tell you that I totally changed my mind." He leaned in close to Felix, telling him a secret loud enough for all to hear. "And I can assure you she's a very good kisser, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I agree with Max on this point," Eric said, "she is a good kisser."

Oh my goodness. I wanted to play the flirty-sexy card, and it was turning against me. Fine, I'd go with it. "I can't say the same about Eric, because he was quite surprised when

I kissed him, but I can say the same for Max: he is a really good kisser, too."

Felix was kind of tomato red, but burst out laughing. He turned to the other boys. "Anyone else wants to know if he's a good kisser?"

Practically all the hands went up in the air. Oh no. What had I gotten myself into? Felix made them all stand up in a line, shoulder to shoulder. I became red in a matter of seconds, and facepalmed in front of the whole country. Felix was going to turn this into a game.

Max put a hand on my knee. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Dora," he whispered. "I had no idea he would do something like that."

"It's alright. I got this." I stood when all the young men were lined up.

"What about a kissing marathon?" Felix said. I really wasn't expecting him to be this childish about this. He was in his sixties, for goodness' sake!

"Very well, Felix." I looked at all the boys. "I warn you, if you're a really bad kisser, I'm going to send you home. I'm only going to keep the best. So if you don't want to gamble your place in the Selection, it is still time to go back to your seat." I smiled and waited for them to choose.

Max burst out laughing from the couch where he was still lounging with Eric, and all the boys looked at each other awkwardly. I could see the panic in their eyes, and could easily imagine what was going on in their mind: 'Should I humiliate myself in front of the whole country and gamble my life on a stupid kiss?' I wouldn't do it if I were them.

One by one, about two thirds of the boys went back to their seats. The five remaining boys were either self-confidant about their kissing skills, or silently asking to go home.

"Very well." I smiled at the boys. "Let's start, shall we?" I breathed in deeply and walked to Ethan. He was quite taller than me, even in my heels, so he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine, without me doing anything. I felt a small smile on his lips as he kissed me, and although he was not the best kisser in the world, he wasn't so bad. I broke off the kiss and smiled.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's all right. I'm keeping you." This was being really ridiculous, and I couldn't look at my father in the eye. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for this. Well, it wasn't my idea after all, it was Felix's.

Ethan walked back to his seat with a wide grin on his face.

Then I went to the second one: Finn. He was scratching his right wrist on his hip. "Something fishy?" I whispered to him, on the verge of giggles.

"Very finny," he whispered teasingly, and I lost it. Finn with the fins was very finny. Oh, my goodness. "Come here," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back and pulling him against him. "I don't have a lot of experience in this, though, so be kind." He smiled and his violet eyes laughed as much as his grin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed tenderly my lips against his. I led the kiss, showing him how it was done, and he let himself be kissed. I broke of the kiss and just winked at him. "I'll see you tonight in the pool?" I whispered in his ear, just for him to hear.

He nodded, winked and walked away, blowing me a kiss from his seat.

I rolled my eyes in a flirty way and put my hand on Hades' shoulder. "You're next," I said smiling. Man, this kissing game was making me more and more uncomfortable, but I had to play along. I swore to myself to never leave my room again after this.

He grinned at me and gently pressed his soft lips against mine, playfully tickling them with his tongue. I ran my fingers in his honey-blond hair and pressed myself against him. Nope, I was not going to send him home either.

Then I went for the forth one. "Hello, Kaden."

"Man, my friends are going to hate me for this," he whispered, just for me to hear.

"Are you having cold feet?"

"No." And he simply cupped my face in his hands and kissed me ever so tenderly for a few seconds. Or was it a few minutes? I couldn't tell. Finally, he broke off the kiss and locked eyes with me. "If you want to send me home, you can," he whispered.

"No. I'm keeping you, Kaden."  
He nodded, but I wasn't sure he was happy about it. I couldn't do anything about it, now, Live. Note to self: find out later why he wanted to go home.

"Ah, and last but not least, Sir Sébastien de Lafayette. Let's see if french men are good kissers," I said, walking to Bast. Out of the five Selected who wanted to test their kissing skills, Bast was the tallest, and I had no idea how I was ever going to reach his lips. "This is a bit awkward," I told him, half giggling, half serious.

He spread his legs a little, to be lower. "Better?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Much better," I said. But he was the first one to close the gap and kiss me. His warm and soft lips tenderly kissed mine, and his hands wandered to the small of my back, thankfully not going any lower, and I cupped his cheek in my hand, the other wrapped around his neck. He was a good kisser, I had to admit it. But no one was as good as Max, for now.

I broke off the kiss. "You can stay," I simply said, a smug smile growing on my face. I went back to the empty couch — Max and Eric had gone back to their seats — and Felix was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, Princess?"

"They weren't great kissers, but not bad either. I'm not sending them home."

"Good," Felix simply stated. But I felt terrible about it all. I hated that they were considered like some kind of toys you could throw away just because they weren't good enough. But everyone seemed to take this as a funny game.

"I have one more question for you, Princess."

"Go ahead, Felix," I said playfully. "I can take anything, now."

He chuckled. "Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to do a party?"

"Yes. We are going to do a Garden Party, and it will air Live on Tuesday."

He turned to the camera. "Did you hear that? Tune in next Tuesday for Princess Isodora's Live Birthday party!"

I went back to my seat next to father and looked at the boys. They didn't seem too traumatized about the 'kissing marathon', thank goodness.

Thankfully, father didn't say anything, and the Report ended without any incident. We all headed to the Dining Room and ate dinner in a happy atmosphere.

* * *

 **I hope you laughed as much as I did writing this (second part of this) chapter. I had so much fun! xD (and I was much more inspired than for the previous chapter LOL)**

 **The part about "finny Finn" (aka 'funny Finn') was a mis-spelling. And when I saw it, I was like 'damn, I'm keeping that in!' and laughed for a minute. x'D**

 **When your character is mentionned or stared in the chapter, please tell me what you think! ;) I really want to make them as perfect as can be, and the closest to what you imagined ;)**

 **Don't forget to review ;) thanks y'all! I love ya! you're awesome :D bye ;) see ya tomorrow ;)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey y'all! I'm really glad you appreciated the last chapter and laughed as much as I did! xD**

 **Thanks for your feedback! I enjoy reading your reviews, as always ;) so keep them coming in! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

I was still so embarrassed about the kissing marathon, that I completely forgot to join Finn in the swimming pool. I went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep. Around one in the morning, I jerked up from drowsiness and remembered about Finn. I stripped my pajamas off and put my bathing-suit on, with a light beach dress over it. I slipped on some flats, and took the same secret passage than last time, jumping through the Women's Room window and stayed in the shadows.

"Ah, there you are," Finn whispered, splashing playfully his fish tail. "I thought you would never come."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." I sat on the pool's edge and dipped my feet in the water. "I was a total mess after the _Report,_ and all I wanted to do was hide and never come out."

"Aww, you didn't do too bad. It was funny," he said chuckling. "Okay, are you coming in the water this time?"

"Maybe." I looked at him and a wide grin spread on his face. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't drown me."

Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes at me, diving under the water and coming back up just near my legs. "Of course not. I don't fancy drowning Princesses, to be honest."

I studied him a few more seconds. "Fine. But remember I can't swim, and I'm scared of the water."

"What happened?"

I sighed. "I used to love to swim when I was little. But one day, I was running around the pool and pushed baby Alex in the water by accident. Our Nanny was not paying attention and I thought Alex was going to drown. He was only three years old. And I was so scared. A guard jumped in the pool after Alex and got him out in time." I paused.

"Since that day I've bee terrified of the water."

"I can understand that. We'll do it slowly, then. You're gonna sit on each step a little while to get used to having water around you, okay?"

I nodded, and stood, taking off my beach dress and revealing my black bikini.

"Oh, wow," Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows at me and whistling.

"Shut up," I hissed. "People are going to hear you."

"Oh, yeah right." He chuckled, and sat on the first step, waiting for me. I sat next to him for a couple minutes, and when I was ready, I sat on the next one, and the next, and the next, until I had water up to my neck. Then he made me walk around in the water up to my waist, and told me to go deeper and deeper as I was ready. In an hour, I was walking in the pool with water up to my neck. My heart was beating really fast, but I couldn't say if it was because I was afraid, or because I was actually in the water with a real merman. Maybe both.

"Now, swimming," he said, coming close to me and swimming around me.

"Um, no. I think it's enough for today."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'm not gonna force you or anything." He rubbed his wrists together. "Damn, that was a short time. Only three hours."

"Oh. You want me to go?"

"You can stay if you want. But if it's too horrible to watch, just walk away, I won't mind." He smiled awkwardly.

"I'm staying." I sat on the edge of the pool. "Can I do anything for you? Hold your hand or something?" I wanted to do something to help.

"Thanks, but no. I'll be doing this alone." He winced. "Ow. Okay, it's gonna start." He clenched his teeth in pain. "One thing you can do, though, is hold on to my bathing suit and give it me when I ask you."

"Sure, I can do that." I took his shorts in my hands and sat on the edge. He dived to the deepest part of the pool and all I could see was a form trashing and twisting under the water, and faint screams. I hoped no one would hear him, but since he had already done this a few times here, I was confident it was safe enough.

I counted the seconds in my mind, and then the minutes, holding my breath. After almost twenty minutes, the water stilled, and nothing moved. His head finally came out of the water, and I let out a breath I was holding in. I entered in the swimming pool, and walked, unafraid of the water, to join his side. His face showed pain and exhaustion.

"Finn, are you all right?" I said as I grabbed his shoulders, totally forgetting he was naked.

"I'll be in a minute. Can I have my bathing suit, please?" His tone was a mix of flirt and fatigue.

I felt my cheeks and ears burn beet red, and quickly gave him his shorts, looking somewhere else, waiting for him to get dressed. Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. "Thanks for staying," he murmured as he brushed his lips against mine. I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I wanted to do anything to ease his pain.

He backed away against the pool wall, but kept me close to him. He leaned on the wall and pulled me up on him, my two legs dangling on each side of him, his arms under my bottom, and holding me close to him. I don't how long lasted our make out session, but it got really intense, and I needed to stop, before I lost myself. Oops.

"Okay, okay, okay," I whispered, willing myself to break off our kiss.

"Sorry," he said slyly. "I got a little bit lost myself." We were both a little out of breath, and giggled like teenagers. "We should go back inside."

"Yeah." As much as I didn't want to go back to bed, I had to. We tiptoed back to the Palace, staying in the shadows as much as we could. He lightly kissed my lips before climbing the outer wall to his room. I climbed back in the Women's Room Window and saw it was almost three in the morning. I went through the secret passage, trying not to leave water prints everywhere, and changed in my pajamas before slipping under my covers. My heart was still hammering in my chest, but I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I spent the week-end preparing for the Garden Party, choosing tablecloths, dishes, drinks, music, my outfit, and what to say if I was interviewed, which was pretty much going to happen.

Sunday afternoon, I decided to spend some time with one of the Selected. I went to the second floor and knocked on room 14.

"Oh, hello, Isodora," he said with a smile on his lips and opening the door wider. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Roy." I stepped in and looked all around his room, where books of all sorts and size were opened and scattered on the floor.

"Are those your books?" I asked as I sat on his desk chair.

"I wish," he said. "No, they're just books I found on bookshelves throughout the Palace. But don't worry, I wrote on a piece of paper in which room I took them."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm glad those books are read once in a while."

"I saw you read a lot," he said, a little bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, but not these. I read novels." I shrugged. I noticed a notebook opened on his desk. "You write, too?"

He chuckled nervously. "Occasionally, yes. But I mostly do research."

"What topic?"

"History. I help my sister — who is a history professor — in class lessons."

"Really? I had lessons in History, but I never really paid much attention, to be honest."

He chuckled. "Then maybe you haven't heard the exciting bits. For example, did you know that Mexico — which is now Paloma, and bits of Sonage and Bonita — had a president for only forty-five minutes?"

"Really? That's interesting." I paused, and my gaze stopped on his notebook again. "Hey, do you think you could read to me something you wrote?"

"Something I wrote? Um, I guess I could." He blushed slightly and took the notebook from his desk and flipped through the pages. "Okay, so this is only a piece of something longer." He cleared his voice. " _Oh Violet, let carry in the sun; the glowing red from her dress that flows down; Oh truly she had pierced my heart and sent me to the high heavens._ "

"That's beautiful. What is it from?"

He shrugged. "Just a short monologue I wrote in my spare time." He put back the notebook on his desk and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm impressed. I read a lot, but I can't put three words together like this."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you can do other things that people can't do, right?"

"Like what?"

"Like ruling a country?"

"No, I'm not ruling the country. Father is."

"It'll be your turn someday."

I laughed humorlessly. "Even when I become Queen, father will still be breathing down my neck and pulling the strings, making me do whatever he wants. I'm just a puppet."

He frowned. "No you're not. You're strong and independent."

"I wish." I sighed deeply. "Anyway. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Um, sure. But, um… I know you've been having dinner outside in the night with some other guys, but, um, do you think we could eat inside?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Dinner by candlelight. I like that. I'll come and get you around seven o'clock, okay?"

He smiled, his bright sea blue eyes lighting up. "I'll be ready."

I stood. "I'll see you later, then." I smiled and walked away, closing his door behind me. I decided to take a stroll in the gardens, and found Watson on a bench, a large notepad on his lap, and a pen sliding purposefully on the paper. He didn't hear me come close, and I looked at what he was doing over his shoulder.

"You're talented, Watt," I whispered in his ear, making him jump.

"Jeeze, don't scare me like that," he said closing the notepad, with a hand on his heart.

"Sorry," I smirked. "Can I see your drawings?" I sat next to him.

"Um, I don't think you want to see them. The concepts are all pretty much out there. It's mostly just ideas that pop into my head and they have to get drawn down on paper." He shrugged.

I chuckled. "You know, I don't really go 'out there', so I have no idea what has already been done."

He looked at me curiously. "All right." He opened his book and put it on my lap. I started at page one, and went from there. There were some comic strips, some sketches of random characters he had created and some urban scenery.

"I'm going to repeat myself, but you truly are talented, Watt."

He blushed. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do with these?"

He smiled shyly, his light blue eyes shining with pride. "I'm working on a graphic novel series. I have the whole story pinned down in another notebook, and I'm trying to sketch the characters and scenes where it takes place before really starting."

"Watt, this is awesome," I almost shouted. "I really hope you publish this."

He grinned slyly. "Here, look at this." He flipped through the remaining pages and showed me a female character with an awesome dress. "I based that character on you."

I squealed. "She looks like a badass heroine."

He chuckled. "She is. Her name is Ysolda. It has different meanings in different languages, such as 'the fair' or 'rule of ice'. She's going to be one of the main characters, actually."

"Wow, what an honor," I said, really meaning it.

"Yeah, well. You've inspired me. She's going to kiss ass in heels, of course, and always be flawless, even when she saves everyone."

"Huh. Sounds like an awesome story. Does she have to save the guy, or does the guy save her?"

"Neither. They work together. But I haven't decided who he's going to be, yet. Maybe I'm waiting to see how this Selection ends up, you know? I need inspiration for the male character."

"Wow, you surely are on the right path to success. If there's anything I can do to help you accomplish this project of yours, please tell me."

"Being in the Selection helps a lot already, because once I'm back home, I'm going to be famous, and I'll be able to publish easily."

"Who says you're going home?" I asked slyly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Please. There are nineteen men here who are much more suited for this than I am. Besides, I think I'd be happier with my series published, than being Prince Consort."

"Is that so?" I chuckled.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Are you gonna send me home?" He asked, making a face.

"No. You need the money and it's the least I can do." I kissed his cheek. He smiled shyly, and I continued my stroll. I heard the six o'clock ding from the opened garden doors, and rushed back to my room to get ready for my date.

I took a shower taking my time, and letting the water flow over me, thinking of what I was going to wear.

I chose a sapphire blue dress with short butterfly sleeves, and a skirt that was shorter in the front, and floor length in the back, with a pair of silver heels. Judy fixed my hair in a messy fishtail braid over my shoulder and added a pair of pearl earrings. My make-up was light and natural. Five minutes before seven o'clock, I was ready. I went downstairs, but Roy was already waiting for me in front of his room.

"You know, I really like your vintage-y clothing style. It's a nice change in the middle of all those fancy modern suits."

"Thank you," Roy said, bowing and kissing the back of my hand. "You look stunning tonight, Isodora."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

He nodded and gave me his arm, and I kicked myself for wearing heels, because he was shorter than me. I led us in a small library on the first floor and his eyes lit up as he saw all the old books and maps on the wall.

"This room is perfect," he said. I hoped he would say 'awesome' or something like that, but Roy always talked with an air of refinement and didn't use too expressive words. So I guess 'perfect' was a good word. I smiled and watched him as his fingers brushed the book spines on the shelves, leading him to an old map of America, what was before Illéa. He followed the Province- I mean State lines with a finger and was lost in his thought.

"Oh, my goodness, Isodora, I'm so sorry, I was distracted by the map."

I chuckled. "It's all right. I chose this particular room for you, so enjoy it." I nodded encouragingly and sat at the table, observing him. A footman brought in some drinks, and I sipped mine, Roy still lost in the old map.

"I'll come back another time," he said sitting across from me. "I am not going to abandon the Princess for an old map. It can wait." His cheeks turned red, and he cleaned his glasses — again.

"You clean your glasses all the time," I said chuckling. "What is wrong with them?"

"They get fogged up easily and they're a bit scratched, so I always feel like they're dirty, when they aren't. It has become a habit." He shrugged.

"So what do you prefer? Doing research or teaching?"

"Research. I really started helping my sister for the money, but I grew fond of teaching and of the students. Especially if they ask interesting questions, which I love to answer. And if I don't know the answer, I'll do some research until I find it. That's the best part of the job."

"You're lucky to have a passion like this. I wish I had one."

"Don't you like doing anything at all? Enough for it to be a passion?" he asked kindly.

"Besides from reading books?" I chuckled. "Not really. There are things I like to do, but I can't say they are passions."

"And what are they?"

"Don't laugh, okay?" I playfully warned him.

"Of course, not. How could I dare make fun of the Princess, honestly?" He chuckled, but then turned very serious, ready to hear my answer.

I sighed. "Okay. I like cooking," I said, and I saw the corners of his mouth lift up before he forced them back down with a frown, but failing to not laugh.

"A princess who cooks? Now this is something special." I could see on his face that he was willing himself not to laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh, and I'll tell you something else I like to do."

He let go his chuckles. "Okay, I'm done." He got all serious again, but I could clearly see he wanted to laugh.

I ignored his muffled chuckles, and continued. "I love to ride. By the way, it's been almost two week since I haven't ridden Stella."

"That's more of a Princess thing."

"No, that's just a cliché." We both laughed and the footman came in with our dinner. We ate and chatted all along, going over things we liked to do — besides from reading and writing, I learned he liked to sing — and what we despised doing. It was really fun and an easy-going conversation. And out of nowhere the clock rang eleven o'clock. We had just spend four hours talking and laughing.

I really enjoyed this young man with the light brown tousled hair, sea blue eyes and vintage look. How on earth was I going to choose at the end? Because I had a feeling father would never let me go without a man at my side after the three months deadline.

* * *

 **I hope you also liked this chapter ;) tell me what you think!**

 **Please review ;)**

 **See ya tomorrow! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all!**

 **I'd like to do a SHOUT OUT thanks to _Sabinethefangirl_ , _La Rosa_ and _MastaGamerita_ for your faithful reviews on practically every single chapter! :) thanks for following me all the way here :)**

 **To the others, thanks for reading and following! please reviews, too ;) (Where are all the others who used to review?!)  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

On Monday, the day before the party, I didn't want to spend time with any of the boys. I would have enough to do during the next day. But things rarely turn out how you plan them, right?

During lunch, the boys were talking loudly, but happily. Poor Lizy was finished with her lunch and was bored in her high toddler chair. She started twisting and whining to get out. James gave in and let her walk around the Dinning Room. She didn't walk, though. She ran on her two chubby legs, making everyone laugh and smile.

After a few minutes of clowning around, the boys lost interest in her and returned to their conversations. I felt a small hand tugging at my skirt, and Lizy looked at me with her dark brown eyes and a mischievous grin on her cute pink face.

"What is it, Lizy?" I asked her. She tried to climb on my lap, and I helped her up, sitting her comfortably on my lap. She took my fork and started eating my food. I giggled and saw that James was watching his daughter and face palming at the same time. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to me. I laughed and told him it was okay. I was glad to have her with me.

"I can't believe you didn't send _him_ home already," father whispered, leaning closer to me. "What ever are you going to do with that little girl?"

I ignored him and let it go. I was not going to confront father in front of everyone. Lizy was content, and ate from my plate. Apparently what we were eating was better than was she was eating — although it was the same. But I guess eating in a real china plate with a silver fork is better than eating from a plastic plate and spoon, right?

I saw the boys talking animatedly, and James being upset about something. When the maids and footmen had taken all the plates away, James swiftly took his girl and excused himself before leaving the room. The boys left one by one, not meeting my eyes, and I had no idea what was happening. Oh well. Not my problem.

I went up to my room, and lounged on the couch with my book. Some time later — I can never tell how much time passes when I read a book — there was a light knock on my door.

I opened the door. "Oh, hello Officer Creed." I smiled.

"Um, there's a little visitor for you." He pointed to the floor, and Lizy was there, staring at me with her large brown eyes.

I crouched to be eye level with her. "Hi, Lizy," I said, bouncing one of her brown curls between my fingers. "What are you doing up here?"

She just stared at me and pulled at me skirt. I looked at Officer Creed, but he just shrugged, not knowing either what she wanted. I decided to follow her, and she led me to the stairs. I was afraid she might fall, so I took her in my arms, and walked to the second floor where I put her back on the ground. She took my hand in her tiny one and pulled me to the end of the hall, where a door was slightly opened. I assumed it was James' room.

She pushed the door opened, still holding my hand, and I saw James sitting on the floor, against his bed, a bunch of pictures scattered around him, a couple in his hands, and tears running down his cheeks. He didn't hear us come in. I didn't know where to go.

"Daddy," Lizy said.

He lifted his head and kind of jumped when he saw me. He quickly dried his cheeks with the back on his hand, and stuffed the two pictures he was holding in his pocket.

"I-I'm sorry, I should go," I said, turning around. I truly didn't know for which one of us this was the most embarrassing.

"No, stay." He sighed heavily and stood as I faced him. We just stared at each other.

"What's wrong, James?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "A stupid conversation at lunch with the others. Evan said that I had the greatest asset to win the Selection. You know, with Lizy and all." He shrugged, and sighed. "Then I told them I had no other choice than to take her with me here. Half of them believe me, and the other half don't, obviously. And then I came up here."

Lizy outstretched her arms for he father to pick her up, which he did, but as soon as she was in his arms, she leaned towards me, and I had to catch her before she fell. James chuckled and gave her to me.

"This is the first time she's ever done this, you know?"

"Done what?"  
"Well, She's so used to be around men. I'm a backup stage dancer, and when a female popstar sings, she usually has a bunch of guys dancing, not girls. So I work mostly with men, and they are all in love with Lizy here," he said tousling her hair, "so, she's used to going to young men for attention. But for some reason, she went to you at lunch, and she went looking for you just now, and she wants to be in your arms. So it's the first time I've seen her seeking a woman's attention." He chuckled nervously and shrugged.

I looked at Lizy. "What are we going to do with you, Lizy?" I bounced her on my hip and shifted her on my other side. "Oh, I have an idea." I looked at James with a sly smile.

"You can come, too, of course." I headed outside and up the stairs. James followed me, and I opened the door to my room with my free hand.

I put Lizy on the ground and she just stared at everything at the same time. James stopped next to me. Lizy squealed and ran to my bed — which was way too high for her to climb on.

"This is your room?" James asked a little awestruck.

"Yeah."

"Damn, I could put my whole apartment in here. There would be the kitchen, over there Lizy's room, and here the living room, with the convertible couch as my bed." He chuckled. Then we saw Lizy dragging a chair to the bed and climbing on it so she could go on the bed. As soon as she was on it, she started laughing, and screaming and jumping. James ran after her and caught one of her legs, making her fall flat on her face and laugh even louder.

"If you're gonna jump on the Princess' bed, you're gonna take off your shoes, young lady." She wrestled her dad, but he got hold of her two shoes and then let her jump up and down at her will. I laughed so hard at the cute scene, but I felt like I was trespassing something not meant for my eyes. He placed her pink shoes on the floor next to the bed and walked back to me.

"Oh. My. God. How many do you have?" he said, heading to my shoe glass cabinet.

I smirked. "I'm just short of one hundred."

He glared at me like I had horns or something. "What?"

"Yeah, I have ninety-eight pairs of heels. And I'm not counting my flats and sandals and sneakers. But yeah. Almost a hundred."

He opened the glass doors and took one. "How can you walk in these?"

"You already asked me that last time, remember?" I giggled. "And I designed most of them, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said proudly. "Designing shoes is one of my secret passions."

He put back the silver heel. "What other 'secret' passions do you have?" Lizy was still jumping and laughing, tossing around the many pillows I had on my bed.

"Cooking. And don't say that's not a Princess thing, because everybody says that."

He just chuckled. "You hear my thoughts."

"And riding."

"And reading," he added.

"Yeah, that, too. But that's not really a skill."

He laughed and walked to my wall of pictures. He looked at them but didn't say anything. I noticed Lizy was silent, now, and when I looked at her, she had slipped under the covers, in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the pillows, and was slowly falling asleep.

I touched James' arm and showed her Lizy. He smiled and looked at the pictures again. "When was that?" He pointed to a picture of me.

"Oh, that one. That was my sixteenth birthday. Remember Prince Liam I told you about? He gave me a ring on that birthday, promising me to come propose when I would be eighteen. This one here is when the twins were born. It's the first picture of me holding them. They were just a few hours old." I chuckled. "Oh, this one, here, is our first holiday in Hawaii. First time I ever set foot elsewhere than in Illéa."

As I talked, I felt something warm and soft on my shoulder. I tried to ignore it.

"This picture, here, was taken during the Prince of England's Wedding with a Two from Illéa, one of my cousins and-"

I couldn't concentrate anymore. James was tenderly planting tiny kisses on my bare shoulders. I turned around. "James, what are you do-"

He didn't let me finish and pressed his lips against mine, cupping my face in his hands and pressing his chest on mine. He kissed me passionately. Out of the blue, he let go of me and broke the kiss, backing away a couple steps.

"I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have done that." He ran his fingers in his hair and just stared at me. "You wear the same perfume she did, and…" he trailed of, putting a hand on his mouth.

"James, tell me what's wrong."

A single tear streamed down his cheek. "I miss her, you know? Well, I mostly miss holding someone in my arms, I miss kissing someone, cuddling, I miss all of that, I-"

I put my hands on his shoulders, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, but then, he wrapped me in his strong arms and pulled me close to him. He kissed me back. Damn, he was an even better kisser than Max, that was for sure. I looped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by putting my thigh between his legs. A soft moan escaped his lips and he held me even closer, kissing me with passion and tenderness. Too soon, he broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, both breathing in each other's breaths.

"What am I going?" he whispered. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" I softly asked him.

"Of what's happening in here," he said, tapping his chest. "I always knew I had to find a mother for my baby, but at the same time, when Maya died, I promised myself never to fall in love in again." He chuckled softly, brushing my lips again with his. "But then you came into my life, and I don't know what's happening to me."

"Tell me what you feel."

"That's the thing. I feel again."

We stayed silent for a minute, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Daddy?" Lizy called from the bed, with a tired voice. We both let go of each other. She looked so small in that huge bed. She rubbed her eyes and patted the bed next to her.

James obliged and lied down on his side next to his daughter. He planted a kiss on her cheek. She yawned.

"Dowa?" She patted the bed on the other side of her. "Come." I obeyed, too, and lied down on my side next to her. She closed her eyes and fell swiftly asleep again. James and

I locked our gazes and smiled. We had a small girl in between us, and maybe is wasn't all bad. I wonder where our previous kiss would have taken us if Lizy hadn't called for her dad.

He pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to me: the two pictures he was holding when I came in his room.

"She's beautiful," I whispered in awe. Maya looked just like Lizy, with dark eyes and brown curls.

"That was taken on our wedding day, obviously," he said, chuckling lightly, fighting the choking sound that came out when he laughed. "And this one was when she was six months pregnant. She was up just for a few minutes to see the sunset, and I had to snap that picture." He smiled sadly and sighed. "I'm glad I did." He shifted and rested on his back, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed.

I smiled and my eyes lingered on the picture.

"She was a five, like me, and a dancer, too. We met in ballet class, when we were like seven years old," he whispered, afraid to wake Lizy.

I muffled a soft laugh. "You did ballet?"

He smirked. "Of course I did. Every dancer starts with ballet. Then, when you did six or seven years of that, you can either choose to stick with that or go for contemporary. I went for hip-hop, but Maya stayed in ballet." He looked at the ceiling and smiled.

He shifted positions and faced me. Lizy was short enough for him to gently take my hand in his on the bed, bellow Lizy's feet, and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He looked at our hands, then at his little girl, but not at me, and breathed in deeply. "If you ever choose me at the end of your Selection, I don't want it to be out of pity for me or Lizy, but because you would love me and her for real." He locked eyes with me. "Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "It does."

* * *

 **Hope you like it! If so, please review ;)**

 **DAMN, I had written 2 chapters in advance after this one (for a total of 4-5k words) and I LOST IT! I was so angry at myself for loosing so much text, and I litteraly cried. I can't believe I let that happen. AAARRGGG. :'(**

 **Anyway. We had a big family reunion today, so I didn't have as much time to write as the other days. I hope I'll see you tomorrow with an update... Damn I hate myself for this stupid mistake.**

 **But thanks for bearing with me and for your patience ;) Love y'all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews ;)**

 **So, here I am with an update. I had a part of this chapter written in some other place (I like to write random scenes that pop in my head for future bits of the story^^) so I managed to write it in time for you guys^^**

 **Brace yourselves, because this chapter is... um... well, you'll see^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Tuesday finally came around, and the whole Palace was buzzing with activity. Footmen, maids and butlers ran to and fro, preparing the tables, and tents, and decorations outside in the gardens. The cooks and machines in the kitchens were running at maximum speed since dawn, and I was constantly asked about things I truly didn't care about, such as the color of the napkins. Ugh.

Lunch was quick and uneventful.

Felix August walked purposefully into the Palace, an army of cameras and photographers following him. He showed them were to stand to get the best shots, and gave them a list of the Selected and guests to interview.

"Happy Birthday, Dora," I heard a familiar female voice call, soon after lunch.

"Aislinn," I almost shouted, as I saw my best friend entering the Palace. I smashed her into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I was not going to miss my best friend's eighteenth birthday party, you silly girl," she said swatting my arm playfully.

"Hey, don't hit her, Your Highness," we heard from behind us, said with a friendly but warning tone.

"And you are…?" Aisling said, her hand on her stuck out hip, eyeing him.

"Kaden Anderson, at your service." He took her hand and kissed it, bowing low. Aislinn looked at me with wide eyes and nodded in approval.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Kaden."

He smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow the Princess for a few minutes?" he said, looping his arm loosely around my shoulders.

"No, go ahead. I'll see you later, Dora." She winked at me, and Kaden took me away to the Men's Parlor. He opened the door and I was greeted with nineteen boys who started to sing 'Happy Birthday to you'. That's the worst part of birthdays: you never what to do while people are singing that to you. Do you sing along? Do you smile? Do you make eye contact? Ugh.

Wes gave me an awkwardly wrapped present. "Thank you," I said, taking it in my hands.

"It's from all of us, actually," he said.

I smiled and nodded, and tore open the pink wrapping paper, revealing a beautiful fancy glass vase. "Thank you," I said.

"But you need something to put in it," Wes said with a mischievous grin on his face, and he gave my a red rose. Dylan gave me a pink rose; Eric gave me a white rose; Killian a purple one. They all gave me a different color rose, and it was the most eccentric and beautiful bouquet I had ever received. I choked up when I said thank you, and a sob escaped my lips.

"Aw, Dora, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, it's just, you're all so kind. I've never received anything like this, I-"

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a hug. And before I knew it, it as a huge group hug. Awkward, but still the sweetest group hug. I felt loved by each and every one of them, and I really wasn't expecting this.

"All right, all right. You're going to crush the flowers." They all chuckled and let go of me. "I'm going to put this in my room and get ready for the Party. I'll meet you outside in an hour."

Kaden opened the door for me, and I walked up to my room with my bouquet in one hand and the vase in the other.

"Happy birthday, Your Highness," Officer Lodge said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you Officer."

I put water in the vase and the flowers one by one, remembering who had given which color. I stripped my day dress and took a shower, letting the water flow over me, and thinking about what I was going to say when I was going to interviewed, because I was not going to escape it.

Judy helped me put on a cream colored floor length gown: it was strapless and the skirt was huge — I had to walk sideways to walk through doors — and had a light blue ribbon around my waist, with its two long ends lost in the fabric of my skirt behind me. She fixed my hair in a fancy bun with a pearl head piece. I paired the outfit with some light blue — the same color as the ribbon — thick heels and I was ready. I walked downstairs and met everyone in the Gardens.

Before the party, Felix ordered a photoshoot. We did a few group photos on the Palace steps — a dozen serious ones, and handful crazy ones where we made faces, jumped or where the boys carried me above their heads; I was screaming and laughing, hoping they wouldn't let me fall, which they didn't. Felix also wanted a picture of me with each one of the Selected separately.

When that was finally over, Felix stood in front of our group, and a camera filmed him close-up.

"Hello, dear Illéa," he shouted to the camera. "Welcome to Princess Isodora's Birthday Party! Stay tuned for exclusive interviews with her and the boys, and for fun things later on!" He winked. "Princess Isodora!" He presented me with his hands, and the camera zoomed out, showing all our group. I waved to the camera — the boys imitated me — and I blew a kiss to Illéa. And that was it, the party was officially launched.

Long tables covered with white tablecloths and mountains of food were displayed all around the gardens. Cameramen were interviewing the boys, and photographers were snapping pictures of everyone, and I tried to looked happy and pleased by this unnecessary luxurious party. A small dinner with my family would had sufficed. "Remember, you're a diversion," he had said during lunch.

I ignored cameras and photographers, unless it was for an interview. I was eating a small pastry when I saw Felix walking towards me with a cameraman. I quickly swallowed the food and put a smile on my face.

"Princess Isodora," Felix said. "How are you enjoying your party?"

"I'm very happy with how it's turning out, Felix. Isn't everything simply gorgeous?"

"It is, it is," he said nodding. "Can I ask you something, just between you and me?" And the whole country, too, apparently. This camera had a little 'LIVE' red light on. Ugh, great.

"What?" I asked mischievously.

"Do you have any favorite Selected already?"

"Oh, Felix. How can you ask me something like that?" I said, putting my hand on his arm. "It's been only two weeks. I don't even know them all yet well enough to answer that."

"Not even one or two?"

"Felix," I scolded him playfully. "Where did all the suspense on my Selection go? You don't want to know everything in advance, do you?"

"No, of course not. But we just want some details and some juicy information," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "If it's juicy information you want, you should go talk to the boys. I'm sure they have plenty to say." I smirked.

"Thanks for the tip, dear Princess. I'll go do just that." He chuckled and winked at me, before walking away. I sighed.

"No favorite, huh?" I heard behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, Max. I'm just not saying it to the whole country. Can't I have some privacy?"

"No. You're the Princess. There is no privacy in your life, and you know that," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I waved him away.

"Can't you just tell me? My secret is yours and yours is mine, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not this time, Max."

"Maybe I can help you tell me who you like best," he said pinching his lips together for a kiss.

"I pushed him away playfully. "Oh you wish. Besides, I found a better kisser than you," I said slyly.

"No," he shouted. "What am I going to become?" he asked in mock outrage.

"You just need to practice."

A smirky grin spread on his lips, and he came closer, looping his arm around me. "Care to help me?"

"No way. Besides, your already had a front page picture with a kiss. I am not going to give you one Live."

"Aww, come on!"

I leaned closer to him, brushing his ear with my lips. "Later, and not here." A flirty smile crept on my face and he smiled mischievously. "I like how you have your beard back."

"Thanks. And I like the way you think." We both chuckled and went to the dessert buffet table and ate some pastries.

"Um, Your Highness?"

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Aaron, how many times do I have to tell you my name is Isodora?" I chuckled. "Yes? What can I do for you?" Max walked away, giving me some privacy with Aaron.

He was rocking on the balls of his feet back and forth, his hands behind his back. "Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Um, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday."

"Aw, thank you, Aaron."

He smiled. "I know you already have everything you possibly want or need, and we already gave you a bouquet and all, but I still have something for you," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, Aaron, you don't have to do this. Like you said, I already have everything."

"No, you don't have this." Something in his tone and striking blue eyes changed and a second later, a gun was pointed at my chest. An evil smile crept on his lips. "Happy Birthday, Princess," he hissed, pressing on the trigger.

"Aaron, don't do that," I heard someone shout, just as the shot was fired; a huge tornado stormed against me and pushed me to the ground. I fell with an Officer on me, who was motionless. I felt something warm seep through my dress. I pushed the Officer off me, and realized it was…

"Anton! No!" I screamed.

Guards had jumped on Aaron and had immobilized him. He shouted something in Latin, which I recognized quickly for being from the poem the Rebels had used over the years to give them strength and courage in their missions: "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori!"

But I didn't listen to what happened around me. All I could focus on was Anton lying on the ground, bleeding from the shot he had taken for me in the adbomen.

"Anton, Anton, talk to me," I said, cupping his face in my hands, and my vision blurred from tears.

"Protect the Princess!" I heard one of the boys yell in the distance, and suddenly, there was a wall of boys around me and Anton.

"Anton, please, talk to me. Don't die like this. No. Stay with me," I whispered, my face buried in his chest. I clung to his uniform and cried silently.

Out of nowhere, I felt him cough under me "Dora," he breathed out.

"Oh, Anton." I touched his cheek lightly.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and coughed again when he tried to talk.

"Shh, shh, don't talk." I took the bottom of my dress and pressed it on his wound to try to stop the bleeding. "Max, call the Medics, he's alive." Max nodded and ran for the doctor.

Anton winced when I pressed on his wound, but didn't have the strength to remove my hand.

"I love you," he mouthed, just for me to see.

"Me too," I answered, tears streaming down my cheeks. It's when you are on the verge of loosing someone that you realize how much they mean to you and how much you care.

A minute later, Doctor Whelit came with two nurses. Finn and Hades helped him on the stretcher and helped carry him to the Hospital. I just sat there, on the ground, with my soiled white dress, not knowing what to do or think. Realization of what just happened crept on me. There had been a Southern Rebel in my Selection? How was this even possible?

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say softly, next to me.

I turned my head to see who was talking to me, because I was miles away and didn't recognize his voice. But I recognized stormy eyes and jet black hair. Kaden.

I sighed. "Yeah. No. I don't know." My speech was kind of slurry, like I was drunk or something.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you inside." He helped me on my feet and swept me in his arms, carrying me all the way back to my room. A nurse came in a moment later with Judy. Kaden stayed in the hall, with Officer Lodge, and Judy and Nurse Sara helped me out of my soiled dress and into something more comfortable. They helped me in bed and Nurse Sara gave me something to drink. A few minutes later, I was in Morpheus' arms, sleeping like a baby in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **How about that, huh? This scene was planned paractically from the start and Aaron was the special character I asked for. Thank you _emendation1_ for your collaboration ;)**

 **your thoughts on this chapter are very appreciated ;) thanks!**

* * *

 **Um, on a sadder note: I think this is going to be the last _daily_ update... I have been out of highschool for 6 years, and now I'm starting _art studies_. It's a training programm that lasts 2 years instead of 4, so it's going to be really intensive. (it's _half the time_ from a normal training...) So yeah, new school, new teachers, new classmates, new life! :) I don't know how much writing I'll get done, but don't expect seven updates a week... expect like 1 or 2 max. :( I'm terribly sorry about that! (I'd rather promise you only 1 or 2 and surprise you with more...^^)**

 **Like I said, I already have a few random chapters written in advance, so yeah ;) I got that going for me, which is nice ;)  
**

 **So, in order to not miss any updates in the future, make sure to click the follow button ;) THANKS for your patience and for following me all the way here ;)**

 **Love you guys! see you later ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Yay, I'm back with an update ;)**

 **I started school 3 days ago, and it's a blast! we're a small class of 15 girls (yep, no boys^^) and still, the teachers say we are a large class... LOL (Last year this class held only 6 students...)**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter... You all seemed surprised by the attack, and it was just what I wanted^^**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. In my bed. But it was ten in the morning. Why did they let me sleep in? I focused on my memory, and one by one the pieces of the puzzle came back. The party, the interview, Max, Aaron, the gun on my chest, Anton-

"Anton," I whispered before jumping out of bed and running to the Hospital Wing in my tiny pajama shorts and white t-shirt. The doors were opened and I barged in — not lady-like — and noticed there was only one bed occupied, and it was Anton. I ran to his side.

"Anton," I whispered again. He turned his head and opened his eyes. "Thank God you're alive," I whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, I was just resting." I sat on the bed and he reached for my cheek. I pressed my cheek in his hand, enjoying his touch.

"You saved me, you know?" he said softly.

A tear streamed down my cheek, but I dried it quickly. "No, you did."

"Dora, when you pressed on the wound with your dress, you slowed the bleeding long enough for Doctor Whelit to take care of me. If I had lost more blood, I would have died. You saved me."

A sob escaped my lips, and he pulled me in for a hug. I clung to him like he was the only thing that mattered, sobbing on his shoulder.

"They love you, you know?" he said, whispering in my ear. "I've overheard some interviews and I've seen how they look at you. You are going to find one, and from your Selection."

"Anton, don't say that-"

"Listen to me, Dora," he said more forcefully. "You are going to marry one of them, you hear me?" I didn't answer anything. "Promise me," he ordered.

I nodded, unable to do or say anything else. Then he took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you. I really do. It hurts me to see you with them, but it's the only way. Find one who will protect you and love you no matter what." He paused. "Now, you should go back. If your father learns you've been crying over me, a guard, I doubt he'll be very happy." I nodded, fighting the tears who were threatening to overflow on my cheeks. I leaned into him, pressing my lips on his. He dug his fingers into my undone hair and kissed me back with all the love he had to give. It was probably our last kiss, so I wanted it to be good. But too soon he broke it off. "Now, go," he whispered. I obeyed and walked away.

I went back to my room, head high, and let Judy dress me and fix my hair like I was a doll. I had no energy whatsoever for this. The boys were having their morning lesson with Casper, and Aislinn was probably in the back of the 'class', doodling. So I went to see father and he told me Aaron had been executed in font of the whole country, just after the party. Grim way to end a party. But father said it was the only way to show the Rebels we could also play at their game. Then I went to see mother and we talked about the party and of what happened. I think she was more shaken then I was.

At lunch, I noticed Kaden was missing. I assumed he was late, but he never came. I asked Max about it, and he said they had not seen him all morning. He assumed he was maybe feeling sick or something. So after lunch, I took it upon myself to see if he was okay.

I nocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again, louder. Still no answer. I decided just to peek in his room, so I cracked the door open, but the room was empty. His closet was empty: only the things he had received for the Selection were still there. His bed was made, and I noticed an envelope on his pillow with _Isodora_ written in blue ink. I snatched the paper and ripped it open.

 _My dear Isodora,_

 _By the time you read this, I'm going to be long gone. I wish I could have given you a goodbye kiss, I really do. But I had to leave. My staying here was too dangerous and I didn't want you to get hurt. Let me explain._

 _But first you should sit down, because this is going to be a shock to you. Man, this is going to be hard to say._

I obeyed and sat on the bed.

 _I lied to you about my father: I still live with him, and my step mother. When I was selected, I had to vow to him and the others not to fall in love with you. I had two jobs to do, and I couldn't have anything come distract me from them. Yes, we are Southern Rebels. I am- no,_ was _a Southern Rebel. My job number one was to spy and find all the secret passages in the Palace. Remember when you found me on the fourth floor? I arrived there by a secret passage._

 _My second job was to open the doors from the inside when they would come to attack. They are coming, Isodora. And they will be lethal. Very lethal. Even if I'm not here to let them in. Tell the General to hire more military force ASAP, but don't say the information comes from me. I don't know when they will be coming. But they're on their way._  
 _Isodora, the moment I let Lizy into my heart, you stepped in right after, claiming my heart. I fell in love with you, Isodora, wholly and completely. You changed me. You taught me to laugh, to live, and to love. I'll be forever grateful to you._

 _When I saw what the King did to Aaron, I had no choice but to leave. I want a life. A real one. I wanted to stay and protect you against the rebels; but I'm leaving, too afraid to die like him. I'm a coward, I know. But I want to live. I want to find love again, and have a life. Can you understand that? I need to lie low for a few months. If my father — who happens to be the Southern Rebel Leader — finds me, he is going to suck every bit of information I have, and I know I'm not strong enough to resist him. I've seen him suck out information out of others, and it's not pretty. Again, I'm a coward._

 _I have only one favor to ask of you: please hold onto the information that I'm gone as long as you can, so I can have a good head start and hide, working on my new identity. I cannot tell you where I'm going, but I'm going far. When things calm down in a few months, I'll contact you, I promise._

 _Man, I am glad I risked my place in the Selection in that kissing marathon on the last_ Report. _Something in me clicked when your lips touched mine, and I knew I had done the right choice: letting my heart fall for you. I would have hated myself all my life if I had left without kissing you at least once. I love you, and you'll always have a place in my heart, no matter what._

 _Yours forever,_  
 _K.A._

 _PS: About Aaron. I had no idea who he was. It's too dangerous an information to carry to know who the other Rebels are. If I had known, I would have tried to stop him, I swear. There are only 2 ways to know who's a Rebel: Dulce et decorum est and a small tattoo of America — not Illéa — on our left hipbone. I trust this information to you, my love._

I had trouble reading the second part of the letter, because my vision was blurry with tears. I didn't feel safe anymore. I felt betrayed and used. Who else was a Rebel in my Selection? I cried for a couple minutes, sitting on his bed. When I finally calmed down, I took all the pillows I could and stuffed them under the covers, pretending there was someone sick sleeping there. I went to look for his valet, and told him not to disturb Kaden, who was asleep and sick, Doctor's orders. I would try to give him the most time I could.

Then I went to my room and locked myself in it for the rest of the day. I hid the letter under my second mattress: Judy only ever lifted the first one to change the sheets. I paced back and forth, trying to find a way to tell the General about hiring more military forces. The only person I could talk about all this was Mr. Brok.

A couple hours before dinner, I made my way to the first floor by way of the secret passage, and headed to the kitchens. I tried to be as discreet as possible — everyone was busy preparing dinner — and walked directly up to Mr. Brok. I tapped his shoulder lightly. But when he saw my face, he frowned, concerned, and silently made me follow him outside, in the small brick garden.

"You've been crying, Princess," he said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

I hugged myself and told him about Kaden's sudden departure and his letter. I left out the part about him being in love with me, though.

"I need to tell the General to hire more soldiers here, but how do I tell him without blowing Kaden's delicate situation?"

"You really want to honor his wish? Why would you do that?".

I sighed and looked anywhere else but at him. "Because he fell in love with me, and turned his back to the Rebels."

"And you believe him?"

Did I? "Yes. I do. Because when I saw him with Lizy — you know, the little girl with the brown curls — I knew he had a heart. And I like him, too."

He crossed his arms, sighed, and looked at me. "Why don't you just tell the General you received an anonymous letter warning you about an upcoming attack?"

"Do you think he'll believe me?"

He shrugged. "He has to. If he doesn't, he's an idiot, and he'll have deaths on his conscience."

"Thanks. I'll talk to him." I hugged him, and he hugged me tight.

"I was so scared when I heard what happened yesterday. Did you know the guard well?"

I let out a chuckled. "Yeah. But he's not dead. He's part of my personal Guard."

He didn't say anything, and I let him go. I walked back inside, avoiding eye contact with the other cooks and helps, and headed directly to the General's office. I knocked on the door.

An officer opened and let me in.

"Ah, hello, Princess. What can I do for you today?" He had always scared me with his dark eyes and his tight mouth. Never had I ever seen him smile.

"Um, General, I, um, I received an anonymous note warning me the Rebels are on their way here, and they'll be lethal. The note recommends to hire more military force before it's too late."

He just stared at me. "Can I see the note?"

"No." My mouth was dry and swallowing was hard. "It was a self-destructive note," I lied, with a lame answer.

"Did this anonymous friend of yours told you when they would come?" he asked, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"No. The note said he — or she — didn't know when they would strike, but that they would come." Why didn't he believe me?

"It's a trap. I bet the people who are on the list for hiring are Rebels in disguise and are only waiting to get inside to strike harder. I'm not hiring more men." We had some sort of stare contest.

"You're going to regret it, General. If you live to tell the tale, that is." I turned around and stomped out of his office. Man I hated that guy. I decided to choose my own General once I became Queen. Anton would be my first choice, of course.

I went back to my room and made myself comfortable with a book in my couch, until Judy came to help me get dressed for dinner. Why did we always have to change our outfit before dinner? Ask father. It's an old tradition coming all the way back from the Victorian era, and father had all his manners, etiquette and protocol from that time. He was kind of a 'Victorian era nerd'.

Judy came in, and helped me in a charcoal-gray floor length gown which was A-line and off the shoulders, with no sleeves. I chose some black pumps to go with it, as well as a pair on short white gloves with two small round buttons on the wrist. She fixed my hair in a low bun on the nape of my neck, as well as fixed my make-up and covered the tear marks from before. She truly was a magician in transforming me in something presentable when I was a mess.

I was a little bit shaky as I walked down the stairs to level two. Evan came out of his room when I landed on the second floor, and he looked at me with a mischievous grin. I didn't really want to talk to him, but he was at my side as I started down the stairs. He silently gave me his arm. I was kind of glad he was there, because my legs were shaking under me.

"Life ain't pretty, Princess," he said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Life ain't pretty. Being the Princess surely does not protect you, right?"

I glared at him, but decided to ignore his comment and let it go. I had heard from a few others that he had a very dark kind of humor and made nasty jokes.

"But, don't worry, always remember that you are not worthless," he paused. "Organs are extremely expensive on the black market."

I couldn't help myself, but I laughed. I really did. And the worst part was that it had been the first time of the day that I laughed. It was a horrible joke, but it was funny. I had no idea I also had a dark humor side in me.

He stared at me in disbelief with his dark blue eyes. "Dark humor is like food, not everyone gets it."

And I lost it there. I laughed even harder. But this time I wasn't sure if it was because I found that funny, or if it was a nervous breakdown. Probably both. We made it to the Dinning hall, me with a grin on my face, and him with a smirk.

* * *

 **Yay :) Hope you liked the chapter! your thoughts are greatly appreciated ;) Thanks!**

 **See you soon for a next chapter ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello beautiful people! Thanks for your reviews ;)**

 **How are you all doing? I'm like really tired after this first week of intensive school, but it was awesome! :D I made new friends, we eat everyday by the lake, facing the Alps, and we create things! That's the most awesome part of the whole things;) Anyway...**

 **I managed to plan the next 8 chapters (and it's not even going to be finished then... oh well) of this story, so I hope you're ready for some epic things to happen ;) But I'm not gonna say more now... just stay tuned for the rest ;)**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

At least I already had my two weekly elimination with this crazy story. But, as father said, 'You're still an entertainment to the country. Continue as if nothing happened, and date some of them, with the Press, before the next _Report.'_ Sometimes I wondered if father had a heart at all. After all, the outcome of his Selection had been decided by his own father; maybe he wanted to do the same? I hoped not.

Anton was still recovering in the Hospital, and I went to see him again, but he told me not to come any more. He had already barely escaped death, and he didn't want to end up as a traitor to the Selection and flogged in front of the whole country. It tore my insides apart, but I understood it was necessary.

So I decided to go back to the boys. My boys. No, my _boyfriends._ Ugh. There were days when I really enjoyed having them around, but there were also days where they were a nuisance to my life. I was tired of being a diversion, an entertainment, or a target to shoot or just to talk about. Like Evan had said, 'Life ain't pretty, even when being a Princess.'

I wandered the second floor with the list of rooms and names in my hands. I knocked lightly on Kaden's door, and peeked inside, talking with nobody, trying to have people think he was still there. I decided to give him one more day, and then I would tell father that he was gone, that I had sent him home discreetly.

Then I heard some music and followed the sound to a small library on the second floor. The door was slightly cracked open. I could only see the grand piano from where I was standing, and pushed the door a little more to see who was playing. Harrison? I thought he was a Three. How could he play the piano? That was reserved to Fives, usually. I tiptoed in the room and sat on the first available chair, making as little noise as possible.

He had his back to me, so he didn't see me. But when his piece was finished, I clapped, and made him jumped. He jerked around. "God, you scared, Isodora," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sly smirk on my face. "But you play beautifully."

"Um, thanks. How kong have you been in here?" he said, running his hand through his straight jet black hair.

"A couple minutes." I smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He shifted on the piano tool in a more comfortable position, and looked at me, waiting for the question.

"How come you can play this well? Aren't you a Three?" I know his was totally cliché, but I was very curious to know.

He chuckled. "My mother's side of the family are Fives. But my mother never felt comfortable in the artist world, so she was very happy to marry my father, and she became a doctor. But her sister is a virtuoso pianist, and she taught me."

"Do you sometimes wish you were a Five?"

"No. I'm very happy to be in law school. I just need something to get my mind off things from time to time, and playing the piano always seemed to be the best option."

"I can totally relate to that."

"Yeah, I've heard. You cook to get your mind off things, right?"

I chuckled. "News travel fast."

"We just talk, you know? There isn't that much else to do, here."

"What? There are a hundred things to do around here," I said.

"Like what?"

"There's the swimming pool, the gardens where you can play all kinds of sports, the piano, books, and if you want to do something else, you just have to ask, and we can find you what you want. If it's not half the kingdom, though."

He laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about that guard. The one who took that bullet for you the other day."

I forced the heat rising on my cheeks to go back down. "What about him?"

"Did you know him well?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, you looked pretty shaken when you realized it was him who got shot in your place. And you cried on his chest." He paused, looked at me and debated to say more. "I'm sorry, I might have seen something I shouldn't have, but I saw him tell you he loved you."

I sighed. "You're right, it wasn't meant for you to see." I couldn't help the annoyance in my voice. "He is in my Personal Guard, so yes, I know him well. Like the two others on the rotating shift of my Personal Guard."

He eyed me suspiciously. "So it's nothing more than that?"

I took a few seconds to gather my answer. "Not anymore."

"So there was?" he asked.

"Yes, but not anymore. Look. It was before the Selection, and he's my friend."

He chuckled. "Ouch. Friendzoned by the Princess herself," he said sarcastically. If only he knew it was the other way around…

"Would you prefer I eliminate all of you one by one and choose him at the end, or would you rather I eliminate all but one from this Selection?" I asked him, a bit angry. He was getting just under my skin, and it was annoying me.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just answer the question."

"I'd rather you eliminate all but one. At least I'd have a chance." He looked at his hands and fiddled with his wristwatch.

"You want a chance?"

He nodded. "Why do you think I didn't risk my place in the 'Kissing Marathon'?"

I hadn't thought of that. I sighed. "All right, maybe we started on the wrong foot." I promised myself I'd give them all a second chance, didn't I?

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah, I shouldn't have asked you about that guard, it was stupid of me. I have this habit — as a lawyer, you know — to observe and analyze everything. I usually keep my opinion to myself, but," he trailed off, shrugging.

"It's all right. I guess that, as one of my many boyfriends, it was your right to ask. I'm careless sometimes. Can you keep that to yourself though? About Officer Creed?"

"Sure. If I hear anything among the boys, I'll let you know. But I think a few of them saw the same thing I did." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I guess it was bound to happen at one point." I sighed. "Anyway. Um, would you like to have a late dessert date with me, tonight?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

I stood. "Okay, well, I'll see you after dinner, then."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Until later, Princess."

I walked out of the piano room and bumped into Killian as I turned around the corner.

"Oh, my goodness, Isodora, I'm so sorry," he said, gently grabbing my shoulders and looking if I was all right.

I rubbed my rose. "It's all right, Killian. I should either honk when I come around a corner, or have my nose made smaller, because this is not the first time I bump into one of you."

He chuckled. "I'd rather you honk, because you already have a very pretty nose," he said, _booping_ my nose with his index finger. "I was just going outside for a stroll. Care to accompany me?" he asked, giving me his arm.

"Why not?" I said slyly and looped my arm in his.

We walked down the stairs to the Garden doors.

"Uh-uh-uh, Isodora," I heard father call behind us. What was he doing here?

I turned around. "Yes, father?"

"I forgot to tell you, but no one is to go outside, anymore. And especially not you."

"Oh, father, why ever for?" I asked him, annoyed.

"There was a rebel inside our walls, and there easily can be others outside, too. Imagine if he had let them in before the party?" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's for security reasons."

"But father, it's the middle of the summer. You can't keep us all cooped up inside, you know?" I really didn't want to argue with him in front of Killian, but I couldn't just say

'Yes, please, and thank you'. No, not this time.

"There is no arguing over my decision, Isodora. No one goes outside, and that's it." He turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that, Killian."

"It's all right. But I didn't know the Princess couldn't do whatever she wanted."

"You have no idea," I sad dramatically. "I guess we'll just have to take a stroll inside the Palace. Pretty lame, huh?"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere to go." He paused a moment. "What about the Ball Room? It should be big enough for a stroll, don't you think?" he asked slyly.

I laughed. "The Ball Room it is." We walked arm in arm to the huge mahogany doors, and I pushed the double doors open.

"Oh, wow," He said in awe. "It looks so much bigger than on that first night, and it already seemed huge, then." He walked to the middle of the room and looked at the painting on the ceiling, turning around to get a full view of the image. Small cherubs were painted among clouds. "One, two, three, four, five-"

"What are you counting?"

"The angels."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, well then you might as well count the stars, too. I'm going to go get myself a coffee. Call me when you're finished," I said sarcastically, heading to the doors.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" he said, grabbing me by my waist, and twirling me back to the center of the Room. "Don't think you can ditch me like that, Princess," he said slyly. "The angels and stars can wait." I giggled and kicked my shoes of, walking only in my skin color tights — why on earth was I wearing tights in the middle of summer? — and I untangled myself from his embrace. "Where are you going?" he asked again.

"I'm going to show you something. I used to do this with my brother when we were little." I placed myself against the wall and ran as fast as I could to the middle of the room, and then let myself slide as far as I could. Killian burst out laughing, his red curls bouncing around his head, and he kicked his shoes, too. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows while walking to the wall where I had started.

"Okay, you wanna play this game? Watch me." He sprinted to the center of the room and slid all the way to me. I dodged him as he almost came smashing against me. We both laughed and ran again, sliding to the other side of the room, racing to see who would go the farthest. We were both giggling like thee-year-old kids and crossed the room I don't know how many times. Killian was laughing so hard that we fell on his butt. Hard.

I slid to his side and my legs couldn't hold me, because I was laughing so hard, so I found myself kneeling next to him. "Oh my goodness, Killian," I managed to say between laughs. "Are you okay?" I giggled again, as he moaned and rubbed his bottom.

"No…" he whined. "And you're gonna pay me for this," he said grabbing me and pulling me on top of him. "I deserve a kiss for this."

"Why in the world would I kiss you for falling on your butt?" I giggled.

"Don't question me," he said, and then he pressed his lips against mine and broke off the kiss very soon after. He smiled slyly.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "Let me show you how it's done." But before I could kiss him, he shifted our places, and I was under him.

"Didn't expect that, huh?" He winked. "Now you can show me how it's done."

I smirked. "You're such a sly d-" His lips against mine shut my words, and I buried my fingers in his curls, kissing him. His soft, tender, round lips kissed me playfully and it sent a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. The Ball Room floor was not the most comfortable place to be, but I didn't mind. He was kind and gentle in his touch and kiss.

A handful of minutes later, he broke off the kiss, and he laughed. "Max and Eric were right: you are a good kisser."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Well, I have some practice, and I've learned from the best." I wiggled my eyebrows, and chuckled. "But you're a little bit heavy and this hard floor isn't really the most comfortable," I said, gently pushing him off me.

"My bad," he said, sitting next to me and helping me up. We chatted a little longer, both sitting on the floor and the middle of room. At some point, we both lied down on our back, looking at the painted sky on the ceiling, counting the angels. Killian counted thirty-three, and I counted thirty-five. So we gave it a second try, and both counted thirty-four. I grabbed his wrist to check the time.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm late," I said, quickly standing up. "Judy is not going to be happy." I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. "I'm sorry, Killian, I have to go. Thanks for this pleasant afternoon, and I'll see you later at dinner," I almost shouted as I walked through the doors and ran up the stairs.

Judy was waiting for me, her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "I'm not a magician, you know? I need more than thirty minutes to get you ready. And you still have to take a shower." She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was counting the angels," I said evasively, and quickly undressed to take a shower. When I was done, Judy helped me pull over my head a burgundy off-the-shoulders dress with a tulle skirt going to my mid-calves. I slipped some golden colored heels and she fixed my hair as best she could in the little time we had in a thick fishtail braid over my shoulder.

I practically ran down the stairs — without falling — and stopped to take a breath before entering the Dining Room. I walked regally to my chair, next to Aislinn who was still there until the next morning, and we both talked about the boys, careful not to speak too loudly.

When dinner was finished, but just before dessert, I invited Harrison out of the room, and in the piano room, for a dessert date. A large plate with dozens of different pastries was waiting for us on the coffee table.

"Wow," he said. "How are we ever going to choose?"

"We don't choose. We eat them all." I chuckled.

He looked at the pastries. "Um, okay, but there are only one of each."

I rolled my eyes. "Then we share. Were's the problem, Harrison?"

He smiled slyly. "No problem at all." He took a pastry and fed it to me. I bit in it, looking straight into his eyes. He smiled and ate the rest of it.

"My turn to choose one." I took a green macaron and fed it to him, just like he had done to me. But macarons are fragile, and the moment he took a bite, it shattered in my hand. We both burst out laughing, and he pushed my hand to my mouth, so nothing would be lost.

"Now come chocolate fondant," He said, holding the dessert in front of my lips. I ate a part of it, but, as the name suggests, it's 'fondant', and it dripped on my chin and his fingers. "Oh, you have some chocolate there," he said smudging me even more with his chocolate-y fingers. "No, that's not gonna do." He leaned in closer, and kissed me, pretending to clean my face. But of course, it was even worse, and we were both smudged in chocolate. But I didn't care. A chocolate tasting kiss is much better than just stuffing ourselves with desserts.

We ate some more pastries, and smudged each other's faces when we fed the desserts to the other one. It was fun and romantic at the same time. It could easily have been one of my favorite dates. Not _the_ favorite, but _one of_ my favorites.

* * *

 **Your thoughts on this chapter are greatly appreciated ;P Thanks!**

 **I'll see you soon for another chapter ;) Thanks for following me ;) You guys are amazing :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews! :)**

 **Some of you like to see Isodora bonding with the boys, and others want to see drama and the pace of the story going faster. It's hard to please everyone^^but I think you will like the upcoming chapters ;)**

 **I forgot to apologize for the first five eliminations... but only ONE can win the Selection... ;) And I still don't know who is going to win... we'll all have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 26

The next day, I was reading the last few pages of yet another book and was wandering the first floor, my nose buried in my book, when out of nowhere, a firm grip took hold of my elbow and pulled me through an opened door. I shrieked and found myself smashing against a uniformed man, his strong arms wrapped around me. Something about those arms and that smell were familiar, and I smiled before looking at his face.

"Officer Creed," I said mischievously. "I didn't know you were up and about, again."

"I just came out of the Hospital." He planted a light kiss on my forehead.

"I thought you didn't want me to come see you again, and now you're the one to look for me. I don't really understand what's happening."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. "Damn, I missed you so much." He closed the door and pulled me away against a wall.

"Me too," I said hugging him closer.

"I thought I could do this, but watching you date these guys, and seeing them flirt with you is so painful. I just need one kiss, and it will help me last a few more weeks," he whispered in my hair.

"I think I can do that," I said flirtatiously, running a hand on his uniform, straightening his badges. He gently cupped my face in his two hands and pressed his lips against mine. Oh how I had missed his soft playful lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by bringing my knee between his legs and a small moan escaped his lips. He parted my lips and searched for my tongue. I wanted to stay here until the end of the worl-

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" We both jumped and Anton quickly took a couple steps back. "Isodora, what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, dear. Sterling, no, I-"

"Uh-ho. Kissing a guard, Isodora? I thought you had better taste…" He shook his head and crossed his arms, dramatically disappointed.

"Sterling, can you keep this just between us? Please?" I pleaded.

"Now why would I do that? You'd better just eliminate everyone now, if you're going to love that guard."

"No, no, no, it's not like that, I-"

"Ooh, what would the King think if he knew his precious daughter was having an affair with a lowly guard?" He chuckled.

"I'm not a lowly guard," Anton hissed. "I'm an Elite, part of her personal Guard." I sighed and closed my eyes at the nightmare. He had just used the word 'Elite', and for a Selected, it meant something else.

"Well, Princess, thank your stars I am not a photographer. Come, let's talk about this," he said, sitting on a couch, and patting the seat next to him. "I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

Oh, God, what had I gotten myself into? I sat down, but not next to him, and tried to remain calm. Anton stayed standing, next to me. "What do you want? How much?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't want any money." He chuckled as if this situation was the funniest on earth. "Either you give me your Crown — because it's rightfully mine, by the way — or the titles of tomorrow's papers will sound something like 'Princess Isodora sleeps around with the guards', and your reputation is forever ruined. If you're not already ruined goods." He grinned an evil smile.

"I am not," I half shouted, half hissed.

"What would you prefer?"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said putting a hand in front of me. "What did you just say about the Crown?"

"That it's rightfully mine." He said that like he owned the place.

"Sterling, that's not possible, you are a-"

"A Six? Is that what you were going to say?" I didn't answer anything, because that was exactly what I was going to say. "Fine. It's good that you're seated, because what I am about to tell you might come out as a shock." He cleared his voice. "Twenty-two years ago, during the last Selection, your father fell in love with a Selected who was a Six. He-

"Aubrey," I simply stated.

He frowned. "You know the story already?"

I shrugged. "Only what my mother told me. Do continue."

"He fell in love with Aubrey, and they slept together. He was going to choose her at the Choosing Ceremony a couple days later. But when the King heard that they had slept together, he did everything in his power to have her eliminated. It crushed the Prince's heart and the-"

"King wedded his son to a Three named Katherine." I finished for him.

He glared at me, clearly unhappy that I had talked. "Aubrey was sent home, and it wasn't before a few weeks later that she realized she was pregnant. As a New Three, she could go to a fancy hospital and all, but the Threes around her banned her from their neighborhood. You do know what happens to pregnant unmarried women, I assume?"  
I nodded.

"Good. Well, she went back to her family of Sixes and they cared for her. She gave birth to a beautiful little boy, but she died a few days later. No one could care for the baby, and he was taken home by a family of Eights. In the blanket that wrapped the baby, they found an envelope," he pulled out an envelope from his skinny jeans' pocket, "with a note saying to take care of the baby and to give him his mother's ring." He showed us the back of his hand, displaying the ruby ring. "This ring was supposed to be the ring the Prince would give to the Chosen One. And now I have it." He grinned.

If mother hadn't told me about Aubrey, I would have never believed him. But now? "What tells me you didn't steal that ring and made up the whole story? Last time we talked, you told me another story."

"I thought about that, so I have my birth certificate and all. The story I told you last time was made up, by the way." He grinned again, but the smile never reached his emerald green eyes. Ugh. Why did he have to have green eyes?

He handed me the birth certificate, but I still didn't want to believe him. This was totally insane and impossible.

"So, what do you decide?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "Give me twenty-four hours, and I'll give you my answer."

"What? No way. You're just going to go to your- our father and tell him about this."

"No. I promise I won't talk to father about this. Just give me time to think about your 'offer'."

"Fine. But if you talk to your father, your reputation will be ruined."

"Fine."

"Okay. Tomorrow, at this time, in this room, you give me your answer." He stood and extended his hand. Did he really want me to shake his filthy hand? Ugh. But I did. It was the only way to get rid of him at the moment. Then he walked out of the room.

I fell back on my couch and let my head fall on the plushy backseat, closing my eyes and sighing. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Do you really believe his story?" Anton asked softly.

"It's plausible. But I wouldn't stake my life on it. Ugh." I sighed.

He kneeled next to me and took my hands in his hands. "Dora, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He shook his head and rested it on my lap, making his military hat fall.

"No, it's both our fault." I sighed. "Look. Go back to your post near my room, while I untangle this mess."

He nodded and stood, and walked away, his shoulders slumped. I made my way downstairs, to the kitchens,

"Ah, my Princess," Mr. Brok said, a wide gentle smile on his face. "What can I do for you today?"

I hugged myself, a little unsure of what I was going to do. "Can we talk? In private?"

He frowned, concerned. "Sure thing. Follow me." I followed him in his small office room at the back of the kitchens, where he kept all his receipts, recipe books, pictures, and everything. Piles of papers were littering the floor and half of his desk. He cleared a second chair for me to sit in, and he sat in his leather black chair, behind his desk.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I sighed, and told him about Anton, about how he let me go before the Selection, about our secret moments, how Sterling had walked on us kissing just now, and what Sterling had said and wanted. It all came out a little messy, but Mr. Brok was used to my ramblings and knew how to make things make sense, even if how I said them didn't.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." He rubbed his chin — he always did that when deep in thought — and stared in the distance. "You promised not to tell your father?"

"Yes."

"What about your mother?"

My eyes widened. "She's going to have a heart attack if I tell her that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, probably." He sighed and stood, pacing back in forth in the tiny room, his hands crossed in his back, and his eyes directed to the ground. "What would you prefer, giving up your crown or your reputation?"

"Um… Honestly? My crown. But certainly not to him."

"Really? You'd give up your crown? Just like that?" He stared at me with lifted eyebrows.

"Anytime. As long as I can be a normal girl. Bur you already know that."

He sighed. "Okay, here's what I suggest you do." He sat at his desk and told me his plan.

"You think this is going to work?"

"Hopefully, yes."

I sighed deeply. "Okay. Thanks." I stood and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He hugged me back, and then I left, to put the plan into operation.

After that, I went back my room and found Anton standing at his post.

"Well?" he whispered.

"We should be all right. But here's what you're going to do." I stood on tiptoe and whispered his part in the plan in his ear.

He chuckled and grinned. "Count on me."

I pushed my door opened and Judy was already there, waiting for me with a dress in her arms.

"We'll have to hurry a little, My Lady, it's getting late," she apologized.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry. Let's hurry up." I quickly stripped my day dress to pull over my head the midnight blue floor length strapless gown. She fixed my hair fast enough, and did a fancier make-up from the one I had during the day and I chose a pair of silver platform skinny heels. I swallowed and braced myself for this evening.

I walked down the stairs and from the moment I stepped in the Dining Room, I was a ball of nerves, jumping at every noise and every touch. During the whole dinner, Sterling kept staring at me with his fake smile, daring me to talk to my father — _mine,_ not his — about what had happened. It was hard to get the food down, so I downed it with three glasses of red wine.

"Um, Isodora, are you sure you should drink that much?" father whispered, leaning close.

"No, but I need it." I said, without breaking my gaze at Sterling.

Father let it go, and as soon as the meal was over and that the last dessert plate was taken away, I excused myself and walked as fast as I could outside the doors, and in the hall, where the air was less stuffy. My head was turning and I felt dizzy. I lost my balance and Kanta caught me before I fell.

"Isodora, are you all right?" he asked, concern clear on his face.

I giggled. "No, not really. I think I had too much wine." I smiled stupidly at him. I looked at him, feeling I was forgetting something. "Did we have a date tonight?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. But I don't think you're well enough for that."

"No, no, I'll be all right." I waved the thought away and took his hand, leading him in the gardens.

"No, Isodora. I'm taking you back to your room." He chuckled. "You can't even stand on your two feet on your own." He shook his head and swept me in his arms, bridal style. I giggled the whole way up to the third floor.

When we arrived there, Anton saw me and he frowned.

"What happened?" he asked Kanta.

"I don't know how many glasses of wine she had, but she is in no state of having a date with me, Officer. Could you open the door to her room, so I can put her down on her bed?"

I giggled when Anton obeyed. Kanta put me on my bed, but my stomach turned, and I ran to the bathroom to give my dinner up. After that, it was all a blur.

But when I woke up the next morning, I was as groggy as ever, and it was really hard to fully wake up. Then, my plan suddenly came up to mind, and I was fully awake, ready to tackle the day.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter ;) your thoughts and reactions are greatly apprectated! ;) thanks!**

 **See you later for the next chapter ;)**

 **bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Welcome to the new readers! please review, too ;)**

 **I'm not gonna have you wait any longer for the _plan_ _,_ since this chapter is written already (I have 2 more chapters written, but you'll have to wait for those^^). I used to write between 1k and 4k words a day, but now that I'm in school, I can only write between 200 and 800 words a day, so it takes longer to write one chapter...**

 **Anyway. Please read ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

Casper gave the boys their daily lesson in the morning, while Anton was briefing some fellow guards on the plan. I was still a ball of nerves, but not as much as the previous night. Boy, that was awful.

I spent the morning locked in my room, drawing shoes and reading a book — although I couldn't really focus on the words — until lunch. During lunch, Sterling stared at me the whole time, threatening me with his emerald green eyes not to utter a word. Oh, I wouldn't utter a single word that day: the damage had already been done. I smiled back, pretty sure of my plan.

An hour after lunch, in the said room, I waited for him, sitting on a couch, reading a book, with my Official Crown on my head.

He opened the door and walked in, his hands in his pockets. "Well? Have you decided?" he asked, content.

I just stared at him and smiled. "Yes. I have."

"And?"

"Neither one of your choices, actually."

He burst out laughing. "Then I'll still do both." He pounced on me and aimed for the Crown on my head — and that was just what I was waiting for him to do — but I didn't move. He didn't come very close, though, because six guards — who were hiding all around the room behind furniture — jumped on him, securing him firmly away from me. A whole group of soldiers flooded in the room, guns pointed at him.

"You said you wouldn't tell anything to the King," he shouted at my face, almost spitting out every word.

"I didn't," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell my what?" a deep voice said from the door. The King himself entered, walking around the guards and posting himself right in front of Sterling. "Tell me what?" he repeated.

I had a smug smile on my face. I didn't say anything to the King. But I had hoped that a large group of soldiers running to a room would attract his attention. I placed the Crown in it's wooden box on the couch and locked the box, slipping the key in my bra — yep, that's what happens when you don't have pockets.

"Your Majesty," Sterling started. "Maybe you should know this, but, I'm your son." His frown made his face look very serious. I almost thought he would tell father about me and Anton. But apparently he had other things in mind. He had just been looking for an excuse to get to me.

Father let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you remember Aubrey?" Sterling said, head high, but still held with his hands in his back.

"I do, yes."

"Well, I'm her son, and you are my father."

I thought that would make father's blood drain from his face. But instead, he burst out laughing. "That's purely impossible. You do not look like me a single bit, although you do look like her. You have the same strawberry blond hair and green eyes she had, but I can assure you you're not my son." He shook his head, muffling his chuckles. Sterling was loosing his self-assurance.

"But how is it not possible? Didn't the King — your Father — eliminate her because you slept with her?" His voice was thin, like he was about to cry, and didn't sound like an accusation at all.

But that's what made father falter. "No. I never slept with her. Not with any of them during the Selection." He frowned and sat on the couch. He stared in the distance, clearly reliving past events. "He must have kicked her out because she had slept with someone else during the Selection," he said, thinking out loud. "A guard maybe. And Father got wind of it. But instead of telling me, for it would surely have broken me, he discretely eliminated her and chose Katherine for me." He rubbed his temples. This was obviously news to him. To all of us.

Father was lost in thought when a swish of a dress caught my attention and I lifted my eyes to see mother coming in.

"That's right. Aubrey was secretly in love with a guard who was often posted in the hall near her door. She couldn't choose between the two of you."

Everyone turned around to look at her. "You knew about this?" father said, looking at her with curious eyes, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yes. She was my best friend during the Selection, and told me about it, making me promise never to tell you. But I told the King."

His eyes widened, and his shoulders slumped. Wow. My mother was a real badass. "Why?"

"Because she had no right to do this to you. But the moment she told me, she was a traitor in my eyes. But she was still my friend, and I asked your father to eliminate her kindly, and not flog her or humiliate her publicly."

"And in exchange for that information, you asked him to wed you to me," he concluded in an awestruck voice, still gazing at her.

"No. I didn't ask for anything. He asked me if I loved you, and I said yes. He did what he wanted with that information."

Father stood and cupped his wife's cheek in his hand. "I never understood why my father had done that, but now I know. You loved me from the very beginning."

She smiled, and before she could answer, the King kissed his wife with so much love, like it was their first real kiss ever. I motioned to everyone to go outside, and I closed the door behind me, leaving them alone.

"Your Highness, what do we do with him?" one of the soldiers holding a struggling Sterling asked.

"Detain him in one of the cells, for now. I'll let my father decide what to do with him. But he's out of the Selection, that's for sure." I walked away. Well, this had turned out better than expected, that was for sure. I was happy my parents were able to settle things on the table. I chuckled. If this story came out, it was sure to make the greatest scandal of all time.

Since we still couldn't go outside, I needed to find an activity inside to do with the boys before the Report that night. I walked the stairs up to the second floor and knocked on several doors. "Hi, group date in a ten minutes, I'll meet you in front of the Women's Room." I didn't really let them answer, and walked to the next door. I didn't want the group date to be with all of them, but just a few.

Ten minutes later, I was waiting for them in the hall. A sharp pain somewhere in my stomach surprised me, but went away almost as quickly as it had appeared, so I ignored it.  
Dylan came down, followed by Harry, Hades and Evan. I invited them to follow me downstairs, in the floors below ground level.

"Gentlemen," I said, as we arrived in front of two red wooden doors, "let me introduce you to the royal fun room." I smirked and opened the doors dramatically.

"Oh, my God," Dylan said when he entered, looking everywhere at the same time.

"Seriously?" Evan said with a disgusted tone. "You guys bathe in riches and pointless fun, while our lives — well, mine that is — is ruined, and I have to fight and work my ass off in order to have food on my table?" He huffed and crossed his arms, but still took a black bowling ball in his hands and admired it. "You guys are so lucky." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but I could sense he was kind of jealous. I ignored him.

"Are we going to play bowling?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Unless you guys want to do something else. I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm just terrible at coming up with ideas for group dates."

"Then why do group dates?" Evan asked, obviously already bored from the conversation.

I sighed. "I thought I'd get to know a few of you at the same time, so I could know you faster. I feel I know some better than others, and I just wanted to rectify that." I sighed again, and looked at them in turn. "Look, if you don't want to be in a Bowling group date, you can just walk away, I won't mind. But if you want something new to say on tonight's Report…" I trailed off.

But none of them moved. One by one, they went to the shoe rack to find a pair to their size and sat on the plushy couches to change their shoes.

"How are we supposed to play when these couches are so comfortable?" Hades asked. "It'll be agony to stand up and play when we could just chill in them." He made himself comfortable, propped his feet on the small coffee table and rested his head on the back seat, closing his eyes.

I went to the computer and entered our names, so we could play. Then I went to one of the cabinets against the wall and brought five glasses on the table. "So, what do you guys want to drink?" I asked, walking to the fridge. They all looked at each other suspiciously.

"You're not calling for a maid or something?" Harry asked.

I frowned. "No. Why would I do that?"

"So you're going to serve us something to drink?" he asked.

I stared at them. "Where's the problem? I may be a Princess, but I don't need a maid to serve glasses for my dates. I can do that by myself."

"You know that's rude, right?" Evan said, his arms crossed.

"What is?"

"Refusing a Six to do his job. You have maids and footmen, then use them." I couldn't tell if he was serious or just being his nasty self, always wanting to say something to annoy people.

"Look, I can do whatever I want. If I want to serve you guys, then let me do it, for goodness' sake." I opened the fridge. "What do you want? We have orange juice, Coke, sparkling water, plain water, and pretty much everything you could imagine and want. So, Hades?"

"Um, a Coke, please?"

"Okay. Dylan?"

"Do you have some Fanta?"

"Sure. Um, Harry?"

"Orange Juice."

"All right. Evan? Or would you prefer to come get it yourself, since I'm not qualified to serve you a glass of something to drink?"

He glared at me, and I could swear that if we were six years old, he would have stuck his tongue out to me. "A whiskey, Your Highness," he said with mock politeness.

"Sorry, we don't carry alcoholic beverages down here. Well, we do, but they're locked away, and only the head butler has the key."

"Sparkling water, then," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a bottle. I walked to the table with all five bottles — Arizona green tea for me — and filled the glasses one by one. The boys just stared at me. I guess it's not every day that the Princess herself serves you a glass of something to drink.

"Cheers," I said, lifting my glass.

"Cheers," they repeated, and we all drank at the same time. I watched Evan from the corner of my eye. As much as he was acting bitter and all, I could see he was still kind of happy to be there. The same sharp pain than before stabbed me in the stomach but left instantly. I almost didn't flinch, and even if I did, I don't think they saw me.

"Okay, Dylan, you're first." He picked up a bowling ball and rolled it against the pins, and hit only three. He rolled a second ball and hit four more.

"Aw, man. This is my first time, actually," he said.

"It's really not bad for a first time, Dylan," I encouraged him.

Harry went next, and he hit a strike. Apparently, he was used to playing. Evan had some trouble but still hit five pins in two throws. Not bad.

Hades had played, too, so he hit all but two pins. So far, Harry was winning. But it was just the first part. I went next, and hit all but three. "Jeeze, I can't even remember the last time I came down here to play," I said.

The competition was up, and we rolled the ball in turn. Even Evan had some fun, too, but he would never admit it. I saw it in the smile he wore when no one was watching. It made me smile to know that he was letting his bitter heart change little by little.

At the end, Harry won, I was second, Hades was third, Evan fourth, and Dylan came last, but was a good sport about it, and laughed it off. I looked for some peanuts and potato chips, and refilled the glasses. We chilled and talked and laughed about all kinds of things.

Then, when it was time to go back upstairs to get ready for the _Report,_ I put the glasses and peanut and potato chip bowls in the serving hatch and sent it to the kitchens. I closed the doors behind us when another sharp pain, longer this time, stabbed me in the stomach, making me gasp and double up.

"Are you all right?" Evan asked me, gently putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah." The pain subsided. "I'm okay." We all walked back upstairs. The boys went to the Men's Parlor and I continued up the stairs. I almost bumped into another Selected.

"Are you free tonight, after dinner?" I asked him.

He smiled, his blue eyes illuminating his face. "I am no more," he said mischievously.

"Good. I'll meet you outside the Dinning Room after dinner, then."

He nodded and we parted our ways, and I headed to my room to get ready for Dinner and for my date later on.

* * *

 **So? what did you think about Sterling's story? And the King's and Queen's?**

 **And the Bowling group date? ;)**

 **See you soon for the next chapter, with the _Report_ and Isodora's next date (you'll have to come read to know who it'll be... ;P )**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I really like reading your thoughts and reactions ;) thanks! It helps me see the story through different eyes ;)**

 **Here's yet another chapter for you ;) Brace yourselves...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

Judy made me wear a strapless dark purple dress — like an eggplant — with a full tulle skirt going down to my mid-calves in the front, and to the floor in the back, and I paired it with silver pumps and jewelry. She did my make-up naturally, and my hair in a large messy fishtail braid over my shoulder.

I went down the stairs and another sharp pain stabbed me in the stomach, making me clutch my dress.

"Isodora, are you all right?" Wes said, running to me.

The pain vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and took his arm he was offering, and he helped me down the stairs to the Studio. This was the fourth time the pain stabbed me. I hoped it wouldn't come during the Report.

Wes walked me to my chair, kissed the back of my hand with a smile and joined the others. Five minutes later the Anthem played and Felix started the _Report._

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Tonight, we have with us the Royal family, as always, and the remaining seventeen Selected. Oh, my goodness! Seventeen, already! Princess," Felix said, looking at me, "would you please join me here? I have some questions for you." He smiled and waited for me to come.

"Good evening, Felix."

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

That was a surprising question. "All right," I answered, not really sure what he wanted to hear.

"Good, good. The party a few days ago must have shaken you. Did the guard who saved you survive?"

I fought the blush rising in my cheeks. "Yes, he did. And he's already up and about, and have resumed his duties."

"Ah, thank goodness. You are very lucky, Princess, to have such devoted guards at your side."

You have no idea, Felix. "Yes, I'm very fortunate."

"All right, thank you, Princess." I went back to my seat. "Now, for those of you who missed the Party on Tuesday, here is a small recap."

The giant screen lit up with pictures with the photo shoot — group and individual pictures —, interviews of the boys, random pictures, my interview, a funny picture of Max and me eating a pastry. But thankfully, nothing mentioned Aaron or Anton saving me. They only showed the good parts. Like father always said, "Twenty percent bad news" — that was when Felix asked me how I was feeling and about Anton — "and eighty percent good news" — the recap of the party.

Felix randomly interviewed some of the boys about past dates, about their thoughts on the Selection and relations between them — who was friends with who. I tried to listen to what they said, but my mind kept wandering elsewhere. Finally, Felix ended the Report, and we all headed to the Dinning room.

Dinner was sumptuous, as always. When the last dish was taken away, and dinner finally over, I bid everyone goodnight and waited for my date outside the Dinning Room. He arrived promptly just a few seconds after me.

"Where to?" Max asked, offering me his arm.

"Well, we can't go outside, and I don't want to stay inside either."

"Then what's the plan?"

"Follow me." I took his hand and dashed up the stairs. But when I hit the second floor, I was already out of breath.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, less out of breath than me.

"It's a surprise. But we have two more floors to go." We walked up the stairs all the way up to the fourth floor, and I stopped in front of a huge Monet painting. A tall bushy plant was next to it, and I buried my hand in it, all the way to the wall behind it and searched for the small switch on the wall. Max eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"A-ha, here it is," I said, pressing on the switch. And the painting opened towards us, like a door, revealing a round opening, large enough for a big man to enter, bent over.

"Come on, follow me." I went in, and I straightened myself as soon as it was possible and climbed the small metallic stairs leading to a metallic door.

He almost bumped into me when I stopped to open the door. A fresh gush of wind hit us and I stepped outside, Max on my heels.

"Oh, wow," he said in awe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Definitely." A few steps separated us from the railing, and he rested his hands on it. "What is this place? Why does a secret passage lead to the roof?"

I chuckled. "You probably didn't notice, but when we stepped in the round entrance, there were two corridors on either side. This passage can lead you to any floor of the Palace. But I have no idea why it leads to the roof."

"This place is full of mysteries," he said softly, looking at the view in front of us.

"All the city of Angeles lies at our feet. And over there," I pointed somewhere to the left, "is the Ocean. That's pretty much all I see of it."

"At least you see it. I live inland, so I never see it." He gazed at the Ocean, lost in thought, his hands in his pockets.

"A storm is coming. See how the clouds are dark and how the wind is strong?"

"Are you sure it's safe up here, then?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about that. We have plenty of time before the storm hits here. Ow!" I gasped and doubled over.

"Dora," he said in panic, "what is it?"

The pain lasted a few seconds, then subsided. "It's nothing. Just a sudden pain in my stomach."

"Let me take you to the Hospital Wing."

"No. No, I want to watch the storm coming."

He eyed me, debating to obey or follow his idea. "Fine."

I stood back up, and focused on the dark clouds in the distance, over the Ocean. "Did you write back to Delphine?" I asked him.

"No." He paused for a couple minutes, and I thought he wouldn't say anything else. "Like you said. She was an idiot to let me go."

I looked at him, and he was trying not to laugh. "Aren't you the modest one?" I said slyly.

"I am, yes." And we both laughed. "Do you remember when we first met and I told you about Delphine?"

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. I knew I could never fall in love with you because I always hated Twos and Ones."

"Do you still?"

"No. Not anymore. I realized you don't have the perfect life everyone thinks you have." He paused. A flash illuminated the sky. I counted the seconds in my mind until the rumble of the thunder. The storm was still far away. "But I was afraid to fall in love with you."

I looked at him, and the wind blew in my face, sending strands of hair to dance around my head. He secured one behind my ear. "Are you still afraid of that?" I asked.

"That's too late a question to ask." He looked at me straight in the eyes, and secured another strand of hair behind my ear. "Maybe that's why I was a little bit too happy when I got Delphine's letter. I was free to love you. And when I kissed you in that hammock, everything clicked together, and I knew I could never go back." He hadn't removed his hand from my cheek when he put my hair away, and caressed my skin with his thumb. Before I knew it or could say anything, his lips were on mine, kissing me tenderly and passionately. I looped my arms around his neck just as another flash lit up the sky.

We parted our kiss and watched the sky go back to black. The thunder came in shortly after. The storm was coming closer. Another pang of pain hit me and I hissed, trying not to double up like before.

"Dora, Hospital," he ordered.

"No. I'm fine. It just comes and goes, it's no big deal." The sky lit up again with streaks of lightening, illuminating the gardens like in plain daylight for a second, then everything went black again. Thunder rumbled above us, louder than before.

"We shouldn't stay up here," Max said.

"Just a little longer," I said. He sighed. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and I rested my head against him. Three lightening streaks lit the sky and the thunder followed a second later, in a deafening sound. The storm was just above us. Large drops of rain started to fall down from the dark clouds.

"Okay, now we should go back inside," he said.

I smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"No, it's just careless to stay up here. We could both get hit by lightening and be killed." A lighting bolt hit a tall tree in the forest where the waterfalls were. "See? It's too close," he said pulling me towards the metallic door. Another sharp pain paralyzed me for a few seconds. The longest for now. I hissed in pain.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you to see the Doctor."

"No. See? It's finished." I walked back down the metallic stairs and pushed the painting to open the door and we stepped back inside. "Come on, let's go see the storm from the Parlor." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the small Parlor that was on the fourth floor, its windows overseeing the Ocean. I sat on the plushy windowsill and we watched as the sky lit up and went back to darkness.

I felt Max's hands look for me in the dark, and when he had secured me in his arms, he closed the gap between our lips and kissed me again. We ignored the flashes of lightening and the thunder and kissed passionately. When I was with one of them, I wanted all the others to be gone. But I had the same feeling if I was with either one of them. It's an awful feeling, like I was betraying them all. I deepened the kiss when I dug my fingers in his blond hair. His growing beard was tickling me, and I grabbed his belt and pulled him against me. He climbed on me, one knee on each side and I let him guide me down on my back on the windowsill. It wasn't very large, but we managed to stay on it and not fall.

He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my skin along the neckline of my dress, my arms, and every place that wasn't covered with my dress. I gasped and hissed in pain when a new shooting pain stabbed me. Max instantly stopped kissing me and looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Dora, let me take you to the Hospital, please," he begged, whispering.

"No," I hissed in pain. "I'm going to sleep over it, and tomorrow it's going to be all right." I let out a breath I was holding, due to the pain. When it was gone, I pulled him again against me and kissed him. At least it was distracting me from the pain. What was this stabbing pain? I had never had this before.

"When did this pain start?" he asked, between two kisses.

"Earlier today, after lunch," I answered, between two kisses, too.

I pressed my thigh between his legs and he gasped. "No, no, no, don't do that, please," he breathed out. "It turns me on fast, and I'm not sure it would be a good idea right now," he said, kissing my skin just above my strapless neckline. "I'm already not very far from that," he whispered between kisses.

I giggled, lowered my leg and let my hands explore his back under his shirt. He was breathing fast, kissing me. But I could see he was holding himself in check, and not wanting to do something stupid. We were really not far from it, to be honest. I muffled a scream of pain, and almost pushed him off me, as I doubled over.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the Doctor."

The pain stayed for half a minute, but it felt like an hour. "No, just help me to my room," I managed to say when the pain finally stopped. He supported me, his arm around me, and helped me to my room.

I didn't even look who was the Officer on duty, and just opened my door and headed for my bed. I heard Max say something unintelligible to the Guard and walk away. I stripped my dress and let it fall to the ground. I slipped on my pajamas, and quickly went under my covers. I was afraid the pain might prevent me from falling asleep, but it was actually the storm that kept me awake for some time.

When it was finally over, I thought I would fall asleep. Just then, another searing pain hit me and I rolled myself into a ball, trying to make the pain go away. It lasted maybe a minute, but it felt like an eternity. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was able to sleep, but when I woke up, I was in agony. This time, the pain was continuous. I started crying, and tried to call for help. "Anton," I said, not sure it was loud enough. "Lodge," I called louder. "Anybody," I shouted.

A second later, someone barged through the door.

"Dora, don't move," a familiar voice said. But I was miles away in my pain, and couldn't recognize it. "Don't move, I'm taking you to the Doctor." Whoever it was picked me up and carried me bridal style down the stairs and down the first floor hall to the Hospital. I was bouncing in his arms, clutching my stomach and groaning in pain.

"Doctor," he called. I think I recognized Anton's voice. "Doctor," he shouted. "The Princess is in pain. Do something." I was put down on a bed and rolled in another room.

"Officer," someone said. "I only have one nurse with me. I'll need your help."

"Of course, anything."

"Princess, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and nodded to Doctor Whelit.

"How long have you been in pain?"

I hissed as a new sharp pain stabbed me. "It started just after lunch, and it lasted only a second, but now it's — ow!" I cried.

The Doctor pressed on specific places on my stomach, but when he pressed on the right side of my belly button, I screamed in pain.

"It's her appendix. We need to operate, and fast," I heard the Doctor say. "Officer, hold this over her nose and mouth and count out loud to ten."

He nodded and stood near my head. "I love you, Dora," he whispered as he put the mask over my nose. "One, two, three, four…"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter ;)  
**

 **I take hours to write a chapter, I think it's only fair you took a couple minutes to review and tell me your thoughts and reactions ;) THANKS!**

 **I'll see you in 2-3 days for the next chapter! (I'm trying to have 2-3 chapters written ahead of time, so I can allow myself a day or 2 of non-writing, like yesterday, where I was just 45 minutes home between coming back from school and going out in the evening...) anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing! ;) You da best!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey y'all! Thanks for your reviews ;)**

 **I wanted to post this sooner today (in school), but the school computer didn't let me... haha.** _mean computer._

 **anyway, I've managed to write a LOT this week-end, so I can give you a new chapter already ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29**_

My mind woke up before my body. I heard ruffling noises around me, and muffled voices, people whispering things I couldn't understand. But oblivion was much better than what I remembered the reality was: pain, agony, and suffering. I tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. I finally opened my eyes, and saw Anton on a chair nearby, reading something. I tried to call his name, but my mouth was as dry and raw as the Sahara desert. I cleared my voice, and Anton lifted his eyes and a smile crept on his lips.

"Thank God, you're awake," he said, bringing his chair closer to my bed. He took my hand. "Man, this night was hectic."

"What happened?" I asked him with my dry voice.

"I'll tell you, but first, you need to drink something." He walked away and came back with a glass of water. "Don't drink too fast. Sip it," he ordered, and I obeyed.

I looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "So, last night, your friend Max told me to keep an eye on you, and that he tried to take you to the Doctor earlier. But I told him you could be really stubborn sometimes." He chuckled, and I did, too. "Anyways. I kept my ears open during the night, and thank goodness I did, because your call was so quiet, I wasn't sure you were even calling at all. Long story short, I brought you here, and Doc operated you. It was your appendix."

He averted my gaze. "Anton, there's something you're not telling me."

He took a few second before meeting my eyes, and then let go of my hand. "We almost lost you, you know? In the middle of the operation, your heart stopped." He paused, looking at his hands fiddling with the hem of his army coat. "Doc had to shock your three times with the defibrillator to have you back."

I quickly looked under my t-shirt, and yes, there were a few marks on my skin. "I died?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah. But now you're fine." He breathed in deeply. "Oh, and Max came in three times this morning already to see how you were doing."

I chuckled. "Three times?"

"Yeah. First, he came in as soon as he woke up, still in his pajamas."

"Damn, I missed that." I giggled, imagining him in a blue checkered pajamas.

"Then he came in just before breakfast, and then just after."

I frowned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine o'clock."

A small knock on the door made us both jump, and a head peeked through with a smile in his beard.

"Speaking of the devil," Anton said. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked away, and nodded to Max, who nodded back.

"Dora! Man, you scared me," he said as he crashed me into a hug against my pillows.

"I died." Out of all what Anton had told me, this was the only thing that had registered.

"What?" he looked at me, confused.

"I died," I repeated. "But now I'm all right."

He checked me, touching my arms, and belly and hips and legs — through the covers, of course — and sighed. "You're fine." But I yelped when he touched my belly, because the scar was still raw and new.

"Oops, sorry," he made an apologetic face. "Officer Creed told me it was your appendix, but not that you almost died."

"No, I really died. Like my heart stopped. Look." I pulled my t-shirt down a bit and showed him the marks on my skin. "Doctor Whelit had to shock me three times." I was still totally dumbfounded about the fact that I was dead, but now I was alive again.

Max just glared at me, not knowing what to say. "I should have forced you to the Hospital sooner."

"Max, don't blame yourself for this. I'm the one who's stubborn."

He chuckled and smiled. "I have to go back, I'm sorry. I told Casper I was going to the bathroom."

"Then shoo," I said, shooing him with my hands. "You're going to get punished."

He kissed the back of my hand and quickly ran back to his 'classroom'. I was still a little groggy from the night, so I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't in my room, that was for sure, but I wasn't either in the common Infirmary Room. I was in a small room with a single bed, a nightstand, two or three chairs around the bed, and a window overseeing the gardens. Well, all I could see from where I was, were the tree tops and a little bit of sky.

"Good morning, Princess," Doctor Whelit said when he came into my room. "How are you feeling?"

I chuckled. "Alive."

He smiled awkwardly. "Officer Creed told you, then." He sighed. "Good. I'm going to check your stitches, okay?"

I nodded and he sat on my bed. I pulled the bottom of my t-shirt up and saw a large white dressing on the right side of my belly. He gently peeled it off from my skin, revealing a gruesome red and yellow two-inch long cut with black stitches along the line. I made a disgusted face, and almost gaged.

"All right. I'm going to put some healing cream on it, and I'll have to do this every morning and evening for the next two days. So I'll need you to stay here today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. Take a break on your Selection, rest all you want, and you can be up and about in three days, okay?"

I nodded, unable to break my gaze from the scar.

"I'll be right back." He walked away and came back a minute later with a white tube. He gently massaged the cream on the cut. It wasn't painful, but it still hurt a little, and I winced when he touched it. "It's going to hurt for a day or two, but then you won't feel a thing." He paused, focusing on my wound. "You know, if you had come earlier, it would have been easier, and your heart wouldn't have stopped. I can tell you Officer Creed was frantic and ordered me to shock you a fourth time, on which your heart started again."

"Fourth? He told me you shocked me three times."

"No, four times. I didn't have enough faith to shock you a fourth time. Usually, if a patient's heart didn't start after three times, it's over. But Officer Creed didn't know that, and he made me do it again. And thank God he did, because your heart started again." He smiled, closing his tube. "You owe him your life. Again." He smirked, walking away.  
Anton had saved me twice already, and in a matter of days. I rested my head on the large and fluffy pillows and looked at the dancing treetops outside my window.

I had almost died twice in four days. I needed to be less stubborn and listen to people more. Having a gun pointed at your chest is a weird experience to go through. But to have your heart stop and started again by shock is something else. I wish I would have been conscious so I could tell what happens when your heart stops and comes back to life. Unfortunately, I wasn't. All I can do is imagine it. I've read of people who don't fully go to sleep when in a general anesthetic, and hear everything that's happening around them but can't move or speak. That must be quite dreadful, actually. All things considered, I think I'm happy about not being conscious during the whole thing. It's much more romantic to imagine how it happened.

I closed my eyes a bit and jumped when someone gently rubbed my arm. "Honey," mother said. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled as mother sat on my bed, with a tray in her hands. "All right, I guess."

She smiled. "You were sleeping, but you need to eat. You haven't eaten breakfast this morning. You must be starving." She put the tray on a small rolling table and rolled it over my bed. She helped me sit up higher by piling pillows behind my back.

She made me eat, and asked me questions about the boys, the Selection and all. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I had had a chat with my mother. We regularly went to the Women's Room to talk and catch up, but with the Selection going on, we kind of skipped it. She ate, too, with me, and it was really a great time.

"I think the French guy — Sébastien, right? — is the cutest of them all," she said slyly.

"Uh-uh, nope." I shook my head. "Well, maybe with a suit on. But I bet you've never seen them half naked, in their bathing suits, and wet," I said with a smug smile.

She lifted her eyebrows. "No, I haven't. Who is the most handsome, then?" she asked, sipping her wine. I had seriously never seen my mother act like a teenage girl before.

But she had been a Selected long before I even was a Selector.

"James," I said with a smirk. "He has the most gorgeous torso, with an eight-pack and those V-lines, and perfect muscled arms."

Her jaw dropped. "He's the one with the little girl, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I'll have to check him out."

"Mother," I practically shouted. "You already have a husband." We both burst out laughing — which hurt like hell.

"I know. But can't I check on my future son-in-law?" she said with a wink. "I have to make sure he's good enough for my daughter, the next Queen of Illéa, don't you think?"

I chuckled. "No thanks. I can do that by myself. Please don't embarrass me — or yourself — just to 'check them out' for me. I'm a big girl, and an adult now." She giggled.

"Whatever. I'll still steal a peek at them in the swimming pool once your father lifts the 'going outside ban'," she said smugly, downing her wine. "But choose well." She winked and walked away with our tray.

I let my head fall on the pillow behind me and chuckled. Since the true story of father's Selection came out a few days ago, she was different. In a good way. But I still needed to get used to this 'new' mother I had.

Judy brought me my book and I read until my eyes crossed and the lines and words blurred together. You can only read until a certain point where your brain just glitches and can't read another single word. I put my book down on my nightstand and looked outside the windows, to the treetops. Almost losing your life twice makes you definitely see life in another way. And no, being a Princess did not make you immortal or invincible. Evan was right.

"Hey," I heard coming from the door.

"Hey, you," I answered back. Max came in, hands in his pockets, walking casually up to my bed.

"How are feeling?"

"Bored."

He chuckled. "I can easily understand that, in a room as white as snow. There's nothing to see or do." He paused, scratching his blond beard. "Hm, I might have an idea," he said slyly. He turned his back to me and started humming an invented song — very off-tune, mind you — and dancing suggestively around a chair. He flirtatiously took of his suit jacket, still dancing. I giggled at his clowning around. He threw his jacket on my bed and winked, still humming the tune.

Then he danced around the chair again and started to unbutton his shirt, suggestively looking at me and sending kisses. I let a chuckle out, and then burst out laughing. I gasped and yelped, clutching my stomach. Laughing was painful.

"Oh, no," Max said, alarmed. "What's wrong?" He said, sitting on the bed, his shirt half undone. "I wasn't finished yet," he said playfully.

"Ugh, Max. Don't make me laugh like that anymore. It hurts like hell!"

"Should I make you cry, then?"

I giggled again, half smiling, half wincing. "No, neither." I still giggled. "Damn, you're one hell of a stripper, to be honest."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I don't have a lot of practice." He furtively looked around us. "Delphine never let me do that," he whispered. "She would undress me herself," he said smugly, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't really want to know what you guys did, to be honest," I said, chuckling. He laughed, too.

"Sorry. How long do you have to stay here?"

"Today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. Three days."

He smiled. "What are you going to do, here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe sleep, or read, have visitors, whatever there is to do. The Doctor told me to rest and take a break on being a Princess."

"That means a break in the Selection?"

"Well, I can't really plan dates from my hospital bed, now can I?" I asked slyly. Max smiled knowingly.

"That's right. Then I'll tell the boys to come see you."

"I'd like that." I smiled. Max smiled back, and we just stared at each other for a few silent seconds, that felt like a second and hours at the same time. His blue eyes reminded me of the Ocean on a clear day. I wished I could just drown in his eyes forever, and never come out. If magic existed, I'm sure his eyes would be a door to a new magical world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he suddenly asked.

"Um, no, they're not interesting." I felt my cheeks blush slightly.

He smiled smugly. "Tell me," he said, coming closer to me. His shirt was still half open, and his chest was calling to me. But I held my hands in check.

"Give me a penny, then," I said smugly, my hand open, waiting for the coin.

He chuckled. "I don't carry money in the Palace."

"Too bad, you won't know, then." I smirked. "Although I can tell you something else."

"What?"

"Officer Creed told me you came here three times before I woke up."

"That's true."

"Well, first of all, thanks for worrying about me."

He smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine. "You're welcome. And second?"

"Second, I was sad I missed you in your pajamas." I giggled. "That would have been something worth seeing."

Max burst out laughing. "Yeah, too bad you missed it. But maybe there will be some other occasion you can see me in my sleeping outfit," he wiggled his eyebrows, "because I just put my pajamas on so I could get out of my room. I usually sleep in my boxers alone, or totally naked if it's too warm." He wiggled his eyebrows again. "Who knows?

Maybe you'll have the chance to see that." He smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes at him, fighting the blush in my cheeks and ears.

"Are you trying to secure your place in the Selection, Mister Ghunner?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess," he said with a very serious face.

"Yeah right." I shook my head and sighed. "Well, it's working."

He smirked. "Good."

* * *

 **All right, here you go ;) Since I have three chapters (after this one) in advance written down already, expect the next one soon (maybe tomorrow ot the day after^^)... yep, yep**

 **I've noticed some of you just stopped reviewing along the way :( I'd really like to know your thoughts and reactions, too ;) And to the faithful reviewers, YOU ROCK! thank you so much! :D You da best, and you make my day. :D**

 **See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey you guys! as promised, a quick update ;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews ;D**

 **Hope you'll love it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

Doctor Whelit massaged my wound with the healing cream just before leaving for the night. He gave me a small remote control with a single button I could press if I needed help or whatever during the night, and one of the nurses would come fast. I thanked him and he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and loneliness. At least I could sleep, now, to pass the time.

I read my book for some time, and after who-knows-how-long, I heard a small knock on my door. I checked the time: two o'clock in the morning.

"Come in?" I said tentatively.

The door opened slightly and one of the Selected came in.

"Hi," he said with a shy smile.

"Hi, Kanta."

"I, um, was roaming the halls, unable to sleep — it never happens, usually, I don't know what's wrong tonight — and I saw the light under your door, and I, um…" He scratched his head, unsure on how to continue.

I smiled and tapped my bed. "It's fine. I can't sleep either. Come sit." He obeyed and sat on my bed, near my feet. "I'm sorry for the other night, when we were supposed to have our date," I said with an apologetic face. "Something came up, and it was too much for me to handle. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I can easily imagine you have a stressful job. And trust me, wine is a very good remedy." He winked and chuckled. "But you can make it up to me now, if you want."

"Sure. Although it might be an awkward date at two in the morning." We both chuckled.

"Well, we all have twenty-four hours in a day. We can use them however we want, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been lying down in my bed and dozing off all day, so I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have a stack of cards?" he asked.

"Not here."

"Okay. I have one in my room, if you like. We can play War. You know how to play?"

"Of course I do. I have three brothers, remember?" I said slyly.

"Good, I'll be right back, then." He ran away with a small smile on his lips, and came back a couple minutes later with a stack of cards in his hands. I kicked the covers of my bed away and sat cross-legged on one end of the bed, and he sat facing me, also cross-legged. He mixed the cards and split the stack in two, taking a half and giving me the other half. We started with our first cards and battled them: I won. And on and on it went. We played four or five times, laughing all the while, and reminding each other to be quiet and to whisper, but it didn't work, of course. I guess when you're tired, you laugh at pretty much anything. We chatted a bit more.

"Do you have some news of your mother?" I asked him.

"Not from her, but from my little sister. She's okay. Father's even more protective of her, and he's a ball of nerves. I'm glad not to be around him when he's like that."

"I can understand that." I looked at him. His light blue eyes seemed darker in the half darkness of the room, lit only with the small lamp on my nightstand. He smiled at me, and I liked how his smile illuminated his features. He was very handsome, in his own way, and I was only noticing it now, since he always locked himself in his room. "How are you enjoying the Selection?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "All right. I stay in my room pretty much all the time."

"Don't you want to get out a bit? Make friends and all?"

"I could. But I haven't really found one of the boys with whom I get along well." He paused. "I usually hate people, and human interaction in general, you know? I have anger management issues, and I normally avoid people, so I don't lash at them." He shrugged. "And people who know it tend to avoid me, too." He fiddled with the bed covers and didn't make eye-contact with me.

"Thanks for telling me, Kanta. I understand better, now, why you stay in your room." I looked at him slyly. "Although you didn't really avoid me tonight."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I sometimes have some kind of momentum and just follow my guts." He shrugged and chuckled. "You gave me a second chance, on our last date, and I guess I could give you one, too," he said, smirking.

"And? Have I earned your friendship in this second chance you gave me?"

"Definitely."

"Good," I said, yawning. "Well, if you don't mind, I think it's time to sleep, now."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, you're right." He hopped off the bed, and came close to me. He planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, Princess," he chuckled. "Or should I say, 'good end of night'." I laughed and shooed him away playfully.

I fell asleep fast and woke up the next morning with Judy bringing me my breakfast. An envelope was resting against my coffee cup, and I opened it.

 _Your Royal Beautifulness,_  
 _We hope you'll be better soon._  
 _We miss you already._  
 _Lots of love from your many boyfriends._

Seventeen signatures covered the second page of the card, and I noticed a small scribble in the corner, with a small arrow pointing to Lizy. Aww, she had signed, too. It was the cutest thing ever. I couldn't say if I preferred the rainbow rose bouquet or this card.

Doctor Whelit massaged the healing cream in the cut before I could do anything else. Only then did I eat my breakfast, talking with Judy about silly things, and then she walked away with the empty tray and I was alone again. The Monster twins quickly came to say hi before running away with a new prank idea, and Alex also came to say hi, but we didn't really have anything to say. He just told me he was working on a new piece of music, and that I could come listen when I wanted.

I continued to read my book from the previous night. In the middle of the morning, a small knock made me jump.

"Come in," I said, finishing the paragraph I was reading.

"Your Highness, you have a little visitor," Officer Lodge said, smiling, and carrying Lizy in his arms.

"Oh, hi, Lizy," I said, closing my book.

"I found her knocking on your door upstairs, calling your name," he said with a chuckle. He put Lizy down on the bed, and she walked on the mattress, which was not very easy to do, and gave me a piece of paper. I took it from her hands, and she sat on the bed next to me, making herself comfortable, cuddling against me. She slipped her little legs under the covers and pointed to a large yellow square on the paper.

"Palace," she said. And then I recognized a stick figure girl with a big pink dress, holding a little girl by the hand, who was holding another person with her other hand.

"Who's that?" I asked her, pointing at the three stick figures on the drawing.

"Lizy," she said pointing to the little girl. "Dowa, and daddy," she said showing the two others. I heard Officer Lodge chuckle. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Your Highness," he said, smiling, and muffling a chuckle. "I'll be going." I chuckled, too and looked at the picture again. I looped my arm around her small shoulders and started playing with one of her curls, soothing her unknowingly to sleep. She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it. A moment later, her small head fell on me, and she was asleep in a matter of minutes. I continued to gently play with her hair, and stared at the pictures in front of me.

She was only two years old — three years old in a couple months — and she already knew what she wanted and how to melt someone's heart, that was for sure. I took the book on my nightstand without waking her up, and read.

Just before noon, someone else knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I said loud enough for the person to hear, but not too loud, not to wake Lizy.

James peeked his head in the room, and sighed relieved. "There she is. I turn my back two minutes on her, and she takes advantage of that and runs away." He chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry for the disturbance."

"Don't worry, James," I whispered. He sat on the nearest chair. "She was a nice companion, until she fell asleep." We both chuckled.

"Did you play with her hair?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

He laughed softly. "You found her weak spot. She falls asleep every single time someone plays with her hair for more than five minutes." He shook his head.

"Look what she gave me," I said, giving him the drawing. He stared at it for a few seconds, and chuckled.

"Damn, this girl can dictate my life if I let her."

"At least she knows what she wants." I giggled.

"Yep. She does." He stared at the drawing again. "And apparently she also knows what I want," he said softly, not making eye-contact, but staring blankly at the paper. I looked at him and his messy hair made me smile.

I remembered how all this Selection had started. Father had forced it on me, and I had made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with these guys. Only Anton was on my mind, at the time, and I thought I had found my happily ever after. Turned out he wasn't the one for me, and I knew somehow, as the days passed, that my One would be in this group of weird, awkward, handsome boys that I had learned to know and like very much, some more than others. If father would be forcing the Elite on me right know, I knew who I'd choose as my handful of favorites.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked me softly, snapping me back to reality.

I chuckled lightly. "How events in your life can suddenly make you change your mind and heart on so many different things. I almost died two times in the past week, and I have no intention of doing that a third time, because it would be one time to many. I want to live life to the fullest, and I'm already thinking of who I'm going to keep in the Elite."

He smiled. "I sure do hope you're going to keep me and Lizy," he said playfully. "She'd be totally crushed if we were to go home now."

"Oh, and you wouldn't?" I asked him sarcastically.

From the chair he was sitting in, he came on the bed, close enough to have his nose only inches from mine. "I'd be devastated," he whispered, before closing the gap between our noses and pressing tenderly his lips against mine. One hand cradled my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin softly, and his other arm wrapped me and pulled me close to him, pressing my chest against his. He parted my lips with his tongue and fireworks exploded in the pit of my stomach, sending electricity throughout my whole body, all the way up to my fingertips and down to my toes. If my body responded like this every single time he would kiss me, I'd take that. Dying of inside fireworks due to kissing and love was how I wanted to die.

I dug my fingers in his messy hair and grabbed his belt behind him with my other hand, and pulled him even closer to me — if that was possible — deepening the kiss. We forgot Lizy was leaning on me, sleeping, and he kissed me passionately for a moment. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted it to last as long as possible this time.

But Lizy woke up and rubbed her eyes, whining because she had been awakened. James broke off the kiss and sighed. "Why is she always in between us when we're about to loose it?" he asked, half annoyed, half playful.

"I don't know, but it's maybe a good thing after all," I said, still breathless from our kiss and gazing straight at his beige-green eyes. "This room isn't very private," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled. "No, you're right. But you're still wearing that same perfume, and it makes me loose myself completely." He gently took my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine. Lizy yawned and crawled in her father's lap, resting her head against his chest and sucking her thumb again.

"How much longer do you have to be bed-bound?"

"A day and a half more. Tomorrow night, I can get up and go back to my room. I really can't wait."

The huge clock on the hall rang noon, time for lunch. James sighed. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He leaned into me and brushed a light kiss on my lips.

"Of course," I sighed with a smile.

"Lizy, say goodbye to Dora," James said as he leaned her towards me so her face was close to mine. She planted a small wet kiss on my cheek and I kissed her, too, then they both walked away to the Dining Room. Judy came in a few minutes later with my tray. But I wasn't very focused on my food. I kept touching my lips, which were still burning from James' kiss, with the tip of my fingers.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! if so, please tell me! (and if not, please tell me, too!)**

 **I'm currently writing chap 33, but damn... I hope you guys are ready for what's coming... (No spoliers, though^^ you'll have to come read^^)**

 **Oh, and you know what? I'm not even finished with this story that I already have another story idea (I still don't know if it's gonna be a selection fanfic or an original... Oh, well^^ We'll see ;) )**

 **See you soon for a next update ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! (I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter... when I had 8,9 or 10 for previous chapters. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take a minute or two to review ;) Thanks!)**


	31. Chapter 31

**hey guys!**

 **OMG, thank you soooo much for the 9 reviews on the previous chapter! I woke up the next morning with so many email notifications of reviews, and it just made me happy for the rest of the day. THANK YOU!**

 **and to thank you properly, here's already the next chapter ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

After lunch, when Judy had taken my food away, I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, thinking that sleeping would help pass the time. Instead of counting sheep, I tried to make a mental list of all the boys I'd kiss since the beginning of the Selection: Eric was the first one, Max at least two or three times, Finn in the pool and during the Report —, Harrison while eating our desserts, Hades on the Report, James a couple times, too, Ethan on the Report, Killian in the Ballroom, and… that was it. That was eight out of the seventeen remaining Selected. Father would be proud of me, wouldn't he? I was starting to take my Selection seriously.

A small knock on the door made me jump.

"Come in," I said, opening my eyes.

"Hi," Eric said with a shy smile, closing the door behind him and sitting on a chair near my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"All right, thank you for asking." I smiled, and looked at his green eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

I chuckled. "Not as bad as yesterday. But it kind of itches." I chuckled again. "Do you want to see the scar?"

He widened his eyes. "Um, yeah? I don't know. Is it gruesome?"

"You tell me." I smiled slyly and lifted my t-shirt high enough to reveal the dressing. I pealed it off, and showed him the redish-yellowish cut with the black stitches.

"Ew. It is kind of gross," he said wrinkling his nose, and I laughed at his disgusted face.

"What, you've never cut yourself and had a scar?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah, on my knee. Look." He rolled his pants up above his left knee. "I banged it on the corner of a moving truck. It bled like hell, but it wasn't deep."

"How long ago?"

He shrugged. "One or two years ago."

"Aw, man. Don't tell me I'll have to wait a year to have a clean white scar? Ugh." I let my head fall on my pillow. "It's going to be hideous for months," I whined.

"Nah, maybe just a couple months. But then it's going to be all nice and clean, don't worry," he said with an encouraging smile. We kind of stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

"Do you have any news of your family?" I asked him, trying to find something to talk about.

"Yeah. I got a letter from my mom, everyone is fine, the money is helping a lot, and she was able to buy some new medicine for my father, and it seems to be working for now.

"That's great," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and my two little twin brother and sister are enjoying their summer, running around the neighborhood with their friends. It's some good time."

"Good. And are you enjoying your time here?"

"I am. It's a really welcome vacation. And most of the guys are cool. Although we're all becoming balls of nerves, all cooped up inside since your father forbade everyone to go outside."

"Yeah. I can totally understand that. I'm going to talk to him as soon as I see him — either he comes to see me here or when I can get up. Because it annoys me, too, not being able to go outside. If I could, I'd ask the Doctor to put a lounging chair in the shade, and I would be far less bored than in this hospital room." I rolled my eyes.

A small knock on the door made us lift our eyes.

"Yeah?" I called. Another Selected peeked inside.

"Oh, you already have a visitor," Bast said with his cute little french accent.

"No, it's all right," Eric said. "I was on my way out." He stood and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon," he whispered, and walked away.

Bast took his seat and smiled, and looked slyly at me. "You know, I'm sure you would like to know the material of my suit," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a feeling this is one of your ridiculous pick up lines, right?"

He shrugged with a sly smile. "I don't know, you didn't hear the end."

"Fine. What is your suit made of, then?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Boyfriend material," he said slyly, and winked.

"See, I knew it," I said chuckling. "You are incorrigible, Bast."

"I know, I know." He laughed.

"Hey, that's a nice shirt you're wearing. Can I talk you out of it?" I asked him slyly, and he burst out laughing. "See?" I teased him. "Two can play at this game."

He nodded approvingly. "I like that. I have a whole list of pick-up lines, it you want to battle with me."

I crossed my arms. "Ha, challenge accepted."

"All right. The first one who can't find any more looses, and has to do something that the winner chooses."

"Okay. It's your turn, though."

"Are you a tower? Because Eiffel for you," he said smugly.

"Ha, very funny. Mister french guy." I chuckled. "Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Oh-ho, nice one. You like my eyes?"

"Even though they're not green, I still like your eyes, yes.

"You prefer green eyes?"

"I can't say no to green eyes. It's kind of my weak spot."

"Damn," he said hitting his knee. "Does that mean I have no chance in your Selection?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know… We'll see," I said smugly. "Your turn."

He smirked. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

"Hey, that's not a pick-up line," I said, frowning.

"Of course it is."

"No. You should have said 'Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?' And I would have said yes."

"They'd definitely like to meet yours," he said coming closer. He sat on the bed next to me, facing me, and gently pressed his lips against mine, kissing me tenderly. One of his hands cradled my cheek and he lost the other one in my undone hair. I kissed him back, pinching his bottom lip between my teeth. He chuckled and broke off the kiss.

"Now I'm going to give you that kiss back," he announced slyly, and kissed me again. His warm, soft lips playfully parted mine, and he twisted his tongue with mine, sending shivers down my spine. He then broke off the kiss and kissed my neck.

"You're like a cappuccino," he said between two kisses. "You're hot, sweet, and make me nervous," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, you won," I said, a little breathless, gently pushing him away. "You're taking advantage of a bed-bound Princess. I can't even defend myself," I said playfully.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry. But do you have a Band-Aid or something?"

"Why?"

"I scrapped my knee falling for you." He smiled and took my hand in his. "This may be a pick-up line, but it's entirely true." He gazed at me straight in the eyes. "I love you, Isodora," he said softly, just above a whisper.

"Bast, I-"

"I know, there are still seventeen of us. But not all seventeen have fallen for you. Only a handful did, and I'm one of them."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he put a finger on my lips. "I'm hoping you're going to choose one of those who love you truly. And I hope it's going to be me. I promise you I'm going to have you fall for me." He paused, but not long enough for me to say something. "You are not only the Princess to me: you are the Queen of my heart, _ma Reine_. You are my sun, _mon Soleil_. When you smile, the whole room lights up. And you know what?"

"What?" I whispered, shamefully entranced by his words.

"I value my breath so it would be nice if you didn't take it away every time you walked by." He smiled smugly and winked, taking my hands in his. "I'm entirely yours from now on. And I'll do everything in my power — as weak as it may be — for you to be mine, too." I gazed at his light brown eyes, in which I'd never seen so much love before. He kissed the back of my hand and walked away silently, leaving me alone with my burning lips and skin where he had touched and kissed it.

I felt my heart tear apart. It felt like he had a piece, Max had a piece, James had one, too, and the others all had a piece of it, too. Yes, even Evan did. They were all so different, yet so lovable in their own way. And I was suddenly not so sure anymore who I would choose in my Elite. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift away. If only I had seventeen hearts, so I could give them each my whole heart, and not only a piece of it. It felt unfair: they were all — or maybe not all of them, like Bast had said — giving me their full heart, and I could only give them a slice.

I will only be able to give my complete heart to the One. And at this point, I had no idea who it would be because I loved half a dozen of them equally. Ugh. Why was I even going through this Selection? This was torture. And it was getting more and more painful as the days passed.

Another knock sounded on my door, and I called to come in. Wes and Roy stepped in together, both grinning like idiots.

"Hi, why are you smiling like that?" I asked, a bit unsettled about their grins.

"Um, we have been, um, practicing a song for you, actually," Wes said. "Um, Roy is gonna sing, and I'm gonna play the guitar." He chuckled nervously and sat on a chair, tuning his guitar. I made myself comfortable on my bed and listened as Wes struck a few cords. Then Roy started singing, and his voice was incredible, but kind of altered because of his grin and his nervous chuckles that came out unexpectedly between the silly words.

I _thought love was only true in fairy tales_  
 _Meant for someone else but not for me_  
 _Love was out to get me_  
 _That's the way it seemed_  
 _Disappointment haunted all of my dreams_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love, and I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Roy was kind of dancing and having fun singing these silly lyrics, and Wes was beating the rhythm with his foot, singing a second voice, harmonizing the whole song.

 _I thought love was more or less a giving thing_  
 _The more I gave the less I got oh yeah_  
 _What's the use in tryin'_  
 _All you get is pain_  
 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love, I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _What's the use of trying_  
 _All you get is pain_  
 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love, I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _Now I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Now I'm a believer_  
 _Then I saw her face_  
 _Now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_

I clapped and laughed and I even managed to hum the last chorus with them. I was crying tears of laughter, and all I wanted to do was hug them and tell them how precious they were.

"Aw, guys, this was so sweet. Did you write that song?"

"No," Wes said shyly. "But we thought it was perfect for the situation." A nervous chuckle escaped his throat.

"Well, you're right, it is perfect for the occasion. I really loved it." I smiled slyly. "Would you mind doing it again?"

Wes and Roy both looked at each other, and nodded. They started again, but acted even more silly this time, all nervousness gone, and we were all singing the last chorus at the top of our lungs at the end, laughing and I was singing off tune, off course — I'm the worst singer in the world — but they didn't seem to mind, and neither did I.

"You know," I said after our laughs had slowed and we could breathe again. "I don't know when was the last time I had so much fun." We all giggled like stupid kids. "No, seriously. And I've seen death very close these past few days, and I decided to live my life at the fullest, and screw being always perfect. Did you actually hear my off-tune singing?" They looked at each other and chuckled. "But who cares, right? I can sing off-tun if I want," I said loudly, and laughing. "Ridicule doesn't kill you. It just makes you look stupid, and I'd rather look stupid than die, to be honest."

"I can totally relate," Wes said.

We chuckled some more, thinking of our stupidness and happiness. I sighed, calming down a bit. "Is that your guitar?"

"No, no, no," Wes said. "Roy and I were roaming the Palace a week ago and found the music room. I plucked a few strings, tuned it and started playing something, Roy sang with me, and that's just how is started."

"Yeah, and actually we wanted to sing this song during your birthday party, but we were kind of cut off," Roy added. "And we wanted to find a time where you couldn't run away-"

"And where you had to listen to the whole thing," Wes finished. "The birthday was Live, you couldn't walk away, and now you can't really walk away either," he said, chuckling.

"You guys are weird. Why would I run away from that?"

Wes shrugged. "Because it's silly? I don't know."

"It is silly. But silly is cool, too, you know?" An awkward silence followed and we just stared at each other, laughing softly. I was still thinking about the lyrics of the song, and

I wanted them to sing it again, but I couldn't ask them for a third time.

A knock on the door made us turn our heads. "Come in."

The door opened and Judy walked in. "I'm sorry, My Lady, but dinner time is almost there, and Mr. Brok wanted to know what you'd like to eat. He said you can choose anything you want."

"Aw, can you thank him for me?" Judy nodded with a small smile. "Um… Oh, I know. Can you ask him to do spaghetti a la carbonara? I know it's not usually on the menu, but

I tasted that a couple weeks ago, and it was heaven," I said dramatically.

"Of course, My Lady," she said as she curtsied, and walked away, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I guess we'll be going, too," Roy said. "We need to change into something more formal for dinner." He rolled his eyes.

They stood and both planted a kiss on my cheek at the same time — one on each side of me — and walked away. Wes peeked over his shoulder and winked at me. I blew him a kiss and fell back on my pillow, sighing of happiness.

My hormones were really playing tricks on me: one minute I was torn apart and bitter about the Selection, and the next minute I was most happy and giddy to have them all by my side. I read my book, waiting for Judy to come back, and the heavenly smell of the food brought me back to my real life. She placed the plate on a rolling table and rolled it above my bed and pilled pillows in my back so I could sit up properly. I ate alone, reading my book all the while, trying not to smudge the pages with the food.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and that it made you smile. We'll need some light, fun, and innocent scenes before the rest of the story...**

 **Keep reviewing, I love you guys, and thanks for following and favoriting the story ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Congratulations to _District7axemurder_ for sending the 200th review! yay! Thank you! :D You're awesome!  
**

 **Guys, thanks for your reviews ;) I see that your curiosity has been tickled... mouahaha... brace yourselves... (but this is not the worst chapter...)**

 **so, without any further ado...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32_**

When I was finished eating, father strolled in the room like he owned the place, without even knocking or anything.

"Ah, how is my favorite Princess feeling?" he asked, sitting on the chair next to me.

"Fine, thank you."

"Good. I've seen some of the boys coming and going from your room. I assume the Selection is going well, my dear?"

"Yes, it is." I swallowed. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my dear," he said with a small, content smile. I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"Um, I was wondering when you would lift the ban from going outside. The boys are getting restless, and I'm afraid fights and nasty things might come up. And I'm also tired of being cooped up inside."

Father sighed. "Fine. The boys can go out, but only with a group of armed soldiers if anything happens."

"And me?"

"No. Not you. Not yet. At least not while you're still bed-bound. But as soon as the Doctor says you can go, then yes, you can go outside, with guards." He sighed. "Oh, and by the way. That Officer who saved you the other day? I had the General promote him. He's now Lieutenant Creed, and head of your Personal Guard, my dear."

I blushed. Why did I blush? I had crossed a line on his name as a suitor. He was just a friend, now. "Oh, that's nice of you."

"Oh come on, Isodora. He saved your life twice. It was the least I could do." He waved the air in front of him. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow when you get out of the Hospital."

He kissed my cheek and walked away.

Doctor Whelit came in a few minutes later with the healing cream. He peeled off the dressing.

"Ah, it's getting better, isn't it?" he said as he massaged it gently. "One more day, and then you can go back to your Selection." He smiled.

"Well, the Selection came to me, while I was here. I've had visitor after visitor these past two days."

"Oh, really? That's nice. But I thought the Protocol was that they couldn't talk to you unless you summoned them or talked to them first?"

"Seriously, Doctor?" I said with a lifted eyebrow. "We've been trespassing the Protocol and Etiquette for days, now. Can't my boyfriends come talk to me as they please? It's a two-sided relationship, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Of course it is, and I'm glad you're trespassing that. I was afraid your father would force that on you during the whole Selection. But good for you." He smiled tenderly. I really liked him. He was in his thirties and was very loyal to all of us. You could entrust him with a secret and he wouldn't tell it to anyone, not even to the King, or to his lovely wife, Armelle. Doctor Whelit closed the tube. "Well, have a good night's sleep, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Doctor. Oh, um, could you put a sign on my door that I'm not to be disturbed, please? I want to go to sleep early tonight."

"Of course, Princess," he said, bowing, and walked away, closing the door behind him. I sighed and pressed the button for the bed to go back all the way down, and made myself comfortable for the night. Sleep came fast and I was lost in my world of dreams when some kind of paper-rustling noise jerked me out from sleep. I twisted in a split second and turned around to see someone sitting on the chair next to me, a candle on the chair next to him. The shadows on his face were dancing, an it took me a few seconds to recognize him.

"Can't you read the sign on the door, Evan?" I hissed.

"Sure. But I was lonely and I thought I'd come seek come companionship." His dead-serious tone sent goosebumps along my spine. "And I wanted to see what you would look like as a zombie, coming back from the dead and all." He shrugged with a smug expression on his face.

"You know, you're this far," I held a quarter inch between my index finger and thumb, "from being eliminated. So you better watch yourself." I tried to use the most threatening voice I could, but it's hard to do so when whispering.

He only stared at me and chuckled. "You're scared, right?"

I sat up in my bed and checked the time: three in the morning. "No, why would I be scared?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's not every night you find yourself facing a mysterious guy who's been watching you sleep for the past hour."

Hour? "Don't you ever sleep?"

He chuckled. "Not that much." He gazed at me and smiled.

"What's that smile, Evan?"

"Always remember you're someone's reason to smile." He paused. "Because you're a joke." He snorted.

I sighed. "You know? I can't quite put my finger on you. One day you're nice and all, and the next you could be a mass murderer. Who are you?" I asked, frowning, and dead-serious. As much as I wanted him away from me, and even maybe out of my Selection, I also wanted to know who this guy was. His mysteriousness called to me, and I was much too curious for my own good.

"Well, as crazy as it seems — to me as much as to you — I like you. I never thought I would, but I like you. Unfortunately, I have no experience in dating, so please be considerate of how I try it."

"Yeah, well watching a girl sleep, like you've been doing, is creepy, and not romantic at all. And sorry if my dating methods are awkward. But I guess that's what happens when you have seventeen boyfriends that you have to court in front of the whole world." I crossed my arms. He was getting on my nerves, and I hated more than anything to be awaken in the middle of the night for no other reason than to just talk and chill.

"Wow. You have to deal with a bunch of guys. How difficult." He paused. "Do note my sarcasm, Princess."

"Okay, I'm done with you. You can leave."

"Um, to my room, or home?"

"Both. You're leaving after breakfast. And if you're not gone by then, I'll send Lieutenant Creed to make sure you're out."

He chuckled. "Great decision, Princess." He kicked the chair as he stood, making it crash to the ground. "Besides, I've earned enough money by being your 'pretend boyfriend'," he mimed the quotation marks with his fingers, "to pay my rent for the next six months. Thanks to you." He did a mock bow and walked away, slamming the door behind him, making it bounce on the wall and staying open. I sighed and got up to close it.

I was too angry to go to sleep, so I read my book until the candle was all burned out, and then I fell asleep a couple hours before Judy came in with the Doctor. He took care of my wound, and Judy served me breakfast.

I slept all through morning, since a certain person ruined a good night's sleep, and woke up only for lunch. I ate without any appetite and didn't even finish my food. Evan had left me in a sour mood, and I was irritated to the finest.

In the middle of the afternoon, a small knock sounded on the door. I rolled my eyes. I should have put up the 'don't disturb' sign again. "What?" I called out.

The knob turned and Flynn came in, followed by Ethan and Killian.

"Hi," Flynn said. "Um, we just wanted to see how you were feeling." My face must have showed I was annoyed.

"Is this a bad time?" Ethan asked.

I sighed. "No. Sorry, I'm just- I had a long night. Come sit." I invited them with my arm to take the three chairs around my bed, and they obeyed.

"So, what have you all been up to?" I asked, trying to get Evan out of my mind.

Killian shrugged. "Not much. Since we can't go outside, we just either stay in our rooms, or chill in the Men's Parlor."

I slammed my palm against my forehead. "I forgot to send the word that the ban was up. You guys can go outside, but with an army of guards."

"Oh, good to know," Ethan said.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have sent the word out to you guys. But I was distracted but other things."

"We'll spread the word," Killian said. "I'm itching to go running outside," he said dramatically.

"Then please go," I said laughing. "And say hi to the fresh air for me."

"When can you come out?" Flynn asked.

"Tonight, if all goes well." I sighed. "I can't wait to get out of this room."

We chatted for some time and then they walked away, planning to spread the word that the outside ban was up. In a matter of minutes, a herd of half naked men were running outside in the garden and dived in the pool. I watched them from my window — I couldn't see them from my bed, but I could if I stood and leaned on the window frame. I wondered if mother was checking them out, too, from the Women's Room, and I laughed to myself.

At the end of the afternoon, Doctor Whelit came in. "Your Highness. I'm not going to keep you here any longer. You have my permission to leave. Just come here for your last cream administration before going to bed." I smiled and nodded to him. He followed my gaze. "Oh, and I'm sorry to tell you that you can't expose your wound to the sun or the water until the stitches are gone, which is in a week."

"Sure. I understand. Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

"My pleasure," he said, bowing. I walked away back to my room and rang for Judy. She came in not two minutes later.

"My Lady," she gasped, "I didn't know you were up an about already."

I smiled. "The doctor let me go earlier. Tonight, I'm dining with the boys," I said, proudly.

Judy smiled slyly. "We're going to make you the most beautiful still."

"It stands to reason, of course," I said, and Judy giggled. I first had to find a way to clean up without exposing the wound to the water, so that meant no shower or bath. Oh well. Then I chose a dark pink strapless floor length gown that I paired with a pair of white heels and a small tiara on my head. When I was ready, I walked proudly down the stairs and entered the Dining Room with a smug expression on my face. Everyone was surprised to see me there already, but I ignored them.

I was happy to eat at a real table, with real china and silverware again. I enjoyed every crumb of every dish, and gazed at my sixteen remaining Selected all throughout dinner, smiling at them when they would meet my gaze.

After dinner, I discretely escaped everyone's watch and managed to slip outside without an army of guards on my trail. I went directly to the Barn. I missed Stella so much, and I needed to talk to her and groom her, even if I was in my finest gown. I had been cooped up for too long inside, and the Selection had taken all my time. I had shamefully left her behind.

"Hello, Beautiful," I said softly, handing her some sugar cubes I had stollen from the dinner table. She nickered and ate them all in one bite. "Hey, not too fast, Stella." I rubbed her nose, and she pressed her nose against my hip, where I usually have pockets full of sugar cubes. "I don't have pockets in a dress, you silly girl," I said, ruffling her horsehair. "You ate all three of them at once. I don't have any more."

She looked away, like she always does when I tell her I'm out of sugar cubes. "I have so many things to tell you," I whispered. "So many things happened." An idiot grin spread on my face. "I think I'm in love, Stella." She lifted her head. "If I had to choose the One right now, I'd choose-"

"Shit," I heard someone say behind the stall wall. I frowned and looked behind the wall, and I saw Ethan trying to clean his shoe.

"Ha, yeah. 'Shit' is the right word." I laughed and he just glared at me.

"Care to help me, instead of making fun of me?" he said slyly.

"No. It serves you well. You shouldn't be listening behind walls."

"Aw, you were getting to the good part. Who would you choose?"

I chuckled. "I'm not telling you. Besides, you're not supposed to be outside without an army of guards."

"Neither should you. That's why I came. At least you'd have some protection." He stuck out his chest.

"You? Protection from the Rebels?" I chuckled. "They have guns, and you don't."

"Well, neither have you."

I thought for a second. "That's right." I sighed. "I manage to slip away to get a couple minutes of solitude, and you're there."

He shrugged and smiled smugly. "Great minds think alike."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah right."

"Aw, come on," he said, coming closer. He grabbed me by my waist. "Come here, you." He pinned me against the stall and pressed his lips against mine. From what I remembered of his kiss on the Report, he wasn't a bad kisser, so I kissed him back and pulled his chest towards mine. "You wanna play that game?" He said in a dirty voice, kissing me in my neck, and shoulders. I had some difficulty breathing, and I somehow managed to slip my hands under his shirt and on his muscled back. He was kissing my lips again, passionately, when a very familiar, strident, ear-splitting siren made us jump and stare at each other. My panic mirrored his in his eyes.

The Rebels were here, and they are going to be lethal. Very lethal, Kaden had said. My heart pace quickened and I thought it would explode in my chest. But there was no way I was running towards the danger, to the Palace. I grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him to the far end of the barn, where a ladder was patiently waiting to be used. I climbed without a second thought, and ordered Ethan to climb, too.

"I can't," he said, panicked.

"Why not?" I was frantic.

"Are you sure there aren't any wasp nests, up there?"

"Oh, for goodness's sake, Ethan. Come up here, or you're gonna be a dead man." This helped him move and he climbed the ladder. As soon as I could reach him, I took hold of his arms and helped him up. He was quite pale, and I felt his heart slamming in his chest. I pulled him to the far wall, behind a huge pile of hay.

"Is it safe up here?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"It should be. Unless they set fire to the barn. But I'd rather burn alive than die in their hands," I whispered, my voice and hands trembling.

"I'd rather not die at all," he whispered back. I nodded, and then we were silent, listening to what was happening. A minute later, we heard a series of gunshots, followed by screams, and another series of gunshots.

We sat against the wall and Ethan and I wrapped our arms around each other. It was not in a sexy way anymore, but more in a protective-scared kind of way. We clung to each other as if this was the only lifeline that was left for us.

Series of gunshots were followed by other series, but no more screams. At some point during the night, the whole Palace fell silent, and dark. No light could be seen in any window. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Mine was a fitful sleep, and I kept waking up at the slightest noise a horse would make bellow us.

After what felt like an eternity, the sky lightened, and became pink, and then red, welcoming the day.

"The sky is red," Ethan said. "In Tolkien's stories, it means blood has been shed," he said softly, still not letting go of me.

I shivered. But I couldn't tell if it was because of what Ethan had said, or if I was cold. Probably both. We waited for the sun to rise and for the sky to be fully lit before climbing back down. My heart was hammering in my chest. I was afraid of what I was going to find in the Palace. I knew what we were doing was dangerous: the Rebels could still be there and waiting for us. But I was not going to wait any longer. I had to know what had happened.

With Ethan on my heels, I pushed the back doors open, and desolation welcomed me. Furniture, mirrors, windows, objects. Everything and anything littered the floor, broken and shattered in a million pieces. One could think a tornado came through the Palace. The staff — maids, footmen, valets, butlers — was silently and with morose expressions trying to clean up the mess. A young maid — she couldn't have been more than fifteen — saw me and curtsied low, practically to the floor.

* * *

 **The Elite is coming up soon... very soon (in a couple chapters, actually)... SO, I've created a POLL on _my profile_ for the Elite. There will be 8 boys in the Elite, but you can only choose 5 each. I will then put in the 8 that have the highest score! The rest of the story is up to you! ;) Please vote! =)**

 _ **YOU'VE GOT UNTIL WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 14th 2016 ;)**_

 _Unfortunately, only REGISTERED people can vote. So, if you're a guest and you want to vote, put your top 5 choices in review, and I'll count them in ;D_

* * *

 **As it turns out, I have more free time than expected with this new school of mine, so I can write a bit more ;) I sometimes manage to get a few hundred words down during the 15min or 20min pauses ;) yep, that's how much I love you guys... ;P**

 **Anyway, I'll see you soon with the next chapter... prepare some tissue paper to cry. Yep.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dammit. shit shit shit. I'm so stupid sometimes... So so so so sorry for the ones who saw the spoilers in my author's note. I'm already a few chapters ahead in my mind and on paper, so I forgot what you knew and didn't knew... SORRY! D: UGH... *slams hand repeatedly on forehead* I was a little bit overzealous. Terribly sorry. Lame. lame. lame. Ugh.**

 **Thanks for the many reviews on chapter 32 ;)**

 **Aaaaanyway. I hope you have your tissue papers for this one, because you'll need them. _I_ even teared up writing it. So yeah. *shruggs* brace yourselves...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33**_

"Your Majesty," she said in reverence.

Your Majesty? I frowned. Something was wrong. "Where's everyone?" I asked her. She stood up to her full — short — height and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Still in the Safe Room, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that," I admonished her and walked away to the Safe Room, Ethan on my heels. We were both silent as we walked through the wrecked place, and the Staff bowed low to me. What on earth was happening? I walked faster and practically slammed the secret door open and ran down the stairs. The Safe Room door could only by opened from the outside, so I entered the code on the digital keypad and the door slid open.

As one, everyone in the Safe Room stood and looked at me. James, Finn and Bast all crashed me into a hug.

"We were so scared something happened to you," James said in my ear.

I hugged them back, and Finn was the first one to break off the hug. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Is everyone here?" I asked them. The three of them fell silent, so I looked at the others, who all had dark rings under their eyes. I guess their night had been as fitful as ours. Since no one answered me, I counted them. With Ethan, I counted fourteen of them. "Okay, two are missing. Who is it?"

"Kanta and Wesley," Flynn said.

I saw the twins cuddled against Alex and walked to them. Matt and Johny ran into my arms. "We thought you were dead. Why didn't you come here?" Matt asked.

"Because I didn't have time to come here. I was in some other place."

"Where are mom and dad?" Johny asked.

I frowned. "I don't know. But I'm sure they're in another Safe Room and that they're all right." I tried to reassure myself as much as them.

We all walked out of the Safe Room, and climbed the steps to the first floor. When we hit ground-level, I almost bumped into Officer Lodge.

"Officer," I said. "What are the casualties?"

He looked at the Selected and then to me. "Can I talk to you in private?"

I frowned. "Sure." He led me to a small Parlor where all the furniture had been turned over and vases broken on the floor.

"Careful where you walk," he said softly. The closed the door and then he turned around and looked at me, a heavy silence around us. He took a deep breath. "A lot of casualties have been reported." He looked at his hands and talked in a soft voice. "From the Staff, a group of maids weren't able the go fast enough to a safe place and were shot on sight by the Rebels." He paused. "Soldiers have been found dead, too, as well as the General."

I closed my eyes. This was already too many people who had died. If the General had just listened to me, this wouldn't have had happened. But Lodge was not done, yet.

"A couple footmen and valets were killed, too." He swallowed. "Sir Wesley has been found close to death, but he's in the hospital right now, as well as Sir Kanta. They're both badly injured. They ran back out of the Safe Room, before the doors shut, when they realized you weren't there." He looked at me with his kind eyes.

"Who else, Officer," I heard myself say, although I didn't want to hear it. But I knew it was coming.

He sighed, and I thought I saw his chin quiver. "The King and Queen have both been killed. Anton tried to save your mother, but he was too late. He's still alive, but just barely." I didn't listen to what he said after that because I turned on my heels and ran to the Hospital. I crashed into the doors and noticed all the beds were occupied.

"Doctor," I called out to him when I saw him. I felt the tears swelling in my eyes, but fought them back down. Doctor Whelit turned around when he heard me. "Is it true?" I said barely above a whisper. "Are they-" A sob chocked me, and he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Both of them. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Your Majesty."

Tears silently streamed down my cheeks, but I was the Queen now, and I needed to be strong, at least for the sake of my brothers, the Selected and the people — even though they still didn't know what had happened. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. I had to do that a couple more times before I was relatively calm. I was the Queen, and I had my people to take care of. Father had drilled me on such matters. First rule of being Queen is to put your people before yourself. And right now, I had dozens of injured, faithful people to go see.

I walked along the beds, touching a hand, whispering a word or something. I felt like my body was working without my soul, which was hiding far away and mourning my father and mother.

Then I came to Kanta's bed, and he was covered with bandages.

"Kanta, what have you done to yourself?" I whispered when I was close enough for him to hear.

"I wanted to find you, to make sure you were okay," he answered in a soft voice. "I got shot in the thigh, and they still have to take it out. But there were other priorities. I'll live. But you should go see Wes. He hasn't much time left." He pointed to the bed next to him, and I went to see Wes. He was in a total mess, and barely recognizable, tubes coming in and out of him.

I neared the chair by his bed and took his left hand, the only part of his body that wasn't either bloody or covered in bandages.

"Wes, can you hear me?" I whispered, and he lightly squeezed my hand.

"Dora," he wheezed. "I'm sorry I-" A series of coughs interrupted him.

"Shh, shh, don't talk, Wes."

"No, listen," he whispered. "I love you. But-" He coughed again. "I'm not going to live." He coughed and then looked at me with eyes full of love. "Choose either Roy or James. Please-" He coughed, and tiny pearls of blood spattered all over my face and neck. I took the closest cloth I could find and cleaned his mouth.

I couldn't bear to see him hurt like that. I ignored the blood on me and lightly brushed his lips with mine, giving him the most gentle kiss I could, trying not to hurt him in any way. A couple seconds later, I broke off the kiss and he looked at me with a small smile.

"Now I can die in peace," he whispered, still smiling, and closed his eyes. His hand in mine became limp and fell back onto the bed. A gasp escaped my lips, and I quickly covered my mouth with my trembling hand. Tears swelled in my eyes, and overflowed on my cheeks when I closed them. Wes, my very own pocket fanboy — how I liked to call him — was gone. Just like that. He had run towards the danger and towards death to make sure I was okay, and he got killed in the process. I didn't know if I would ever forgive myself for that.

I let myself grieve for a couple minutes, taking his hand in mine again, before moving on to the next beds. I'd have all night to cry, alone, with myself. The next few beds were occupied with soldiers and maids, and at the end of the row was Anton. He, too, was not in a good shape at all. Tubes came in and out of him, and a blood bag was linked to his arm.

I sat next to him and slipped my fingers in his palm, and he gently flexed his fingers and covered mine. He kept his eyes closed, but the corners of his lips went up.

"I could recognize your hand over a thousand others," he whispered.

I sighed, relieved that he could still talk. "Anton," I whispered. "Look at you." A nervous chuckle mixed with a sob escaped me, and I muffled what was coming next with my free hand. Anton turned his head to me, and opened his eyes.

"Listen to me, Dora." He took a deep breath. "I tried to save your mother, but they were too fast and caught me, too. I was shot in the lung, close to my heart. There's nothing to be done than to wait." He laughed and breathed with difficulty. "I know I'm not going to live the day, so listen carefully." He coughed again, blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. He dried it with the back of his free hand. "You're going to make a great Queen, Dora. But you need a King at your side. Choose Max." He started a coughing fit, spitting blood again. "He loves you and cares for you deeply."

"How do you-"

"When he told me to keep an eye on you the night of your appendix, I saw it in his eyes, and in how worried he was about you." He coughed and wheezed. He closed his eyes and relaxed on his pillow. And I just stared at him, afraid that he might go like Wes had.

But Anton opened an eye to look at me and chuckled. "I'm not gonna die, yet. Don't worry." He coughed. "Go see the others."

I sighed, but obeyed. My duty as Queen was to take care of my people, not to dwell on my own problems and heartbreaks. That was for the Princess to do, not the Queen. I finished the row of beds, touching hands and whispering lame words with no originality.

When I walked out of the Hospital, I came across Felix August.

"Your Majesty," he said. "We need to make a statement to the people. Tonight." His tone was one of apology and obligation at the same time. I looked at my hands and fiddled with the fabric of my pink gown I had worn all night in the hay. "Can we talk somewhere privately?" he said when he saw the Selected approaching us.

I turned to face the Selected. "I'll be with you guys in a little while, there's something I need to take care of." They nodded and I followed Felix in the Studio, where most of the equipment was turned over on the floor.

"Very few things have been broken in here, so we'll manage for tonight without any incident, God willing." He quickly added. He made me sit on a chair and he sat near me, a notepad in his hands. "I'll need you to talk about what happened last night and about the casualties. You're the Queen, now, so you'll have to be the one to announce everything. I'm sorry."

I sighed and nodded, and tried to keep it together as much as I could.

"You'll have to announce the date of the funeral, and the date of your official Coronation. But don't worry, you'll have notes to rely on."

I nodded. "What time are we doing this?"

"Five o'clock, official _Special Report_ hour," he said with a sad sigh.

I nodded again, unable to formulate words without letting a sob come out. I didn't know how long still I could hold back the tears and sobs, but I knew it wasn't much longer.

He let me go, and I practically ran up the stairs to my room. This was too much, I needed some time alone to weep and let my heart and soul bleed. In one single day, I had lost my father, my mother, Wes, maybe Anton, and I became Queen. It was way too much for my tiny shoulders to carry. I wanted to be a little girl again, and to be able to cry under my covers until sleep took hold of me. But I couldn't. I stood in the middle of my room, unable to move or do anything, and let the sobs come, making my whole body shake in spasms of grief.

I forced myself to move and find something to do, and I went to my closet and through my tears blurring my vision, I rummaged into the clothes to find the blackest dress I owned. I stripped my pink dress down and pulled the black dress over my head, zipping the zipper up. It was tea-length, had three quarter sleeves and a round collar. I slipped on a pair of black pumps — the ones that killed my feet, but I needed something to keep me in the real world — and took off all the jewelry I had. Sober, black, and mourning was the new me. The new Queen. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Who was I to take over a whole country? I was just eighteen, and in the middle of my Selection. How and where was I going to find the strength and courage to go on with my life?

I looked carefully at my reflection in the mirror, and I could swear the woman I saw in front of me wasn't eighteen, but thirty years old. In a night, I felt like I had aged more than ten years: my shoulders sagged already under the responsibilities and burden, and it hadn't even been a day, neither was I officially coronated yet.

I dried my tears and walked downstairs, forcing my head high. Judy and two other maids came out of a safe room a guard had just opened. When she saw me, she quickly walked in my direction and crushed me into a hug.

"I don't care about etiquette, right now," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Your Majesty."

"Please, Judy. I'll have enough people who are going to call me like that. Can you please stick to Dora?" I asked her, holding tight to the only person who knew me best in the Palace, after my own family.

She chuckled softly. "I'll stick to 'My Lady'," she said, her voice quivering. I broke off the hug and held her at arms length, my hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Judy." I smiled and let her go. "I don't know what I would had done if you had died," I confessed softly. She smiled sadly and curtsied. She walked away with the other maids to resume their duties.

I followed the whispering chatter of the boys and found them in the Dining Room, all facing the same wall. They all looked at me as one, and Finn pointed to the wall, where red words — was that blood? — were written, threatening:

 _WE'RE COMING BACK FOR THE PRINCESS_

I shuddered and hugged myself as I stared at the words on the cream colored wall. I was paralyzed with fear. Kaden had been entirely right: they were lethal. Very lethal. I swallowed and talked to the boys without braking my gaze on the words.

"There's going to be a Special Report tonight, at five o'clock. I'll have to talk about what has happened." I wasn't sure if they knew about the King and Queen. "Um," I started, unsure on how I wanted to tell them. "Did someone tell you what the casualties were?" I said in a small voice, unable to make eye contact with any of them.

"No. We just know a lot of people died, but we don't know who," Dylan said softly.

I took a deep breath, and started with what seemed the easiest. "Members of our staff have died — maids, valets, footmen, soldiers." I sighed. Now came the hard part. "Kanta is badly injured, but he'll live."

"And Wes?" Roy asked. I couldn't look at him, and a tear streamed down my cheek, which I quickly dried with the back of my hand.

"He's gone. He died when I was talking to him. I'm sorry." A few sobs shook my shoulders, and I tried to focus on calming down, for their sake, if not for mine. "Lieutenant Creed — which you all know by now — is between life and death at the moment. He tried to-" I choked on a sob, and covered my mouth with my hand. I took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears and sobs who ere threatening to shake and break me in a million pieces. "He tried to save my mother, but was too late. Father, too, was killed," I quickly managed to say, before melting in a puddle of tears in front of all the boys.

Hades was the closest, and was the first to hug me tight. I wanted to stay hidden away in their midst for the end of the day. I cried on his shoulder and let everything go. It took a few minutes for me to calm down, and when I was ready, I took a deep breath.

"I'll have to announce all that tonight, on the Special. At least I hope I won't break down in front of the whole country since I already did that in front of you," I said with a sad chuckled that was a mix of a sob, too.

"So, you're the Queen, now, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. And I'll have to announce the Funeral and the Coronation, too. It all falls down to me, now." This time I was able to look at them, and I made eye contact with each and everyone in turn. "This place is dangerous. And you'll be dating the Queen, now. So if you feel this is too much for you, you can go home now, I won't hold you back."

Harrison frowned. "You're not stopping the Selection?" he asked, confused.

"No. But I'll be announcing the Elite tonight, too. So if you don't want to stay because this isn't the safest place on earth, or because now you have to date the Queen herself, you can walk out of the Selection now. I'll totally understand."

No one moved.

"I think I'm speaking for all of us, when I say this is the worst time for us to walk away on you. You don't have your parents anymore, you might need us a little longer," James said in a soft and gentle voice, with Lizy in his arms, who was sucking on her thumb, her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Thank you," I said. I sighed deeply and looked at the words on the wall. "We'll also need a new General. He was killed, too." I was thinking out loud, but I didn't mind. They spent the rest of the day in the Dining Room or the Men's Parlor, helping where ever they could.

I walked upstairs and locked myself in my father's office with Judy, my brother Alex, and three of my father's advisors that I liked best and trusted. The rest of them would be changed, that was for sure. Until the Special, I made countless phone calls and letters, sending Palace representatives to the fallen's families.

In the middle of the afternoon, a nurse came in to tell me that Anton was gone, too. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. I closed my eyes and mourned him silently. My first love was gone.

The only person I trusted enough to be the next General was Officer Lodge, so I made all what was necessary for him to be General Lodge. When it was time for the Special, Judy insisted on fixing my make-up and my hair in a sober manner, and I placed a small black hat with a black veil covering my face.

When I entered the Studio, I noticed all the boys were wearing black outfits — absolutely no color. Even Lizy had a black dress, and her long brown curls were held up with a black bow. This was actually the first time James brought her on the Report. I sat on my chair, making eye-contact with no one, and fiddling with my cardboard notes, my hands trembling in my lap.

Even Mr. Allen wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, and called for the last two minutes, which felt like an eternity. Finally, the Anthem played, and we were Live.

* * *

 **Your thoughts and reactions are VERY welcome ;) I hope you haven't cried too much...**

 **The POLL for the Elite is still up on my profile if you haven't voted yet. Thanks for your choice (haha did you see what I did there ;) ?)!**

 **See you in 2-3 days for the next chapter ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for your many reviews on the last chapter! And for your votes! the POLL is closed, now, and I had to do some choices for the 4 ones who tied for the 8th place. ;) I delected the POLL, because spoilers^^ but if you want the order and numbers of the votes, I'll give them to you in the next chapter. All you have to do is ask^^)  
**

 **aaaanyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I am not wishing you a good evening. As you can see, black is the color, today." Felix paused and turned to look at me, and I nodded slightly. "I will let Princess Isodora take it from here." He stepped aside and I walked to the center of the stage, my cardboard notes in my trembling hands.

I looked at them for a couple seconds and then faced the small audience, and indirectly the cameras, and the whole country. "Last night," I started, "the Palace has been the target of a Rebel attack. People from our staff gave their life for the Crown. To the families who lost a son or a daughter, a brother or a sister, a father or a mother, a husband or a wife, I am terribly sorry for your loss." I paused, looking at my notes, and then decided to put them behind me. "I know what it is like to loose a close, loved one. I know, because last night, I also lost a part of my heart." I paused, and took a deep breath. This was the hard part, and I wasn't sure I could go through it without breaking down.

I quickly looked at the boys and met James' gaze. He smiled encouragingly and I continued. "This afternoon, I lost my best friend to his wounds. One of the Selected, Sir Wesley Michelson, died this morning of his many injuries, too. He was brave and selfless. He was kind and generous. He will be missed, by myself, and by the Selected. He was easily friends with everyone." I paused. "Sir Kanta Fernandez was also badly injured during the attack, and will be staying in the Hospital here until he is fully healed. He, too, is brave and selfless." I swallowed and looked at the black wall above the audience, in the back, meeting no one's gaze. "Last night, I lost my father, and my mother." I fought back the sob that was threatening to overcome me. "Last night, you lost a King and a Queen, Sovereigns who loved their people deeply, and wholeheartedly." I had to breathe deeply for the next minute, fighting the tears.

Pictures of the deceased came up on the screen on a sad variation of the Illean Anthem, one after the other: maids, soldiers, butlers, footmen, Anton, Wes, the Queen, and finally the King.

Silence filled the Studio, even though a few sniffles and noses blown were heard, and I knew I had to continue; I had to finish what I had started. I looked at my notes again.

"This week, on Thursday, the priest will officiate the King's and Queen's funeral. It is going to be held in the Angeles Cathedral, with only family and close friends. But it will be retransmitted the same night, during the daily news."

Okay, that was said, now for the next part. My hands trembled and I wasn't sure I could talk about this. I always imagined my father announcing this, but he was not here anymore. I had to do this alone, by myself, and it was heavy to carry.

I took a deep breath. "Friday evening, in lieu of the usual Report, my co-" I almost chocked on the word. "My conoration- I mean my coronation will be retransmitted live from the Palace Throne Room." I put my notes away for the moment, and looked at the audience and tried to make eye contact with them. "I am young, and not yet ready to take this responsibility. My father was not finished with my training. I will have advisors and counselors to help me, but I am scared," I confessed in a small broken voice that I wished had been stronger. "I really am." I paused. "Please be kind with your new Queen, and be lenient and tolerant towards her. I will give all of my heart and soul in my new role, but it might take some adjustment time."

After that, I went back to me seat and father's closest adviser — one of the three I was planning on keeping — came up and talked about the Rebels, and about other things they had been discussing with the King during the week. I could only say and do so much in a day of being Queen, so he took part of the burden with me, for now.

While he was talking, I tried to focus on his words, but my gaze kept wandering on the boys. In a few minutes, I would announce to everyone my Elite. Even they didn't know who I had chosen. Some were nervous — tapping their fingers on their knee, or moving their leg up and down, or running a hand in their hair, or rubbing their neck unconsciously — and others rather laid back, either very sure of the outcome of my choice, or either not caring at all.

Yes, my choice. Because now that father was gone, I had a choice. I could choose to end the Selection and continue my life empty-handed, or I could choose to go on with my Selection and find a husband. And if I did that, I could even choose my husband. I had a choice, now.

When Sir Andrew — the adviser — was finished, I took his place again in the middle of the stage and took a deep breath.

"After the bad news comes the good news. The Selection will continue." I paused, letting the audience react to that in small applause. "But in the light of the recent events, I will minimize the people at risk in the Palace and cut my Selected to the Elite." I paused, letting the information sink in. "The following Selected will be remaining at the Palace."  
I stepped aside and turned to face the boys. They had received the order to stand in a line as they were called, so the whole world could have a good look at them. Felix's idea, of course.

"Sir Ethan Fleet." Because he had kind of saved me during the attack, and I liked him enough to consider him a potential husband. Ugh. 'Husband' seemed so much more heavy to say than boyfriend. 'Husband' was so full of responsibilities.

He smiled, stood in the middle of the stage, a few feet away from me and winked at me. But right now, I was not in the mood for that. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him. I was Queen now, and I couldn't act like a little girl anymore, fooling around with her potential boyfriends. No. Potential 'Husbands'. I felt my shoulders slump a little.

"Sir Sébastien de Lafayette." I tried to say his name with my best french accent, but it wasn't my best try. He smiled kind of sadly, and stood next to Ethan. Announcing the Elite was supposed to be something on the fun side. But tonight, it was hard and in an awkward mood. I didn't know if I had to smile and be happy about my Elite, or stay in the sad atmosphere. I tried to be a little in between.

"Sir Hades Whiteley." For some reason, his name had stuck in my mind when I was making the list. Although I still didn't know him very well, I had felt comfortable in his arms, crying on his chest. It felt like a safe haven. I needed to get to know him more, though, in the next days and weeks. If only I'll have the time to date. But I guess being a Queen takes away a lot of free time.

"Sir Finn Abrams." Maybe it was just my curiosity, him being a merman and all, but I still remembered how kindly he had helped me tame my fear of the water. And I also very well remembered our little make out session in the swimming pool. I felt my cheeks heat a little, and fought the blush back down. I couldn't show any emotions or feeling beside my mourning, right now. Or people would think I'm not grieving enough for our late King and Queen. I was the Queen, now, and I had to act like it. At least when I was in front of the whole country.

Finn bit his lower lip, probably trying not to grin too widely like an idiot, and — maybe it was just out of habit that he did it, but — I saw him rub his wrists against his belt. Was he going to have a transformation later tonight?

Focus, Dora. Focus! I took a deep breath and read the next name.

"Sir Roy Brimsley." I'm not really sure why I chose him in my Elite. I didn't know him that well, either. Maybe it was because Wes had wanted me to choose him, and I decided to give him a chance. Besides, he was kind and I had enjoyed my few times with him.

Roy wore a solemn expression and stood next to Finn. He pinched his lips together, trying not to smile too much in this grim ambiance.

"Sir Maximilian Ghunner." Of course. How could I not choose him? From the start he was my friend, and then he became more than a friend. Thanks to his fiancée who ditched him. What an idiot she was. I still couldn't understand what made her do something so stupid. Oh well, too late. And I trusted Anton, and Anton had seen something in Max that could be understood as love and care. I still had to find that in me for him, but I knew he had it in him for me. And he was still one out of eight.

I saw a smirk grow on his face, like he was sure I was going to have him in my Elite. He did try to secure his place in my Selection, and I had told him it had worked. Hadn't I?

"Sir James Green." I couldn't find it in me to send him home. Lizy had adopted the Palace as her home, and James was slowly letting himself have feelings again. He was finding himself, and I couldn't bear to have him away from me. He had asked me not to keep him out of pity. But I swear, it wasn't pity. Each time I was close to him, or kissing him, I had fireworks exploding in the pit of my stomach. And that meant something, right?

James stood with Lizy in his arms, and placed himself next to Max.

"And last but not least," I said. I looked at the group of remaining boys for the first time since I was announcing the Elite, and half of them were looking at me expectantly, the other half closing their eyes any crossing their fingers.

"Sir Eric Ashley." He was my first kiss, and I didn't want to forget that. He also was one of my visitors in the hospital. I don't know. I just couldn't let him go just yet. There was something about him that prevented me to do so. So I kept him. He was an Elite.

I think he couldn't help himself, but he grinned like an idiot, beaming as he stood next to James.

I turned to face the others. Watson and Dylan were looking at their hands, avoiding eye-contact with me. Flynn was smiling sadly, but nodding nonetheless, seeming to understand my choices and why I had to do this, even if I could read disappointment on his face. Harry and Harrison were just looking at me, with unreadable expressions. And Killian was fiddling with a small object, smiling sadly at me. And Kanta was following the whole Special Report from a screen in the Hospital.

"Watson, Dylan, Killian, Flynn, Harry, Kanta, and Harrison, I'm sorry. This was the hardest choice I've ever made and I hope I am not doing a mistake by sending you home." My mouth was dry as the desert and I had some difficulty swallowing. They nodded awkwardly and I went back to my seat. Felix closed the Special Report by congratulating the Elite, the Anthem played, and it was over. I sighed and let my head fall on the back on my chair.

Matt climbed on my lap and cuddled against me, and Johnny hugged me from the side. I saw Felix close the curtain separating the stage from the audience and ushering the boys outside. I'd thank him later for this little moment of privacy with my brothers.

"So mom and dad are not coming back, right?" Matt asked with a tiny, broken voice, his head resting on my shoulder.

"No, Matty," Alex said, ruffling his blond hair like the big brother he was. "It's just us, now."

Johny's shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna help Dora as best we can, okay?" Alex said. This was actually the first time I saw him taking responsibility of any kind, and I just stared at him. "What?" he asked, a bit vexed.

"Nothing." I frowned, and then raised my eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I'm just so not myself, right now." I sighed. "I feel lost. I don't know where to start and what to do."

Alex wrapped his arm around the three of us. "I think what we need to do right now is eat something, and go to sleep. Tomorrow's a new day and we have a lot to do. You already have a team working on the funeral, and a team working on your coronation. All you'll need to do is give orders, and choose your outfits."

I rolled my eyes at Alex. "Because you think this is all a Queen does? Give orders and choose outfits?"

"No. But you're not officially Queen, yet, so you still have the excuse of that. And besides, you still have eight young men to date."

My shoulders slumped. "I'm not sure anymore I can continue to do this, Alex," I confessed.

"You have to. One, you announced it tonight and you can't come back on that; And two, you need to find yourself a partner to help you in your new role."

"But I already have you," I said smugly. "And you're doing a good job right now."

The twins chuckled at that, and Alex smiled. "I'm filling in until you find the One for you."

"And who do you think it should be, Mister-know-it-all?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Good question. But I think you're old enough to find that on your own."

"You should choose Ethan. He's funny and he teases people, just like us," Matt said with a smile on his blond face.

"You don't tease people, Matt," I answered. "You prank people. That's totally different." We all chuckled and the tension around us eased a bit.

"What about you, Johnny?" Alex asked. "Who do you think she should choose?" He motioned me with his head.

A shy smile slowly appeared on his lips. "James."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because then I'd have a little sister."

Alex and I looked at each other, both on the verge of laughing, but we held ourselves in check. "Um, Johnny," I started. "Lizy wouldn't be your sister." He frowned. "She would be your niece, and you would be her uncle."

His eyes widened in shock, but then realization illuminated his features. "That's even better," he shouted, which made us all laugh.

"Okay," Alex said. "We should go join the others for dinner." I nodded and Matt jumped down from my lap and we walked towards the Dining Room, where all the boys — Elite and eliminated — were silently talking to each other, waiting for us. I saw our table with only four seats, and all of the sudden, this table was a horrible prospect. I ordered our plates, cutlery, glasses and chairs to be added to the boys' table. And although the circumstances of this evening were rather sad and dark, we spent a good time together. For half of them, this was their last dinner at the Palace, and I wanted it to be something fun to remember, and not a terrible memory.

After dinner, I excused myself early and went in my father's study — my study, now — and read a few more reports, and made a to-do list for the next few days. Now I needed to be Queen, rule the country, take on new responsibilities, and date my eight boyfriends. My eight potential husbands. I shuddered at the thought. Why? I have always wanted a husband. But maybe not this early in my life. I felt I was doing things in the wrong order. I always imagined my life as a Princess for a long time, then having a husband later on, and then ascend the throne when father would be tired or too old, and then be Queen. But now I was being Queen, and then I had to find a husband. At least I wasn't having a child right now. That would be most awkward.

When my eyes crossed and my vision blurred, I walked out of the study and went to check on Matt and Johnny. It was almost midnight, but I heard one of them crying silently. I took my shoes off and tiptoed to Johnny, who was the one sobbing in his pillow. I sat on the bed next to him, and caressed his blond hair. He took my hand and pulled me to him. I slipped my legs under the covers and wrapped him in my arms, letting him cry all he wanted against me. A few minutes later, I heard Matt moving in his bed, and soft barefoot steps on the wooden floor. He pushed me softly and slipped himself under the covers next to me. I wrapped my other arm around him and I held them tightly. I eventually fell asleep with my little brothers in my arms.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Remember, reviews and reactions are very much appreciated. ;) Thanks!**

 **I don't have any more chapters written in advance, because I was waiting for the Elite and all. So now I'll post the chapters as I write them. It might take a few more days than before, due to school and all (remember when I used to write a chapter everyday? yeah, those were the good old days... xD). SO, thanks for your patience and understanding (and I hope this story will be finished before November, so I can start Nanowrimo with an original! anyone else doing it this year?).**

 **See you soon for the next chapter! Love you guys! *blows a kiss to each and everyone of you***

* * *

 **To the creators of the ELITE, please PM me with answers to these questions ASAP (or review if you're a guest):**

 **1) How will he react around Isodora, now that she is Queen?**

 **2) Would he try to secure his place in the Selection? If so, how?**

 **3) A diologue example with the Queen?**

 **4) Plot suggestions (with Elite and/or Queen)?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey lovely people! Thanks for your many reviews on the previous chapter :)  
**

 **Some of you asked for the vote numbers... here they are:**

 **1) James - 12 votes**

 **2) Hades - 10**

 **3) Sébastien - 7**

 **4) Max - 6**

 **5) Eric - 5**

 **6) Finn - 5**

 **7) Ethan - 4**

 **8) Roy - 3**

~ _Eliminated_ ~

 **9) Harrison - 3**

 **10) Kanta - 3 (injured)**

 **11) Wesley - 3 (dead)**

 **12) Dylan - 2**

 **13) Flynn - 1**

 **14) Killian - 1**

 **15) Watson - 1**

 **16) Harry - 0**

 **Aaaaanyway, sorry for the wait, I had a hectic week and didn't have as much writing time as I wished. Hope you like this chapter! I'm still waiting for a few answers from the creators of the Elite. To the ones who already sent it, THANKS! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 35

The morning after the announcement of the Elite, I said goodbye to all the boys who were going back home. Thankfully, no Press was here to witness this, and it was a tearful goodbye, as well as for me as for the boys. They were part of my life, and it was hard to let them go, even if I had to. When I had bargained with Father on my Selection, who knew I would be so broken inside when I would let them go? Not me, that was for sure.

The next few days were full of meetings, reading reports, checking off things on my to-do list, but also adding things on my to-do list, talking with General Lodge about new security measures — like some metal detectors for whoever was stepping inside the Palace — and forgetting half the time to eat. Thank goodness I had Judy with me practically all the time. She was not longer only my maid. Now she was my unofficial assistant, reminding me of things on my schedule — like eating — and keeping me on track. There were so many things to do and think about, I kind of forgot about the boys.

How could I forget them, when just a few days ago, they were a huge part of my daily activities? Being Queen had its perks, like being the most powerful person in Illéa or being able to order people around — which I always looked forward to, but now I hated it —, but it also had its downsides, like not having one single minute to yourself. In a sense, I already knew that: When Queen — or King — always put your people and your country before yourself. But with such a thought in mind, how on earth was I supposed to have the time to find a husband?

Then again, finding a husband was a Princess' task, not a Queen's.

I remember reading a few articles on the Elite after the Special. The people were happy with my choices, but they were wondering about Lizy and James. They had seen her a couple times before, but James had always been careful about not associating her with him too early in the Selection. Now it was done, and this matter had received some lukewarm reactions: half of the articles were saying how brave he was to do the Selection with his daughter, but were wondering where the mother was. The other half said I had kept him out of pity, and that he didn't deserve his place in the Elite.

I had learned long ago not to rely and focus on articles about us, but these were hard to ignore. Maybe I'd have to make a statement of some kind in the near future.  
It was the morning of the Funeral. I was glad I had put a team on this, not wanting to do any choice about it — be it the flowers, the color or the ribbons, writing the speech or choosing the music — and just come as a daughter, and not as the ex-Princess who had lost not only a father and a mother, but a King and a Queen.

I was looking out the window, lost in thought, and alone in the study, when a slight knock on the door made me jump.

"Come in," I simply said, forcing my thoughts away.

The door opened and Bast came in, closing the door behind him. "Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

I smiled sadly. How could I be okay on the day my parents would be buried? "All right, I guess," I said, sighing. He dragged a chair next to mine and sat on it, his chin resting on his hands, which were resting on his knees. He looked at me.

"We haven't seen you in a while," he said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said, not meeting his gaze, and letting my shoulders slump. "This week has been hectic, and I haven't had a minute alone." I hugged myself. I was already wearing the black dress I would be wearing at the funeral.

He looked at me with his light brown eyes and smiled tenderly. "If there's anything you need, we're here to help you." He cleared his voice. "Actually, I kind of come in the name of all the Elite. If you need help with anything, please feel free to ask us. We're having some specialized lessons with Casper, on being a Prince Consort and all, so we're eager to put that to use and help you in any way we can."

I smiled and chuckled lightly. "Thanks." I twisted my fingers together, fighting the urge to cry. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing my chin not to tremble and my throat not to let out a sob. For some reason, I was breaking down, and I had trouble keeping it all inside.

Without warning, Bast just wrapped his arms around me. "Cry," he ordered softly, barely above a whisper. "You need it." And I did just that. I cried against his chest, letting everything go. I didn't know why I was crying like this, but I think that since the Special, I hadn't cried a single tear, too busy being a Queen, and forgetting to be myself.  
With his hand, he drew soothing circled on my back, and gently rocked me back and forth. It felt good be a little girl again, being able to let everything go. After what felt like hours of crying, the sobs finally subsided and I sat, letting go of Bast. I took a look at his white shirt and chuckled between tears.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," I said. It was smudged with make-up and tears.

He looked down on his chest and laughed. "Naah, don't worry. I have dozens of those." He smiled and took one of my hands in his. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so." I sighed. "I just feel so lost." I paused, not making eye-contact with him. "It feels like there's someone else in me — the Queen — who's trying to take over, and pushing me away. I feel like there's a battle in me. The Queen against the teenager." I paused. "I forget to eat, I don't have any time to read, and I don't even have a minute to see you guys," I said, defeat dripping in my voice.

"Then why don't we come to you, instead?" he suggested.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It could be an idea, but what if you come in the middle of a meeting and I can't see you?"

"Then, if you don't _have_ the time for your Selection, _make_ the time. Put an hour or two everyday, or every other day aside for your Elite," he said smugly, sticking out his chest.

I sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." I looked at the time. "It's time for lunch, and then we have to go to the funeral."

"Are you going to be okay, _mon Soleil_?" he said with a small smile.

I smiled, too. "Yeah. Now I'm good."

"Aah, I like it better when you smile, you know?" I almost rolled my eyes at him, but instead, I planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks. For your shoulder." I looked at him this time.

"My chest, you mean." A smirk grew on his face, as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever. But a 'shoulder to cry on' is better than 'a chest to cry on', don't you think?"

"Hmm. Yeah, probably. Well, my shoulders are always going to be there for your tears, and my chest will always be a resting place for your head. Your Majesty."

"I'd rather you not call me that, you know?"

"Okay, _ma Reine_ ," he said with an amused smile. "Your wish is my command."

I giggled softly, forgetting about the Queen in me who was trying to take over. Right now, the girl in me was winning, and I wanted to make it last. And to do that, I needed to do one thing: I stretched on my tiptoes and brushed his lips with mine, losing myself in those few seconds kissing him. I read somewhere that, to make the time stop, a kiss would do. And it did.

I looped my arm around his arm, and we walked slowly to the Dining Room. I had ordered one big table for all of us, and it was kind of the only time I had had with the boys in the past three days. I didn't talk much, listening to their conversations. I knew they were keeping themselves in check in front of me, but I wanted to plan a time where I could kind of spy on them, to know what was really happening between them. The Elite was on, now, and despite them being friends and all, I was pretty sure the pressure was up and that nasty things would be coming up rather sooner than later.

"So," I started, making everyone fall silent in a second and turning their heads towards me. "What have you guys all been up to?"

"Besides learning how to be the best Prince Consort if you chose us," Max said with a smirk on his face, "we haven't done much." He shrugged.

"Yeah," Finn added. "We just chill around, waiting for orders from you or someone else." He chuckled.

Eric chuckled. "And James has been running after Lizy most of the time."

I looked at James, and he blushed. "She's been exploring the Palace a lot, and I found her in weird places." He chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "So if you see me in places I'm not supposed to be, it's just because I'm looking for her." The boys all laughed and I chuckled lightly. It was funny, but right then, I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

The conversation picked up from there, and I didn't really listen. The teenager in me was getting ready to be buried at the same time as my parents. Now I would be my own parent, and my own kid. The Queen, and the teenager. But the Queen always wins. My shoulders felt heavy and if a genie would show up right now and asked me for one single wish, it would be to get rid of the Crown to be able to properly end my childhood. Adulthood was downing upon me so fast, I thought I would drown. My heart was beating faster, and it was harder to breathe. I took short, small gulps of air and I started to panic: oxygen was not coming fast enough.

"Dora," I heard in the distance. "Dora!"

I tried to focus my eyes on the person talking to me, but my field of vision was getting smaller and smaller, and the image was blurry. Blond hair was all I could see. My whole body buckled under me and I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I was on the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying down on a plushy sofa, my legs on the armrest. It took me a second to recognize my surroundings. I was in the Women's Room, a dozen guys around me, looking at me. Alex was sitting on the couch next to me and was gently wiping my forehead with a cold cloth.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, oblivious to the people around us.

I frowned, and tried to talk, but my mouth was dry. "What happened?" I said in a raw voice.

"You fell from your chair," Matt said, "and Finn caught you before you fell on the ground."

I searched for Finn with my eyes, and when I saw him, he smiled slightly.

"What happened, Dora?" Max asked.

"I- I don't know. I think my thoughts had the better of me." I shifted my position and sat on the couch. I wasn't light headed or anything, but I knew that I needed all of my strength and focus for the afternoon. We would be filmed and I needed to let the Queen in me take over. It was a necessity. I held my head high and stood. "Thank you, gentlemen, for you help. I think we can go back to the Dining Room." I didn't wait for their answers and left the Room. I could feel their confused looks burning a hole in my back, but I ignored them. Today, I had to be the Queen, and let the teenager die and get buried at the same time as her parents.

We finished lunch in relative silence. When I was done, I excused myself and went back to my room, where Judy fixed my smudged make up and hair, as sober as possible. She smoothed my dress and I was ready to go. The funeral was quite early so the tech team could edit it for the evening.

Limos were waiting for us, and my brothers and I climbed the first one. My Elite climbed in the next two limos, and we drove to the Angeles Cathedral. There, a few dozens of people were already seated inside. I had to wait for everyone to be there, and to be the last one to enter, with my brothers. Finally, the master of ceremonies showed up, and it was our turn. I walked with Alex at my arm, and the twins following us closely behind. We walked down the church aisle and sat in the front. Every single pair of eyes looked at us, and I forced the crying teenager away from the surface, letting the Queen take it's rightful place. But under it all, I was bawling. My heart was ripped away and I was being transformed from the inside. Growing up and becoming a Queen overnight is painful.

The whole ceremony was a blur. I followed what the others were doing — sitting, standing, sitting again — and went on the small stage to read the speech my advisors had written for me. The Queen was ruling in me, and the teenager was crushed under the weight of the Sovereign. I read the words without even realizing it, and went back to my seat. After that, we went to the cemetery, and the two coffins were lowered in the ground. I felt the teenager go down, too, but I held it back just at the last second. I didn't think I could survive without her. I needed the teenage girl in me to balance the Queen who was growing fast.

And tomorrow, the Queen would be coronated.

* * *

 **Thanks for still following me and reading, and reviewing ;) You guys are awesome!**

 **Hope you liked it. Your feedback is very much appreciated, like always. ;P**

 **See you soon! (we have a 3-day week-end in Switzerland, right now, so I hope to get more writing down...)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, lovelies :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter, and welcome to the new readers who joined us on this big adventure! ;)**

 **I'm almost 100k words in (on my document), and I still can't believe it. I thought this story would be shorter than my previous one: well, it might not. Ooops. I hope you're not getting bored, yet! xD because I have some interesting things planned for the next chapters... But I'm not gonna tell you anything yet. LOL**

 **Aaanyway, here comes the next chapter...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36**_

The next morning when I woke up, the first thing that came to mind was "Today is the day. I am going to be officially Queen, the most powerful person in Illéa. Maybe even the most powerful person in the world. Now that is not something to overlook, especially for an eighteen year old girl like me." I had decided, the previous day, to fight back this Queen who was trying to take over in me. I kept the teenager close by. Because I knew I could make the teenager grow up, instead of kicking it away and letting the adult reign. No. I could grow up. Even if I had to do this alone, I could do it. I just needed the will.

I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to the darkness of my sleep. But just when I was going to get there, Judy walked in, opening the curtains to a bright sunny morning.

"Good morning, My Lady," she said in her usual bubbly self. "How are you feeling, today?"

I groaned. "Can I sleep until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid you can't. I do hope you remember that today is your Coronation day, right?" she said, looking at me, pausing in mid air, the last curtains only half open.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget?"

She finished opening the curtains. "Good. Because the whole world is waiting for that."

"Great. Now I'm not stressed at all."

"Don't you go all sarcastic on me, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that."

She lifted an eyebrow and looked at me pointedly. "Then don't use that attitude."

I glared at her. "You're not my mother," I said in a low voice.

She sighed. "I know. And no one will ever replace her. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right. I guess I'll still need someone to put me back on the right track. Somehow. Thanks," I mumbled. I kicked the covers away and slipped my feet in my warm slippers. I took a shower and then Judy helped me in a very simple, but regal day dress. I wanted to give the girl in me the time to grow up. If I never let her out, she would never grow.

When I was ready, I walked down the stairs and almost bumped into Roy.

"Oh, hello Roy."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He slightly bowed his head.

"Oh, please, Roy. Don't do that. And don't call me that."

He smiled. "What shall I call you, then? My Lady? Madam? Miss Schreave? My Queen?"

"Dora. Plain and simple Dora. Please."

He smirked and took my hand in his, kissing the back of it. "As you wish. Shall we go to breakfast?" He offered me his arm, and I took it, chuckling. We walked in silent companionship and entered the Dining Room together. James was already there, trying to get Lizy to be patient.

"James, you know you can have her start eating before everyone else," I told him with a smile. Damn. This little girl was melting my heart every single time.

"No. She won't learn her manners if she does," he said, looking at his daughter.

"Then don't make her come before everyone else," Roy said, amused. "It's torture for the poor girl."

"Well, she might become a Princess someday, and she'll need some proper manners instilled in her. So I figured I'd start early." He smiled an innocent smile. I don't think Roy deciphered the sarcasm and joke in James' voice, so from the kind, sweet boy that he was, he clammed up and sat at the table as far as possible from James, avoiding both our gazes. James and I looked at each other, confusion covering our faces. I think we mirrored each other pretty well.

"Roy, I was just joking," James said tentatively.

"No, you were not. You and I both know you have a better chance than any of us in this Selection," Roy mumbled, staring intently as his fork, as if looking for some flaw in it.

"Roy, that's not true," I tried to soothe him.

"Of course it's true," he said louder and looking at us this time. "Why do you think he took Lizy with him? Huh?"

"Um, because-" I looked at James for help. I didn't want to tell his story for him.

"Because her mother and grandparents are all dead," James said, all joke and sarcasm out of his voice. "Taking her here was the only option, and you know that. And to be honest, I thought I would be the first one to go. Coming to the Selection with a little girl is unheard of and I was ready to go back home as soon as I had set foot here." He paused, breathing. I didn't know where to look or go. I noticed the other ones coming in one by one, and sitting silently around the table, witnessing the first — at least in front of me — argument between the Elite. "But Dora was kind enough to look past Lizy and straight to me," he finished.

Whew. What a great way to start this day…

"Um, what's going on?" Ethan said as he entered the room a little out of breath, late as usual.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him, and I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him.

"Why do you always have to put your foot in it?" Finn asked, annoyed.

"What? What did I do wrong, this time?" Ethan asked, confused, and a bit angry at Finn's biting comment.

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Then opened it again. "It's about James and Lizy again," he quickly said.

 _"Again?"_ Ethan said, rolling his eyes. "Aren't we past this, now?"

"What do you mean, 'again'?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and stood.

They all looked at each other, confused, as if they had just remembered I was there. They all sat down and looked at their plate, like little children who were being

reprimanded by their parents.

"Seriously," I said. "What do you mean, 'again'?" I sighed and waited for their answer.

We could hear a pin drop if it wasn't for Lizy whining for something to eat.

"Actually, this argument has been going on since the beginning," Max started. "Um, I mean, you read the articles, right? Half the country thinks you took pity of James and

Lizy and kept them here for that reason. And, not mentioning any names, but Roy and some others," he pointedly looked at a couple others, "have been thinking and voicing the same thing practically from the start." He paused, letting this sink in.

"And now that you cut us down to the Elite," Hades added, talking carefully, "it has been a little strained in here."

I sighed. I needed to choose my words very carefully. "Okay. You want my thoughts on this matter, once and for all?"

"No," James said. "You don't need to do that. I'll show myself the way out." He stood and grabbed Lizy under her arms. But she started crying, because she was hungry and hadn't had anything to eat yet. She wrestled against her dad who was trying to secure her on his hip.

"Uh, James?" I said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Goodbye, Your Majesty." He bowed his head.

"James, don't you walk on me like that." But he didn't listen and headed for the door. "James!" I said louder. "Stop right there." He obeyed but didn't turn around. "You have to hear this, too. And besides, you're not allowed to leave until I send you away." I took a deep breath, and when I saw that he was finally turning around to look at me, I let out my breath. "James has the same chance as anyone of you here. You could all come with a personal item. James took his daughter with him. And yes, she has a special place in my heart. But she also has a special place in all of _your_ hearts, doesn't she?" I looked at them one by one, but none of them was looking at me. "Right now, you _all_ have a special place in my heart, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you in my Elite." I paused, observing them carefully. "But today is not the day for arguing. Please. I already have enough trouble focusing on tonight's event."

I sat back on my chair and nodded to the footmen for breakfast. James slowly came back to the table and sat a whining Lizy in her chair. We all ate in silence. What had started as a relatively good day for me was turning into a nightmare. And it was just eight in the morning. As soon as I was finished, I excused myself and went back to father's- I mean my office to look over my vows for tonight, and the day's schedule.

I wanted to be alone for most of the day and ate my lunch in the study, going over and over on my vows, practicing them in front of a mirror. An hour after lunch, I heard a small knock on the door. I didn't say anything, but just opened the door.

"Oh, is it time, already?" I asked the seamstress who had a huge white linen bag in her arms.

"Yes, I'm afraid, so, Your Majesty," she said, curtsying.

"All right. Come in." I stepped aside and let them walk in the study. The first one was carrying the dress, the second one was rolling a tiny round stage for me to stand on, the third one was pushing a gigantic mirror on wheels, and the fourth one had all the material — threads, needles, and so on. I let them turn the study into a fitting room. Judy and another maid came in with a screen so I could take off my dress. Then, Judy helped me in the Coronation dress.

I stepped on the small round stage and looked at myself in the mirror. It was an off-the-shoulders ivory low-waist, full skirt — with I don't know how many petticoats — ball gown that fit my bust and hips closely. The several women around me adjusted the dress — a few stitches here and there — but overall, it was perfect. I slipped on some royal blue peep-toe high heel shoes, and Judy placed the Royal cape on my shoulders, with ermine fur around my neck. It was extra long and followed me on several yards behind me.

"Do you want to practice walking with your dress and cape before tonight, My Lady?" Judy asked.

I chuckled. "Yes. I think it would be a good idea. It would be ridiculous to trip in front of the whole world, I'd rather trip now." They all smiled and some giggled. "I think the Ball Room should be big enough."

"Very well. Let me take of the cape off so you can walk down the stairs." Judy came near me to take it off.

"No, no, no. It'll be a good exercise."

"As you wish." She stepped away, and I headed for the door, the women behind me, making sure that the cape was not cleaning the floor as I walked. I was hoping not to bump into any of the Elite, but I did. Well, I bumped into Lizy. Does she count as an Elite?

"Woah," she said in awe. "Your dwess is _beau_ tiful," she said with a tiny lisp.

"Thank you, Lizy. Where's your daddy?" I asked as I tried to crouch in my huge skirt to be eye-level with her.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I chuckled. "And you don't seem to mind, do you?"

"No."

"You want to come with me?" I asked her, offering her my hand. A huge smile spread across her pink face and she took it eagerly.

"We'e are we going?" she asked, her eyes not leaving me — or my dress? — for a split second.

"I'm going to practice walking in this dress. Weird, huh?"

Lizy laughed. "Yeah." For some reason, I was glad I had bumped into her. She always lifted my spirits, whatever the circumstances, and this would be fun with her. Judy opened the Ball Room doors and Lizy froze in her steps, her jaw dropping practically to the floor.

"You never came here before?" I asked her.

"No." Funny. James had said she went exploring the Palace on her own.

"And why not?"

She blushed. "The doors we'e too heavy."

"Well, explore all you want, then." She looked at me, making sure I had really said that, and I nodded. She ran on her chubby little legs around the Room, looking at the ceiling and paintings on the walls. I felt my cheeks lift and realized I was smiling like an idiot at this little doll running around my home. She was so lucky to be a little girl, still. Something in me told me that she would be the one to help me stay myself, the teenage girl.

Judy cleared her throat and I snapped out of my reverie. I headed straight for the other side of the room, walking in a straight line, looking ahead of me. I could almost imagine myself as a model, presenting a new line of dresses. I managed not to spring my ankle. Just before I arrived at the other side, Judy spoke up.

"My Lady, you need to practice turning around without stepping on the cape."

"You're right." I carefully turned around and lifted the cape with my left hand, placing it further away around my feet.

"Good," Judy said. "Now come back here and be careful with your cape." I walked towards her and made it to the other end of the Room without incident. I noticed Lizy walking at the same pace as me, a few yards away, head high, like a Princess. I wished James could see this.

"So, how did I look?" I asked Judy and the other women who were still here.

"Perfect." She checked her watch. "We should be going in a few minutes, though." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lizy?" I heard James' voice as he peeked in the Ball Room. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry," he said, confused, as if interrupting something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Daddy!" She ran to her father and jumped in his outstretched arms. But James couldn't take his eyes off me. I smiled, blushing a little. I had never worn such an exquisite dress in front of any of them.

"Dora, you look absolutely gorgeous," He softly said in awe.

"Thanks." I felt my heart quicken and my palms becoming sweaty.

He tore his eyes off me and looked at his little girl. "It's time to get ready, baby girl." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at me one last time over his shoulder and walked away.

The women all went away resuming their duties, and Judy and I met with General Lodge in the Entrance Hall. I went to the Throne Room to check if everything was ready. Then, General lodge made me hide in the Women's Room until everything was ready: guests, cameras, guards and servants. Judy fixed my hair and make-up. Then, I paced in the room for what seemed like an eternity, repeating my vows until I wasn't sure anymore about the words. I mentally kicked myself for this stupid mistake. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and recited the vows. Thankfully I didn't do any mistake, this time. My heart was drumming fast in my chest, and I was afraid everyone might hear it once I'd enter the Throne Room.

Finally, General Lodge came to tell me it was time. The cameras were rolling, and Felix August had already started the Report. I stood in front of the closed mahogany doors, focusing on my breathing.

"It's going to be all right, Your Majesty," he said softly.

"How many people are there?"

"Almost three hundred people, and the rest of the world watching from their homes." I winced at the thought of doing this in front of the entire planet. And among the three hundred people were other Royals from all over the world — France, New Asia, Italy, Ireland, Brazil, North Africa, Germany, South Africa.

I swallowed as two butlers opened the doors. I held my head high and walked regally to the other end of the room, where a lonely Throne was waiting for me. I walked the three steps to the stage and turned around like I had practiced earlier to face the crowd. The Elite was standing in the front row, and Princess Aislinn and Prince Casper were on the other side, also on the first row. Aislinn smiled encouragingly and I took courage from her.

Felix said a few words and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. I looked straight ahead and the Priest gave me the golden orb — symbol of authority — in my left hand and the golden scepter — symbol of power — in my right hand.

"People of Illéa," The Priest said. "I present unto you Queen Isodora Amber Callie Schreave, your undoubted Queen."

"God save Queen Isodora!" the crowd answered back.

"Is Your Majesty ready to take the Oath?"

"I am ready," I said. I took a deep breath. The two royal objects in my hands were becoming heavy and I needed to hurry up. "I solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of Illéa, according to their laws and customs. I will, to my power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all my judgements. I promise to be kind and just, and to keep this country as safe as I can, for our children and the future generations to come."

"God save the Queen!" the crowd erupted again.

The Priest placed the heavy Crown on my head, the same one, but smaller and more feminine, my father used to wear. I felt a single tear streaming down my cheek, but my hands were full and I couldn't dry it away. The teenager and the Queen in me were both side by side, proud of this moment. The Priest made me sit on the Throne and place the two heavy gold symbols on red cushions. He also placed a heavy golden necklace around my neck and the whole crowd stood.

"God save Queen Isodora! Long live Queen Isodora! May the Queen live for ever!" Flashes of cameras blinded me, and I knew I was going to be on the front page of every single newspaper and magazine in the world the next morning, so I was careful to hold my head high, and to smile slightly. After that, I walked out of the Room, one of my advisors said a few words, and Felix ended the Report. The Anthem played and I went to the Ball Room, where I would meet with all my Elite.

A few minutes later, they all came in as a one, Felix August with a photograph tailing them, and I had to pose with each and every one of them.

Eric was first. He didn't really know what to do with his hands so he just slipped them in his pockets and smiled awkwardly.

Then came Max. "Remember our make-out session during the storm?" he whispered in my ear, and the photographer snapped as I blushed furiously and Max smirked, looking at me. I pushed him away playfully and rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and walked away.

Finn replaced him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, with a content smile on his lips. He scratched his wrist just as the flash blinded us.

Hades decided he wanted a picture of us where he kissed the back of my hand, and he had it. I'm not sure we could see his face on the picture — only his honey-blond hair — but he didn't care.

Roy was still a little mad from what happened during breakfast, and he just stood next to me, his hands behind his back, a tight smile on his lips. But just as the photographer snapped the picture, I kissed his cheek. He was as red as a tomato and walked away, not making eye-contact with me.

"Okay, I'm next," Ethan said. He swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style, careful not to tear off the cape or strangle me with it. He looked intently at me and kissed me just as the clic of the camera sounded. Seriously? Ugh.

"I can't believe you just did that," I said in shock. "This is going to be everywhere in the newspapers tomorrow, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said smugly. "I might even have a better chance in the popular polls." He smiled innocently and kissed the back of my hand before giving his place to Bast.

Bast stood behind me and since he was so much taller than me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested he's chin on my Crown. "Hmm. Not very comfortable, to be honest," he said. But he smiled nonetheless and we were both blinded by the flash.

And, last but not least, came James with Lizy. I took Lizy in my arms and placed her on my hip, James stood next to me, his hand resting lightly in the small of my back, and his gaze on both me and his daughter. The photographer snapped it just then.

Each picture was very different, pointing out the boys' different personalities. After that, there was a gigantic banquet with the special guests, and I wasn't able to get a minute alone or to take off my shoes before five in the morning, when I fell on my bed fully dressed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! After the 2-3 past chapters which were pretty somber and sad, I tried to lift the spirits in this one...  
**

 **Your thoughts, reactions, and comments are appreciated! so please review! (although I know most of you do it...) THANKS!**

 **Oh, and I based her vows on Queen Elisabeth's oath in 1953 ;)**

 **I'll see you soon for a next chapter ;) Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yeah! Special shout out to _Berrybush123_ for the  250th review! omg, I never had this many reviews for a previous story! :D Thanks so much, you guys, for your support and feedback ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37**_

The weekend went pretty smoothly. I slept practically all through Saturday, and Sunday was spent reading articles on the coronation. I read those articles as if it wasn't me they were talking about. It was an odd feeling, but I needed to know what the Illéan people, as well as the countries around the world, were thinking and saying of me. It was a tedious task do to.

Some said I was too young to be Queen; other said it was because of terrible fate I was Queen; and yet, others thought it was the best thing that could happen to Illéa. Apparently they didn't really like the former King, my father. I felt bad for him, because I knew he loved his people. Well, maybe he wasn't the best at showing his love, even to his family. But I thought he was a good King, and I wished he could still be there to guide me, now.

I also read a couple articles that paired the portraits with the boys. Ethan was right: his ridiculous idea had taken him practically to the top. Bast was first, because people already knew him, being the French ambassador and all. Then came Max. The girls out there loved his blond hair, blond beard and blue eyes. Ethan came third. The people thought he was resourceful and courageous. How can people say that with just one photo? But then again I remembered that he had been on the _Report,_ and that it had leaked out that I hid with him during the attack.

Then came Hades, Roy, Eric, Finn and James. The people had their reasons, but I thought that putting James last because he already had a little girl and she wouldn't be the Heir, should he be the chosen One, was a very bad reason…

Monday morning, I had a meeting planned with my advisors, and I wanted the Elite to be there. One of them would be doing this regularly with me once we were married, so they'd better start getting used to it now. I was sitting at the end of the table, reading for the tenth time was what on the agenda for the meeting, my advisors doing the same, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out. Casper opened the door and let the boys come in. They sat in the empty chairs around the table and looked at me. General Lodge came in a few seconds later.

"Welcome, gentlemen," I said, not really sure how this morning would go. "I know this is a little bit unusual," I pointedly looked at the advisors who hadn't thought this a good idea, "but I wanted all of you to be here today. We will be talking of specific matters, to which I hope you will give me your input, because they affect you personally."

The three advisors shifted in their seats — I really needed to find a few more, but now was not the time — and the Elite looked at me with curious gazes.

I took a deep breath. Man, I hated doing this, but this was going to be what the rest of my life would look like: meetings upon meetings, and talking of things that I had no idea how to take care of. I had been to meetings with father, before, and I only spoke when he asked me for my opinion, which was not very often.

"First of all, we need to plan a week for the coming of the Elite's families."

Sir Andrew shuffled his papers and found the one he was looking for. "Your Majesty," he started. "I'm not sure this is the wisest idea. We don't know these people, and the

Palace has been under attack very recently. Security measures and all," he said, a little unsure at his last part, since I was looking at him with stern eyes.

"We already talked about this, Sir Andrew, and we all agreed this was essential to the Selection."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," Sir Andrew said. "But it was essential when your parents were still among us." He stopped and looked at me as if I was going to melt in a puddle of sadness. I didn't. My parents were gone, yes, but I could do this alone. At least in front of them.

"I still want to meet them." I ignored him and turned to the boys. Hades was fiddling with a pen, not looking at me; James was looking at his hands on the table; Roy was looking anywhere but at me; and the others were looking at me, with curious faces.

I felt in that moment that I was doing a huge mistake. But I ignored my instincts and continued. We chose the next week for the families — parents and siblings — to come to the Palace, and talked about things to organize to have so many people coming over. We would be sending an invitation to them the next morning, with plane tickets.

"All right, now that this is taken care of, we need to talk about the Rebels, and what we are going to do about them." I looked at my advisors, and then at the boys. "If you feel like this is not going to capture your attention, you may go. But if you want to stay, you may." They all stayed, and I was happy they did.

Sir Lucius, one of the other advisors, rolled out a gigantic map of Illéa on the table in front of us. We stood and placed ourselves on the southern border to look at the whole country. Sir Lucius then placed a small metallic castle that he placed on Angeles, and dozens of black pawns in the South. "This is where the last location of the Southern Rebels have been seen by our spies," he said.

"What about the Northern Rebels?" Ethan asked.

"The Northern Rebels are not dangerous, Sir," Sir Lucius said. "As much as they can be an inconvenience and a nuisance to us, they have never killed. We need to focus on the

Southern Rebels, for now." He looked at the Map again.

"Do we know anyone that has worked for the Rebels before, but has turned their back on them, since? Or is it highly improbable?" Bast asked.

Kaden. But no one knew about him except me, and I had no idea how to contact him. "No, not that we know of." I sighed. I hated to lie to them.

The boys started talking together about some ideas that we already had gone through, but it was interesting to hear them nonetheless. For me, this was some kind of test to see which ones would be the best at political manners. I knew Bast was the Ambassador of France and that he had a good training in political things, but I wanted to see it for myself. Unfortunately, he didn't talk much, rather listening to the others, and staring intently at the map in front of us. I could imagine his brain thinking hard and smoke coming out of his ears. Never had I seen him in such an intense attitude before.

Ethan was giving lots of plausible ideas, and I had no idea if he was serious or just making fun of the whole thing. Roy was enraptured by this huge map, and he kept coming up with part of History that could help us deal with the Rebels.

Max and Finn were completely lost in the midst of all this, but tried to follow what was said. Hades, who was studying to be a lawyer was actually giving us info on Laws and things like that, but it didn't really help with the problems of the Rebels. James and Eric tried hard to understand what Sir Lucius was telling them, filling the Elite on recent movements of the Rebels. I knew all this already and just observed the whole scene. Maybe it was because of this that the advisors didn't want the Elite to be here: they knew it was some kind of test for them, and that the councilors had to play along, and they thought it was a waste of time. But for me, it was essential.

A few good ideas came up during the meeting, and I wrote them down. But when it was time for lunch, Sir Lucius rolled up the map and put it away. During the whole lunch, the boys kept talking about strategies to overcome the Rebels, but by now, it was highly improbable and ridiculous. Ugh, boys and their superhero dreams…

"Roy," I said in the middle of the meal. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"

All of them looked at me like I had horns or something. I purposely chose Roy for my first date with the Elite because of what had happened the morning of the coronation. I hated it that one of them was feeling left out, so I took it upon myself to show him he also had a special place in my heart.

"Um, yes, I am." He blushed, and looked at me.

"Good. I'll be waiting for you at three o'clock near the Garden doors." I went back to my food, and resumed my conversation with Eric, who was next to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hades elbow Roy with a smirk on his face. "See? You have a chance, too," he whispered loud enough.

I forced myself not to chuckle and listened to Eric who was rambling about a stupid idea he had to corner the Rebels next time they would come to the Palace. I rolled my eyes at him. "Eric, do you really think they are that stupid?"

He laughed and shrugged. "They could be." The boys around us who heard his idea laughed, too.

"Eric, that's a dumb idea," Max said.

"Yeah, well I didn't hear you much, back there," Eric replied. But thankfully, there was no resentment, only playfulness. And we all chuckled.

After lunch, I went back to my office, and I was thinking on what I had observed in the meeting room. Papers upon papers were littering my desk and I was lost in thought when I heard a small knock on the door. I snapped out of my reverie and called out to come in.

"Hi," Bast said with his crooked smile that I liked so much.

"Hi, yourself," I said.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I invited him to sit, but he stood, leaning against my desk. He rested his hands on the edge of the table and his eyes roamed the room, taking in the hurricane of papers that covered my desk and part of the floor.

"You know, I thought of something this morning, but I didn't want to voice it in front of everyone."

"What was it?"

" _Mon Soleil,_ perhaps you could move some of the eastern military forces towards the North and South part of Illea," Bast breathed as he stared at the papers on my table. His stare was intense as he continued looking between the papers and a map of Illea on the wall, tapping his fingers on his lips as he thought in the silence of the room for a few moments. All I could do was stare at him and this intense version of Bast, which I had already seen a small part of, in the morning.

"Um, I don't know, I-"

"If you're going to find and fight the people who have made your family suffer," Bast almost hissed the word 'fight', "I believe it is best to focus a certain number of people from the military to be actually able to penetrate their ranks and get information from them," he said as he walked towards my side and knelt before me so that we were eye-level.  
I just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"I don't know what else I could do, _ma Reine_ , but I could try convincing the King of France to help you fight these people. France has been an ally of Illéa, way beyond the First World War, _mon Soleil_. I could try contacting the King to ask him for French Aid in finding whoever did this to you and your family." Who knew that the boy who loved to tell pick up lines could be so focused and serious on these political matters? It was intimidating to see him this way. Bast then grasped my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I will do everything in my power as the Ambassador of France, for you, _ma Reine_. I'll come through for you. I swear it." He looked at me in this way that almost burned, he was so passionate, but the way he said it, he was so gentle, so caring. It left me speechless. He rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs and didn't break his gaze. His light brown eyes held so much passion it made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Look," he said, "I know you're young. We all are." He paused, looking at our hands. "But I'm going to ask you one thing: please stay as you are. Take the time to grow up. I know being an adult can be scary and all, but please try to stay the nerdy, bubbly, funny girl I fell in love with. You need to keep this side of you alive if you want to survive in this world of politics and royals." He sighed. "Just keep that in mind for me, okay?"

I nodded. I thought he would kiss me, like he always did, but he just brought my hand to his lips and walked away, leaving me alone with what he had told me. I felt dizzy. Was I this easy to read? Was the Queen in me so visible already that the teenage girl was fading away? I decided I wouldn't let that happen. And I would show them all that I could be a Queen, and still be a teenager at the same time. It would take some juggling skills, but I promised myself to master it in no time.

I checked the time and noticed I only had thirty minutes left until my date with Roy. I quickly went back to my room to freshen up a little, and have Judy fix my hair and make-up. The Press would be here, too, like the advisors had requested, and so I needed to be perfect. When I went downstairs to wait for Roy, he was already there, wearing his all time leather mid-calf boots with his vintage-y look and his small round glasses. He had a clean white shirt on, tucked in his black pants and rolled to his elbows.

"My Queen," he said bowing and kissing the back of my hand. "I am honored to be the Queen's first official date."

"Who says you're the first one?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"I'm messing with you, Roy. Yes, you are the first." He smiled and offered me his arm. "Were are we going?"

"Well, since the sun is bright and the sky is blue, I figured we could go outside."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"You'll be surprised to see an army outside."

He chuckled. "An army of photographers, or an army of soldiers?"

I giggled. "Both, I guess." We stepped outside the doors.

"Wow, you really weren't joking, were you?" he said with awe as he took in the wall of soldiers around the gardens and the herd of photographers and cameramen on the side.

"Nope. I wasn't joking. But just ignore them." I pulled on his arm and led him on one of the gravel paths that led to the flower beds. "So, tell me, Roy. What does it feel like to be an Elite?"

He chuckled and thought for a moment. "Hm. To be honest, I'm not really sure, yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just never thought I'd make it, you know?"

I didn't say anything, and just kept walking.

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I… sing?" He looked around for the Press, and sighed in relief when he saw they hadn't followed us.

"Sing? Um sure. But why now?"

Roy looked down, his eyes starting to water. "Because I promised Wesley that I'd sing this song for you. We found this song while digging through my notes and we both knew that one of us was going to be an Elite... I always thought it would be him." He paused. "We changed the lyrics a bit because the original sounded... off"

"Alright. Are you going to sing it acapella?"

"Yeah…" Roy took a deep breath, but stopped.

"What's wrong?"  
"I thought I heard someone... sorry." Roy said. Then he begun to sing.

 _"What can I do for you?_  
 _What can I do that no one else can do?_  
 _What can I do for you?_  
 _What can I do that no one else can do?"_

Roy took my hands in his as we sat on the nearest bench.

 _"My Princess you are my love._  
 _I hadn't planned on finding you oh so ever lovely_  
 _I like your way_  
 _And I like your heart._  
 _I like the way we spend our days_  
 _I came ever so long_  
 _Whoa-oa-oa-oa"_

"Sing with me, Dora," Roy said with a smile. "The next verse is the same as the first." He then resumed singing, and I followed him softly — off-tune, as always.

 _"What can I do for you…"_ Roy looked around him confused, and I did, too. I swore we heard something.  
 _"What can I do that no one else can do."_ Again a voice.  
 _"What can I do for you."_ It was not mine nor Roy's.  
 _"What can I do that no one else can do."_ Recognition filled both our faces.  
"Did you…" Roy asked.  
"I did…" I answered. We both looked around us, beyond the trees. It was Wes' voice barely above a whisper, and only there for a second but it was his, all right. I shivered, and we just stared at each other for a moment, feeling like Wes was watching over us, in some way.

* * *

 **All right, I hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too boring... I promise, interesting things are gonna happen in the next chapters... drama, eliminations, and other things... ;)**

 **See you soon for chapter 38! Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, you beautiful people :) Thank you so much for your reviews on the previous chapter! We've just passed the 100k words milestone (on my doc)! Wouhou! The story is officially at 102'673 words... how awesome is that?!  
**

 **(For the _Steven Universe_ reference: thanks to **_**The Pocketwatch Ripper**_ **who suggested the scene... :D )**

 **This week has been hectic, I'm glad I was able to write a big part of this chapter last weekend, because I only managed to write a few hundred words here and there. But, I still managed to write this chapter for you guys, and it's a bit longer than the others...**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38**_

Kanta was almost fully healed, but he didn't have to stay in the Hospital anymore. He could go home, and wait a few more weeks, resting until he was a hundred percent healed.

The next two or three days, the boys had a new assignment: they had to prepare and plan for the arrival of their families. Rooms had to be assigned, parties had to be prepared, decorations and flowers had to be chosen, and food had to be tasted. They kind of all wanted to do that part, but only two could do it, and it fell on Ethan and Finn. They were as happy as Kings, eating all day long and tasting things they had never tasted before.

I had other things to do, like meetings and, oh, guess what? Meetings. Ugh. I was Queen for only a few days, and I was already tired of those meetings. I wanted to ask Bast to come with us, but I thought the others would be jealous. Hmm. Maybe if I ended up not choosing him as the One, I could ask him to stay as one of my advisors? We'll have to see. But even if I chose him in the end, he could still be my personal advisor.

I walked out of my office. It was still hard to say that, _my_ office, and not _father's_ office. I didn't see where I was going, and nearly bumped into Lizy when I went around a corner. She was sitting on the ground, crying.

"Lizy? What's wrong?" I asked the little girl, crouching down to be on eye-level. She didn't answer me, so I went to sit next to her, hugging her. "Lizy? You can tell me, you know?"

She looked at me with her big, dark brown eyes, her lower lip stuck out and ready to quiver at any time's notice. "One of my fwiends is gone," she said, sniffing.

"Really? I'm so sorry for you. Who was it?"

"Daddy's guy fwiend who was always in the woom when we came back. He was vewy nice and sweet!" She started sobbing and cried again. I picked her up, carrying her on my hip while she wetted my dress with her tears. And just like that, I walked to James' room, where he was sitting on his couch, completely distressed.

"Um, James, are you okay?" I asked him. He jumped and looked at me.

"You found her! Oh thank God, I was so worried something happened to her, I looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her." His relief was obvious in his voice, and he took her from me, hugged her close, and put her in her bed. She was still crying, but after a while, her tears subsided and she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry about your valet," I told him as he sat next to me on his couch.

"Thank you. I may not have known him very well, but he was nice." He didn't say anything else, and I didn't push him. I let my head rest on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me, gently rubbing my arm with his hand.

For some reason, tears started streaming down my face. I guess because the death of his valet reminded me of the attack and of my parents's death. But instead of asking me what was wrong, James said very little. He hugged me closer, drying my constant tears over and over with his thumbs.

"It'll be all right," he said eventually. "No, scrap that. It won't. The pain will never ease. You just get used to it, learn to live with it. It gets easier over time. And in the meantime, I… I love you." His body stiffened at what he had just said, and I raised my eyes to look directly into his. He didn't divert his gaze. Instead, he held mine with such intense passion, that I couldn't do anything but remove those last few inches and press my lips on his. He started crying, too, and our tears mixed together and ended up streaming down on our shared lips. It was a salty taste I was not used to when kissing.

After a few seconds, we broke off the kiss, resting our foreheads together, and breathing in each other's breaths.

I closed my eyes as I realized what an idiot I was.

"What's wrong?" he asked barely above a whisper, and drying his own cheeks.

"I just realized we're planning for the families to come, and you…" I trailed off.

He sighed and smiled sadly, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm used to not having any family left. You might not see a lot of me, though, during this week." He paused. "You might want to talk to Roy, about it. Both his parents are gone, too."

"Roy?"

"Yeah."

I frowned. "I didn't know."

"He doesn't talk about it much." He intertwined his fingers with mine and stared at our hands.

"How do you know this? Aren't you and him a little on bad terms?"

He shrugged. "Kind of. But we — as in all the Elite — had a time, a couple weeks ago, when we talked about our stories. When you were in the hospital, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget…"

"Yeah, well, since we didn't have much to do and since we were confined inside, we talked a lot."

"And who else, besides Roy, thinks that you have a better chance because of Lizy?"

He chuckled. "Eric and Hades. But I think Hades is over it, now." He laughed softly. "He likes Lizy, but I don't think he'll ever admit it."

I giggled. "She made her place in every single person's heart, here, haven't she?"

"That, she has," he said softly, nodding. "That, she has."

We stayed like this for a moment, just enjoying each other's company in silence. I was happy we didn't need to talk or anything.

The next couple days were full of things to do as much for the boys as for me, and so all date time was gone. We saw each other as a group during meals, but then went back to our own tasks. Organizing, planning, sitting in meetings — for me — and decorating, were our main occupations.

On Wednesday morning, during breakfast, a butler came in with a small silver tray, carrying letters. I had my mail directly in my office, and the boys only got letters on rare occasions. The butler stopped in front of Hades and handed the tray so he could take the envelope. Hesitant, Hades took the letter between his fingers. He opened it as everyone was looking at him. From where I was sitting, I saw it was a short note. He crumpled it in his fist, pushed the chair away as he stood and stomped out of the room.

All the boys looked at each other with confused looks.

"Please start breakfast without me. I'm going to see what's wrong." I put my creme-colored napkin on the table and followed Hades outside.

He was looking in the distance, beyond the trees, his hands behind his head.

"Hades, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong? What was the note about?" I asked as gently as I could.

"My family."

"They're not coming?"

"Nope. They clearly thought my older sister's first Trial as High Lawyer was more important. And they're right."

"Hades…"

Hades turned around and tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Isodora, I'm never good enough for them. All my life I've been compared to Hera. It's always, _'Oh, look at your older sister, Hades! She does so well in school and she's a very successful lawyer now, Hades. Why can't you be more like her, Hades? It's all your fault, Hades!'_ I've been told that so many times, and I should be used to it by now, but it still hurts." He clutched at his shirt and closed his eyes. The tears steamed down his cheeks, but he dried them away quickly.

"Hades, I'm so sorry to hear that." I put my hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Becoming a lawyer used to be my dream, but I didn't want to follow it because I knew I'd get compared to Hera even more. I still did, and I used to love it so much, but sometimes it just gets tiring." His shoulders slumped, and I could see the tiredness in his hazel eyes.

" _Used_ to be your dream?"

"Isodora, I know I'm nothing compared to Max or James, or even Bast."

"Hades don't-"

"Let my finish. Please." His plead was just above a whisper. "But honestly, right now my dream is to be with you. You mean the world to me. But I know I'm not good enough for you, and I never will be for anyone." He started walking away, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"Hades, wait," I called after him.

"Don't waste your time with me, Dora." His smile was so sad and full of defeat and resignation that I thought of only one thing to do that might help him. And to be honest, I felt that this was the only thing I knew to do right now. I grabbed his suit collar and pulled myself to him, closing the gap between our faces.

"Never say that you aren't good enough, okay?" I whispered against his lips, and kissed him before he could answer anything. He was surprised at first, but then he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me closer to him. I had kissed him only once, during the _Report._ But he had been there for me these past few sad days after the attack, and I was glad I was giving him this kiss, now.

I broke off the kiss and smiled at him. His hazel eyes were full of mischievousness and love.

"You know," I said, "you won't be the only one without your family. James has no one, either, and Roy only has his siblings. And I don't have my parents, too, remember?"  
He smiled and tucked a wild strand of hair behind my ear. "You're right." He sighed. "Thanks for reminding me."

I took his hand and we walked back to the Dining Room for breakfast.

Finally, Thursday came around, and the whole Palace was a beehive, servants going to and fro carrying last-minute things to wherever it had been ordered, and the boys who were really excited to see their parents and brothers and sisters.

At five o'clock, we were all waiting in the Entrance Hall, ready to welcome the families as they came in.  
Two butlers opened the huge mahogany doors and let Max's parents in. His father looked stern and unexcited to be here, but still came in, a hand resting on his wife's back.

On the other hand, his mother practically shrieked when she saw her son and ran in Max's arms.

"Maximilian," she said, "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Mom…" Max said, embarrassment filling his voice, and red filling his cheeks. But he still embraced her. "It's nice to see you, too."

I walked to Max's side.

"Um, Dora, this is my mother, Rebecca," he said showing her to me.

She curtsied low. "Your Majesty," she said softly, in awe.

"Please, call me Isodora." I held out my hand, but she looked at Max for guidance. He nodded and she took my hand, and I helped her stand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rebecca. Welcome to the Palace."

"And this is my father, Robert," Max said, a little embarrassed by his father's big stature and stern look. He had the same eyes as him, and I tried to imagine him twenty years younger, and I could easily understand why Rebecca had fallen for him. He bowed to me, a little stiffly and awkwardly.

"Your Majesty," he said in his low, rumbly voice.

"Welcome to Angeles, Mr. Ghunner." I don't know, but I couldn't bring myself to call him by his first name. He was too intimidating, even to the Queen. "And please call me Isodora."

He grumbled something I didn't understand and walked away. Max's mother made an apologetic face and followed her husband to the other side of the Entrance Hall.

A minute later, a beautiful young lady came in with a young man and two lovely twins girls. Her smile looked familiar, but I couldn't place who's relative she was. But I didn't have to wait too long to see the two young girls run into Roy and smash him into a hug. He smiled like an idiot as his younger brother slapped him playfully on the back and as his older sister — the beautiful young woman — embraced him.

It was heartwarming to see Roy with his family. I walked to his side.

"Roy, can you present me to your family?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Um, sure. Um, this is Valerie," He motioned to his older sister, who curtsied and mumble a little 'Your Majesty'.

"Good afternoon, Valerie. Please call me Isodora." She looked at me with the same bright sea blue eyes as Roy, and nodded, a little intimidated.

"This is Armin, my younger brother," Roy continued.

"You look just like Roy, Armin, it's quite unsettling," I said, chuckling.

His cheeks turned red and he just bowed. I looked at Roy for an explanation, and he chuckled.

"We might look alike, but he is very shy." Roy nudged him in the arm and Armin made a face to his brother.

"No, I'm not."

Roy and I both chuckled. "And these two lovelies are my ten years old baby sisters, Alice and Lacie."

"Good afternoon, Ladies," I said with a smile. "Welcome to my home."

They both curtsied in unison. Matt and Johnny came in running next to us and extended their hands.

"Hi, I'm Matt."

"I'm Johny. You wanna come play with us?"

The two girls blushed and looked at their older sister, who nodded. The four twins walked away together, already talking of grand things to do.

"Uh-oh, that's very dangerous," Roy said. "They're smart, and with your brother's mischievousness, we might all end up trapped in their pranks.

I shrugged and laughed. "It might just be what we need to loosen up the mood around here," I rolled my eyes, and Valerie and Roy laughed.

A moment later, a couple came in, holding hands, and grins on their faces. I surveyed the boys to see who's parents they were, and Ethan walked to them, head high, chest out and a proud smile on his lips. His father shook his hand, and told him something I didn't hear. He embraced his mother and invited them to follow him. He stopped in front of me.

"Dora, this is my mother Helen," he said proudly, "and my father Roger."

"Mrs. Fleet, Mr. Fleet, it's an honor to meet you. Welcome to Angeles." She curtsied and he bowed, both saying a soft 'Your Majesty'. Then the both walked away and went to stand next to the families already there. "Ethan, didn't you tell me you had lots of brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, but my parents didn't want to invade the Palace with our tribe…" He chuckled.

"Oh, I see. But you do know this Palace is huge, right?"

He shrugged. "I know." He joined his parents and another couple came in. This time, I could not mistake them: she had blue hair, so she was Finn's mother. Her eyes were a deep violet, and I instantly understood why and how the sailors could fall for these women. When she spoke, her voice enraptured whoever listened to her. This was going to be hard.

Finn joined his parents, and every single man in the Hall — old and young — looked at her and was captivated by her. The women, too, but not in the same way. They saw what happened to their husbands and brothers. And even my Elite were enthralled by her. Finn saw it, too, and made an apologetic face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, welcome to Angeles," I said.

Mrs. Abrams was awed by the Palace, and looked everywhere at once, not realizing everyone was looking at her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Finn's father said, bowing and kissing the back of my hand.

He gently nudged his wife. "Honey," he whispered. She snapped out of her reverie and curtsied low. "Your Majesty," she said in a majestic voice just above a whisper. Mr. Abrams kindly pulled his wife away and was very self-conscious about her. Everyone was gawking at her.

Another couple came in with three young women. It was either Eric our Bast's family, and it turned out it was Bast's. And then I recognized his father, who had been the Ambassador of France for a long time. He had come to the Palace several times during the years, talking with my father over political stuff.

He immediately went to embrace his son, who was still looking at the blue-haired woman. His father hadn't seen her yet, but when he followed his son's gaze, his eyebrows lifted and his mouth turned into the shape of an 'O'. I rolled my eyes at the whole scene and joined Bast.

"Bast," I said, but he didn't budge. "Bast," I said louder. "Snap out of it." He turned to look at me.

"My goodness, _ma Reine_ , I'm terribly sorry, I-"

I smiled. "It's all right. This is your father, right?"

His father looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Your Majesty," he bowed low, kissing the back of my hand. "I want to offer you my condolences for your loss. Your father was an honorable man with whom I liked to spend time, and your mother was the kindest Queen I've known. So far," he added with a wink.

"Thank you, _Monsieur_ de Lafayette."

"Oh, please call me Samuel." He softly grabbed his wife's elbow. "This is my wife, Serena." She curtsied coldly.

"Welcome to the Palace, _Madame_ de Lafayette."

Her lips formed a tight smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And these lovely ladies are Sébastien's sisters: Sistine, Simone and Sienna," Mr. de Lafayette said proudly. They all curtsied in unison. Bast was also smiling at his sisters.

Mr. de Lafayette led his family to the side, and I saw Finn pulling his mother to another room, trying to get her out of the way so the men would be focused on something else than her. I remember him telling me that they lived kind of out of the world, interacting with no one, and now I understood why: she never saw anything else than her home and the Ocean, and the others were enthralled by her.

Last but not least, Eric's mother came in, with a little boy and a little girl. They both smashed Eric in a hug, already asking him a million questions at once. He crouched to be eye-level with them and his grin showed how much he loved them and was happy to see them. His mother had the same curly blond hair and green eyes as Eric, but the twins had brown hair and brown eyes, I guessed like their father.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ashley," I said as I joined the small group.

"Your Majesty," she said, curtsying. "My husband sends his regards. He wasn't feeling well enough to come."

"Thank you."

"Dora," Eric said. "This is Klara and Ashton, my twin sister and brother."

I bent over, resting my hand on my knees, and smiled. "Hello." They both blushed and stared at me in awe. "You know, there are other children, here, who should be just about your age." I looked at Eric. "Do you think you can take them to the Play Room later on?"

"Sure."

I surveyed the Hall. "All right, welcome again, everyone. I think everyone we were waiting for has arrived. The gentlemen can follow General Lodge and Prince Alexander to the Men's Parlor for some refreshments, and the Ladies can come with me to the Women's Room. Your baggages are taken care of as we speak, and you'll be able to go to your rooms in a little while, just before dinner." I smiled my best smile, and walked to the Women's Room.

I found myself with all the sisters and mothers of the Elite, and it was a very odd experience. I wished my own mother was here. She would know what to say to these women and how to be with them. I had never entertained guests before. I was doubting my 'great' idea of having the families at the Palace.

Finn's mother was touching everything and ignoring everyone. She was not used to be surrounded by so many people. She touched an ancient Chinese vase and it fell to the ground, breaking in a million pieces. I closed my eyes, sending a silent apology to the Emperor of New Asia who had given this as a peace gift a hundred years before. She looked at me with terrified eyes and ran outside, to the gardens. I had to call Finn and his father. They were the only ones who could properly take care of her.

"I'm sorry. If I had known she would act like this, I wouldn't have let them come." Finn sighed, his hands in his pockets.

"I can't keep her here. She's a mermaid and she is going to take everyone's focus on her. I don't mind not being the center of attention for a while, but the Press is going to have wind of it, and they'll start asking questions."

His shoulders slumped. "It was a stupid idea from the start anyway."

"What was?"

"Putting my name in the Selection."

"Yes and no. It was courageous of you to do so, but I don't think it's a good idea that a merman and the Queen should end up together."

"Yeah." He paused, and we both looked in the distance, in the gardens. His father was talking to his mother, and it looked like it was animated. "I guess it's goodbye, then?" he said in a small voice, not looking at me.

"I guess so." It was hard to let go of my first Elite.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ;) what did you think of the Families? And what about the Elimination?**

 **I've had a suggestion from _MastaGamarita_ to make a POLL so you can vote for your favorite ELITE, as if you were the People of Illéa. It's on my profile and you can vote for your 2 favorite guys. I'll use the results in a chapter in the future ;) (again, only the registered people can vote. So, if you're a guest, feel free to tell me in a review, and I'll count your votes in!)**

 **I'll see you soon for another chapter... (don't forget to follow the story to get the notifications for when I post a chapter^^) tee-hee ;)  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, as always... ;) you people are awesome, as always ;)**

 **I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but we have so much projects and tests at school these days, I couldn't find time to write... I don't know, maybe expect only 2 uptades every week, and not 3 or 4^^ terribly sorry about that...**

 **So, without any further ado... (and it's a bit longer than usual...^^)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39**_

When I could finally go back to my room in the evening, a huge pang of loss hit me. I should have listened to Sir Andrew and I shouldn't have invited the families. I felt so lost without my own parents, and like I realized before, I didn't know how to entertain guests. I didn't have time for that. Mother would have had the time for that, while father was working. But I was an 'alone' Queen. I had to work _and_ entertain guests. It was too much for my shoulders to carry, and I realized how much I needed a companion. A friend. A husband.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Who was I to claim the Crown and rule the most powerful country in the world? I was a teenager. A teenager in need of her parents. I closed my eyes and I tried to summon all the memories I could about my parents. A tear streamed down my cheek. The memories were relatively fresh in my mind, but I was afraid they might go away one day. When I opened my eyes again, I jumped almost a foot high.

In the mirror, on either side of me, was my father and my mother. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

"You're doing a great job, my precious pearl," father said in his low voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't the best father in the world, and haven't prepared you enough for this, but I'm proud of you."

I just stared at the reflection.

"We both are," mother said with a warm smile, resting a hand on my shoulder in the mirror. Or was it only in the mirror? Because I felt something on my shoulder. And when I reached my shoulder with my hand, there was nothing. But I could still feel my mother's hand on it, since her reflection was still resting her hand on my reflection's shoulder. I shivered.

"I- I-" Was I really talking to a reflection? "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. And you have to," father said sternly, but full of pride. "You were born for this. Only you can do this."

"Ugh, thank you. No pressure here." I rolled my eyes, and mother chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor and sarcasme, Dora." Her voice was the same as I remembered, light and melodic, only a little bit more metallic, coming out of a mirror and all.

I sighed and closed my eyes shut, trying to focus on something that I could ask them, now that I had them in front of me. But when I opened my eyes, they were gone. I looked everywhere in the mirror, even touching the cold, smooth surface of it. How was this even possible?

But then again, if mermaids existed, and if Roy and I had heard the ghost of Wes singing with us, I shouldn't be surprised to see my dead parents in a mirror and be able to talk with them. I realized then that our world was not the way I thought it was. Some things you thought didn't exist did exist, only not where and when you thought they were.

I called for Judy to help me get ready because I had no energy to do it myself. She came in and helped me out of my dress and took the dozens of bobby pins from my complicated hairdo. In a few weeks or months, I guess the person who would help me out of my dress — and who will be most happy to do so — and take out my bobby pins — maybe not as happy to do that — will be my husband. I blushed at the thought of being undressed by one of my Elite. I had had a few make-out sessions these past few weeks, but when you thought of what would come next, it made me uncomfortable. For now.

Judy was observing me in the mirror. "Why are you blushing, My Lady?"

"For nothing." I forced the heat away and quickly slipped under my covers when she was done. She kept a small smile on her lips until she turned the lights off and closed the door. Why was I so easy to read? I used to be the best at not showing my emotions, or at least showing something else. But since the Selection started, I've soften too much. I would need to change that.

It took me some time to fall asleep, but I eventually did. It felt like only ten minutes had passed when Judy woke me up the next morning. The sun was shining again. I wondered when the rain would come again. The farmers would soon need some rain. See? The Queen was coming at it again. I would never have thought about that before.  
Judy made me wear a dark blue strapless, low waist, full skirt, floor length — Queen oblige: no more tea-length dresses for me —, heart shaped collar gown covered with lace. I couldn't even remember the last time I had worn it, and at this point, I was too afraid to ask. How many dresses did I own? All things considered, I didn't want to know.

I went down the steps to the dinning Room and arrived on the second floor at the same time as Roy's sisters, Alice and Lacie.

"Good morning, Ladies."

They both looked at me in awe. One of them — was it Alice or Lacie? — nudged the other and they both curtsied awkwardly at the same time.

"Okay, so who's Alice, and who's Lacie?" I asked with an amused smile on my face.

"I'm Lacie," the one with the blue dress said.

"And I'm Alice," the one with the green dress said.

I chuckled. "Obviously." And they giggled, too.

"Your dress is so beautiful," Lacie said.

"Thank you. Would you like to accompany me to the Dining Room?" I asked as I offered each of them a hand. They grinned and took it proudly, walking head high on either side of me.

I laughed again. "When you go back home, in a few days, you can tell your friends that you escorted the Queen to breakfast."

Lacie giggled. "They'll _never_ believe us," she said dramatically.

"Why not? They know you came here, right?"

"Yeah," Alice said. "But we all thought the Queen was inaccessible. You're some kind of deity to people, you know? So escorting you to breakfast would be like telling them we had a cup of tea with God."

I had no idea what to answer to that. People thought I was a deity? Oh my goodness, how wrong they were. Roy was right. They were smart for their age. Way too smart. But then again, having three older siblings who were either History teachers or linguists, these girls were born into smartness and intelligence. I was afraid of what their intelligence might do mixed to my brother's ingenuity, and Eric's little twins siblings' cuteness. Three pairs of twins was a lot to handle for the poor Nanny. Plus Lizy who ran away to explore. I had a headache just thinking about it.

We walked into the Dinning Room as people were talking in groups, waiting for everyone to be here. James and Hades were talking together with Ethan and his parents, and Bast was with his family and Eric and his mother. One of his sisters seemed to be very animated and an extrovert, Bast's opposite. Roy was talking with his sister and brother, and Max and his parents. I went directly to them.

"I have a little delivery to make," I said as I approached the group, and the two little ladies giggled.

"Ah, there you are," Valerie said, straightening Alice's bow in her hair. "I hope they weren't a nuisance, Your Majesty."

"Of course, not. And please call me Isodora. No 'Your Majesty' nonsense, please." I smirked and she chuckled.

"I'll try," she said with a smile.

I nodded and walked away, welcoming everyone to take a seat so we could start eating. I still didn't know what to say or do with guests, so I just went with what came instinctively. I had asked for an extra long table, and if I counted correctly, we were twenty-eight. Almost as much as when the Selection started, and practically as loud.  
The day was spent in the gardens for most of the people here — surrounded by dozens of guards — and in meetings for me. I couldn't just stop being Queen just to entertain guests. I had work to do. But I chose to keep my afternoons and evenings free, so I could spend time with the boys and their families. And I could always squeeze in some last minutes things if I had to.

That day was a bit different, since it was Friday and the _Report_ was on the schedule. The boys would be on screen with me, and the families would be in the audience, watching the _Report_ first hand.

At around four in the afternoon, I met Judy back in my room and she helped me get ready for the Report and the evening. She had me wear another floor length gown, off the shoulders and Burgundy, with a huge tiara on my head. I was afraid to move my head too much, making the tiara fall to the ground. But Judy secured it with twelve bobby pins. When I was ready, I went down the stairs and entered the Studio. Most of the families were already there, in the audience, all excited and loud. I sat on my huge chair, next to Alex and the Twins. I don't know why Felix always made them sit on screen when they were never interviewed or anything. Oh well.

"You look absolutely divine, tonight, darling," Max whispered in my ear before going to his seat with the other boys.

I looked at him. _"Darling?_ Seriously?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Why not?"

I let that go. "You shaved," I said instead.

"Yeah. Mom made me shave, she thought it wasn't 'Prince Consort' material." He mimed the quotation marks and rolled his eyes.

"Well, it does change you, that's for sure."

"You don't like it?"

I shrugged. "I'll have to get used to it, that's all."

"Two more minutes!" Mr. Allen called. Max huffed and walked to his seat. I was a little nervous, because I had no idea what Felix August had in mind for that night's Report. He had refused to tell me, saying it was a surprise. And with Felix, it could be pretty much anything.

I counted the seconds in my head and plastered the most perfect smile on my face. But honestly, I didn't want to smile. Having the Elite's families here was harder than I thought, especially without my own parents here. At least I still had Alex and the twins.

The Anthem played, as pompous as ever, and Felix jumped in as soon as it was over.

"Goooood evening, dear Illéa! I hope you are doing well, and that you are comfortably seated in your own couches or kitchen chairs. Tonight is a grand night, because we are going to hear the Elite. Tonight you are going to hear the one who might just be your next Prince Consort. So listen carefully."

He turned to face the boys and invited Roy to join him on the seats which were placed in the middle of the stage.

"So, tell me, Sir Roy," Felix started. "How do you see yourself as Prince Consort? What would make you different from the others, and that would tip the scales in your favor and help the Queen choose?"

Roy squared his shoulders a bit, and I waited for his answer. "I'll always make sure Queen Isodora is safe. I'll do my share of work, of course, helping her in any way I can." He paused, thinking about what else he could say. "And of course, and this goes without saying, I'll love her with every breath and with everything in me." He looked at me and smiled. This was the first time I heard him saying he loved me. Did he say it only because he felt he had to say it, or did he really mean it? This Selection thing was getting harder and harder.

"Thank you, Sir Roy. One more question."

"Yes?"

"What about your job? How would you use it if you're Prince Consort?"

"I haven't thought about that, to be honest," Roy said, "but I'm sure I can find something. A historian can always find something to do for the Queen, right?"

"I'm sure you'll find something," Felix said. "Thank you for your answer, Sir Roy." He shook his hand and waited for Roy to be seated to call the next young man on his list. "Sir Maximilian?"

Max stood, and joined Felix in the center of the stage.

"My goodness," Felix said. "I didn't recognize you without your beard, Sir."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. My mother made me shave. She thought it wasn't suitable for a Prince Consort."

"No? What is, then?"

"For me, or for my mother?"

Felix chuckled. "You don't seem to agree with your mother…" he said, amused.

"Not really. She thinks I should be shaven clean every single day. But to be honest, even Isodora likes my beard."

A few seconds of silence followed his sentence, and everyone gasped. I wanted to laugh so hard. He was too used to call me Dora. So the title just slipped away. I'm sure I would have done the same mistake.

Felix cleared his voice. "Well, I'm sure one of you is right, I'll let you decide who. So tell me, Sir Max. Aside from shaving every day, how will you distinguish yourself as the best Prince Consort and help the Queen chose her One?"

Max smiled smugly. "Well, _Queen_ Isodora," he emphasized the title, this time, "knows that I will always be there to make her laugh. I'm sure meetings upon meetings can make the day long, and I think a good laugh at the end of the day would be more than welcome, don't you think, my Queen?" he turned to me.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him. "Of course, Max." I wondered how the audience, Felix or the boys would have reacted had he said _darling_ instead of _my Queen_. Too bad we'll never know.

Felix chuckled. "Do you already have the habit of making her laugh?"

"I think I do, yes." He chuckled, probably at the memory of a moment when he made me laugh, and I hoped he wouldn't talk about the time he had tried to strip down in a sexy way when I was in the hospital. But thankfully he did not elaborate on his thoughts and went back to his seat when Felix thanked him.

"Sir Hades?" Felix called and Hades walked casually, his hands in his pockets, his honey-blond hair like a halo around his head. "What about you, Sir Hades? What kind of Prince Consort will you be to our Queen?"

Hades thought for a moment. "A friend, a supporter, an advisor, a husband, a lover," he blushed a little when he said that, "and a father, I hope." He smiled, with only one corner of his mouth going up. He looked at me sideways to see my reaction to his words. They surprised me, to be honest. He was the first one to ever mention parenting — besides James, of course. And it made me wonder what the others thought of that.

"Very complete, I think, Sir Hades. What about your job as a lawyer? How would you use it?"

"I wouldn't. I'd be glad to let it aside just to be Queen Isodora's husband."

Felix nodded in approval. "Wise and courageous. Thank you, Sir." Hades joined the others while Felix called James.

"So, Sir James. You already have a little girl. Do you think you can find the time to be a Prince Consort?"

James chuckled and smiled. "Of course. I've already been a husband, once. And I had the time for both my daughter and my late wife." I've never heard him talk about his previous life before on the _Report._

"But she wasn't the Queen."

"No, she wasn't. But you know? I don't think Queen Isodora would want me to change who I am. All I'm going to do, is love her with all the love I can carry in my heart, and support her in any way I can." He looked at me sideways. "Being a father and a husband at the same time is what men have been made for, haven't they?" I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you for your honesty, Sir." Felix smiled kindly and James went back to his chair. Lizy was with Nanny, leaving James free-handed.

"Sir Ethan?"

Ethan grinned and practically jogged to the center stage to join Felix. Felix eyed him suspiciously with a smirk. "You seem to already know the answer to what I'm about to ask you, don't you, Sir?"

Ethan chuckled and squared his shoulders, sitting with his back straight. "I might, Felix."

"Then please tell us…"

"I think Queen Isodora and I would make the most beautiful children, don't you think?" I, along with Felix and the whole audience, burst out laughing. What the…? "I mean, look at her and look at me. It's the perfect combination." Obviously, Ethan. I rolled my eyes at him and tried not to laugh too much.

"That's all? You'd only make beautiful children?" Felix asked, amused.

"No, I'd also look pretty good with a crown on my head, don't you think?" He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I don't care about the Crown. I only want the Queen…" He looked at me with a flirty smile.

"Really? You don't care about the Crown?" Felix asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't care. I mean, it _would_ look good on me, but Isodora is much more important to me." Was I? I'd have to talk about that with him. Rather sooner than later.

Felix chuckled. Ethan wasn't always a piece of cake to work with on the _Report,_ and with his parents in the audience, I think he just wanted to show off.

"Thank you, Sir Ethan for you time." Ethan walked back to his seat, and blew me a kiss before sitting down. I shook my head and chuckled. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan… Always the mischievous guy and the troublemaker. How would I ever put up with him?

"Sir Eric?"

Eric walked and almost stumbled on the small step to the stage. The whole audience gasped.

"I'm fine," he chuckled. "I'm fine. Isn't that why we say _falling in love_? You stumble upon a person and you don't come up the same, right?"

The audience cheered and clapped.

"So you're telling me, Sir Eric, that you stumbled like this upon the Queen and fell in love with her?"

"Yeah. When I first came here, I have to admit it. I hoped to stay long enough to earn money for my family. But one thing led to an other, and I fell. I fell for the Princess, and the Queen claimed a place in my heart."

The audience 'awed' and Felix chuckled. "That's good to know, Sir. So you would be a loving Prince Consort?"

"Oh yes, and even more than that."

"Do tell us."

He looked at me. "I can only imagine what it's like to rule a whole country. But I'll never really know. But I promise I'll be there every step of the way, supporting you and helping in any way I can. If you need a hand massage at the end of the day, I'll give it to you. If you need a foot massage? I'll gladly do it. And even if you want to just lay in bed and get your whole day off of your chest, I'll listen all night long. You are my life, now, and I don't know how I'll survive if I go home…" he trailed off, still looking at me. He was the first one to speak directly to me, tonight. I wanted to hug him then and there, but restrained myself. I just smiled and nodded, thanking him silently for his honesty. Because that's all I could see in his eyes.

"Wow," Felix said his hand on his heart. "That was heartfelt. Thank you, Sir Eric, I'm sure your words will not go unheard by our Queen." Eric nodded and walked back to his seat. "And last but not least, Sir Sébastien, Ambassador of France."

Bast kept a straight face, trying not to grin too much. He was always proud when people remembered who he was.

"Sir Sébastien," Felix said, "I suppose you have a lot to offer as the Ambassador of France, right?"

"I do, yes. I can offer a lot. France wouldn't just be an ally, it would be family." He squared his shoulders. "I also grew up in the midst of political talking and thinking, so I can assist _ma Reine_ on whatever is needed. I would be one of her advisors, of course. Unless she doesn't want to mix work and family, which I would totally understand."

"Yes, yes, I see," Felix said, thoughtful. "But what about love? Would you be only a political asset for the Queen?"

"Of course not, Felix," Bast said, almost rolling his eyes at him. "She already knows that I love her more than anything." His gaze met mine. "And I'm ready to sacrifice anything to become her husband."

"Are you sure you aren't aiming higher than her heart? At the Crown, maybe?" Felix asked, innocently.

"Felix," Bast said, furrowing his brow. "Of course not. Even if she wasn't the Queen, I would still do anything to be with her. I don't really care about the Crown. As long as I can be with her, I can endure anything. Even the Crown."

"Hmm," Felix said, an amused smiled creeping on his face. "I believe you. But only because you know the weight of the Crown, being an Ambassador, and all."

Bast nodded in approval. Felix thanked him and turned to face the audience. "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard the Elite. Who do you think will win the Queen's heart? Only one way to know: wait for the Choosing Ceremony when only two Elites will remain. How long will we have to wait? Only the Queen can decide." He chuckled as the pompous Anthem played and the _Report_ ended.

I had a lot to think about now…

* * *

 **I hope you liked what the Elite said... haha... it was really fun to write! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on that!**

 **The POLL is still up, of course, so if you haven't voted yet (only 13 have voted + 2 guests), go ahead! ;) But it's really funny how the results are different from the last POLL... very interseting... I'll show you the results in the near future. I still don't know when I'll close it. Maybe when I post the next Chapter (40)... ;)**

 **Anyways, have a nice end of week, and I'll see you again** **soon** **! Bye!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey y'all! Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **We just hit two milestones, today: 1) 40 chapters, and 2) 110k words (officially). Champagne, anyone? xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40**_

The boys had planned some things to do with the families during their stay, and on Saturday, they organized some kind of tea party inside, since the weather was not sunny. At all. In the Ball Room, they placed some couches and armchairs, and dozens of white tablecloth tables covered with pastries. I was impressed by their organisation and decorations, because this task was usually asked from a Princess or a Queen Consort. But since there weren't any, they had to make do themselves.

I walked in the Ball Room, looking at what they had done, like an inspector, moving a plate or some decorations half an inch from where they were. I had done this so many times with my mother, so it was automatic for me.

The boys were all lined up against the wall, waiting for my thoughts. "Well, Gentlemen, I have to admit that I am pretty impressed by what you have done. This is usually a woman's task, but you have outdone yourselves, even better than I expected."

Roy spoke up. "We did have some help from the-"

"Shhh," Ethan cut him. "She doesn't have to know that," he hissed.

I looked at Ethan with a very serious expression. "Help from some maids?" I paused waiting for his answer, but I didn't get any. "They're drilled for that, you know? We usually give orders and they carry out the task." I looked at him a few more seconds really seriously. James and Max burst out laughing, and I couldn't hold it in any more and laughed with them.

Ethan looked at me suspiciously. "What's funny?"

"She's making fun of you, man," Hades said, letting out a chuckle.

Ethan frowned. "About getting help?"

"About everything," Max added. "You really looked like a small kid trying to hide something from his parents." He laughed and Ethan pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you guys did a great job. We can call the families in as soon as you're ready." I smiled and walked away.

"Dora," Ethan said, running after me. "Dora, wait."

I turned around with a smirk on my face. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, Ethan. You were just so serious about it, it was so funny. It's not a test or anything, you know…" I shook my head at the ridiculous conversation and continued my way, leaving him alone in the middle of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the families came in and 'ohed' and 'ahed' at the majestic display the boys had made. The children went directly to the table to pile food on their plates and ran back to the play room.

"Your boyfriends did a good job, didn't they?" Alex said as he stepped up to me, his hands in his back.

"Yes, they have."

"But seriously. How are you ever going to choose among the seven remaining Selected? It seems like they're all very good men who could be excellent Prince Consorts."

I sighed. "I honestly have no idea." I looked at him. "What would you do if you were me?"

Alex chuckled. "I'm so happy I don't have to go through this, because I have no idea how you do it. And I can't help you either. It's totally out of my area of expertise."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically and walked away to a group who seemed to be having fun.

"I'm telling you," one of Bast's sisters — the oldest one, Sistine, I think — was saying to his brother. "He dumped me, just like that. I couldn't believe it!" She spoke as much with her words than with her hands and was very animated. Her two other sisters were chuckling and rolling their eyes at her.

"You've told this story a _hundred_ times, Sistine," one of the younger sisters said.

"Yeah, but Bast doesn't know it." Obviously.

"Hey, Sis," Bast said. "Why don't you tell your story to the Queen? I'm sure she'll be much more interested in it than me." Bast rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Girl stuff." He shook his head and walked away to join another group. I was glad to be with girls. I was only surrounded by boys these days, and it was a good change.

Sistine just went on telling her story. "—and so he just dumped me like garbage. It was horrible!"

"I can't say I relate to your story, because as Select _or_ , I have to eliminate suitors. Or 'dump' them as you say." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say this, Your Majesty—"

"Isodora, please."

"Isodora," Sistine corrected herself, "But I don't think eliminating and dumping someone are quite the same thing."

"Do explain, please." I really wanted to know, because for me it was the same.

"As a Selected, it's part of the game to be selected and then eliminated, to all but One. But when you've been in a relationship for a couple years, when your boyfriend — almost fiancé — lets you go, I call it dumping."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm so sorry for laughing, Sistine. But you're right. Eliminating and dumping are not the same thing. Only, I wouldn't call the Selection a game."

"I shouldn't have said that," she quickly said. "It's just that from where we stand, it really looks like a game to us. We root for our favorites, even if our choices don't matter much to you. But it's a huge event, and I can honestly say that most of the girls I know already imagine themselves with eliminated Selected."

I let out a laugh. "You're not serious?"

"Yes, I am." She laughed, too, and I noticed her two younger sisters blushing furiously. I looked at them, understanding immediately what it meant.

I smirked. "Who would you see yourself with?" I asked the oldest of the younger sisters — Simone, right?

She looked around her, making sure there was no eavesdroppers around. "Max," she whispered. I chuckled and looked at Max, then at her.

"Did you meet him already?"

"No."

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked her, ready to call out for him.

"No, no, no, no. Please don't do that," she quickly said, putting a hand on my arm.

I raised an eyebrow. "What ever not? You only have one chance at life, and you should take it." Her quirkiness was gone for a few seconds, paralyzed with fear of meeting her crush for real for the first time.

"You know what, you're right." She took a deep breath and walked away in Max's direction. She stood right in front of him and handed out her hand for him to shake it. "Hello, I'm Simone, Bast's sister, and I'm one of your biggest fans," we heard her say to him. But instead of shaking her hand, he kissed the back of it, as if she was royalty as well. She blushed beet red, not at all expecting this, and we giggled at the scene. Max looked our way and winked, a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I'm hungry," I said dramatically and headed for the table full of amazing, chic pastries. I took a plate and piled it with food, unaware of stares my way.

"Hungry, Your Royal Amazingness?" I jumped and turned to face Eric just behind me.

"Yes. And don't call me that," I admonished him playfully.

"Why not?" He shrugged smugly. "You'll have to get used to it, because once I'm your husband, I'm going to call you _Your Royal Wife-ness_."

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing. "Seriously? You couldn't find something more normal?"

"Like what?" he asked, clearly amused at how this conversation was going.

"I don't know. Maybe something like _honey, darling,_ or whatever else you can think of?"

He chuckled and placed his lips near my ear. "I'm still going to go with _Your Royal Amazingness_ for now, though." He placed a small, cute kiss on my cheek and stole a pastry from my plate, walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Hey," I called out and realized a lot of pairs of eyes were looking my way. I looked at my plate, and picked a chocolate fudge. I took a bite in it and it started dripping through my fingers.

"A napkin, maybe, Your Highness?" Hades said, handing me the said napkin.

"Thanks Hades." I took the napkin from his hands and wiped my fingers on it. Everyone was watching me interact with the boys. And I could clearly see in my Elites' eyes some jealousy rising up here and there. Ugh. Being a Queen with seven boyfriends was not an easy task. I wanted to go to my room and curl up on my bed until the families were gone. My eyes started to sting and I could feel the tears coming at any time's notice. I forced them back and swallowed my fudge. My throat was dry and it got stuck. I took a glass of water and downed my fudge with difficulty.

"Are you all right, darling?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Max. Thank you." I sighed. Being the Queen in a tea party is the worst thing on earth. Everyone is watching you: what you eat, what you drink, who you talk to, and everything you do is judged and analyzed. "I just need some fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" he asked softly, his hand ghosting on the small of my back.

"Thank you, but no." I smiled slowly. "I just need some time alone."

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything about my situation, yes," I said walking away as discreetly as possible to the doors. I headed to the garden doors and sat on the steps outside. The sun was not out, but it wasn't raining either. I breathed in the fresh air and closed my eyes. I heard steps behind me and almost told the person to go away.

"Dowa, are you sad?"  
I smiled. "I'm fine, Lizy."

She stood next to me and wrapped her small arms around me. "When I'm sad, I need a hug," she whispered in my ear. Her cuteness and kindness made my heart melt, and the tears that threatened to overspill earlier made their way down my cheeks. A sob escaped me and I felt Lizy's arms tighten around me.

"It's gonna be all wight," she said patting my back with her small, chubby hand. This time, a chuckle mixed with a sob escaped me, because I imagined James telling her the exact same thing when she was sad. She was just copying her dad, and I wanted nothing else than being in his arms, right now, and hearing him telling me that it was going to be all right.

It took me a couple minutes to calm down, and I dried my cheeks with the back of my hand. "Thanks, Lizy."

She smiled proudly and kissed my damp cheek. "See? I told you it was gonna be all wight." She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I don't know how long I stayed there with her, but James eventually came looking for his daughter.

"Ah, there you are, Lizy," he said. "Dora, is everything all right?"

I turned to look at him, and I was sure my eyes and cheeks were red.

"Dowa needed a hug, daddy, so I gave her one," she said proudly.

"You're a sweetheart, Baby girl. Good job. I think the Nanny is looking for you."

"Okay!" She jumped back inside as James sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You needed a hug, huh?" he said softly.

"I didn't know I needed one. But yes." I chuckled awkwardly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Everyone is asking where you are, you know?"

I sighed. "I'm a terrible Queen and host, aren't I?"

"No, I think you're just struggling to find your way. You've been Queen for only a couple weeks, and you already have to take on duties a Queen usually takes on after a few months. Everything is going very fast."

I chuckled without humor. "You don't say?" I sighed deeply and stood. "I have to go back to being Queen." But before I could take a step in the Ball Room direction, James grabbed my hand.

"Don't overwork yourself. Remember you're still eighteen and in the middle of your Selection," he said softly with a kind smile on his lips. "We're here to help how ever we can."

I placed a hand on his chest, straightening his tie. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." I placed a light kiss on his lips and slipped away back to my duties as Queen invited to a tea party with the families of my boyfriends. I let the Queen in me take over for the rest of the day, and hid the teenager away.

After dinner, when the Palace was finally silent again and everyone retreated to their rooms, I curled up on the couch in my office with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace. It was only the end of summer, but for some reason, I needed a warm fire to try to feel better. I had a huge lump in my throat and I let the tears streaming down my cheeks as my gaze got lost in the dancing flammes. The crackling of the fire usually helped to sooth me, but that night, the weight in my chest was too heavy.

At some point during the night — before midnight, though — I heard a small knock on the door. Who could it be at this time of the night?

"Yes?" I said looking at the door.

The knob turned and a familiar face peeked in. "Am I interrupting anything, _mon Soleil_?"

I smiled tiredly. "No. Come in, Bast." He grinned and closed the door behind him. I noticed he was hiding something behind his back, and he sat next to me on my couch.

"A bit early in the year for a fire, don't you think?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Then if it's perfect for you, it's perfect for me," he simply stated. "I have something for you." He gave me the package he was hiding earlier. "I'm terrible at wrapping up gifts, so don't look at the packaging." He chuckled nervously. "Come on, open it," he encouraged me with a smile.

I shifted my position, sitting straight, so I could use both my arms. I carefully unwrapped the present without tearing the paper apart, and delicately opened the paper.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the knitted ball in my lap.

Bast rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Take it out and hold it up."

I looked at him sideways and obeyed. A huge knit navy-striped sweater unrolled in the air as I lift it up. I stared at it wide eyes. "Please don't tell me you made this."  
He laughed. "Of course I did. I finished it just," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes ago."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," he said proudly. "I've been working on it for some time, now. Even before you chose the Elite."

"But why is it so big?"

He chuckled. "Because I made it in my size so you could wrap yourself in it and cuddle all you want."

I let out a chuckle mixed with a sob and quickly muffled what would come next with my hand.

"What's wrong, Dora?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's just-" I sniffed. "It's just that I haven't been given anything like this in a very long time. Especially not from any of you guys." I pulled it over my head, slipped my arms through the sleeves and pulled it down to my mid-thighs. "It's gigantic," I said laughing and crying at the same time. "But I love it. Thank you." I looked at him and rested my head on his shoulder, and curled up against him. I let him hold me tightly against him and rock me slightly. We both stared at the fire, feeling no need to talk.

After some time, when I was sure my tears wouldn't spill and that my lump in my throat was gone, I cleared my throat.

"Have you contacted the King of France?"

"Yeah. But it's the middle of night, Dora. Let the Queen sleep."

I chuckled. "You're right. But what did he say?"

He sighed and chuckled lightly. "He said he would give you some help. But we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay." I yawned. "Maybe I should go to bed."

"Excellent idea, _Votre Majesté_ ," He said, brushing my forehead with his lips and kissing me lightly. "I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and we both walked to the door. We walked up a flight of stairs together, and I went up to the third floor by myself. I slipped into my pyjamas and kept Bast's sweater and fell asleep.

The next few days were spent either in meeting with my advisors — they were trying to tell me who to choose, and I plainly told them that this was none of their business and that I would be the only one choosing my husband in this story, not them — or in small events with the families organized by the boys — Barbecues outside, movie nights or whatever else they had in mind. I was glad I didn't have to take care of this and gladly came in when everything was ready.

Felix August also made a few interviews with the boys and families for a _Special Royal Flash News_ , and I found they were very funny to watch and listen to, when it wasn't about you.

The night before the families were to leave, I had a completely free evening, and I decided to seek Hades for a date. I knocked on his door and his valet opened.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing and clicking his heels together.

"Hello Samuel. Is Hades here?"

"No, Your Majesty. I'm afraid he's not."

"Oh. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I believe he's in Sir Ethan's room, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Good evening, Samuel."

He bowed and closed the door. Hades was in Ethan's room? How odd and unusual. I shook the thought away and went to look for Ethan's room. When I found it, I was ready to knock when I heard a very awkward conversation going on inside.

"Okay, open your shirt, now," Max ordered to someone.

"Like this?" I didn't recognize this voice.

"Yep. Perfect." Pause. "Now take it off."

"What? No way!" Oh, that was James. A bunch of others laughed. What on earth was going on in there? I decided to listen a little bit more.

"Yes, do it. You're the one with the best abs. Do it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay, now open the button of your pants." Max said again.

"Okay, I'm done." I heard James sigh and walk away.

"Ethan, your turn." Max said.

"Ha. When she sees me, she's just gonna forget you all." Ethan said proudly.

"Yeah right," Roy said. "Once you realized you had a chance at the Crown, you didn't even care about Dora."

"That's not true!" Ethan hissed back. "I'm just being realistic, and trying to get used to the idea of a Crown on my head."

"Guys, shut up," Eric said. "We all have different reasons, but we all love her, right?"

"Guys," Max said, exasperated. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Go ahead, I'm ready," Ethan said. I could hear the smile in his voice, but I wasn't sure it was a real smile. I really wanted to just burst unannounced into the room and see what they were doing, but instead, I stayed there, not moving, listening. Maybe other things would come out of this crazy conversation I was witnessing.

"Do I take the pants off?" Ethan asked. That was the last straw: I burst out laughing. I quickly ran away but my heels on the marble floor betrayed me.

"Dora, is that you?" I heard Hades call out in the hall.

"No, it's the cat," I answered back, laughing my lungs out, my non-existing abs hurting me. I hid behind a wall.

"Come back, Dora."

"No. You guys are obviously having fun, I don't want to interfere."  
He chuckled and I heard his steps coming closer and closer. I stopped breathing but laughed.

"Found you," he said mischievously. He took my hand and pulled me against him, looping his arm around my waist. "You're coming with me, and you're not going anywhere else." We arrived in the room. Some were buttering their shirts, and others were chuckling nervously.

"Gentlemen," Hades said as he closed the door, "the Queen." They all bowed their heads from where they were seated — the bed, the couch, the floor, a chair — and Hades invited me to sit wherever I wanted.

"How long have you been behind the door?" Eric asked.

I couldn't tell them the truth. "Um, I only heard one of you say ' _do I take off the pants?_ '. It must have been totally normal in your conversation, but I can assure you that out of context, it was the weirdest thing ever and it made me laugh." I chuckled and they all joined in. We spent the rest of the evening talking of random things.

The Queen was buried low, and the teenager was clearly taking over things. It felt good to be myself again, surrounded by my favorite boys ever.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too boring... I had some trouble finding inspiration for the first part of the chapter.**

 **But anyway. My favortite sentence in this chapter was _"Being a Queen with seven boyfriends was not an easy task."_ I showed this sentence to a school friend who doesn't know anything about the Original Series or anything, and you should have seen her face and how wide her eyes were. She said: "I'm gonna read that story just for that sentence..." I was laughing so hard! xD And I was like "Good luck, there's 110k words before to get to it!" hahahaha...**

 **So, as always, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter ;)**

 **(In the next chapter... dates, and an elimination... Uh-oh...)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi lovely readers ;) Thanks for still following and reading my story, it's getting really long, right? hehehe...**

 **Anyways, thanks for your reviews ;) I really liked reading them, and I'm really glad you laughed at that last part when Dora was listening behind the door... And I'm also very glad you have no idea what's going on. Ha! But all will be revealed in good time, don't worry. For now, let's concentrate on some dates, as promised^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41**_

The families went away and I had two more days to have dates before the next Report. Since I wanted to spend some time with Hades the night before — when I ended up listening to that awkward conversation — I decided to start with him. After dinner, I went to his room and knocked. Again, his valet opened, and told me Hades was not there.

"Do you know where I can find him, this time?"

His valet chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I walked away and stopped for a moment, thinking of where he could be. I checked in the Men's Parlor, in the gardens, and even in the Kitchens. I was ready to abandon looking for him when I walked past an opened door. It was the Royal Library. I pushed the door opened and looked inside.

"Ah, there you are, Hades."

"Good afternoon, Dora," he said, smiling and putting a book back on one of the numerous shelves. "What brings you here?"

"I was actually looking literally all over the place for you."

"For me? Why?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," I shrugged, my hands behind my back. I walked up to him in a flirty way. "Only if you want to, of course."

He grinned. "Sure."

"Good." I stepped away from him and faced the shelves, where all my babies were — my books, of course. "I haven't read in a long time," I softly said to myself, as I brushed the book spines in front of me. "Do you read?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"Since you're in the library, I guess it's a stupid question, right?"

He chuckled. "No, I could be getting a book for someone else."

"Point for you. So, what do you like to read, Mister 'god of the dead'?"

"Wow, you're in a good mood today, My Queen," he said, chuckling.

"Trying." I sighed. "Anyway. What do you like to read?"

"Ha, um, you might find this awkward, coming from the god of the 'dead', but yeah. I'm a huge fan of romantic novels." He chuckled nervously and rocked back and forth on his feet.

I giggled. "You know? Somehow this doesn't surprise me at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "What's your favorite book then? Maybe we have the same…" I wiggled my eyebrows. What was happening to me? I was a nervous little teenage girl on a date. So what?

He cleared his throat. "Golden Heart."

I frowned. "I don't think I read it. What's the story about?" I asked as I sat on one of the couches. He joined me.

"I don't want to spoil it for you if you've never read it."

I shrugged. "I don't have time to read anyway, so go ahead."

He smiled smugly. "I can make a deal with you, if you want," he said mysteriously.

I let out a chuckle. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, if you end up choosing me as your husband, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to give you time to read. Even if it means taking some of your work to do during the night. I'll gladly do it." He grinned.

I smiled and just gazed at him. "You would do that? For me?"

"Absolutely."

I thought for a moment. "All right. Then don't spoil the story for me and just tell me the basics."

"Ok." He cleared his throat and shifted in a more comfortable position on the plushy couch. "It's a love story between a French Princess and an Illéan Page."

I waited for more, but he didn't add anything. "That's it?"

"No, of course not. But if I tell you more, it's gonna spoil the whole thing."

"Is she marrying him at the end?"

He smiled smugly and shook his head. "I'm not telling you. If you want time to read this book, you'll have to marry me."

We both laughed. "Fair enough," I said. "It was the deal."

"Yep," he said with a smirk.

"What about you? What's your favorite book?"

"It's called Landlady, and it's about a girl who's name is Isodora, and she's a badass."

"That's it?"

"No. But I'm not spoiling it for you," I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll read it. Is it a love story?"

"Kind of." I giggled. "You'll have to find out."

He stared at me with a smirk on his face and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're really a pain in the butt when you want, you know that?"

I chuckled. "You're talking to the Queen, remember?"

"No, I'm talking to Dora." He smirked and approached his face to mine. "That's the girl I fell in love with," he whispered just before brushings lips on mine, and kissing me ever so softly, like a cloud had tickled my mouth. I smiled and searched for his lips with mine, pressing my lips against his. It was like we were playing cat and mouse with our kiss.

Then, out of nowhere, he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips harder on me, parting them with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

Before I knew it, I was lying down on the couch and he was on top of me, kissing me generously, his hands exploring my back and belly. I was glad he didn't go anywhere else, yet. I mischievously pressed my leg between his legs and he dug his finger in my back. He kissed the line of my jaw, following it to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing my neck and going down to the neckline of my dress. I was breathing fast. This was not planned in the date. But the feeling of having a man making you feel like you were the best person in the world was not to be overlooked. So I decided to let him continue for a bit.

Until one of his hands slipped under the skirt of my dress and caressed my leg higher and higher until he was practically reaching my underwear.

"Hades," I breathed out. "Stop it."

"Why?" he breathed back. "I want you. I want every bit of you."

"Not now," I said, trying to get his hand away from me. "You know it's against the law."

"You're the Queen, you can just pardon me," he whispered between kisses in inappropriate places. His hands were on my back now, and he pressed himself against me. "I know you want me, too."

I couldn't deny it, that was a fact. But it was still against the law to have sex out of wedlock. Especially for me. I wasn't above the law. I was the law. And if I, above all others, disregarded the law, I wasn't fit to be Queen.

"Hades," I said more harsher than I wanted.

His head jerked up and he looked at me with a curious frown. "What?"

"Stop it. Now."

He reluctantly peeled himself off of me and looked at me with sad eyes. "You don't love me, do you?"

"Oh Hades," I said as I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Of course I do. And that's the problem. I love the seven of you. But if I trespass the law, I can't be Queen."

He came closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Nobody would know," he whispered.

"You have no idea," I said shaking my head. "Every single wall in this Palace has ears. Nothing goes unnoticed. Especially not this. Servants are always eager to get a scoop out, once in a while. And I am not going to risk that now," I said wiggling myself away from his grasp. "I thought you should know that, since you might become King one day."

"Prince Consort," he corrected.

"Same thing." I walked out of the room and back to my room as fast as possible. Once there, I focused on slowing my breathing. If I hadn't stopped us, we would be far away right now. It was this close. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the teenager down, and let the Queen take over. I decided to be a Queen for the next dates, and not Dora the book nerd teenager. For now…

Judy helped me get ready for Dinner, and I wore a cream colored dress with three quarter sleeves and a round neckline. My hairdo was chic and complicated, with pearls woven into it. Judy then placed a tiara on my head, I slipped on some shoes and I was ready.

As I walked down the stairs, I met Ethan.

"Good evening, Ethan."

"My Queen," he said, kissing the back of my hand, bowing, making his dark drown curls dance around his head. "How are you fairing this evening?"

"Quite well, thank you." I chuckled lightly. "It's a good thing I bumped into you, actually. I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight?"

He grinned. "I do now," he said with a smirk.

"Good." I looped my arm around his arm and we silently walked to the Dining Room. James — with Lizy —, Max and Roy were already there, and we waited for my brothers and the rest of the boys. I couldn't stop thinking of that odd conversation behind the closed door. And each time I looked at them, I would picture them stripping down all together. I chuckled at the image.

"What's funny, Dora?" Max asked. "I wanna laugh, too."

"No you don't," I said as I laughed harder. I looked at him and imagined him bossing the others around to take off their clothes, and I lost it again: I laughed almost hysterically. The boys came in one after the others, and I was still laughing. No one knew what I was laughing about, and it made the situation even more hilarious.  
When everyone was finally seated, I tried to calm down and dabbed at my eyes: tears of laughter were moistening the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry, guys." I chuckled again and then nodded to the butler so we could start eating.

After dinner, I invited Ethan to join me outside. He followed me there, and we followed the gravel path around the gardens. A pair of guards were following not far behind, in case anything happened. We ignored them.

"Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Please answer honestly, okay?"

"Um, okay."

I took a deep breath, because I knew this question would probably bring up an argument. "What's more important to you: me or the Crown?"

He sighed. "How long have you stayed behind that door?"

"Answer the question, Ethan."

"You heard the whole conversation, right?"

"Answer, Ethan." I stopped walking and looked at him.

He sighed again. "You and the Crown both come together, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't dissociate those two things. I know that if I'm going to have you, the Crown is going to come, too. I'm just trying to get used to the idea."

"You didn't answer my question, Ethan: what's more important to you? Me, or the Crown?"

He slipped his hands in his pockets and faced me, a hurt expression on his face. "You know, it really hurts that you ask me this question. Of course you are more important to me than the Crown. I can't even believe you doubt it, Dora," he said softly, hurt and bitterness etched in his voice.

I sighed and looked at where my feet were, hidden by the huge skirt of my gown. "I'm sorry, Ethan. It's just that you've talked so many times about the Crown and all, and when Roy criticized you — when I listened behind the door — you tried to defend yourself, and I didn't know what to think anymore." I paused, and continued walking. He followed me. "But if you can assure me that you don't want the Crown more than me, than I'll believe you."

He waited a few seconds before answering. "I can't assure you that, because I want both the same way." He sighed. "Look. Let me explain, okay?"

"Go ahead." I don't know, but I wasn't surprised that at least one of the boys wanted the Crown. Sterling had wanted it from the start, right?

"I've never been seen worthy for anything — because of my brash nature — and especially not for the Selection. But when I saw that some of my friends were signing up, I wanted to do it to, and show them that I could do something better than them. Then I was selected, and they couldn't believe it. I wanted to make it as long as possible, and when you kept me in the Elite, I started imagining myself married to you and growing old with you. But the idea of the Crown was never far. Because it comes in the package." He paused, taking his breath. "And now that I have a chance at becoming King — or Prince Consort, whatever — I can only imagine their dumbfounded faces." He looked at me with a smirk, and then sighed. "I know it's absolutely selfish, but it's who I am." He swallowed and waited for me to speak.

I walked a few steps silently, thinking about what he had said. "Well, you're right about one thing: you're realistic, that's for sure." I chuckled. "Just don't brag too much about it. It seems some of the boys don't like it."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "You don't like it either?"

I shrugged. "At least you know what to expect if you marry me. Sometimes I'm afraid some of them are not really realizing what's awaiting them if they do marry me." I rolled my eyes and we both laughed. I looped my arm around his arm again. "No, I think it's a good thing you prepare for the eventuality. Maybe just don't shout it from the rooftops, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed, obviously relieved. "Wow, I was pretty scared at where this conversation was going to go."

"Me too, to be honest," I said chuckling. He wiggled his arm away from my grasp and looped it around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist, and we walked silently.

"Can I ask you something else?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah."

"What were you guys doing in your room, all stripping down?"

He laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." He chuckled again. "But you'll know soon enough, I promise."

I raised an eyebrow. "Because hearing you was really awkward."

He laughed again. "I can only imagine what you thought when you heard that."

"You don't want to know, Ethan." We both laughed and continued to follow the gravel path, ending up in the rotunda, where I always came to read books, among the roses. But that was before.

"You know," he started. "I'm really proud to have a Queen like you. Even if you don't choose me in the end, I'll always be honored to have been part of your life." He put a wild strand of hair behind my ear and rested his hand on my cheek. "I never was in a serious relationship before, never more than a couple weeks. But you made me want a serious relationship. Even if it's not with you, I'll definitely be looking for that when I go back home."

"If you go back home," I corrected him against his lips and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. He was the first one to break off the kiss and he gazed at me, smiling like an idiot. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing. He kissed me again, longer this time, and I felt his heart beating fast and hard in his chest against mine. It made me smile, because I knew then that he loved me, and screw it if he wanted the Crown, too. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. At least he'd take his responsibilities at heart.

After that, we walked back to the Palace, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, my hand tucked in his belt. We parted our ways on the second floor and I went to go prepare for bed. This date had gone better than expected, actually.

The next morning, I had a Video Conference with Bast, my advisors and the King of France with his advisors.

It was the first time I did this as Queen, and it was really scary to talk to another King, as equals. He was kind enough to offer his help. He told us that he would be sending one hundred of his best men in the Special Forces, and I could place them wherever I wanted. They would be arriving in the beginning of the coming week.

When the Video Conference was over, we discussed on where I was going to place these men and how I was going to use them to the better. The Rebels were our number one preoccupation right now: they were silent and no one had seen or heard them since their last attack. Lunchtime came faster than we thought and we decided to continue this conversation the next day.

After dinner, I asked Roy if he wanted to go on a date with me.

"Roy, do you like riding?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before," he said apologetically.

"Oh. We're going to find something else to do. Um, any ideas?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we could just go for a walk?"

"Okay." Not very original. "Follow me, then."

He gave me his arm and we walked outside.

"You shouldn't trust Ethan, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why ever not?"

"He doesn't care about you. He only wants the Crown and the power. He has his family and so-called friends to impress."

"He told me that."

"And you still trust him?" he said in a skeptical tone of voice.

"Yes." This time he was really getting on my nerves. First, he was jealous about James, now he was bitching about Ethan. What was next? I couldn't choose Hades because he had the name of a Greek god — none other than the god of the dead? I sighed, clearly showing him my exasperation. "And if you're not happy about it, you can just pack your things and go home."

"What?" he said, jerking his arm away from me. "I'm just trying to protect you."

A humorless chuckle escaped me. "Yeah? Well you have to know that my choices are not yours to make. If I want to choose James because of Lizy, I can. If I want to choose

Ethan because he wants the crown, I can. And if I want to choose Hades because he's a Greek god, I can. And I want to choose to send you home, I can."

He just stared at me, dumbfounded. "What have I ever done to you, Dora? I thought we had something…"

"We did. But you keep sabotaging others and thinking you're better than them. What tells me you're not going to see yourself as better than me, too? Huh?" I was clearly angry, now, talking as much with my hands as with my mouth.

Something — I couldn't really place what it was — distorted his face. Was it anger? Sadness? Jealousy? I couldn't say. "I would never think I'm better than you, Dora," he said in a small voice. "How can you think that of me?"

"I just don't think you're fit to be King." I paused and looked at him. We were practically eye level, since he was rather short for a guy and I was wearing high heels. "Roy, you're a great guy and all, but I think you'd make a much better teacher and historian than a King." I paused again. Man, this was heard. And Roy was fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. "I shouldn't have said anything about Ethan."

"That's too late for that, now."

He sighed. "Well," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Good luck on your Selection, Your Majesty." He bowed as if he was a stranger to me and walked away.

I stayed there, in the middle of the gardens, also fighting back the tears. What was I doing? Was that even a good choice? I didn't know anymore. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm down. When I was feeling a tiny bit better, I went back inside and locked myself in my office, working on these French Special Forces, before I had to go back to my room to prepare for the Report. It felt like an eternity, but four o'clock finally stroke in the hall and I went to get ready.

I had only six boyfriends left.

* * *

 **:( Yep, Roy's gone. Are you sad?**

 **To _The Pocketwatch Ripper_ , I hope you won't hate me too much. But only One can win. And Dora needs to eliminate 5 more before it's over. **

**(And just between you and me, I still don't know who it's going to be^^)**

 **Please don't forget to review! I've had a little bit less reviews these 3 last chapters... We're almost at 300 reviews (287, to be exact), so let's reach that milestone, too! ;) But I need your help for that XD Let's try to get 13 reviews for this chapter, so we can get to 300 for the next chapter! ;D**

 **I swear, you won't want to miss the next chapter... So follow and favorite the story ;) THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, GUYS! ~Bye! see you soon ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey y'all!**

 **Thanks for you reviews! We almost made it to 300! we're currently at 298! haha! You guys are so awesome! ;D**

 **Sit down, for this chapter, guys... Just sayin'...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 42**_

"Good evening, dear Illéa!" Felix practically shouted once the Anthem was over. "The Selection is going well, only six Elites remain. Yes, Sir Roy was eliminated just this afternoon. But Queen Isodora had her reasons, and I trust she will make the best choice for her life, following her heart." Felix looked at me, and smiled. "Last Friday, we asked the boys what they would be as Prince Consorts. Tonight, we will listen to what they have to say about their sorting by the Illéan people." He took a magazine from a servant and sat on the plushy couch in the center stage.

The boys seemed to be nervous. The polls had come out just this morning, and I don't think they had time to look at them. I did, and it was rather surprising, to be honest.  
"On the bottom of the list, in sixth place, Sir Max. Can you join me, please?"

Max nodded and walked with his hands in his pockets to join Felix. He sat on the other plushy couch and made himself comfortable. Max didn't seem affected by his last place position.

"Sir Max. Only 4.1% of the population roots for you. What do you have to say to this last place in the public polls?"

Max chuckled and shrugged. "Honestly? I don't really care. All I care about is being in Dora's polls in the first place."

"And do you think you are?"

Max thought for a moment. "I hope I'm at least in the top three."

"I hope so, too, Sir Max." Felix smiled and thanked him. "Sir Eric?"  
Eric was careful not to trip on the step again and sat across from Felix.

"What about you, Sir Eric? Even though you've practically declared your love for the Queen on the last _Report,_ the people still place you in the fifth place. What do you think happened?"

"They don't know me. They only see me during _Reports_ and other interviews. They have no idea who I really am. Only the Queen knows. And I'm going to repeat what Max said: I only care about what the Queen thinks." He paused for a couple seconds. "Although it might help if they like me better once I'm Prince Consort, right?" He chuckled and winked at me.

"Yes, it would," Felix conceded, laughing slightly. "Thank you for your thoughts. Sir Ethan?"  
Eric and Ethan passed each other and nodded at each other.

"Sir Ethan. Fourth place. Your thoughts?"

"Ah, barely not on the podium. Too bad. I went down a bit from the last time, and I really hope to climb up again, as the number of Elites reduces. But then again, Like Max and Eric already said, I'd rather be sure that Dora loves me than anything else." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, remembering our conversation. Please don't talk about the Crown, Ethan, I silently told him.

"You told us last time that you would look good with a Crown on your head," Felix said, and I closed my eyes. Careful what you say, Ethan. "Do you still consider the Crown important?"

"Of course. But Dora- I mean Queen Isodora comes first in my heart."

"Good. Thank you, Sir Ethan." Ethan shook Felix's hand and walked back to his seat. Hades was next, but his only concern was what I thought of him. And since our little disastrous date, he was distant from me. I sighed.

James came in second place. "Do you think it's because you're little girl is so pretty?"

"I dont know, Felix. Last time public polls sorted us, I was last because of Lizy. Apparently. But maybe what I said last Friday changed their minds? I don't know." He shrugged.

"I mean, I am glad to be held in such esteem in the People's hearts, but My Queen's choice is much more important to me." He went back to his seat after Felix thanked him, and then Felix called Bast.

"Sir Bast. You are number one in the public's heart. Anything to say?"

"Thanks, I guess," he said with his cute sideways smile. "I know I can give a lot to the Queen, as well in political matters as in the private area. I love her, and I really hope that I'm also first place in her heart."

Felix nodded with a mischievous smile. "I know the people would be happy to have you as Prince Consort. We'll have to wait and see who our Queen chooses."  
Bast went back to his seat. Felix turned to me. "Queen Isodora, we would like to hear your thoughts on this."

I stood and walked regally to the center stage, and I was about to say the first word when I felt a strong arm strangle me and something cold on my temple.

"NOBODY MOVES!" the man holding me shouted. "This Queen is not a Queen! She's a Hoax! Did you even look at her? She's nothing! NOTHING!" Why didn't anyone come to help me? I tried to breathe but his arm was pressing against my throat. I turned my head and saw the others were held back by other men, all wearing masks. "DON'T MOVE, YOU!" my aggressor said as he placed my head back in its initial position.

The audience didn't breathe or move. The man holding me took his breath. "You are going to see a stupid Queen die," he shouted. I closed my eyes and held my head high. If this was how I was going to die, then so be it. I heard the trigger of the gun click and I waited for the shot. It felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the shot resonated in the studio and I fell to the ground, my eyes still shut, hot blood on my head and face. I waited for the pain to throb somewhere in my head, but nothing came. People started to move to my right and strong arms — I couldn't say how many — helped me up. But I stayed cuddled on the floor, too scared that my legs would buckle under me. I was dying, and I felt no pain. What was happening?

"Dora, you're safe," I heard a familiar voice saying close to me. The arms belonging to the voice picked me up from the ground. I opened my eyes, and I didn't understand what I was seeing. The masked man who had held me was dead on the floor, his face and mask totally damaged and a puddle of blood growing around him. General Lodge was ordering the palace guards to secure the remaining struggling masked men and to take away the dead one. I shivered.

Blood was coming down my neck, but I realized it wasn't mine. Either the shot was destined to me, and the shooter had missed his target, either the shooter was really aiming for the man, and he was really good. A quick glance at the red lights of the camera told me that the whole things was still going LIVE. The whole country had witnessed the attack.

Felix was still in shock in a corner of the Studio, away from a camera's aim. The boys all came around me asking if I was okay and all. I simply nodded and decided to talk directly to the people of Illéa. _My_ people. I took a deep breath and stood in the center of the studio, three cameras aiming at me.

"People of Illéa," I said as I wiped some blood coming down my collar. "What you have witnessed tonight is what killed my father and mother, your King and Queen. This is the third time I've faced death very closely because of the Rebels." I paused. "The Rebels are relentless. They want to end the Monarchy." I had no idea where my confidence came from — anger? The rush of adrenaline? Fear? — but I needed to make this statement.

"The Monarchy only wants what's best for you. Please to not side with them. The King of France has kindly accepted to send some of his men our way, but you can do something, too. Love the Monarchy, love your Elite, love your country. Help us eradicate these bloodthirsty Rebels and avoid another massacres." I sighed. Bast joined me and his hand ghosted against the small of my back. One by one, my Elite joined me in front of the country.

"She forgot one thing you need to love," Bast said. "Love your Queen!"

The crowd stood and erupted in cheers, chanting _Long live Queen Isodora!_ over and over again. My heartbeat accelerated and I thought I would collapse. But Bast and Ethan both held me securely between them. After a couple minutes, the Anthem played and the cameras were off.

I let out a huge sigh and let my shoulders slump completely.

"Are you gonna be all right, darling?" Max asked.

I closed my eyes. "I think so. There was so much hate in his voice. What have I ever done to him?"

"He's just an asshole. He's had a brainwashing and doesn't know what he's doing," Ethan said.

"No, he knew perfectly well what he was doing, I'm afraid," I said. I sighed again. "Come on, let's go eat."

"How did those guns enter the Palace? Aren't there metal detectors?" Eric asked.

"Only the doors have metal detectors. Not the windows."

"Oh."

We walked to the Dining Room, where my brothers were already waiting for us.

"Your Majesty?" someone called from behind. I turned around.

"Yes, General Lodge?"

"We found the young man who fired the shot from the audience and he's asking to talk to you."

"I'm coming."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hades asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I left them in the middle of the hall and followed Officer Lodge to a small Parlor on the first floor.

"He won't speak until he sees you, he said, and I have to admit he does look familiar, but I can't place my finger on who he is," the General told me as we walked. "So I have three men with him." He pushed the door opened and when I saw the young blond man with light gray eyes, I immediately recognized him.

"Kaden Anderson," I breathed out. He smiled and nodded slightly once.

"Mitch McArthur at your service, Your Majesty," he said bowing. He was blond instead of dark haired, and his eyes were still gray and stormy, but much lighter. But all in all it was him.

"Thank you, General, you can send your men away." I ordered him. "But you can stay."  
He nodded, clicked his heals together and ordered his men out. I gazed at Kaden. He was still the same, and yet different.

"What happened to you, Mitch?" I said, using his new name.

He quickly looked at the General.

"It's okay, you can talk in front of him. I trust him with my life."

"Well," Mitch started, "when I ran away from here, I went to Whites. I hid there for a few weeks, and had my hair dyed and my eyes medically lightened. My nose, too was altered. From where I was, I knew how to follow the Rebel's communications and I understood too late that they would come here. I didn't have time to contact you to warn you without arising suspicion, so I came." He pulled out a white gun from his inside breast pocket and slowly put it down on the table. "It's a ceramic gun, which didn't trigger the metal detectors. I had only one bullet, so only one chance to kill the man."

General Lodge seemed suspicious of Kaden- no, Mitch. "You had only one shot at it? You must be a very good aim."

"The best of the Rebels, actually. General, there's one thing you must know, if Dora- Her Majesty, I mean, hasn't told you yet: My father is the Rebel Leader and I was a Rebel, too. Until I met the Princess, and my love for her erased any wish to be a Rebel. I ran away. I was supposed to open the doors from the inside during the last attack. But they managed without me."

"Obviously," Lodge said, rolling his eyes.

"I can help you find the Rebels. The french help won't be enough if you don't have someone who was in the inside before and you knows their ways of communication."  
I looked at the General, who looked back at me. "We'll have to talk about it with the other advisors, Mr. McArthur," Lodge said.

"Please don't tell anyone who I really am. Now, I must be known only by my new identity. Mitch McArthur was never part of the Rebels, but Kaden Anderson knows everything about it, and is dead to the public. Just tell them I have studied the Rebels a lot."

"It's not yours to decide what the Queen tells her advisors, Mr. Mc Arthur."

"Of course."

"I have a question for you," Lodge said to Mitch. "Do you know who you killed? Do you know who was the man under the mask?"

"Absolutely not, General."  
We both looked at the General expectantly.

"Mr. McArthur, you killed Sterling Campbell, former Selected turned Rebel once the Princess dismissed him."  
My legs didn't carry me anymore. "Sterling? How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty," Lodge said. "But is was him without a doubt. Fingerprints and DNA don't lie."

I took a deep breath. What if all the Selected I had sent home turned their back to me and became Rebels? No. It was not possible. They were all too kind. Even former Rebels like Kaden had turned their back to the Rebels. No. I had to believe that he was the only one. I had to, or I would become paranoid.

I stood and let the Queen take over. "Mr. McArthur, would you want to join us for dinner?"

"Um," he looked at the General, who nodded. "Sure, thank you, Your Majesty."

"Dora. I'm Dora, remember?"

He smirked and nodded. We walked back to the Dinning Room.

"Gentlemen," I said as I entered the room with Kaden at my side. "This is my lifesaver, Mitch McArthur." He bowed and the six boys looked at him with curious eyes. Bast and Eric recognized him instantly and looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head, telling them silently to keep their mouths shut.

Kaden was back, but was not part of the Selection or the Elite anymore. He was here as a friend, and maybe an advisor, if the other counselors accepted him and his story.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter ;) and that you're happy to see Kaden/Mitch again^^**

 **Please don't forget to review ;P Thanks**

 **I'll see you soon for the next chapter, which you won't want to miss... because reasons ;D**

 **Bye!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey lovely people!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! And I'm glad you guys are happy to see Mitch (aka Kaden), or should I say KADITCH (thanks to _TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ ), again! I'm happy he's back, too ;)**

 **anyway, you were all waiting to see what happened in Ethan's Room... haha... read on!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 43**_

General Lodge insisted I had two bodyguards follow me wherever I went. And when I say 'wherever', I really mean it. If I wanted to go to the bathroom, they waited for me just behind the door. When I slept, I refused to have them in my room. So they stood in front of my door all night long. Like if I wanted to slip outside to see one of the boys, it was impossible to do so without them knowing. And I couldn't have visits or private talks with anyone. They were on my heels twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I even wondered how and when they slept. But after a few days, I noticed there were three groups of two who took turns. They even stood over my shoulder when I ate at meals. I learned to ignore them, but it was very unnerving. I was always trying to find a way to ditch them, but I couldn't.

Lodge also insisted that I moved from my room — the Princess' suite — to the King's suite, transforming if for a Queen, and transforming the Queen's suite for a man. I told him I'd let the future Prince Consort choose his own decoration. Ugh. Whatever.

"Um, Dora," Max said. "I mean, Your Majesty," he corrected himself when he saw the nasty eye one of the bodyguard was giving him.

I turned to the guard. "He can call me Dora, okay? Let him be." The guard — whatever his name was — nodded and didn't say anything about it again. I turned back to Max.

"Yes?"

"Um," he was still uncomfortable talking in front of the bodyguards. "Can we talk to you? Like in private?"

I turned to my two followers. "Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I'd like to talk with the Elite in private."

"I'm afraid we can't let you," one of them said with a low, rumbly voice. "We have our orders."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously? Am I the Queen or not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then my orders are higher than General Lodge's orders. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. And if he's not happy about it, send him to me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I turned back to Max. "In the Women's Room?" He nodded and I followed him, finally able to ditch the vigils behind the door. "Ugh. I can't do this anymore," I said as I let myself fall on a couch. "These two are tiring." I closed my eyes and held my face between my hands.

The other boys came in.

"Um, so, we have something for you, actually."

"Oh? What is it?"

Bast gave a square packaged gift to Max, who gave it to me. I looked at them suspiciously, and opened the present, carefully unwrapping the paper. An enveloppe peeked out, and I took it in my hands. "What is this?"

"Open it up, for goodness' sake, Dora," Ethan said excitedly.

"Fine, fine." I opened it and took out pictures of the boys. But not any kind of pictures. "Oh. My. God. Is this what you were doing in Ethan's room the other day?"

"Yep," Max said proudly. "Pretty nice, huh?"

I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I looked down at the pictures one by one. My heartbeat accelerated, and I was speechless. I was holding pictures of the boys half stripping down — but never without the pants off —, their shirts either simply opened or off. It had been a while since I had seen them in this attire, which was around the swimming pool. I shook my head in awe of these beautiful boys.

"You like it?" Ethan asked.

I chuckled. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Max said. "I had already done sexy male shootings as a photographer, and I thought we could do it here," he said, shrugging but grinning proudly.

"Uh-huh. Do you know how much this is worth? Pictures of the Elites half naked?" I asked him. "If this goes to the wrong hands, it could be sold thousands of dollars and made into posters for the young ladies out there." I chuckled. "But I have them," I said proudly.

They all laughed and I just looked at the pictures again. I would have some alone time to properly gaze at them when I would be in my room. I was already eager for that time. The boys sat randomly around the Women's Room, talking and admiring the pictures themselves.  
Hades was sitting as far away as possible. I remembered our conversation the day after the attack.

"Um, Isodora?" Hades had asked, his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day in the library. I don't know what got into me." He was all sheepish and I felt bad for him.

"Hades," I answered. "What you did could be considered a sexual assault and I could have taken you into trial for doing it. But since I cannot deny the fact that I would have done the same thing if I had been in your place, I can't bring myself to sanction you." I paused. "I like you, Hades. And if there wasn't this stupid law about no sex out of wedlock, I would have maybe considered letting you continue what you were doing. So, I'm giving you a second chance. But you're walking on a thin line, Hades, and if you do another mistake, I'm going to have to send you home. I'm sorry."

"Oh my goodness, Dora. I'm the one who's sorry. And I'll never thank you enough for your kindness." He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I promise I'll never slip like I did, ever again. Thank you." He walked away and just left me alone in the hall.

I shook the memory away and focused on the boys around me. They were still looking at their pictures and blowing their own trumpets about how good they looked. Boys. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the sight. But I had to admit the pictures were pretty amazing, and Max was a great photographer.

"Where's the Queen?" we suddenly heard from behind the door and we all were silent. "You were supposed to keep her in sight!"

I muffled a laugh and silently walked behind the door to listen. The boys were also on the verge of laughter, but kept themselves in check.

"Sir, we know, Sir. But the Queen said that her orders were above yours and that she wanted some time alone with the Elite," one of the bodyguards said.

"Ugh. She's a child, for goodness' sake. These days, anything can happen to her."

I burst open the doors. "I am not a child, General. I am the Queen of Illéa. And if I want some time _alone_ with my boyfriends, you're not going to take it away from me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said bowing down.

"Besides, they could hear what was going on inside, and I simply had to call for them if there had been a problem. So please, let me breathe, General." I turned around and came back inside, banging the double doors behind me. "Well, that's taken care of," I said as I sat on a couch.

The boys just stared at me, wide eyes. "You're definitely not a child, that's for sure," Eric said, pride in his voice, "and I'm proud to be one of your boyfriends." He chuckled, and the others nodded, agreeing with him.

"Thank you, Eric. I think it's time people understand this."

Someone knocked on the door, and Bast went to open.

"I'd like to have a word with the Queen, if she's willing," the General said, sarcastically.

I sighed and stood. "What is it General?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes." I closed the door and followed him to my office. "Oh, and by the way, General. You're not that older than me, if I recall. We're all a bunch of kids." I flashed him the most sarcastic smile I could muster and pushed open my office door, leaving him speechless in the hall. He followed me a few seconds later.

"Your Majesty," he started, clearing his voice, "Mr. McArthur has shown us how to listen to communications between the Rebels. It's quite fascinating. But, the moment they notice we're listening, they're going to change their means of communication."

"Did you locate them?"

"Yes, we have. They're in the South, and we located them in Dominica. We're not sure what Island, yet, but they're there. Without a doubt."

"Can they know that we located them and that we're listening to them?"

Lodge sighed, "They might. Mr. McArthur said they have very good Tech people. We don't have much time before they find out."

"The french aid came just yesterday. What do you suggest we do with them?"  
Lodged walked to the map on the wall, and tapped his finger on Dominica. "We need to locate them better. There are still too many islands in the area, they could be anywhere." He thought for a moment. "But as we diminish the possibilities of where they could be, we can send the French Special Forces."

"Yes, and raid the Rebels. If only we knew how many of them there are. I'm terribly afraid they are not all in the South and that some are hiding somewhere else. They're like cockroaches: we'll never be able to eliminate them all."

"No, probably not. But if we show them that we can hit hard enough, it might weaken them and it'll take them years to build up again, giving you time to prepare."

I stared at the map. "I'm afraid the only way to thank the King of France is to marry Sir Sébastien."

"Not necessarily," Lodge said, and he looked at me. He wasn't the General anymore, and I wasn't the Queen. We were just two friends in that small moment. "Don't marry for political reasons. Marry the one you love. And if you feel the need to thank the French King in this way, just keep Sébastien as one of your advisors."

I laughed. "I already thought of that. But I'm not sure it's a good idea if I have one of my exes around."

Lodge chuckled, too. "Right. I haven't thought of that. Anyway," he said becoming the General again, "we need to decide quickly what to do."

"Okay. Call the advisors and Mr. McArthur to the conference room, and I'll meet you there in ten minutes with the Elite. They need to get used to things like this."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said clicking his heels together and going off to work.

I strolled back to the Women's Room to tell them the hour and rendezvous point, and to get the pictures back to my room. I would ask a maid to take them there, but I didn't want anyone to look at them, or even to know these pictures existed.

But as I came closer to the Room, I could hear struggling noises and shouts. What on earth was happening in there? I left them for like fifteen minutes. I burst the doors open and everyone froze in mid-movement.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked. Max and Hades were clearly fighting, Max had a bloody nose and Hades' tie and shirt were out of place. Eric, Ethan, Bast and James were around them, and I wasn't sure if they were cheering them on, or trying to get them to stop. I closed my eyes at the sight. "I can't believe it. I leave you alone for fifteen minutes, and you fight like kids? And you call yourselves fit for the crown? I want an explanation.

Silence.

"I'm waiting." Still no answer. "Eric. Tell me what's going on."

Eric let out a breath and sighed. "Um," he started, talking really slowly, not sure it was a good idea to talk about what had just occurred between them. "Um, there was a rumor that Hades had slept with you," he sped up the pace of his words, "and he tried to deny it, and Max confronted him about it, claiming that he didn't believe him. Long story short, someone gave a blow and it just escalated from there." Eric looked anywhere but at me, and rubbed at a spot behind his neck.

I sighed and thought fast, rubbing my forehead. "Okay. Um, James, Ethan, Eric and Bast, I'll meet you in the conference room for a meeting with the advisors. We're going to talk about the Rebels." I motioned with my hand for them to leave and they all promptly left the Room.

Hades tried to tuck his torn shirt back in his pants, and Max wiped the blood from his nose. When I was finally alone with them, I faced them, clearly unhappy about the whole situation. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hades. You were already walking on a thin line, and you just stepped over it, I'm afraid. Max, too. I don't know what's gotten into you two, but it's highly inacceptable. I'm going to have to let you go." It was tearing me inside, because I really liked them both very much. I was even considering love. But now it was too late.

Hades and Max both looked at their feet and didn't say anything. There was silence from both of them.

Max sighed. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, and for your information, no, I did not sleep with Hades. With no one, actually." I paused thinking of something else to say. Man, I hated goodbyes, especially parting with people I loved. Hades and Max were clearly part of those people. But if I showed the slightest mercy on this situation, everyone would think I was weak and too kind, and that I didn't know how to make heart wrenching decisions. This was essential to the Selection, and to my career as Queen of Illéa. The most powerful Royal in the world.  
I sighed and buried the teenager away, letting the Queen take over for this moment. "Well, Hades, Max: there will be a limo waiting for you as soon as you're ready to go. It was an honor to have you in my Selection." Damn, this goodbye was terrible. But I'd have time to cry about it tonight, alone.

I held out my hand to Hades and he kissed the back of it, not even looking at me. He didn't say anything and just walked away. Max, on the other hand, held it longer than necessary.

"I can't believe what an idiot I am," he said softly, looking at our hands. "I'm just so stupid sometimes."

"We all make mistakes, Max."

"You don't," he said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Plenty. I promise." I smiled sadly and let him hold my hand. The teenager was winning the war with the Queen inside of me. "I wish you find happiness and love, back home."

He huffed. "I'm not sure about that. You were everything to me. Now I have nothing left."

"Max. Promise you'll try, at least?"

He chuckled sadly. "I'll try. But I can't promise you to succeed."

Before I knew it, I was hugging him, my arms around his neck, my cheek against his beardy cheek. "I'll definitely miss your beard, Max," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"I'll miss your laugh, darling," he whispered back. After a few more seconds, I let go of him and stepped back. "Goodbye, Max."

"Goodbye, Dora." He bowed one last time and walked away. I knew I had to go to the conference room, but I really didn't want to. Besides. A Queen is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to. Or is that for wizards? Who cares. I grabbed the pictures and quickly walked up to the third floor — out of breath, of course — and put the pictures away, in my locked drawer, where I knew Judy would never look, because I was the only one with the key. I stopped in front of the mirror and quickly fixed a crazy strand of hair in my hairdo before going back to meet everyone.

It took us the whole afternoon to decide what do. During that time, Mitch was still working on locating the Rebels with a few other palace Tech people. An hour before dinner, he came in to tell us that they had located them 'almost precisely' — they were still trying to figure out between two or three small islands — but the General said he could work with that, and went to talk with the French Special Force Leader, General Martin. A few hours later, they were on their way for the Raid of the Century.

It was payback time for the Monarchy.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, too! And that you're not too sad to see those two go... I know I am. :(**

 **Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

 **I outlined the end of the story, and I think there will be only 4 or 5 chapters left. Yep... every good thing has an end ;) But this story is really long, it's time to think of ending it, don't you think? ;)**

 **I'll see you soon with the next chapter^^ Love you guys! Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hellooo ;)**

 **Thanks for your reviews! I loved them all, as usual ;)**

 **You guys are great! I love your support and reactions on the story ;D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 44**_

Four Elites remained in the Competition. But I still had pictures of six boys. When I went to bed after we decided on the Rebel Raid in Dominica, I cuddled in Bast's knit sweater and spent who-knows-how-long admiring the pictures Max had taken.

Max. My heart hurt, but there was nothing I could do about it. I had to choose between Eric, James with Lizy, Bast, and Ethan, now. Out of the four remaining boys, I couldn't say who I liked most. No. Screw that. Who I _loved_ most. Yes, because now I had to speak in forms of love. It was soon time to choose my husband. And you can't choose a husband just because you like him. You choose him because you love him, and because you know you cannot spend the rest of your life without him. And also because you know you're going to give him joy and happiness, and that he's also going to give you the same.

After looking at those pictures, I turned and tossed in my bed, unable to find Morpheus' arms. I decided it was useless and wrapped myself in a white, fluffy bathrobe — over the sweater — and made my way down to the kitchens, the two bodyguards on my heels, for a change. Ugh.

"Um, can I have some breathing space? Like, could you stay near the door? Please?"

They nodded and stood by the door, one looking in the hall, and one in the kitchen.

I rummaged in the tea drawer for Camomille tea, to help me calm down and sleep. I boiled some water. While I was waiting, I heard the guard outside talk with someone.

"I'm afraid you can't go in, Sir."

"Aw, but please. I need something to drink. Please." I recognized Eric, and smiled.

"Let him in," I ordered. The two bodyguards obeyed and let Eric come in.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Sheesh. They sure do their job well." He chuckled. "Got anymore of that boiled water?"

"Sure. The kettle is still half full."

"What are you drinking?"

"Camomille."

"I'll have the same," he said, rummaging in the tea drawer, too. "Can't sleep either?"

"No. I can't seem to calm down. I'm too nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "The Selection is almost over, and I have to make a choice soon. And then there're the raid in Dominica, and I have no idea if it's going to be useful. I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing, and that I'm only a puppet used by the advisors and the General."

He smiled kindly as he poured water into his mug. "I feel you. I also have no idea what I'm doing."

"About what?"

"The Selection. I mean, how did I end up one of the last four Elites? I have no idea. And then there's this project we have to come up with. I'm at lost for ideas and purposes."

"A project?" I asked.

"Yeah. Casper asked us to come up with a humanitarian project to present to the whole country on the next _Report,_ but I have no idea what to do. James and Bast already know what they're gonna do, but Ethan and I are completely lost in a sea of possibilities," he said dramatically.

"I remember my mother telling me about what she did."

"Yeah, we all know what she did: she opened public schools for the lower casts."

I chuckled. "Right." I sipped my tea. "What's the most important thing to you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You?" he said with an amused smile.

"Oh, um. I haven't thought of it myself, to be honest."

"No, I meant that _you_ were the most important thing for me." He slid closer to me on the kitchen bench.

I chuckled and looked at him mischievously. "Well played, Eric, well played." I also slid closer to him until my shoulder touched his. Instinctively, he looped his arm around me, and I cuddled against him, feeling his muscles under his t-shirt. He was strong. "What was your job, again? Before the Selection?"

"Furniture mover."

"Right. No wonder your muscles are so firm," I said wiggling my eyebrows in a flirty way.

He flexed his pecs. "You like them?"

I chuckled. "Of course I do, you silly. So, let me ask you the question differently. What makes you cringe in our society and that you could change for the better?"

He was silent for a moment, drawing small circles on my arm with his thumb. "I can't think of one like that. But I'll sleep on it, and hopefully I'll get an idea soon…" He sipped his tea, and we stayed like this without talking for a little while, my head on his shoulder. For some reason, his presence was soothing and I felt at peace with him. And the tea was already doing wonders. I yawned.

"You should try to go back to bed and get some sleep," he softly whispered in my ear. "You need your sleep more than we do."

I reluctantly peeled myself off of him and yawned again. He ran his fingers in my long, undone hair, a small smile on his lips. I looked at him, and before he could do anything, I placed a small kiss on his lips. "Good night," I whispered before quickly walking away. I went back to my room and slipped under the covers.

This time, Morpheus took me in and I vanished from the real world, sliding in a world of dreams. And nightmares, unfortunately. Rebels and ghosts of lost ones haunted my night. You know when you're having a nightmare, but you can't seem to be able to wake up? And when you do, you feel even more tired than before? Yep.

When Judy woke me up, I wasn't rested at all and I had to kick myself out of the huge bed. I still wasn't used to the King's Suite, and it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. I took a long, warm shower and pulled a pearl grey dress over my head, and secured it at my waist with a fuchsia ribbon belt. I paired the outfit with fuchsia shoes and Judy placed pearl jewelry around my neck and on my ears.

I went down for breakfast and sat between Lizy and Mitch. We waited for Ethan and the Twins to join us before starting.

"Dora, are you all right? You look tired."

"I am tired, Bast." I sighed and chuckled at the same time. "I guess a Queen can't afford to toss and turn until the wee hours of the night."

"I didn't sleep well either," James said.

"Yeah, I had trouble, too," Eric added.

"Because last night was the full moon," Alex simply stated. "Happens to me all the time when it's full."

Finally, the three last ones joined us, jogging. We could finally start eating. A few minutes in, Lizy spilled her hot chocolate over and most of the brown thing fell on me. I gasped and jumped backwards, pushing my chair away from the table.

"Oh no! I'm sowy, Dowa," Lizy said in her small voice, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, honey," I said, cradling her tiny, pink, round cheek in my hand. "It's just a dress, nobody's hurt."

Her small bottom lip quivered as she looked at me with eyes full of regret. Mitch was the first to jump on a napkin to soak up the chocolat-y milk from my dress.

"You might want to change, Your Majesty," he said, dabbing at my dress.

"Thanks Mitch, it's all right." Our gazes met a little longer than necessary. "I'll change after breakfast." He nodded and sat back down and we all resumed eating. All but Lizy, who was so upset, she didn't want to eat anymore.

"Lizy, you have to eat," James said.

"No!"

"There's nothing else until Lunch, young lady."

"I don't care." She stared at her plate and crossed her arms. James ignored her, and after a few moments, she decided to eat something.

I spent the morning in the Conference Room with the advisors, the General, and Mitch, following in real time the Raid on the Rebels in Dominica. A few of the French Special Forces had hidden cameras on their uniforms, and we could see what was happening.

They entered a village where men, women and children were living, and stopped in their tracks.

"Mr. McArthur," we heard a man whisper in the speakers. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Mitch looked carefully at the images on the big screen and was silent for a moment. He swallowed before answering. "Yes." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. I wanted to do the same. Watching people being raided was not my favorite pass time. If the Rebels resisted, they were to be killed. If not, they were only taken into custody. For trial. Before being killed.

What was the best, honestly? Being killed because I defended my home? Or being interrogated, tortured and then killed? It was the same. The General and the advisors had kind of ignored me on the matter and decided what to do without talking to me. Oh, I was in the room, all right. But every time I had said something, they just nodded and ignored what I had said. I really felt like a child. Or a puppet.

I couldn't look at the screen anymore. But then again if I stopped watching, I would be considered weak. Again. I forced myself to watch as men, women and children were being attacked in their own homes.

"Remember they did this to you, too," Lodge whispered close to me. I swallowed with difficulty, my throat was dry. He was right, they had done the same thing. But they were Rebels, and we were not. I forced myself to watch. Finally, after an eternity long, the twelve o'clock bell struck in the hall: Lunch. I was the first one out, but I had no appetite.  
During lunch, I pushed my food around in my plate, pretending to eat. I knew I had to leave the boys alone as much as possible during this week because of their projects to prepare for the next Report. So I had kind of a free afternoon. I had a lot to do, but not with the boys. I wasn't very talkative nor listening much to what the boys were talking about together, and as soon as the meal was over, I excused myself and hid in the Women's Room, cuddling with a pillow on a couch.

The raid on the Rebels made memories of the attack and of my parents resurface, and I just stared at nothing, lost in my own small world. Laughs and happy cries of Lizy snapped me back to reality, and when I looked outside the window, I saw Kad- Mitch playing with her, twirling her around him, and making her laugh. It made me smile and all warm inside. I don't know when was the last time someone took the time to play with her like this. In the beginning of the Selection, she was the sweet, little darling everyone fussed over. But now, she was like the Twins: as if she had always been here.

I pushed open the double doors and was met with my two body guards. I ignored them and they followed me outside. I leaned against the wall and watched Lizy play with Mitch. it was a far better sight than watching the raid on the Rebels.

"Dowa!" Lizy shouted when she saw me and ran to me, arms outstretched. I caught her mid-run and spun her around me, laughing with her. I put her back down on the ground, and she ran randomly around Mitch and I, before suddenly running back inside.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Mitch said, slightly bowing.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't call me that, please. It's Dora."

He chuckled. "To Kaden it was Dora. But since Mitch is your advisor, I can only call you _Your Majesty_."

I just glared at him with a smirk, and he chuckled. "Fine. I'll call you Dora, but only when there's no one around."

"Better." By mutual agreement, we started walking along the gravel path in the gardens. "Did Lizy recognize you?"

"I don't think so. She never mentioned my name."

"But she still could tell that you were kind and good with children."

Mitch blushed. "I didn't know I was."

"Oh, come on. She was your biggest fan!"

"Yeah, maybe." He paused. "I missed it here."

"Tell me about it. Once you try this life, you never want to leave it," I said sarcastically. "Tell me about Whites. How is it, over there?"

"White."

"Ha, ha, ha. Obviously."

He chuckled. "Cold, far away, um, but the people are friendly."

"Did they recognize you?"

"I don't know. First thing I did was dye my hair and go to the hospital to change my eyes and nose. If you have enough money, they don't ask questions."

We were silent again, and I looped my arm in his. I was happy he was back.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Dora."

"Thank you," I said softly, just above a whisper.

"Even though I didn't really like them as Sovereigns — you know, being an ex-Rebel and all — they were still your parents, and you didn't deserve that. The same goes to Wes and all the others who lost their life in the attack. I should've stayed to protect you and-"

"Kaden," I cut him. "You made a choice, and now it's useless to dwell on the past."

He sighed. "The most stupid choice I ever made. Now I have no chance at all at marrying you." His voice was just above a whisper, and he was purposefully looking anywhere but at me. "But, enough of me. Do you already know who you're going to marry?" He said in more happy voice, although I knew it was only to cover what he had said just before.

"Do I look like I know?" I asked, challenging him. He burst out laughing. "Of course I don't know who I'm going to choose. I would already have done the choosing ceremony."

He chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Dora."

"Besides, why can't I keep them all?"

"You could, you know?" he said with a smirk.

"Wait. What? How?"

"Okay, um," he cleared his voice, "Bast is easy: you keep him as one of your advisors. Um, Ethan was a construction worker? You just have to pay for his architect education and you keep him as your head architect. You can send him anywhere in Illéa to build things for you, but he'll always have a pied-à-terre here, at the Palace. Now, James is a bit trickier. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he's a back-up dancer, right?"

"Yes," I said, not sure where he wanted to go with this information.

"Well, you can use him as your back-up dancer on the _Report._ And as for Eric, you marry him."

I stopped walking and stared at him. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. But Kaden — I could't bring myself to call him Mitch when there was no one around — just stared at me. "What did I say wrong? Can't you have a husband and three or four — including me, of course — lovers?" My eyes widened in shock. Was he really being serious?  
The corners of his mouth twitched, and he burst out laughing. "For goodness' sake, Dora. I'm messing with you! You can't do that!" He lost it and laughed until he couldn't breath anymore. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, and waited for him to finish laughing. But his laugh was catching and I laughed, too.

"Damn it, Kaden. For a minute I really thought you were serious and that I could do that," I said, still chuckling.

"Well, you _can_ keep them all here. But as for the three or four lovers, I don't think your late father would appreciate. And who would know who's the real father of the Heir?" He added, still chuckling. "Ah, man. I haven't laughed like this in weeks." He looked at me, growing serious again. "It's good to be back."

"I missed you, too." My gaze went from his light grey eyes to his lips, and I wanted to kiss him, but I knew it would be considered really inappropriate if anyone found out. I quickly looked elsewhere and followed the path. He walked next to me, and we didn't talk much after that, just enjoying each other's company.

After that, I spent half of the week either in meetings or in my office working on the Rebels' Trials with the advisors. The French Special Forces managed to take more than fifty Rebels back into custody, and now we had to interrogate them and decide of their fate. So the other half of the week was spent sitting on the throne giving my sentence. It was honestly the worst part of being Queen. _I_ couldn't decide if a person could live or die. The Illéan Law did that for me. I just had to apply it. And it was awful. Some were sentenced for a life sentence in prison, others had to undergo torture — usually the whip or the cane — before being killed. The others, like the children and some women, were closely _'documented'_ so the government could know exactly what they were doing and where they were, at all times. They were _chipped,_ so to speak.

Just for that part of the job, I wished I wasn't Queen. It was the hardest part.

Finally, Friday came along, and I was eager to hear what the boys had come up with for their projects. I just hoped they wouldn't make a stupid mistake and that nothing would go wrong…

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, no eliminations this time... until next time (mouahaha...)**

 **Please don't forget to review ;) Thanks!**

 **Anyone doing Nanowrimo this year? I know I am^^ If you want to buddy me with Nanowrimo, it's the same username (Abizeau) ;)**

 **See you soon for the next chapter ;) Bye!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews ;) I enjoyed reading them, as always ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

"Are you nervous?" I asked James.

"Yeah, a little. I hope Lizy is not going to run away from her Nanny and come bursting into the studio."

I chuckled. "That would be funny."

"It would, but not when I present the project," he said nervously.

"What are you presenting?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll see, love." He paused and became serious again. "Sorry." He rubbed his neck. "I used to call my wife like that."

"It's all right," I said, putting my hand on his arm. "And Max used to call me _darling."_

His eyes widened. "He did? Ha. The cheek of it!" he said, shaking his head in disbelief, and chuckling at the same time. "Anyway, I have to go join the others."

"Wait," I said, grabbing his wrist. "Good luck," I whispered as I placed a tiny kiss on his lips. He grinned and walked away.

I went to my small Studio throne, next to Alex and the Twins, and waited.

"Two more minutes!" Mr. Allen called. I looked over at the boys and they all had their noses buried in their papers, re-reading for the hundredth time their notes before going live.

I remembered how nervous I was the first times I had to speak on the _Report._ I was thirteen, and it was my first public speech, just after the biggest hurricane ever reported in Illéa in fifty years hit Dominica and Clermont. I made a speech to give courage to the people who were hit, and to encourage the others to help and donate whatever they could that would help. Of course, we also donated lots of things, too.

"Ten seconds!" I snapped back to the present time.

The Anthem played, and Felix August took his place in the middle of the stage.

"Good evening, my dearest Illéa! How great to have you all here with us. Let's hope this _Report_ will be safer than the last one. Tonight is a big night. Do you know who established public schools for the lower Casts?"

"Queen Catherine!" the audience answered.

"Exactly. Well, it was a project she presented during her Selection, when there were only four or five young ladies left. So tonight, as I was saying, the four remaining Elite will be presenting a humanitarian project that they will have to instate once Prince Consort. So, without any further ado, let's hear them, shall we?"

The audience welcomed Bast, in huge applause, as he walked up to the center of the stage.

"So, Sir Sébastien. What do you have in store for us, tonight?"

Bast didn't say anything. He just grinned like an idiot and moved his hands super fast in the air in front of him, looking straight into the camera, for like twenty or thirty seconds. Felix just stared at him.

"Are you signing?" Felix finally asked.

"Yes, I am," Bast said proudly. "Actually, I'd like to integrate the ISL — Illéan Sign Language — into the Illéan educational system." He didn't stop signing as he spoke, and I found it extremely fascinating. I couldn't look anywhere else than at his hands.

"Oh, why is that?"

"I think communication is the most important thing, and I truly think that everyone in the country should try to make their nation more inclusive to their _deaf-mute_ fellows."

"Where did you learn to sign?"

"Well, when I was still in college," he started, still signing at the same time, "I took an ISL class, as it was a requirement of my course of study. During that time, I met a lot of very colorful characters, most of whom where either deaf, hard of hearing or mute. Their stories were incredible, and I had to learn ISL to be able to communicate with them."  
Felix kept staring at his hands, too. "Um, are you fluent?"

"Practically, yes." Bast chuckled.

"And you'd like to integrate this in the educational system?"

"Yes. Most schools in Illéa teach French and Spanish, why not ISL?"

"Yes, why not," Felix repeated. "But tell me. Why only in schools, then? Why not to the rest of the population? Because in that case, only the young ones would know how to speak ISL."

"You know? Five percent of the Illéan population is either deaf or hard of hearing. If we teach ISL in schools, the children will grow up knowing ISL, and more and more of the _deaf-mute_ community will fit into the society much easier. Of course," he frowned and rubbed his nose, "the adults can also take ISL lessons, too." He made a weird face and rubbed his nose again, and sneezed. "Katcheee!"

I muffled my laugh and tried to be quiet about it. But his sneeze was the sneeze if tiny kitten, it was so cute!

"Bless you, Sir," Felix said, trying not to laugh either.

"Thank you," Bast said, sniffling lightly. "I don't know what made me sneeze," He chuckled, still signing all along. "Anyway, where was I?"

"Um, you were talking about the adults and how they could learn ISL out of school."

"Right. Of course, we would start the ISL lessons in schools first, and then with time, we could offer the lessons to whoever wants to learn.

"Ah, Sir Sébastien. This is a very interesting project. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes, one more thing. I think it would be very appreciated from the _deaf-mute_ community to have a translator on the _Reports_ and other TV news. Just like I'm doing right now, actually."

"Well, if the Queen decides to marry you, we will certainly have an ISL translator during Reports. Thank you, Sir." Felix shook Bast's hand and he went back to his seat.

"Wow, if all the projects are this good, it's going to be even harder for our Queen to choose her Prince Consort. Am I right?"

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Sir James? We're eager to hear you." Felix motioned to the chair next to him for James to sit. "What do you have planned for us, Sir James?"

James took a deep breath before starting. "Um, it's a very personal project, actually. Um, I'd like to establish a system that would track every single newborn and its family."

"Why?" Felix asked, not waiting for James to continue.

"Well, if the parents come to die, the child would be sent to relatives, even if they don't live in the same Province or City."

"And what if the child has no other relatives? Or the relatives cannot take care of the child?"

"The government would know about it, and the child wouldn't be left alone on the streets. They would send the child to and orphan home, until adulthood or adoption."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why this project?"

James took a deep breath, and I could see he was becoming emotional. "I, myself, lost both my parents when I was fourteen. I was lucky enough to be taken in by my late-wife's parents — although not adopted. I didn't have any relatives. Both my parents were single children, and my grandparents were either dead or had no relationship with my parents. I could have ended on the street, if it wasn't for-" His voice quivered for a moment, and he stopped talking. He focused on his composure for a handful of seconds. "If it wasn't for her parents." He chuckled sadly, aware that he was losing it. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Sir. You must have a difficult story to share."

James nodded. "Anyway," he said, letting out a breath, "This week, I went to visit an orphan home in Angeles, and here are some pictures."

He turned around to look at the big screen behind him, where pictures of a yellow house with a white fence all around it and children laughing and playing rolled in, one after the other.

"Those children need homes and families," he said, turning back to the audience and the cameras. "And if you can find it in your heart to take one or two of those awesome kids in your home, and adopt them, you can make this world a better place." He paused, letting his invitation sink in. "You might not be able to change the whole world for every child in need. But you can definitely change one child's whole world."

Felix smiled. "Are you planning on adopting, too, Sir?"

"I'd love to. But this is a decision to take with a spouse. I already have a daughter to take care of, but if the Queen chooses me, I hope she'll be willing to adopt a child."

"After the Heir is produced, of course," Felix said, wiggling his eyebrows.

James laughed and slightly blushed. "Yeah, it would probably be better." He looked sideways at me, and I felt heat rising in my ears. Was Felix seriously taking about an Heir already? Come on! I didn't even have a husband, yet. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Where was this going, anyway?

"Well, thank you very much, Sir James." Felix turned to the audience. "You heard the man: orphans are waiting for you," he said with a smile.

James went back to his seat, and Felix called the next one.

"Sir Eric. You're next on my list. What amazing project for our Society have you in mind?"

Eric jogged to join Felix, seemingly nervous and excited to talk about his ideas. "Ah, Felix. You're gonna love it."

"Do tell us! Please. The suspense is killing me…"

"You, know? I had no idea what to do for this project. I talked about it with Dora- I mean the Queen, and she asked me a couple questions to help me find an idea."

"And?" Felix said, leaning closer.

"I thought to myself: 'If a handful of boys from all Casts can come together and fight for the same thing during a Selection, why can't we do it in real life?' You know what I mean?"

Felix quickly looked at me, but then came back to Eric. "No, please elaborate."

"Why not have people from all sorts of different Casts come together, regardless of our Casts, and be together for the same purpose?"

"I'm really curious, now. How would you do that?"

Eric smirked. "We could open special Pubs in big cities, for example in Angeles, Clermont, Kent and so on, where people from all Casts — Ones, Twos, Threes, and all the way to Sevens — would just drink, party and sleep together, whatever their social background and-"

"Okay, okay, okay, Sir Eric. I get the picture." Felix quickly made a sign to one of the cameramen. "It's time for a small advertising break, we'll be back in a minute with Sir Ethan!"

The cameras went off and I quickly walked to Eric, who was confused and didn't understand what was going on. "Eric. What do you think you're doing? You can't say that on national television."

"What? What did I say wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Eric. You know the Law: underage drinking and sex out of wedlock is against the Law. You can't just tell people to drink and sleep around. You're in line to be King. And Kings know the Law and live by it."

"Ten seconds!" Mr. Allen called.

Eric became pallid in a matter of seconds.

"Does that mean I'm out of the game?" he asked, panic filling his voice. Felix pushed him back to his seat.

"Welcome back on the _Report,_ everyone, where we are hearing the Elite's humanitarian project. We still have a last one to listen to. Sir Ethan? What project did you come up with for us, tonight?" Ethan walked regally to the center of the stage and sat in the plush couch facing Felix.

"Ah, Felix, you're going to love it, I'm sure."

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, it's not really about people, it's more about animals.."

"Animals? Why animals when you could do so much for the Illéan Citizens?"

"Hear me out. I'm focusing solely on the bumble-bee, tonight. I could go on with so many endangered species, but I chose the bumble-bee. 'Why?' you are going to ask."

Felix chuckled. "You read my mind, Sir."

"We always took the bees for granted. I mean, who doesn't eat honey? We thought honey just rained from the sky? No! Bees make the honey. Only, there is one problem."

"What?"

"Bees around the world, and mostly in Illéa and in Europe, are declining."

"Wait. The bee is an endangered species?" Felix asked, confused.

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?"

"Ah, here is the problem I wanted to talk about. Bees are going instinct because of their habitat destruction. Houses, villages, cities even, are being built all over the country. Why? Because the human population is growing." He seemed so passionate about his subject and started talking really fast. "Bees have to flee from their homes and can't find a new place, and die."

"But I don't understand. Why is it so important to us?"

"Because Bees ensure the pollination of everything: agriculture, flowers, trees. Everything depends on those tiny, fluffy, cute, brown and yellow insects. If the fruits and vegetables are not ponilated- I mean potilaned." He stopped talking for a second. "I'm sorry," he said, chuckling. "I sometimes get carried away by how fast I speak."

"It's all right," Felix said. "You were saying if the fruits and vegetables are not pollinated," he said, helping Ethan get back on track.

"Yes. If the fruits and vegetables are not _pollinated,"_ he said the word slowly this time, "they won't multiply, and there won't be enough food for everyone. We will all go hungry."

"Oh no," Felix said, a hand on his heart. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I suggest that whoever owns land, a forest or some space around their home put one beehive. And I assure you this can make a difference to our country: thanks to the bees, the food will not disappear and we will not go hungry." He flashed the most 'smugish' smile ever and walked to the corner of the stage — the cameras followed him — to retrieve an object. "Felix, would you like some honey?" he asked, opening the jar and diving a spoon in.

"Oooh, yes please," Felix said with sparkling eyes. Ethan gave him the spoon and Felix August ate the honey, licking it until nothing was left. "This is the best honey I've ever eaten," Felix exclaimed. "Where did you get it?"

"I visited a bee farm in Angeles, this week, and bought a few jars." He chuckled. "You can keep that one."

"Oh, my! Thank you so much!"

Ethan nodded and walked back to his seat, not forgetting to wink at me before sitting down. I smiled at him and his measured overconfidence. He could very easily become King and the whole country loving him just for his wit and ease.

"Well, thank you very much, gentlemen," Felix said. "We have heard some really great ideas. Whoever the Queen chooses is going to be a good asset to the country." Felix applauded and the audience followed. I did, too. They all had great ideas. All but Eric. I couldn't believe he had done something like this.

The boys were invited to stand next to each other in the center of the stage and a camera filmed them slowly, one after the other.

"Who is it going to be? Who, of the four remaining Elite, will be able to melt the Queen's heart? Will it be Sir James? Or Sir Sébastien? Or even Sir Ethan? Or Sir Eric? Only time will tell. We will see you next Friday for the weekly Royal _Report._ Goodnight, everyone!" Felix waved to the crowd, and the boys did the same.

The Anthem played and it was over. I stood and went to Eric. "Eric, we need to talk. The others, we'll meet you in the Dining Room in a few minutes." They nodded and headed to dinner.

Eric's shoulders slumped and he followed me outside, to the Men's Parlor.

"Eric. What on earth happened in there?"

"I- I thought it was a great idea, and that the people would like it."

"They did like it. And so did I. But you can't say that on national TV."

"Why not, if everyone likes the idea?"

"Eric. Like I told you before, a King lives by the Law, even more than any other man in Illéa. In one sentence, you encouraged people to drink and sleep together — and there are millions of children watching the _Report,_ too ."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Eric," I said exasperated, "you just told the people to break two Laws in one sentence! A King cannot do this kind of mistake."

"But-"

"And don't tell me you didn't know about these laws. Casper told me he reviewed all the laws with you guys."

Eric sighed and looked at his feet.

"Look. Your idea was great, and I'm sure you could have found some other way for the different Casts to do things together. But this is unacceptable. I'm sorry, but this mistake is unpardonable."

"I'm out?" he asked in a small voice.

I signed and closed my eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who's the idiot." I saw him ball his fists and fight back the tears. "I was this close," he said, his thumb and index finger an inch apart, and practically hissing through his teeth, "from being King. I thought this idea would help the people like me." He looked away, trying not to cry. "At least I have enough money, now. My family won't go hungry." He walked away.

"Eric wait," I called after him.

"No. Tell the boys goodbye for me." And he ran up the stairs to his room. I closed my eyes for a minute. I thought this would go easier, but it wasn't. He was my first kiss — and it really meant something to me — but now he was gone.

There were only three Elites left, and I needed to choose the One soon…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, as always!**

 **Don't forget to review! Your thoughts, reactions and comments are very appreciated ;)**

 **And let's try to get to 350 reviews at the end of the story (only 3 or 4 chapters left)! ;) Thanks for your support!**

 **I'll see you soon with the next chapter ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your reviews! ;)**

 **You won't be knowing who the One is going to be, yet, but I think with this chapter and the next, you'll be able to guess... She will be choosing the One on chap 48... but Im sure you'll guess before ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 46**_

"Dora?" he asked just after breakfast, on Monday morning, after a week-end full of pleasurable group time with the boys in the Gardens, and Lizy running around in her bathing suit.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could have, um, some kind of date, together?" He rubbed nervously his hands together, with a charming smile, and shrugged. "You know, since there are only three of us left, we need to help you choose us." He swaggered his shoulders, winked and chuckled.

I smiled. "You know what? This is a good idea."

"Really?" he asked, not sure if he could believe me.

"Yeah. And I need a change of scenery from my office and the conference room, anyway."

"Great," he said happily. "Tonight? Dinner?"

I pretended to think. "Hmm. Tonight? I think I'm free, yes."

"Excellent. I'll take care of everything. And you will have the best date ever. I promise."

I eyed him mischievously. "Just so you know, I'm not that easily impressed," I said walking away. I heard him chuckle and I headed to my office, my heals clicking happily on the marble floor and echoing through the hall. How was I ever going to choose between them? I had no idea.

But I liked his idea of one last date with each one that week before the Choosing Ceremony. But they didn't know about the Choosing Ceremony and when it would come. I just needed to give myself a deadline. I didn't want to have this Selection going on for ever. For one, I was the Queen and I didn't have all the leisure time to do it, and secondly because I needed a companion — a husband. My parents were not here anymore, and I needed someone to confide in, and to ask for advice. Not only on political matters, but also on private things.

I was lost in thought and walked automatically to my office when I bumped into a tall person as I rounded a corner.

"I'm sorry," I said mechanically, without looking at the man in the navy blue suit.

He chuckled. "It's my fault, Your Majesty." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Kaden. I lifted my eyes to look at him and our gazes, again, locked for a long moment. A wild strand of hair fell on my face, and he delicately put it behind my ear. The tips of his finger lightly brushed my cheek, burning my skin and sending electricity through my chest. My heartbeat quickened and all I wanted to do in that moment was press myself against him and kiss him. It took all my will to look away. It also took all my will to walk away from him.

I headed to my office and I sat at my desk. I took my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the table. This was impossible! Why was he back? It made everything harder. I knew perfectly well that he wasn't an option, but oh how I wished he was.

I tried to focus on the three others, and their faces came into my mind, erasing Kaden momentarily. It was easy to put Kaden away from my mind. But when I was in his presence, all else around me faded. It was just him and me. His kind heart had reached me in ways I never knew possible. He was once the bad guy, but know he was the impossible option, probably the one I wanted most. Or so I thought when I was with him. I needed to be away from him as much as possible. I had three dates to plan during this week, and I hoped it would help me decide on the One, once and for all. How I was going to do it, I had no clue. But I had to do it. One of the remaining Elite would be my husband, and I had to find out who it was. Right now, this was my priority number one.

I was impatient for the evening, eager to see what Ethan would have come up with for his 'best date ever'. I needed to be myself again, the teenager, after all what the Queen had been through these past few days. Around five in the afternoon, I went back to my room to take a long awaited bath with rose petals and candles around me. This wasn't the first date one of the boys had prepared for me, but they were so few, that I was going to savor every minute of it. I also decided that for my three last dates with them as Elites, I would be extra pretty.

Judy helped me into a lace covered Aubergine gown, strapless and with a full skirt flowing around me. I paired it with silver accessories and an intricate braided hair-do. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I felt like the most powerful Queen in the world, a Queen that could conquer everything just because of her beauty. There was an Empress like that, back in the 1850's, in Europe: she rallied two countries together just because of her kind heart and because she was beautiful. I could do the same, right?

When I opened the door to go join Ethan downstairs, he was already there, in the hall on the third floor, waiting for me.

"Ethan," I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He took my hand and kissed the back of it, like the protocol and etiquette demanded. "I'm here to escort my Queen to her best date, yet. And I promise you that there will be more of these when we're married." He smirked and winked at me. Fine, I'll play his game.

"Thank you, Sir. Where, may I ask, are you taking me?" I asked in a flirty voice.

"In seventh heaven, Your Majesty." His charming smile made my heart flutter for a second. He chuckled. "Well, actually only to the fourth floor."

I laughed. "You know you're not supposed to be up there, right?"

Ethan shrugged. "You'll forgive me, don't worry." I eyed him suspiciously as he offered me his arm to lead me upstairs. He wore a sly grin on his face, apparently proud of his little date, already. He stopped in front of the Monet painting and dug his arm in the bushy plant next to it, rummaging amongst the leaves.

"Ethan, how do you know about this place?"

He grinned smugly. "Let's just say I have a good friend who went home who told me about this."

I rolled my eyes at him just as the painting/door opened. "What else did he tell you?"

He chuckled, offering me to go in before him. "Nothing. Just that the view up there was breathtaking."

"Mm-hmm. Sure." I walked up the stairs, Ethan on my heals. It was kind of weird to think that the boys talked together of their dates with me… When I stepped on the small terrace, I think my heart stopped for a second. "Oh. My. God. Ethan? How did you even do this?"

"I have friends around the Palace," he said slyly.

I just stared at him, and then back at his layout: a table for two with a white tablecloth to the floor was sitting in the middle of the tiny terrace; high metallic lantern surrounded us — not yet lit — and a tray of petit-fours, nibbles and canapés waited for us on the table.

"Did you bribe them?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I think they just want to see me on the throne."

I rolled my eyes at him. For some reason, the fact that he wanted the crown and the throne didn't bother me. I thought it would, but it didn't.

"You like it?" he asked like a little kid proud to show what he had made and his hazel eyes sparkled of excitement.

"Like it? Ethan, I love it." I placed my hand on his chest and straightened his bright sky blue tie. "You surely outdone yourself, and I'm impressed. I have to admit it." I wiggled myself out of his coming embrace and went to lean on the railing, watching as the sun slowly set over the ocean. Angeles expanded at our feet and the lights were lighting up in the homes.

His steps clicked on the concrete floor and I didn't have to wait long before his hands gently rested on my hips. He placed a kiss in my hair and we just stayed like that, not moving at all, just enjoying the view and each other's presence.

"See, I told you the view was breathtaking." He chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "Can you just hold me?"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a few silent minutes. Our growling tummies snapped us out of our reveries, making us both chuckle. He pulled out a chair and invited me to sit.

"Ethan, where did you learn all these manners?"

"Thanks to Prince Casper, to be honest." He sat on the other chair and offered me some appetizers.

"Thank you." I put it in my mouth. After swallowing, I asked: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you enter the Selection again?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to prove to my parents that I could be worth something. They always told me I had a much too brash nature to do anything else than be a construction worker. And now that I'm here, I just want to show them that they were wrong, and that I can achieve things as high as marrying the Queen on Illéa."

"So you're doing it just to prove them wrong?" I asked, confused.

"No. No, of corse not. Well, there is part of that. When I came in the Selection, I just wanted to show them that I could stay as long as possible. And when you kept me as an Elite, I just couldn't believe it. Maybe you already know this, but I can be very stubborn. And when I want something real bad, I'm going to do anything to achieve my goal." He smiled kind of shyly — and this was a first during that evening — and took my hand in his. "And right now, my only goal is to be your husband and make you the most happy and loved woman in Illéa."

I smiled at his honesty. "But what about the crown and the throne you keep talking about?"

"It's part of the package. I won't have you alone, even if I want to. And even though I'm positively sure that I'm going to be the most absent-minded King — due to having a beautiful wife that is going to take all my focus — and maybe also the worst trouble-maker King, I'm just trying to get used to the idea that I'll have to be King by your side."

I giggled nervously. I knew he was actually rubbing me up the right way, but it was working.

"And," he added slyly, "you and I are going to make the most gorgeous children ever."

I lost it there and laughed wholeheartedly. If it wasn't for Bast or James, or even Kaden — wait, what was he doing in this list? — I would have asked him to marry me right away. But I still had two more dates to do, and only then would I choose the One.

He laughed with me, and we resumed eating the hors-d'oeuvres, starting with the savory ones. At one point during the evening, as the sky was becoming darker and darker and when we started to have difficulty seeing what we were eating, Ethan lit the large lanterns around us, putting us in a warm, orange glow.

"Tell me about your favorite part of being Queen," he asked me, very seriously, once we had started on the desserts.

"Hmm… My favorite part has to be the toe-wrenching shoes I have to wear everyday." I lifted the skirt of my dress up to my knee. "Aren't they gorgeous?" I said, showing him my silver stilettos heels.

He eyed me suspiciously. "They're 'toe-wrenching', but they're gorgeous," he said, trying to understand what I had said.

I smiled slyly. "Yes. It's this love-hate relationship I have with my shoes. I love them — because I designed them — but I hate them because past noon, I don't feel my feet anymore."

He lifted an eyebrow and was on the verge of laughter. "What?"

"Don't you have a love-hate relationship with anything?"

"No," he said slowly, "not that I know of. I either hate something, or love something. I can't do both at the same time."

"Ah, well. Probably a girl thing, then." I chuckled, and he just stared at me with a small grin, shaking his head. "Wait, you meant like 'in the job' of being Queen?"

"Yeah," he said chuckling under his breath.

"Oh… Um, then it would be sitting in the conference room, ignored by the advisors."

He frowned. "Ignored? Are they all stupid or what?"

"No. Well, I don't know. But they're this close to being able to rule the country, advising the King and all. And maybe they just see me as a nuisance to that. They just want to rule the country on their own, without a Sovereign."

"Why don't you change your advisors?"

"It is on my to-do list, don't worry. I just haven't had the time to do that yet."

"Oh." He paused, talking my hand in his again. "But seriously, though. What's your favorite part?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. I feel I have to do everything at the same time, and without the proper education — I was not done with my tutelage — and now I have to guess at what to do."

He smiled kindly and waited a few seconds before answering. "You know, I don't know anything either about being a Prince Consort. But if you want, we can learn together and be completely at sea, but together. What do you say?"

I chuckled. "I'll think about you offer. Thank you." I looked at him, the golden glow of the candles dancing on his face, making his curly dark brown hair look light brown. My gaze went down to his lips, and I realized I hadn't kissed him that many times. Maybe three or four times, at most.

He neared his chair from mine and he gently lifted my chin with the tips of his fingers, and pressed his lips against mine. Was he reading my thoughts or what? I kissed him back, and, mid-kiss, he took me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I broke off the kiss, slightly out of breath, and rested my forehead against his, my gaze locked in his hazel eyes.

If my dates with Bast and James were like this one, I would have a problem: choosing the One will be like splitting my heart in three and giving each a piece, but having to send two of them home, with the piece of my heart. There was no way I was keeping them around, like Kaden had joked about. But I had to decide soon

The next day, when I came back in my room after lunch, I found a small, pink envelope on my bed. I took the smooth paper in my hands and turned it around. Queen Isodora was written in blue handwritten ink, and for a second, I was afraid it might be Kaden running away again. But when I opened it, I smiled like an idiot as I read the words.

 _To Her Majesty the Queen of Illéa._  
 _She is invited to Lady Lizy's Tea-Birthday party at three o'clock this afternoon in the Women's Room. Everyone will be wearing crazy hats. And please bring your favorite children's book: Lady Lizy has been asking for a story read by the Queen herself for the past weeks._  
 _For the committee of organization,_  
 _James Greene._

I, the Queen of Illéa, was invited to a tea-party? What a great idea! I quickly went to my closet and looked for a dress that wouldn't be too regal, but that would still be adequate for a three-year old's tea-party at the Palace. I also looked for a hat. I knew my mother had some in store that she wore once each, so I went to look in her things — I forbade anyone who wanted to get rid or sell my parents' clothes — and found a hat.

When I had chosen my outfit, I went back to my office to work until half past two. I wanted to check off of my list 'changing the advisors' and replaced them with people I wanted by my side: Bast, maybe Kaden, General Lodge, and then I had no idea who else. I realized I didn't have any close friends besides Aislinn and Casper, but they would be Sovereigns in their own country. I'd have to think on the matter a bit more.

But half past two rolled in quickly, and I changed in my tea-party dress: it was a fifties' style, tea-length — obviously — with short butterfly sleeves and a round collar. It was a warm yellow, and I paired it with light brown shoes and my hat: it was a huge, beige, large-brimmed hat worn in an oblique way, with a large fabric flower under the brim on the high side of the hat. Anyways, I practically had to walked sideways to go through doors.

The double white doors of the Women's Room were already opened and my heels clicked on the marble floor of the hall. Tiny Lady Lizy peeked her head out of the Room.

"Dowa!" She ran to join me and pulled me by my hand into the decorated Room. Pink and lilac paper tinsels hung from the ceiling and the crystal chandelier above the boys gathered in a small group. The Elites were here, as well as Alex, Matt, Johny, Felix August, Casper, and the General. Lizy and I were the only ladies.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." I tried not to laugh at their crazy, impossible hats.

They all nodded at me and also surpassed a laugh.

Maids came in with trays full of tea-cups, kettles and cupcakes. I sat on one of the armchairs and simply observed the whole group. Lizy was the center of attention, as all the boys tried to make her laugh with their hats and ridiculous accents they tried to make. James sat on the chair next to me.

"Thank you for joining us," he said softly.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world. Today is her real birthday?"

"No. It's in a couple weeks. But I have a feeling this Selection is soon going to end, and I just wanted her to have at least one birthday here. She's three years old, she won't see the difference in the dates."

"No, I guess not." I smiled as Lizy twirled around to show how big her dress was, and James chuckled.

"You know," he started, still looking at his daughter and having eyes only for her, "I've never seen her more happy and in full bloom. I don't know what we'll do if we go back home."

"James, don't say that. I haven't chosen anyone, yet."

He shrugged. "I'm no King, I-"

"James," I cut him. "Let's not talk about this now, okay? Besides. Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

"All right. And besides spending some time with the Queen?" he asked mischievously. "Nope."

"Good. Then I'll meet you by the garden doors just after lunch, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and took my hand in his, kissing it while keeping eye-contact with me.

"Look, daddy," Lizy said. "This cupcake is soooo cute!" She held out a teddy-bear cupcake and James chuckled.

"It is, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby, I'm thwee yea's old," she pouted.

"Sorry. You're right, you're a big girl now." Lizy ran back to Kaden, who was looking intently at me. I quickly looked somewhere else.

After tea, Lizy asked me to read the book I had taken with me and read a few stories about Amelia Bedelia.

All in all, the tea-party was really sweet and I just savored every minute of it. I knew that at the same time the next week, there would be just one of them left. Actually by Friday evening. And it was Tuesday. I could feel the clock ticking, but I needed to do this.

No one changed for dinner, and we all ate in our party clothes, it was pretty fun. The etiquette forbade us to eat with our hats on, but just for once, we ignored it. No one would know.

* * *

 **I hoped you like this chapter, too ;) I wanted to do one chapter with this one and the next, but it was waaaaay too long, so I split it in two... ;) it keeps some suspense, right?**

 **Don't forget to review! There are only two chapters left... (plus maaaaybe an extra one if you want, but we'll talk about it all in good time) and since I'm on a 2-week vacation, I think we're gonna end the story before the end of the week... yep...**

* * *

 **Oh, and if you're looking for another SYOC to follow and submit a character (girl) to, please go check "LOVE WILL SURVIVE" by _Sabinethefangirl_ ;) the first chapters are amazing! And I already submitted 2 girls^^ hihi! (BTW, Sabinethefangirl is our precious Jamesy-wamesy's creator^^)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hellooo! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Ha! I'm so laughing how you all think it's someone different! But please read on, you might be surprised ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 47**_

I went to bed, that night, curled up in Bast's sweater. For some reason, even though it was the end of summer and too warm to wear it, I needed to have him hold me in some way. And since it was his size, I could pretty much imagine he was in it, holding me in his strong arms.

When Judy woke me up in the morning, I pulled the covers over my head and tried to ignore her.

"Rise and shine, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that, Judy." I mumbled from under the blankets.

"Then come out."

"No."

"You have a tight schedule, today."

"No, I don't." I wanted to be difficult this morning. The teenager was being the teenager, all right?

"Yes," she said pulling the covers away. "You have a meeting this morning to prepare the Choosing Ceremony, a date this afternoon with Sir James, and a free evening," she said with mock anger.

I sent her a death stare and pulled the covers back up.

"All right, do whatever you want. But don't blame me if you're late and your advisors ignore you again." She chose an outfit for me in the closet and put if on my bed. I sighed and reluctantly dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower. Why did I have to work every single day? I bet girls my age were just sleeping in and having fun all day. It was summer, for goodness's sake! But nooo. I had to work all day long, every day of the year. Why? Because I was the Queen. Well, it sucks to be the Queen.

"I heard that," Judy said from the other side of the room.

"Did I say that out loud? For real?"

She chuckled. "Yes, you did. But you know what? When you get married, you get to have a couple weeks holiday."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Your honeymoon? Ring a bell?"

I closed the bathroom door. My honeymoon? Hmm. Two weeks away from the Palace, away from the world. Two weeks of freedom. Yes, please. But to have a honeymoon, I needed a husband. Soon. Very soon. As weird as it was, I wasn't afraid anymore. The word husband was now part of my vocabulary, and I wasn't afraid to use it. James, Ethan or Bast. One of them was going to be my husband. Kaden was out of the question. I was Queen and lived by the Law…

The morning went by rather quickly, to my surprise. I thought we were going to talk about the Choosing Ceremony, but they tried to tell me who to choose. There were groups in their midst, rooting either for James, Ethan or Bast.

"Okay, I get it!" They all stopped talking and looked at me. "This my life. And you are not going to tell me what to do on this matter. I will be choosing, not you. So you better step out of this. This meeting is over." I closed my papers and headed to the door. "Oh, and by the way," I said, turning around, "You all might want to get used to the idea that I am going to make changes in this group of advisors." I flashed them a forced smile and walked away, to my office.

I spent the remaining time until lunch doodling my name with theirs.

 _Ethan and Isodora Amber Callie Fleet-Schreave_  
 _James and Isodora Amber Callie Greene-Schreave_  
 _Sébastien and Isodora Amber Callie de Lafayette-Schreave_

Which one looked best? I couldn't tell. Although, just for the name, I thought that de Lafayette was very fancy and paired well with Schreave.

Noon struck on the clock and I went down to the Dining Room for lunch. After lunch, I quickly went back to my room to change in some more comfortable shoes for outside, and then I joined James at our meeting point, my two bodyguard still on my heels. He had a small smile on his lips, that went all the way to his beige-green eyes.

"My Lady," he said bowing.

"James," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "You're still the Queen."

I smirked and he offered me his arm.

"Where to?" he asked

"I want to show you one of my favorite places, actually. It's a good walk from here. But if you know how to ride, we can go by horse."

He chuckled nervously. "Um… I'd rather walk, if that's okay."

"It's fine," I said, giggling. "I put some sneakers under my dress, and it makes me super short next to you."

He chuckled. "I can walk like this, if you want." He bent his knees and walked like a penguin. I burst out laughing.

"How long can you keep up like this?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see, I guess." He laughed and it was a good start to our date. "Okay." He walked normally, again. "It hurts, actually," he said nervously. "So, what's your favorite place?

"You'll see. Don't you like surprises?"

"Should I be scared?"

"No."

"Okay, then don't tell me." He took my hand in his, and intertwined his fingers with mine, and we walked silently for a few minutes. "How far is it?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Okay." He paused for a moment. "Do you know yet who you're going to choose?"

"No."

"Is Kaden part of your choices?" he suddenly asked.

I fowned. "No. Why would he be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just noticed he keeps looking at you, like he loves you or something, you know?"

"Well, it's no secret that he does."

"But if you eliminated him, why did he come back and why did you accept his return? I know he saved your life and all, but…" he trailed off.

"Maybe you need to hear the whole story." And I told him the true story.

"And you trust him?" he asked.

"Yes."

James didn't say anything else for some time. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I wrapped mine around his waist. We didn't say anything else until we arrived to the line of trees.

"All right, it's just behind those threes." I took his hand and walked in front of him, tugging at his hand. "Come on!"

He chuckled and followed me, jogging slightly. When we came to the waterfalls, he just froze in his steps and gazed at the scene in front of us. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Pretty nice, huh?" I said, smugly crossing my arms over my chest and grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. But not as pretty as the Queen in a full gown and sneakers, to be honest." He tried not to laugh, but then his mouth twitched and he burst out laughing.

"It's the new fashion." I took the hem of my dress and tied a knot at knee-level. "Better?"

He doubled in laughter. "Much better," he said between hiccups. "You should encourage every lady in the country to dress like that. It's very becoming." He chuckled some more as he walked closer to me. "But whatever you wear," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

"You're just saying that."

"No. Even if you wear a potato sack, you'll still be the prettiest Queen."

"Stop saying ridiculous things," I whispered, standing on my tiptoes and trying to kiss him. "Okay, I'm definitely too short in sneakers." I chuckled nervously.

"No you're not." He picked me up — as if I weighed nothing — and placed his arms under my bottom. I wrapped my legs around him, and cradled his face in my hands, gently brushing his lips with mine. I smiled under my breath and I felt his lips smile, too. "Better, isn't it?" he whispered between kisses.

"Yeah." We just stayed like that, kissing each other in front of the waterfall. The leaves around us were starting to turn yellow, fall was in the air, and the air was a bit chilly, but the sun and our kisses warmed us enough. He broke off the kiss and put me back down on the ground.

"From up there, the view is better." I took his hand in mine and we hiked to the top of the waterfall. I sat on the edge, my feet dangling over the water. He sat behind me, one leg on each side of me, and his arms around me. He rested his chin on my head, and again, we stayed in each other's silent presence for a long moment. We didn't need to talk. The light breeze in the branches and the birds did the talking for us. It was a welcome moment of peace and serenity, after the frenzy of the Palace during these past few weeks. A vacation would be very welcome…

I saw the time on his watch. "We should start heading back." He nodded and stood, and helped me to stand, too.

I had this a weird feeling in my stomach, like this was the last time we were going to spend time together. It felt like a goodbye, you know? But I had no idea why. We walked back to the Palace, in companionable conversation. None of us dared talking about the end of the Selection. It was like we were both avoiding the subject, both aware that it would probably be a goodbye. But I hated that feeling.

I walked him back to the playroom where Lizy was, and I watched her play. I wished I had a little girl this cute. _But you can_ , came a voice deep inside. _You just have to marry James, and she's yours, too_. Even my inner voice and my subconscious were fighting inside of me. I placed a light kiss on his cheek before going to my room. What was happening to me?

I changed my outfit for dinner and I went down a bit earlier to seek Bast. I knock on his door.

A handful of seconds later, he opened the door, still buttoning his shirt. "Oh, hello, Your Majesty," he said slyly. "Come in." I stepped inside at his invitation and he closed the door behind me. "What can I do for you?" He still had a few buttons to button up.

"I was wondering if you were free, um, either tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight?"

"Okay."

"But I decide what we do."

"Uh-ho. Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. You just have to come in the coziest clothes you have — aka my sweater — and whatever you want. I, for one, will be wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt, if you don't mind."

"Ugh. Thank goodness I can drop the dress."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes please."

"Excuse me?" I said, faking to be offended.

"Nothing. You know what you would look good in?" he said slyly.

"No. But don't tell me your sweater, because I already know I do."

He grinned. "My arms."

"I have to agree with you on this one," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around me.

"After dinner, and as soon as you're ready, meet me in your office, okay?"

"My office? Not very romantic…"

"It will be, don't worry," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead, and letting go of me. "It's time to go eat." He offered me his arm and I gladly took it.

During dinner, I sat between Bast and Mitch. It was awkward. Really. Like Mitch was trying to avoid me, and at the same time, he would try to 'accidentally' brush my hand with his. I tried to ignore him. I was eager for dinner to be over, so I could go cuddle in my sweater with Bast. Now that was something I was really looking forward.

As soon as the last dessert plate was taken away, I excused myself and quickly went back to my room to get as comfortable as possible. And what was more comfortable than pajamas? Nothing. So I pulled on my pajama t-shirt and my short chocolate brown pajama shorts, slipped into Bast's sweater and took my hair down, braiding it in a loose braid over my shoulder. I put my fluffy slippers I never wore in front of anyone, and silently went to my office to join Bast.

The lights were off, but a roaring fire was dancing in the fireplace; the couch had been moved in front of it, with two mugs full of hot chocolate and marshmallows on a small round table next to it; pillows and blankets covered the couch. I grinned like an idiot at the sight.

"You like it?" I heard from behind me. I simply nodded. But when I turned around, my grin faded a bit.

"But I thought you would be wearing sweatpants?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Um, what is this?" he said, showing me his pants.

"Sweatpants?"

"Yes."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you look put together even when you're wearing sweatpants?"

He chuckled. "I just have style, that's all."

"And I don't?" I pouted playfully.

"Sure you do. You look like a cute little teddy bear who needs a hug," he said, coming closer and ready to give me a hug.

But I backed away a step or two, my arms crossed over my chest. "I am not. I am the Queen of Illéa, the most powerful Queen on earth."

Bast chuckled, unfazed by my fake pouting. "I don't doubt it." He sat on the couch, lifting all the blankets, and invited me to join him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace while he protectively placed his arm around my shoulders.

"This is going to be our thing: comfy clothes and a fireplace." His voice was soft and kind, exactly like hot chocolate tastes.

"Yes, please. Anytime." I felt his heart beat fast and very distinctively in his chest, and I tried to breathe at the same time, so mine would match his. And it did, for a minute or two. I smiled widely and chuckled to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"For nothing. I'm just happy, I guess."

"Good." He paused. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"M-hm." He gave me a mug and we both sipped our hot beverage, and I imagine myself doing this regularly with him. Why not? I looked at him from under — since my face was much lower than his — and realized how long his dark eyelashes were. I never noticed it before. I also noticed that he was starting to have a tiny stubble on his face, and I decided he was even more handsome with it.

After some time, I shifted position, and placed my bare legs on his lap, and reclined on the rest of the couch. He gently brushed my legs with his fingers.

"Your legs are so soft," he whispered in awe. "Why do you hide them all the time?"

"Very funny. I'm not going to wear some mini-skirts, you know? I have style, too. And I'm a Queen."

"Right." He looked at me sideways with a smirk. "But I hope you'll show them more often to your husband," he said wiggling his eyebrows in a flirty way.

"I'll show you even more, once we're married…" I trailed off, realizing what I had just said, and blushed furiously.

He chuckled. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But I did." His grin split his face in two, and he just couldn't stop. I tried to fight back the heat in my face, but he gazed at me again, his smile still illuminating his handsome face. My heart was beating very fast now, and I wished I had locked the door. He came close to me, and we both were lying down on the couch, facing each other. He looped an arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall from the sofa, and held me close to him. He planted tiny kisses on my lips and face, still grinning blissfuly.

" _Je t'aime, mon coeur_ " he whispered.

"I love you, too, my french baguette," I replied just above a whisper. I kissed him generously one more time before turning around and pressing my back against his chest. He spooned me and we fell asleep like that, until morning, his heart lulling me into sweet oblivion.

* * *

 **;D Okay, tomorrow, you'll have the last official chapter...**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**

 _ **(What is mor satisfying and sad at the same time to write 'The End' at the end of a story?)**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, here we are, the end of all known things. Ugh. It was so hard to write this chapter! I wanted to right the ending, but my brain was like** _"no, we can't! this is too sad. I don't want to part with the characters yet!"_ **But my fingers kept writing, postponing as much as they could the moment when Dora would choose the One. I can assure you, it was intense... very intense. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time! Ugh...**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, I think everyone's feelings are going up and down on this story; mine, too...**

 **( PS: for those who don't know what " _Mon coeur_ " means, it means "my heart". In french, it's a cute name, like honey, or darling or smoething like that^^)**

 **So without any further ado, a give you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

Finally, Friday came along, and I couldn't wait to announce to the whole world who I had chosen. Yes, because I was able to choose. I had a choice, and I made it.  
It was a weird feeling, though: I was eager to ask him to marry me, I was eager for the day to pass, but I was nervous. Afraid I might stutter. Or trip on the hem of my dress. And fall in front of everyone.

"Stop pacing up and down, Dora," Aislinn said in her thick, Irish accent, filing her nails, slouched on my couch. "You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, you shut up, Ais'. You're not the one who has to propose to a man in front of the whole world."

"No, and I'm glad I'm not doing it," she said smugly. Oh how I loved that girl, but she could be so sassy and annoying sometimes.

"Does Casper knows you slouch on couches?" I challenged her. She quickly sat up straight, lady-like.

"Don't tell him."

I smiled mischievously. "Make me." I headed for the door, but Aislinn jumped on me and we both fell on the ground, her on top of me.

"If you ever utter a word about this to Casper, you're a dead Queen, Dora," she hissed, half serious.

I chuckled. "You don't even know how to fire an arrow, Ais. You know I always was better then you."

"Oh, I practiced. Because to celebrate our wedding, Casper and I both have to shoot a fire arrow on a target."

"I know. Good for you if you practiced. But I can't breathe anymore," I said pushing her off of me.

"Sorry." She scrambled herself up and helped me up. "It's a good thing it's only just you and me, right now," she smiled. "I missed you."

I sighed, a bit nostalgic. "Me, too. I'm really glad you're here, though. Thanks for coming on such a short notice."

"Aw, come on," she said, punching me playfully on the arm. "I wouldn't miss this, you know that. Besides. I'll be the first one to come congratulate you. I promise." She chuckled. "Who are you choosing?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I told you. I'm telling no one."

"Not even me?"

"Nope. No one."

"Why?"

"I just want to be able to change my mind last-minute."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How can you even do that? Don't you love the one you're gonna choose?"

"Of course I do. You can't understand if you haven't gone through a Selection with thirty-five suitors. You only ever had one. I had three, at the end, that I loved equally."

"Equally? Not one slightly more than the others?"

"Now, yes. But in the beginning of the week, I still didn't know who it was."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're the weirdest person I know."

"Look who's talking," I said, walking to my closet. "What should I wear, tonight?"

She joined me in front of the closet. "I don't know. But you probably should wear something new. Something no one saw before." She looked at me like I was an idiot. "But you should have thought of that sooner."

I sighed. "Yeah."

Just then, Judy came in with a ginormous, white garment bag, and a wide grin on her face. "It's ready, Your Majesty."

"What is it?"

Judy rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Your dress for tonight, of course. The seamstresses have been working on it for the past three weeks. We wanted to be sure it was ready for the Choosing Ceremony."

"Let's see it, let's see it," Aislinn said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a four year old.

Judy obliged and opened the white bag, revealing the most incredible dress I had ever seen or worn. I froze and just stared at it for a long moment, taking in every detail of the sumptuous navy blue and white gown.

Aislinn grinned at my reaction. "You're going to be so gorgeous in it, Dora. Try it on."

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't want to ruin it before tonight."

"My Lady," Judy said. "You must try it on, so I can check for last-minute adjustments."

"Okay." But I didn't move. I just stared at he dress. If they could pull off a dress like this just for the Choosing Ceremony, I wondered how far they could go for a wedding dress.

"Snap out of it," Aislinn said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Drop the dress and put this one on. Come on!"

"I'm glad I don't have you around everyday to boss me around, you know?" I said as I unzipped my day dress. It fell to the floor and both Judy and Aislinn helped me in the blue ombre one. As expected, it fit perfectly well. I didn't dare move, so Judy brought the mirror to me.

"I know exactly what hair-do and crown I'm going to have you wear, My Lady," Judy said, as exited as Aislinn. I was exited, too, but terrified at the same time. I knew I was making the right choice by choosing him, but what if the words got stuck in my throat? What if I sneezed? What if I fainted?

"Try walking in it," Aislinn ordered. I obeyed and walked a few steps. Surprisingly, it was much easier than I expected. But I quickly asked them to help me out of it, until later that evening.

And the worst part of it all? It wasn't just a _Report_ like any other one. It was a full evening: a banquet, followed by a ball, with all the advisors, ambassadors, and special VIP guests from Caste Two. And if I hand't put my foot down, the advisors wanted all the Selected to come back. But I said no. I didn't think I could bear to see them all again. And they wouldn't all be there, anyways. Three were dead.

I shook my head to clear it from any sad thoughts, because that night was a happy night. I put back my day dress on and carried on with my daily schedule. Only that day, I was free. The whole Palace was in a total frenzy, preparing the banquet in the Dining Room, and getting the Ball Room ready for the evening.

Aislinn left me alone for some time, needing to see what her fiancé was doing — he was actually giving last-minute advice to the boys — and so I took advantage of it and cuddled on my couch with his picture. I gazed at him and daydreamed for some time.

"Oh. My. God." Aislinn said over my shoulder, as my heart stopped. "Show me that." She snatched it from my hand and gasped as she looked at him. I hadn't heard her come in.

"You're gonna choose _him?"_ she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Not bad." She gazed at the picture and I face-palmed. No one was supposed to know these pictures existed.

"Ais', I won't tell Casper you slouch on couches, if you promise never to utter a word about these pictures."

"Because there are more of them?" she asked, slyly.

Ugh. What an idiot I was.

"Show them all, and I'll never say a word. I'll even forget I saw them."

I groaned and buried my face in a pillow on the couch. "Fine." I dragged myself to my secret drawer and showed her the pictures.

She gasped and her eyes widened even bigger. "Can I keep these?"

"No. You have a fiancé, for goodness' sake."

She pouted. "You're right." But she still stared at the pictures. "How did you ask for these?"

I giggled. "I didn't ask. They just gave them to me."

"What?! You're not serious."

"Yep."

"Man. I'm so jealous. You have the best boyfriends in the world."

I smiled smugly. "Yeah. And one of them is going to be my husband," I said proudly.

"All things considered, I don't know what's best: a Selection, or an arranged marriage?"

I shrugged. "If you love Casper and he loves you, I don't see why for not an arranged marriage. At least you don't have to date thirty-five men in front of the whole world, with everyone analyzing everything you do and say."

She chuckled. "When you put it that way, it does make sense."

We spent the rest of the afternoon like teenage girls, with face masks and giggling about boys. Judy came in an hour before the beginning of the Ceremony to do my hair and make-up and help me in the dress. When it was finally time to join the party, I froze in the doorway.

"My Lady, are you all right?"

"I think I'm going to puke." I ran to the bathroom — in my huge dress — and Judy ran after me, and held my dress as far away as she could.

"It's going to be all right," she said, soothingly caressing my back. She helped me clean and gave me a mint flavored candy. I chuckled and took it. She always thought of everything.

I turned to look at her. "You're not going to stay my maid for long, Judy. If you want, you can become my personal assistant."

She beamed. "I'd like that, My Lady."

"Good. Your first task will be to find a new maid as good as you."

She nodded and helped me up. "You're going to be a great Queen, tonight."

"Thanks." This time, when I walked through the door, I didn't freeze, and headed to the Dining Room. The party was already going Live on television, and I could bet thousands of people were watching the whole Ceremony from their homes. The General made me wait just outside the doors as he told the Head Butler that I was there. The butler tapped three time his stick on the floor.

"Her Majesty The Queen, Queen Isodora Schreave," he announced. I knew everyone in the room was coming to their feet to welcome me. The doors opened and I walked in regally. The three boys' jaws dropped when they saw me, and I sent a smile their way. They didn't know who I was going to choose. Well, maybe he guessed it was him, though. I don't know. I walked to my table, and sat, inviting everyone else to do the same.

Felix August came to his feet and jogged — despite his sixty years — to the middle of the Room. "Good evening, dear Illéa. Whou! I'm so exited, tonight! Queen Isodora is going to choose her life companion, her husband. No one knows who it will be and it is a great surprise. While the guests are eating, the three Elites will say a few words in turn, maybe helping tip the scales in their favor."

I quickly looked at the boys, and I immediately saw that they didn't know about this. They maybe had five minutes until the first had to speak. But Felix didn't know that nothing could make me change my mind. I had already chosen, and I was staying firm in my choice.

The maids and footmen came in with the first dish of the twelve dish meal, and as soon as everyone was served, Felix came back in the center.

"Sir James, can you join me, please?"

I clearly saw that he was nervous and that he wasn't prepared for this. Oh, please, James. Don't bring up Lizy into this.

"Good evening, Felix."

"Ah, Sir James. I am so nervous. Do you think she is going to choose you?"

He shrugged, a slight smile on his lips. "I sure do hope so. I know I would be happy here, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy, too."

"Aw, that is so sweet. And do you think you can live without her if she doesn't choose you?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. It's going to be hard, that's for sure. And I can't even imagine what's it going to be like for Lizy. She made the Palace her home, you know?"

Felix nodded. "Well, let's just hope you're going to be the One, right?"

"Yeah," James chuckled. Felix thanked him and sent him back to his seat. He avoided my gaze. My heart broke in a million pieces, and for a moment, I wasn't sure anymore.

Felix! Why were you doing this to me?

"Hold on, in there," Aislinn whispered next to me. "You made your choice, and no one is going to make you change your mind, okay?"

I nodded and focused on my dish. They served four more different dishes before Felix called Bast to the center of the Room.

"Ah, Sir Sébastien. What do you have to say to try to secure your place in the Queen's heart?"

Bast chuckled. "Two words, Felix. Only two words."

"What are they?"

 _"Fireplace_ and _Sweatpants."_ He looked at me sideways with his crooked smile, and my heart melted all the way. I tried to suppress a laugh, but a giggle escaped me.

 _Fireplace_ and _Sweatpants?_ Seriously? Is this really all you're going to say? He was really a french baguette. I rolled my eyes and fought the blush away from my ears and cheeks.

Bast chuckled and went back to his seat, a grin on his face. James and Ethan just stared at him, like he had lost his mind or something. This was national television. And his family was there, as ambassadors. How could he just say that? But to me, it made perfect sense, and I loved him even more for it. He was not afraid to do private jokes in front to the whole world, because he know I would be the only one to understand.

Just before dessert came in — three dishes of dessert, to be exact — Felix called Ethan. I was really curious at what he was going to say.

"Tell us, Sir Ethan. Do you think you are going to be King?"

"Prince Consort, you mean."

"Yeah."

"Well, until Bast came in to talk, I was pretty sure that I could be the One. But now? I seriously have my doubts. I hope I'm wrong."

Felix chuckled. "I do hope so, too, Sir Ethan. You seem to be willing to take your place as Prince Consort by Queen Isodora's side. Am I right?"

Ethan laughed nervously. "Yes. It's part of the package, you know? But she is going to be the most loved Queen in Illéa if she marries me, that's for sure."

"Oh, is she?"

"Definitely, yes, Felix. I promised her that."

Felix half sighed, half chuckled. "Well, it's almost time for her to give her decision." Ethan made a scared face, before chuckling and going back to his seat.

"All right, everyone! Dessert is about the be savored, right here. But stay tuned, because just after that, the Queen will be opening the Ball with one of the Elite. She will take one of the three names in a box and open the Ball with him." He went back to his seat.

My favorite dessert came in, but for some reason, I couldn't find the slightest empty place in my stomach for it. I guess that's what happens when you eat a twelve dish meal. I nibbled on the pink Macaroon and pretended to eat it. The second came in — a chocolate fondant — followed by a vanilla cheesecake, but I couldn't eat any of them. I felt that if I ate one more crumb of anything, I would throw up. And I was not doing that on National Television. No way. I was becoming more nervous as the minutes passed, and my hands were getting sweaty, too. I hated it. I tried to dry them on my dress, but it was no use.

Finally, Felix nodded to me, and I invited everyone to step in the Ball Room, where I would draw a name — this was a game to them, until the end.

"Ethan," I read the name out loud. He smiled smugly and joined me in the center of the room. We waited for the musicians to start, and when they did, he led the dance, as everyone looked for partners to join us in the dance.

"Ethan, I'm pretty impressed by your talents in Ballroom dance."

"I know, right? We spent the last week learning how to dance. I was dizzy at the end of each morning. But I realize how an idiot I would look like if I hadn't learned."

I chuckled, and we just gazed at each other. I was going to miss his sweet, hazel eyes. When the music stopped, I had to draw the second name.

"James." He joined me in the center, too.

"I bet you didn't have to learn anything, and that you knew the steps already."

He chuckled. "That's pretty much it."

His beige-green eyes were full of something that I couldn't place my finger on. Was it sadness? Regret? Hope? Happiness? I had no clue. He had learned to hide his emotions pretty well these past few days. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about anymore.

"You're wearing that perfume again," he said softly. "I'm going to miss it." His smile had vanished. I just nodded lightly and locked my eyes with his. This was going to be harder than I thought. What if my brain suddenly made me change my mind? No. My heart had to rule, tonight.

The music faded again, and Bast joined me in the center.

"Hello, _mon coeur_ ," he said with his crooked smile.

"Hello yourself, my french baguette." I giggled. "Fireplace and sweatpants, huh?"

He grinned widely. "I told you it was our thing, and you said, 'yes, please. Anytime.'"

"Did I really say that?"

"Yep. And anytime is anytime, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and the music faded, way too soon for my taste. I wanted to dance until morning with my sweet, french baguette. We both reluctantly let go of each other, and I walked to the small stage, where my Throne had been joined by another one. The Prince Consort's Throne. A lump got stuck in my throat, and I swallowed with difficulty. I still managed, and turned around to face the waiting crowd, all eager to hear my choice.

I took a deep breath. And a second one. Why was this so hard when I knew who I wanted?

"My heart has finally chosen the One. I don't know why it took me this long to be sure, but I know that I am sure." I paused, looking at him. I was going to ridicule myself in front of the whole world, but I didn't care. "Bast, are you a tower? Because Eiffel for you."

Bast just looked at me with puppy eyes, and I truly thought he was going to cry. I don't think he was expecting a cheesy pickup line. I smirked at him and the world around us vanished. I walked down from the stage and headed directly to him. He joined me and took my face in his hands, as I looped my arms around his.

"Marry me?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, _mon coeur_ , a thousand times yes."

The crowd around us erupted in cheers and applauded frantically. I knew all the cameras were aiming at us, but I didn't care. I was going to be _Isodora Amber Callie de Layafette-Schreave_ , and it was all that mattered. I loved him so much, and I still didn't know why I didn't see it earlier. He was the love of my life, and I didn't want anything more than to grow old with him, cuddling in his sweater in front of a fireplace with him every single night from now on.

He kissed me passionately and generously, and I couldn't wait for our wedding and honeymoon.

"Well, there you have it, Illéa! Your next Prince Consort: Sir Sébastien de Lafayette! Good night everyone!" Felix shouted above the crowd at the cameras. The musicians played the Anthem, and then the cameras were off.

Bast and I just stared at each other, his forehead resting on mine, and both grinning like idiots. I totally forgot we were in the middle of a crowd.

"I can't believe you used the corniest pickup line," he said, chuckling softly.

"I don't know, either. I just thought you would like it," I said with a sly grin.

"I loved it. You couldn't have said anything better."

"And don't forget you have to take me to Versailles, on our honeymoon," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Gosh, Bast. Why do you think I'm marrying you?" I said slyly.

"Yeah, and I'm marrying you only for the amazing Lattes at the Palace, and your good looks. But that's all."

I smirked. "I know." We both laughed and kissed again.

"Um, guys, you need to move."

I chuckled. "Yes, Aislinn. Thanks," I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and we both laughed. I took Bast's hand and we walked to the two thrones on the stage. While turning around to sit, I saw James, Ethan, and even Kaden, looking at me sadly.

Kaden walked up. "Your Majesty," he said, bowing slightly. "Congratulations on ending the Selection with Sir Sébastien." He paused. "Tomorrow morning I will be on my way. But if you need any other help concerning the Rebels, I left a my number on your desk." He bowed one last time and walked away, not giving me the time to answer anything.

"Ka-Mitch, wait," I said. But Bast put his hand on mine.

"Let him be, _mon coeur._ He'll be better off without you." And me without him, I though.

James and Ethan also both came up to us. "Congratulations," Ethan said, trying to hide as best he could how sad he was. "I wish you a happy life together."

"Thank you Ethan."

"It was an honor to be part of your Selection." He smiled sadly, bowed and walked away.

"James, I-"

"Dora. You made the right choice. Remember when I told you not to choose me out of pity? I'm glad you didn't. I lived through losing a wife, I can live through losing you. I don't know about Lizy, though, but we'll manage."

"James, if there's anything you need, you just ask, okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Seriously. Take her clothes, bed, everything you received here. You need it more than we do."

He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Bast. "Take care of her, man, okay?"

"I will," Bast said, squeezing my hand in his. "Don't worry about that."

James nodded, bowed and walked away, too. Now it was just Bast and I.

All the guests came in turn to congratulate us, and so did his family. I was happy to win three sisters, and parents. Kind of. Since I didn't have any, you know?

But I knew this was the first day of the rest of my life, and I was happy about it.

°~The End~°

* * *

 **Well, that's it, folks. I can't believe it's over. This was the most epic adventure I have gone through while writing a Fanfic, and that's all because you were there to support me. You gave amazing characters, and you helped me bring them to life! You guys are amazing! ;) And you broke my review record on this story! haha! thank you so much! ;)**

 **But... a story never ends. We merely write 'the end', but in truth, the characters continue to live on, either in our dreams, in our imagination, or in another story...**

 **So, come back in tomorrow for one last *small* chapter ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH THE CHOOSING CEREMONY!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

 _ **Twenty-two years later...**_

Queen Isodora and King Sébastien had three beautiful children. First, a set of twins, Princess Louise — aka Princess Lou — and Prince Benoit — aka Prince Ben — then, three years later a little boy, Prince Antoine, who was born deaf-mute. Lou and Ben were inseparable. They would take a bullet for each other, and for their little brother, too. It was the perfect family.

Bast and Dora never revealed who of Lou or Ben was the oldest, the true Heir: they decided to train them both at the task of Queen and King. During their twentieth year, their parents decided it was time for them to hold their own Selection.

Together. At the same time.

Twenty young men came at the Palace to compete for Princess Louise's hand, and twenty young women came to fight for Prince Benoit's heart.

In the beginning, all was good.

Until Bast and Dora revealed a Twist on the Selections: The first to find true love would be crowned King or Queen.

Lou sabotaged one of Ben's dates, jealous that Ben was gaining paces on her, and then Ben returned the favor. Affairs between the Selected occurred, risking their lives in the process. War exploded between the twins. When once they loved each other above anything else, now they despised the mere sight of their sibling. Competition was fierce. Civil war was on. It was chaos. Pandemonium.

"This was a bad idea," Bast said to his wife, one evening, as they were in their sweatpants, cuddling in front of the fireplace in their bedroom.

"A terrible idea," Dora replied, just above a whisper…

* * *

 **Yes, this came out of my brain one evening, as I was trying to go to sleep... I now, it's crazy. But doable. I think so.**

 **I'll be doing Nanowrimo in November, so I'll be focusing on my original story. But as soon as it's finished, I will be coming back on this thing! Ha! (For some reason, I find that Fanfics with readers reviewing as the chapters are written are much more motivational than originals no one reads until it's published, don't you think?)**

 **AND I AM NOW TORN APART: SHOULD I WRITE MY ORIGINAL OR THIS FANFIC FOR NANO? UGH. *writer's problems***

 **Anyways! can't wait to hear your thoughts on this idea ;)**

 ** _COME CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ADDITIONAL INFO ON THE NEXT STORY, AND YOU CAN ALREADY RESERVE SPOTS ;)_  
**

 **Follow me (author) to be notified when I post the rules and Selection forms to the 40 new characters I'll need... ;)**


	50. Author's note: the Sequel is up! )

**Author's Note, not a chapter...**

All right guys, The Sequel to this story is up.

It's called THE FIGHT!

See you there! and I'll be waiting for your characters ;) (not many places left!)

See ya!


End file.
